Encanto Fatal
by Ash-Friki de Briel Morgan
Summary: Adaptación: 3 Reglas simples:1 Nunca atraigas la atención de los Elfos. 2 No respondas a los elfos Invisibles. 3 No mires a los elfos Invisibles. Sigue estas reglas o ellos te atraparan, y si corres con suerte solo te cegaran. Solo que es imposible cuando te persigue Edward el elfo rey, y el cual no acepta un no por respuesta, por que los Elfos persiguen.
1. Prologo

La historia es una adaptación de la historia que pertenece a Melissa Marr, yo solo adapto a los personajes de Crepúsculo.

Espero que les guste esta historia un tanto diferente, y que me dejen en sus comentarios que tal les parece.

**_PROLOGO_**

El Rey del Verano se arrodillo ante ella y le pregunto:

-¿Es eso lo que eliges libremente? ¿Arriesgarte al frio del invierno?

Ella miro al joven del que se había enamorado hacía unas semanas. Jamás le había pasado por la cabeza que fuera otra cosa que humano, pero ahora la piel le resplandecía como si hubiera luces parpadeando bajo su superficie, y resultaba tan extraño y hermoso que no podía apartar los ojos de él.

-Eso es lo que quiero –dijo.

-¿Eres consciente de que, si no resultas la elegida, sufrirás el frio de la Reina del Invierno hasta que la próxima mortal se arriesgue a lo mismo que tú? ¿Y qué tendrás que advertirle que no confíe en mí? –se detuvo, mirándola angustiado.

Ella asintió.

-Si la próxima me rechaza, tú tendrás que prevenir a la siguiente y a la siguiente –continuó él –Y hasta que una me acepte, no te libraras del frio.

-Soy consciente de ello.

La joven le sonrió del modo más tranquilizador que pudo, y después se dirigió al arbusto de espino. Las hojas le rozaron los brazos cuando se inclino y rebusco bajo la mata,

Sus dedos se cerraron sobre el bastón de mando de la Reyna del Invierno. Era muy sencillo, y la madera estaba gastada, como si incontables manos lo hubieran aferrado. La joven no quiso pensar en aquellas manos, las de las chicas que habían estado antes en aquel mismo lugar.

Se incorporó, esperanzada y temerosa.

Él se aproximo por detrás. El susurro de los árboles se volvió casi ensordecedor. El brillo de la piel y el cabello del chico se intensificaron. La joven vio delante de ella la proyección de su propia sombra.

-Por favor. Permíteme que sea ella la elegida… -murmuro Edward.

Ella alzó el báculo de la Reyna del Invierno y aguardó expectante. Por un momento creyó que lo había logrado pero, de pronto, el hielo la atravesó y la invadió como si miles de fragmentos de cristal corriesen por sus venas.

Gritó su nombre:

-¡Edward!

Fue hacia él trastabillando, pero el joven retrocedió; ya no resplandecía, ya no la miraba.

Un segundo después ella se quedó sola, con un lobo por única compañía, a la espera de explicarle a la próxima chica que era una locura amar a Edward, confiar en Edward.

_Nos leemos bajo el crepúsculo _


	2. Capitulo 1: Que Empiece el Juego

_**CAPITULO 1**_

La historia ni los personajes me pertenecen; la historia pertenece a Melissa Marr y los personajes a SM.

Para este fic tengan muy en cuenta la canción **_Dejarte Atrás De Lillyput _**no solo para este capitulo si no para todos, es la canción perfecta para este fic. Escúchenla.

Los videntes, u hombres con una Segunda Visión (…) tienen terroríficos encuentros con (los Elfos, a los que ellos llaman Sleagh Maith, o Gente Buena)

_La comunidad secreta, Robert Kirk y Andrew Long (1893)_

-Bola cuatro, tronera lateral –Isabella impulsó el taco con un golpe breve y rápido; la bola desapareció en la tronera con un sonido gratificante.

Ben, su compañero de partida, efectuó un tiro muy fuerte hacia la banda.

Ella puso los ojos en blanco:

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Tienes prisa?

Ben la apuntó con el taco.

-De acuerdo –cedió Isabella. "Concentración y control; de eso se trata", se dijo. Metió la bola dos.

Ben hizo un solo gesto de asentimiento, lo más cercano en él a un elogio.

Isabella rodeó la mesa, hizo una pausa y puso tiza en el taco. A su alrededor, el chasquido de las bolas al chocar, las tenues risas, incluso la interminable música country y blues procedente de la rokola, la mantenían anclada al mundo real: el humano, el seguro. No era el único mundo, por mucho que ella deseara. Pero lograba ocultar el otro (el inquietante) durante breves momentos.

-Tres, tronera de la esquina –miró más allá de la punta del taco. Era un buen tiro "Concentración. Control"

Entonces lo sintió: un aire cálido sobre la piel. Un elfo le olisqueaba el pelo, echándole sobre el cuello un aliento caliente e hincándole su afilada barbilla. Toda la concentración del mundo no podría hacer más soportable el ser objeto de la atención de Cara Puntiaguda.

Rasgó el paño de la mesa con el taco: la única bola que metió fue la blanca.

Ben la recogió.

-¿Qué ha sido eso?

-¿Una bola atontada?

Se obligo a sonreír, mirando a Ben, a la mesa, a cualquier cosa excepto a la horda que entraba por la puerta de Shooters. Incluso aunque apartara la vista, los oía: carcajadas y aullidos, rechinar de dientes y batir de alas, una cacofonía de la que no podía escapar.

Los elfos estaban llegando en manadas, de algún modo más libres al caer la noche, e invadían el espacio de Isabella, acabando con cualquier posibilidad de encontrar la paz que tanto había buscado.

Ben no se quedó mirándola, ni le hizo preguntas comprometidas. Se limitó a hacerle un gesto para que se separase de la mesa y gritó:

\- ¡Lauren, pon algo para Isabella!

En la rokola, Lauren seleccionó una de las pocas canciones que no eran ni country ni blues: Break Stuff de Limp Bizkit.

Mientras la envolvía la extrañamente reconfortante letra, cantada por aquella voz áspera, y notaba en el estomago la inevitable tensión de la furia, Isabella sonrió. "Ojalá pudiese dejarme llevar, descargas sobre esos seres sobrenaturales todos estos años de agresividad", pensó. Deslizó la mano por la suave madera del taco, observando cómo Cara Puntiaguda giraba desenfrenadamente junto a Lauren.

"Empezaría con él. Aquí mismo, ahora mismo". Se mordió el labio. Desde luego. Todos creerían que estaba completamente loca si tratara de golpear a seres invisibles, todos excepto los elfos.

Antes de que la canción terminara, Ben había despejado la mesa.

-Muy bueno –Isabella fue hasta el soporte de pared para los tacos y coloco el suyo en un espacio libre.

Tras ella, Cara Puntiaguda soltó una risita aguda y estridente y le arrancó un par de mechones de pelo.

-¿Jugamos otra partida? –pero el tono de Ben indicaba que conocía la respuesta, que sabía que iba a ser negativa antes incluso de preguntar. Ignoraba el porqué, pero era capaz de interpretar las señales.

Cara Puntiaguda pasó por su rostro los mechones de Isabella.

Ella se aclaró la garganta.

-¿Lo dejamos para otro día?

-Claro –Ben comenzó a desenroscar su taco.

Los que conocían a la chica jamás hacían comentarios sobre sus curiosos cambios de humor ni sobre sus inexplicables costumbres.

Ella se alejó de la mesa, murmurando adioses al pasar, atenta a no mirar a los elfos. Éstos desplazaban las bolas, chocaban contra la gente (cualquier cosa con tal de causar problemas), pero ese día no se había cruzado en su camino, todavía no.

Isabella se detuvo en la mesa más cercana a la puerta.

-Me voy.

Uno de los clientes se irguió tras ejecutar un bonito golpe. Se frotó la perrilla, tirando el pelo entrecano.

-¿Ya es la hora para Cenicienta?

-Ya sabes cómo funciona esto: hay que estar en casa antes de perder el zapato –alzó el pie, calzado con una maltrecha zapatilla de deporte –No tiene sentido tentar a ningún príncipe.

Él soltó un resoplido y se giró de nuevo hacia la mesa.

Una elfa con ojos de cierva atravesó la sala; esquelética, con demasiadas articulaciones, era vulgar y esplendida al mismo tiempo. Sus ojos excesivamente grandes para su rostro le conferían un aspecto asustadizo. Combinadas con aquel cuerpo consumido, aquellos ojos hacían que pareciese vulnerable e inocente. Pero no lo era.

"Ninguno de ellos lo es."

Con un movimiento rápido y apenas visible, Ojos de Cierva lanzó la lengua azul hacia un elfo de pezuñas hendidas. Él retrocedió, pero por sus mejillas hundidas ya corría un reguero de sangre. Ojos de Cierva rió entre dientes.

Isabella se mordió el labio de nuevo y levantó a medias, una mano para despedirse por última vez de Ben.

"Concentración." Se esforzó en avanzar con firmeza y tranquilidad, justo lo que en su interior no sentía.

Salió a la calle, con los labios apretados para no pronunciar palabras peligrosas. Quería hablar, decirles a los elfos que se marcharan para no tener que marcharse ella, pero no podía, jamás podría. Si lo hiciera, ellos averiguarían su secreto; sabrían que tenía el don de verlos.

El único modo de sobrevivir era guardando ese secreto: su abuela le había enseñado esa norma incluso antes de que supiera escribir su nombre; "Mantén la cabeza gacha y la boca cerrada." Le parecía mal tener que ocultar su don, pero si se le ocurriese tan sólo insinuar una idea tan rebelde, la abuela la confinaría y tendría que quedarse en casa sin ir al instituto, ni a la sala de billar, ni a las fiestas; no tendría libertad, y tampoco a Jacob. Ya había sufrido bastante tiempo este castigo durante la primaria.

"Nunca más", se dijo.

De modo que, conteniendo la rabia, Isabella se encaminó hacia el centro del pueblo, hacia la relativa seguridad de las barras de hierro y las puestas de acero.

Tanto en su forma básica como modificado en la forma más pura de acero, el hierro venenoso para los elfos que recorrían sus calles, Huntsdale era su hogar. Isabella había visitado Pittsburgh, paseado por Washington D. C y explorado Atlanta. Eran ciudades bastante agradables, pero demasiado prosperas y vivas. Huntsdale no era una población prospera, no lo era desde hacía años, y eso significaba que allí no era una población prospera, no lo era desde hacía años, y eso significaba que allí los elfos tampoco prosperaban.

Había jolgorio en la mayor parte de los solares vacíos y callejuelas ante los que pasaban, pero no era ni remotamente tan malo como el asfixiante tropel de elfos que retozaban en el bulevar de Washington D. C. Trato de animarse con esa idea mientras proseguía su camino. Allí eran muchos menos, y también había menos habitantes.

"Que sean menos es bueno", pensó.

Las calles no estaban vacías; había gente ocupada en sus asuntos, comprando, riendo, caminando. Para ellos era más fácil: no veían al elfo azul que había acorralado a varios de sus congéneres alados debajo de una mugrienta ventada; jamás veían a los elfos con melena de león que hacían carreras sobre los cables de alta tensión, cayendo unos sobre otros, unos sobre otros, aterrizando sobre una mujer altísima de dientes torcidos.

Ser ciega para lo invisible… Ése era un deseo que Isabella siempre había mantenido en secreto. Pero desearlo no cambiaba la realidad. E incluso aunque lograra dejar de ver a los elfos, no podría dejar de saber la verdad.

Se metió las manos en los bolsillos y siguió andando: dejó atrás a una madre con unos niños que parecían agotados, los escaparates de las tiendas empezaban a cubrirse de escarcha, el lobo gris que había a lo largo de la calle. Se estremeció. El largo invierno no tardaría en llegar.

Había pasado la esquina de Harper con Third, ya prácticamente en casa, cuando de un callejón salió la pareja de elfos que había estado siguiéndola casi a diario en las dos últimas semanas. La elfa tenía un pelo largo y blanco que le caía como si fueran espirales de humo. Sus labios eran azules, pero no azul de pintalabios, sino azul cadavérico. Llevaba una descolorida falda de cuero marrón pespunteada con gruesos cordones. Junto a ella camina un enorme lobo blanco en el que se apoyaba o iba montada alternativamente. El elfo la tocó y de su piel brotó vapor. Ella le enseño los dientes, lo empujo y le dio una bofetada; él no hizo otra cosa que sonreír.

_Estas pendiente de lo que hago_

_Todo el tiempo _

_Espero vivir tranquilo sin tu presencia _

_Pero cuando te veo_

Y al sonreír resulto irresistible. Resplandecía levemente todo el tiempo, como si en su interior ardieran carbones encendidos. Su cabello, largo hasta los hombros, relucía como tiras de cobre que cortarían la piel de Isabella si hundiese los dedos entre ellas… cosa que no iba a hacer. Incluso aunque él fuera realmente humano, no sería su tipo: bronceado y demasiado bello para tocarlo, con unos andares arrogantes que revelaban que sabía exactamente lo atractivo que era. Se movía como si estuviese al mando de todo y de todos, lo que hacía que pareciese más alto. Pero lo cierto es que no era muy alto, no tanto como las chicas esqueleto que había junto al río, ni como el extraño hombre corteza de árbol que deambulaba por la ciudad. El chico tenía una talla dentro de lo normal; sólo le sacaba una cabeza a Isabella.

_Las hojas de los arboles te atrapan_

_Cuando el sol se esconde en tu espalda _

Cada vez que lo tenía cerca, percibía su aroma a flores silvestres, oía el susurro de las ramas de los sauces, como si estuviese sentada junto a un estanque en uno de esos raros días estivales: notaba un regusto a pleno verano antes del gélido otoño. Y deseaba conservar ese placer, deleitarse con él hasta que la calidez impregnase toda su piel. Pero la asustaba ese anhelo casi irresistible de acercarse más al elfo, de acercarse a cualquier elfo. Aquel en concreto la aterrorizaba.

Apretó un poco el paso, sin llegar a correr, pero avanzando más deprisa. "No corras." Si lo hacía, los elfos la perseguirían, pues siempre iban a la caza.

Isabella se metió en Comix Connexion y se sintió más segura entre filas de cajones de madera sin pintar que ocupaban la tienda. "Éste es mi refugio." Todas las noches se había escabullido, escondiéndose de los elfos hasta que pasaban de largo, esperando a que estuvieran fuera de su vista. Algunos días tenía que intentarlo varias veces, pero por el momento siempre había funcionado.

Aguardó en el interior de Comix, con la esperanza de que no la hubieran visto.

Entonces entró él (ataviado con un sortilegio para esconder su resplandor y parecer humano), visible para todos.

"Esto es nuevo." Y las novedades no eran buenas, no en lo relativo a los elfos. Éstos pasaban junto a ella (junto a todo el mundo) a diario, invisibles e inaudibles a menos que deseasen lo contrario. Los que eran fuerte de verdad, aquellos capaces de aventurarse a fondo en la ciudad, podían activar un sortilegio (una manipulación élfica) para semejar humanos a simple vista. Ésos le daban mucho más miedo que los otros.

Y aquel en particular era incluso peor: había activado un sortilegio en segundo y se había vuelto visible de repente, como si revelarse no le preocupara en absoluto.

El recién llegado se detuvo en el mostrador y le dijo algo a Quil, acercándosele mucho para que pudiese oírlo por encima de la música que atronaba desde los altavoces de los rincones.

Quil miró hacia ella y luego otra vez al elfo. Éste pronuncio el nombre de Isabella. La muchacha lo vio, incluso sin poder oír nada.

"No."

El elfo se encamino hacia ella, sonriéndole; para todo el mundo tendría el aspecto de uno de sus compañeros de clase más adinerados.

Isabella le dio la espalda y tomó un viejo ejemplar de Pesadillas y cuentos álficos, lo aferró, rezando por que no le temblaran las manos.

-Isabella, ¿verdad? –el elfo estaba a su lado, con un brazo pegado al suyo, demasiado cerca. Examinó el comic con una sonrisa irónica -¿Es bueno?

La muchacha retrocedió e inspeccionó despacio al chico. Si trataba de pasar por un humano con el que ella tendría interés en hablar, estaba equivocado. Desde los dobladillos de su vaquero desgastados hasta el grueso abrigo de lana, resultaba demasiado distinguido. Había matizado el tono cobrizo de su cabello hasta un rubio arenoso y había sofocado aquel extraño susurro veraniego, pero incluso con su sortilegio humano era demasiado guapo para ser real.

-No me interesa –devolvió el comic a su sitio y fue al siguiente pasillo, procurando mantener a raya el miedo, pero sin ningún éxito.

Él la siguió con seguridad y muy de cerca.

Isabella no pensaba que fuese a hacerle daño, no allí, en público. Por muchos defectos que tuvieran, los elfos parecían comportarse mucho mejor bajo su apariencia humana. Quizá se debía al temor a los barrotes de hierro de las cárceles humanas. En realidad no importaba la razón; lo que importaba es que solían seguir esa norma.

Pero cuando Isabella lo miró, le entraron ganas de salir corriendo. El chico era como uno de los grandes felinos del zoológico, que acechaban a sus presas al otro lado de las quebradas.

Chica muerta esperaba junto a la puerta del establecimiento, invisible, sentada sobre su lobo. Tenía una expresión pensativa, y sus ojos brillaban como una marea negra… extraños destellos de color en un charco negro.

"Regla numero tres: No mires a los elfos invisibles."

Con calma, Isabella volvió a bajar la vista al cajón que tenía delante, como si no hubiera hecho nada más que echar una ojeada por la tienda.

-He quedado con unos amigos para tomar café –el elfo se le arrimó aún más -¿Quieres venir?

-No.

Se desplazó a un lado para poner distancia entre los dos. Tragó saliva, pero eso no alivio en absoluto la sequedad de su boca, ni lo aterrada y tentada que se sentía.

Él la siguió.

-Quizá otro día.

No era una autentica pregunta. Isabella sacudió la cabeza.

-Pues no.

-¿Ya es inmune a tus encantos, Edward? –inquirió Chica muerta. Su tono era cantarín, pero en sus palabras había una dureza subterránea –Es lista.

Isabella no contestó, pues Chica muerta no era visible. "Regla numero dos: No respondas a los elfos invisibles."

El chico tampoco le respondió, ni siquiera la miró.

-¿Puedo mandarte mensajes de texto? ¿Correos electrónicos? ¿Algo?

-No –Isabella tenía la voz ronca y la boca seca. Tragó saliva de nuevo. La lengua se le había pegado al paladar, y produjo un chasquido sordo cuando trató de hablar –No me interesa en absoluto.

Pero no era cierto.

Se odiaba a si misma por ello, pero cuanto más se le acercaba él, más ganas tenía de decirle "Si, si, por favor, si" a todo lo que quisiera. Pero no lo haría, no podía.

_Las sombras de los arboles me atrapan  
Cuando el sol se esconde en tu espalda_

El chico sacó un papel de su bolsillo y garabateo algo.

-Éste es mi número. Cuando cambies de opinión…

-Eso no va a pasar.

Tomó el papal procurando mantener los dedos lejos de la piel del elfo, temerosa de que el contacto empeorara las cosas, y se lo guardó en el bolsillo. Resistencia pasiva, eso es lo que le aconsejaría la abuela. "Sortea la situación y aléjate."

Quil la estaba observando; Chica muerta la estaba observando.

El elfo se inclinó sobre ella y susurró:

-De verdad que me encantaría conocerte mejor… -la olfateó como lo haría un animal, igual que los elfos de apariencia menos humana –De verdad.

"Y ésta es la regla número uno: Nunca atraigas la atención de los elfos." Isabella casi tropezó al intentar alejarse de él y de su propio deseo inexplicable de ceder.

_Espero vivir tranquilo sin tu presencia_

_Pero cuando te veo…_

_Las hojas de los arboles te atrapan _

_Cuando el sol se esconde _

_En tu espalda _

Dio un traspié en el umbral cuando Chica muerta musitó:

-Huye mientras puedas.

Edward vio marcharse a Isabella, sin correr, aunque era lo que deseaba. Él lo percibió, percibió su miedo, como los latidos del corazón de un animal aterrorizado. Los mortales no solían huir de él, en especial las chicas; sólo una lo había hecho en todos los años que llevaba practicando aquel juego.

Sin embargo, Isabella estaba asustada de verdad.

Su rostro, ya pálido de por sí, había perdido todo el color cuando él alargó su mano hacia ella, lo que le dio una apariencia de aspecto enmarcado por su pelo liso de marrón rojizo. Era delicada. Eso hacía que pareciese más vulnerable, más fácil de abordar. O quizá sólo se debía a que era muy delgada. Edward supuso que podría reposar la barbilla sobre su cabeza y envolverla por entero en el espacio sobrante de su abrigo. Perfecta.

La chica necesitaría alguna orientación sobre indumentaria, remplazar las prendas corrientes que por lo visto prefería y añadir algunas piezas de joyería, pero eso resultaba inevitable en los tiempos que corrían. Por lo menos tenía el pelo largo.

También supondría un desafío refrescante, con aquel extraño control de sus emociones. La mayor parte de las chicas que escogía eran muy fogosas, muy volubles.

Antes pensaba que ése era un buen indicador: la Reyna del Verano, ardiente pasión. Tenía sentido.

Tanya interrumpió sus pensamientos.

-Creo que no le gustas.

-¿Y?

Tanya frunció los labios, el único toque de color en su frio y níveo rostro,

Si la examinaba, Edward podía advertir los cambios operados en ella (el cabello rubio, desteñido hasta un blanco de nevisca, la palidez que resaltaba el azul de sus labios), pero seguía siendo tan hermosa como cuando se convirtió en la Dama del Invierno. "Es hermosa, pero no es mía, no como lo será Isabella.

-Edward –espetó Tanya, y con su voz brotó una nube de vaho gélido –No le gustas.

-Le gustaré –salió a la calle y se sacudió de encima el sortilegio. Después pronuncio las palabras que habían sellado el destino de muchísimas jóvenes mortales –He soñado con ella. Es la Esperada.

Y de ese modo la mortalidad de Isabella comenzó a debilitarse. A menos que se convirtiera en la Dama del Invierno, ahora era suya… para lo bueno y para lo malo.

_Estoy buscando la oportunidad_

_De poder mostrarte la eternidad_

XoXoXoXoXoXo

Algún review díganme si les gusta la adaptación o no.

Nos leemos bajo el crepúsculo.


	3. Capitulo 2: Confesiones

**Capítulo 2**

«[A los Sleagh Maith, o Gente Buena] nada terrestre los espantaba tanto como el frío hierro.»

_La comunidad secreta_, Robert Kirk y Andrew Lang (1893)

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

Con lo nerviosa que estaba después de que la abordara el elfo, Isabella no podía volver a casa. Cuando todo parecía en orden, la abuela no le imponía muchas restricciones, pero si llegara a sospechar que su nieta tenía problemas, la indulgencia se esfumaría. Isabella no pensaba correr ese riesgo, no si podía evitarlo, de modo que debía mantener su pánico bajo control.

Porque estaba aterrorizada, más de lo que lo había estado en años, tanto que incluso echó a correr a lo largo de una manzana, con lo que atrajo a unos cuantos seguidores álficos. Al principio fueron varios en su persecución, hasta que uno de los elfos lobunos gruñó a los otros y lo dejaron… todos excepto una hembra. Esta trotó junto a Isabella a cuatro patas mientras subían por Third Avenue. El cristalino pelaje de la chica lobo emitía una inquietante y atrayente melodía, que parecía arrullar al oyente para ganar su confianza.

Isabella redujo la marcha con la esperanza de desanimarla y con el deseo de detener aquella música. Pero no sirvió de nada.

Se concentró en el sonido de sus propios pasos sobre el pavimento, el de los coches que pasaban, el de un equipo de música con demasiados graves, cualquier cosa excepto aquella melodía. Cuando doblaba la esquina en dirección a Crofter, el letrero de neón escarlata de El Nido del Cuervo se reflejó en el pelaje de la elfa y acentuó el rojo acebo de sus ojos. Como el resto del centro urbano de Huntsdale, el edificio que albergaba el mugriento pub mostraba cuánto había degenerado la ciudad. Las fachadas que se suponía que habían sido atractivas exhibían ahora signos reveladores de su antigüedad y decadencia. Brotaban hierbajos y maleza en las aceras agrietadas y los solares abandonados. Fuera del pub, cerca de la desierta cochera de trenes, los que pasaban trataban probablemente de conseguir drogas o iban en busca de algo que les adormeciese el cerebro.

No era una opción que Isabella pudiera costearse, pero tampoco envidiaba su refugio químico.

Unas cuantas chicas que conocía la saludaron con la mano, pero no le hicieron gestos para que se quedara. Isabella les devolvió el saludo con un movimiento de la cabeza y siguió andando a paso normal.

Ya casi había llegado.

Entonces apareció ante ella Embry, uno de los amigos de Jacob. Llevaba tantos piercings en la cara que Isabella necesitaría tocarlos de uno en uno para poder contarlos todos.

A sus espaldas, la chica lobo se paseó de un lado a otro y giró sobre sí misma, acercándose tanto que el olor acre de su pelaje resultó sofocante y embriagador.

—Dile a Jacob que sus altavoces han llegado —le pidió Embry.

La chica lobo, aún a cuatro patas, empujó a Isabella con la cabeza.

La muchacha trastabilló y se agarró al brazo de Embry para no perder el equilibrio.

El chico alargó la mano cuando ella fue a separarle.

—¿Estás bien?

—Supongo que he corrido demasiado deprisa —contestó, obligándose a sonreír y dar la impresión de que se había quedado sin aire—. Intentaba mantenerme caliente, ¿sabes?

—Claro. —La mirada que le lanzó reflejaba algo familiar: incredulidad.

Cuando Isabella iba a enfilar el atajo hasta la casa de Jacob, se abrió la puerta de El Nido del Cuervo y se oyó una música discordante. Los tambores retumbaban incluso más veloces que su corazón desbocado.

Embry carraspeó y señaló el callejón en penumbra que había junto al edificio.

—A Jacob no le gustaría nada que fueras por aquí sola. Se llevaría un gran disgusto si te ocurriese algo.

Isabella no podía decirle la verdad: que lo temible no eran los tipos que fumaban en aquel pasadizo, sino la elfa lobuna que gruñía a sus pies.

—Es temprano.

Embry cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho y negó con la cabeza.

—De acuerdo. —La muchacha se apartó de la embocadura del callejón, del atajo que conducía a la seguridad de las paredes de acero de Jacob.

Embry se quedó mirándola hasta que volvió a la calle.

La chica lobo lanzó dentelladas al aire, a la altura de los tobillos de Isabella, hasta que ésta cedió al pavor y cubrió corriendo el resto del camino hasta la cochera de trenes.

A la entrada del solar de Jacob, Isabella se detuvo para recuperarse. Jacob era bastante tranquilo, pero a veces se ponía nervioso si la veía alterada.

La chica lobo aulló cuando Isabella recorrió los últimos metros que la separaban del tren, pero a la muchacha no le importó, ya no.

El tren de Jacob era una preciosidad en muchos aspectos. «¿Cómo voy a sentirme mal aquí?», pensó. El exterior estaba decorado con murales que abarcaban todo el espectro artístico, desde el figurativo hasta el abstracto; bellos e inesperados, se fundían unos en otros por un collage que requería que el espectador diera sentido a las imágenes, que encontrara un orden tras el colorido pastiche. En uno de los pocos meses cálidos, Isabella había estado sentada con Jacob en su extraño jardín, examinando las pinturas, y comprendió que la belleza no residía en el orden, sino en la armonía inesperada.

"Igual que estar con Jacob."

Los murales no eran lo único que decoraba el jardín: como árboles artificiales, a lo largo del perímetro se alzaba una serie de esculturas de metal creadas por Jacob en los dos últimos años. Entre aquellas piezas (y en algunos casos enroscados en ellas) había plantas de flor y arbustos. Pese a los estragos de los larguísimos meses de invierno, las plantas crecían con fuerza bajo el atento cuidado de Jacob.

Ya con el corazón calmado, Isabella alzó la mano para llamar.

Antes de que lo hiciera, la puerta del vagón se abrió y Jacob apareció en el umbral con una gran sonrisa. Las luces de la calle iluminaron los piercings de sus cejas y el aro de su labio inferior, con lo que resultó un poco intimidatorio.

Al moverse, el cabello negro azulado le caía sobre la cara como diminutas flechas que apuntaran hacia los pronunciados pómulos.

—Ya empezaba a pensar que ibas a dejarme en la estacada.

—No sabía que estuvieras esperándome —replicó ella con una voz que deseó que sonara natural. "Cada día está más sexy", pensó.

—No te esperaba. Sólo esperaba que vinieras. Como siempre. —Se frotó los brazos, apenas cubiertos con las mangas de una camiseta negra. No era corpulento, pero sus brazos (y el resto del cuerpo) estaban claramente definidos. Arqueó una ceja y preguntó—: ¿Vas a pasar o vas a quedarte ahí fuera?

—¿Hay alguien más?

—Estamos Boomer y yo.

En el interior silbó la tetera, y Jacob entró diciendo en voz alta:

—He comprado un bocata. ¿Quieres medio?

—Sólo un té.

Isabella ya se encontraba mejor; estar cerca de él hacía que se sintiese más segura. Jacob era la calma personificada. Cuando sus padres se marcharon a una especie de misión y le entregaron todo lo que poseían, él no se fue de juerga. Aparte de comprar aquellos vagones de tren y transformarlos en algo semejante a una caravana, había actuado de manera bastante normal, saliendo con sus amigos y yendo de fiesta de vez en cuando. Hablaba de ir a la universidad, a la escuela de Bellas Artes, pero no tenía prisa.

Isabella sorteó los montones de libros que había por el suelo: Chaucer y Nietzsche reposaban junto a los Edda; el _Kama Sutra _estaba apoyado contra la

_Historia mundial de la arquitectura _y una novela de Clare Dunkle. Jacob leía de todo.

—Aparta a Boomer. Hoy está pasota.

Jacob señaló a la boa que dormitaba sobre una de las butacas ergonómicas que había en la parte delantera del tren: la sala de reuniones. Las butacas, una verde y otro naranja chillón, se curvaban como una letra C. No tenían brazos, así que podías sentarte con las piernas hacia un lado si querías. Junto a cada una había unas sencillas mesas de madera rebosantes de libros y papeles.

Con cuidado, Isabella alzó de la butaca a la boa enroscada y la trasladó al sofá del otro extremo.

Jacob trajo dos platillos de porcelana y sus correspondientes tazas de flores azules, llenas de té hasta sus dos terceras partes.

—Es té oolong High Mountain. Ha llegado esta misma mañana.

Isabella tomó una taza, derramando un poco por el borde, y lo probó.

—Está bueno.

Jacob se sentó, sujetando la taza con una mano y el platillo con la otra, ofreciendo un aspecto extrañamente distinguido pese al esmalte negro de sus uñas.

—¿Y qué? ¿Había alguien fuera de El Nido del Cuervo?

—Me ha parado Embry. Ya tiene tus altavoces.

—Me alegro de que no hayas entrado. Anoche hubo una redada. —Arrugó un poco el entrecejo—. ¿Embry no te lo ha contado?

—No, pero él ya sabía que no iba a quedarme. —Recogió los pies debajo de las piernas, y le alegró que el ceño de Jacob se borrase—. ¿Y a quién pillaron?

Bebió un sorbo de té y se acomodó para conocer los últimos rumores. La mitad de las veces sólo podía acurrucarse y escuchar mientras Jacob hablaba con la gente que abarrotaba su casa casi todas las noches. En esas ocasiones podía fingir (al menos durante un breve tiempo) que el mundo era lo que aparentaba ser, ni más ni menos.

Jacob le proporcionaba eso: un espacio íntimo donde creer en la ilusión de la normalidad.

Ésa no era la razón por la que había empezado a visitarlo cuando lo conoció dos años atrás; se debió simplemente al hecho de averiguar que vivía en una casa con las paredes de acero. Aunque, de todos modos, sí era ésa la razón por la que recientemente había comenzado a tener ideas absurdas y ridículas sobre él, ideas sobre rendirse a sus insinuaciones. Pero Jacob no salía con chicas. Tenía fama de ser un magnífico ligue de una noche, pero eso a ella no le interesaba. Bueno, sí que le interesaba, pero no si significaba perder su amistad o el acceso a su paraíso de muros de acero.

—¿Te encuentras bien, Bella?

Se había quedado mirándolo fijamente. Otra vez.

—Claro. Sólo que… no sé, supongo que estoy cansada.

—¿Quieres hablar de eso?

—¿De qué? —Tomó un sorbo de té esperando que Jacob lo dejara estar, casi tanto como esperaba que no lo hiciera.

"¿Cómo sería contárselo a alguien? —se preguntó—. Tan sólo abordar el tema."

La abuela no hablaba de los elfos si podía evitarlo. Era vieja, y parecía más cansada cada día, demasiado cansada para interrogar a su nieta sobre lo que hacía cuando estaba fuera, demasiado cansada para hacer preguntas cuando volvía por la noche.

Isabella se atrevió a dedicarle otra sonrisa, una sonrisa cuidadosamente serena.

"Podría contárselo", pensó. Pero en realidad no podía; era una de las reglas que la abuela había insistido en que no rompiera jamás. Además, ¿la creería?

En algún lugar de las profundidades del segundo vagón de Jacob sonaba la música, una de sus típicas mezclas de todo, desde Godsmack hasta Dresden Dolls, Sugarcult, Rachmaninov y otras que Isabella era incapaz de identificar.

Resultaba relajante… hasta que Jacob se detuvo en medio de una historia y dejó su tasa en la mesilla.

—Por favor, dime qué ocurre.

La mano de Isabella se estremeció, y tiró el té por el suelo. Jacob no solía presionarla, no era su estilo.

—¿A qué te refieres? No hay nada…

—Vamos, Bella —la interrumpió él—. Últimamente pareces preocupada. Vienes a mi casa mucho más a menudo, y a menos que sea porque haya algo entre nosotros… —La miró con una expresión indescifrable—. ¿Es eso?

Evitando el contacto visual, Isabella respondió:

—Estamos bien así.

Y fue a la cocina en busca de un trapo para limpiar el té derramado.

—¿Qué es entonces? ¿Tienes algún tipo de problema? —Jacob alargó la mano hacia ella cuando pasó por su lado.

—Estoy bien. —Esquivó la mano que él le tendía y recogió el té con la mirada fija en el suelo, actuando como si no la estuviese observando—. Hum, bueno, ¿y dónde está todo el mundo?

—Les dije a todos que necesitaba unos días para mí. Quería tener la oportunidad de verte a solas. Para hablar y eso. —Con un suspiro, se agachó y le quitó el trapo de las manos. Luego lo lanzó hacia la cocina, donde aterrizó con un plaf—. Habla conmigo.

Ella se incorporó, pero él le agarró la mano antes de que pudiera alejarse de nuevo. La atrajo hacia sí.

—Estoy aquí, Bella. Y estaré aquí. Sea lo que sea.

—No es nada. En serio. —Se quedó allí, con una mano aferrada a la de él y la otra colgando inútilmente a un costado—. Sólo necesito estar en un sitio seguro, con buena compañía.

—¿Alguien te ha hecho daño? —Su voz sonó extraña, tensa.

—No. —Se mordió el labio. No pensaba que él fuera a hacerle tantas preguntas; lo cierto es que no había contado con ello.

—¿Alguien quiere hacerte daño? —Tiró de ella para sentarla en su regazo, y le encajó la cabeza debajo de su barbilla, abrazándola para darle seguridad. Isabella no se resistió. Jacob la abrazaba todos los años cuando volvía de visitar la tumba de su madre, la había abrazado el año anterior cuando la abuela enfermó. Que la abrazase no era raro; lo raro eran las preguntas.

—No lo sé. —Se sintió ridícula, pero rompió a llorar, con grandes lágrimas silenciosas que no podía detener—. No sé qué quieren.

Jacob le pasó la mano por el pelo y luego por la espalda.

—Pero ¿sabes quiénes son?

—Más o menos. —Asintió sorbiendo por la nariz.

"Debo de estar guapísima", se regañó. Trató de zafarse.

—Bien, pues ése es un buen punto de partida. —La rodeó fuertemente con un brazo y se inclinó para recoger un bloc y un bolígrafo del suelo. Apoyó el bloc en las rodillas de Isabella y colocó el bolígrafo encima. Con una sonrisa tranquilizadora, añadió —Cuéntame. Lo resolveremos. Hablaremos con algunas personas. Revisaremos el fichero de la policía.

—¿El fichero de la policía?

—Claro. Sabremos más cosas sobre ellos. —La miró de modo tranquilizador—.

Le preguntaré a Sam, el del salón de tatuajes. Averiguaremos quiénes son y luego nos ocuparemos de todo.

—En el fichero de la policía no habrá nada sobre ellos. —Isabella sonrió ante la idea de que los desmanes de los elfos quedaran registrados en el archivo policial.

Necesitarían gran parte del papel sólo para los delitos álficos, sobre todo en los barrios más seguros: las casas de alto nivel se hallaban en las áreas más verdes, lejos de la auténtica seguridad de las estructuras de acero y los puentes.

—Pues usaremos otras vías. —Jacob le apartó el pelo de la cara, y de paso le enjugó una lágrima de la mejilla—. En serio, soy un genio investigando. Dame una pista y encontraré algo que podamos utilizar. Chantaje, tráfico de drogas, lo que sea. Quizá los busquen por alguna cosa. Si no, a lo mejor están quebrantando alguna ley. Eso es un delito, ¿verdad? Y si no es así, Sam conoce a ciertas personas…

Isabella se liberó de los brazos de Jacob, le entregó el bloc y el bolígrafo y fue hacia el sofá. Boomer apenas se movió cuando ella se sentó a su lado. «Qué frío. —Se estremeció—. Siempre hace demasiado frío. —Acarició al reptil mientras pensaba—.

Jacob no ha hablado con nadie de lo de mamá ni de ninguna otra cosa. Sabe ser discreto.»

Jacob se recostó en la butaca y cruzó los tobillos, a la espera.

Isabella se quedó mirando la antigua y gastada camiseta que él llevaba puesta (ahora mojada con sus lágrimas); las letras blancas, ya agrietadas, formaban la palabra «PDQES», el grupo musical con nombre de espíritus traviesos. "Quizá sea una señal", pensó. Había imaginado muchas veces que se lo contaba. Jacob la miraba expectante.

Ella se secó las mejillas otra vez.

—De acuerdo, Jacob.

Como no añadió nada más, él arqueó una ceja y la animó:

—¿Y bien?

—De acuerdo. —Tragó saliva y, tan sosegadamente como pudo, dijo—: Elfos. Me persiguen unos elfos.

—¿Elfos?

—Elfos.

Isabella se acomodó en el sofá con las piernas dobladas. Boomer alzó la cabeza y la miró sacando la lengua; luego se deslizó hasta su regazo.

Jacob tomó su taza de té y dio un sorbo.

Isabella nunca se lo había contado a nadie. Esa era otra de las reglas inquebrantables de la abuela: "Nunca se sabe quién puede estar escuchando. Nunca se sabe si pueden estar escondidos cerca."

El corazón de Isabella latía con fuerza. Empezó a sentir náuseas. "¿Qué he hecho?" Pero quería que él lo supiera, quería alguien con quien hablar.

Tomó aire varias veces para calmarse y continuó:

—Son dos. Llevan siguiéndome un par de semanas.

Con cuidado, como si se moviera a cámara lenta, Jacob se inclinó hacia delante y se quedó sentado en el borde del asiento, casi lo bastante cerca como para tocarla.

—Bella, ¿me estás tomando el pelo?

—No. —Se mordió el labio y aguardó.

Boomer reptó por su pecho. Ausente, ella le acarició la cabeza. Jacob jugueteó con el aro de su labio, un gesto para ganar tiempo, igual que otras personas se humedecían los labios en las conversaciones tensas.

—¿Son pequeños seres con alas?

—No. Son de nuestro tamaño, y espantosos. —Intentó sonreír, pero fracasó. Le dolía el pecho, como si alguien le hubiese dado un golpe. Estaba quebrantando las reglas con que había vivido, y no sólo ella sino también su madre y su abuela, todos los de su familia durante muchísimo tiempo.

—¿Cómo sabes que son elfos?

—Da igual. —Desvió la vista—. Olvídalo…

—No, Bella. —En su voz había un dejo de frustración—. Habla conmigo.

—¿Para decirte qué?

Él la miró fijamente mientras respondía:

—Para decir que confiarás en mí, que confiarás en mí de verdad y de una vez por todas.

Ella no supo qué contestar. Era cierto que le había ocultado cosas a Jacob, pero es que se las ocultaba a todo el mundo. Así eran las cosas.

Él suspiró. Luego se puso las gafas y tomó el boli que reposaba sobre el bloc.

—Vale. Dime lo que sabes. ¿Qué aspecto tienen?

—No podrás verlos.

Él se detuvo.

—¿Por qué?

Esa vez Isabella no apartó la vista:

—Porque son invisibles.

Jacob no abrió la boca.

Durante un momento se quedaron quietos, mirándose en silencio. La mano de Isabella descansaba sobre Boomer, pero la boa no se apartó.

Al final Jacob empezó a escribir, y luego alzó los ojos.

—¿Qué más?

—¿Por qué? ¿Por qué estás haciendo esto?

Jacob se encogió de hombros, pero, cuando contestó, su voz no sonó despreocupada:

—¿Porque quiero que confíes en mí? ¿Porque quiero que dejes de parecer tan angustiada? ¿Porque me importas?

—Dices que vas a investigar. ¿Y qué pasa si ellos… no sé, te hacen daño? O te atacan. —Isabella sabía lo terribles que podían ser, aunque Jacob fuera incapaz de entenderlo.

—¿Por ir a la biblioteca? —Volvió a arquear una ceja.

Isabella seguía tratando de ordenar sus ideas, de encontrar una opción entre suplicarle a su amigo que de verdad la creyese y decirle que no hablaba en serio.

Depositó a Boomer sobre el cojín del sofá y se levantó.

—¿Los has visto hacer daño a alguien, Bella?

—Sí… —empezó, pero se interrumpió. Fue hasta la ventana. En el exterior había tres elfos; no hacían nada, pero estaban allí. Dos de ellos semejaban casi humanos, pero el tercero era lo menos humano posible: demasiado grande y cubierto de oscuras matas de pelo, como un oso a dos patas. Isabella miró hacia otro lado—. A esos dos en concreto no, pero… no sé. Los elfos manosean a la gente, ponen zancadillas, dan pellizcos. Suelen ser cosas tontas, pero en ocasiones es peor. Mucho peor. No querrás verte implicado.

—Sí que quiero. Confía en mí, Bella. Por favor. —Con una media sonrisa, añadió —Y a mí no me importa que me manoseen. Será un buen extra por ayudarte.

—Pues debería importarte. Los elfos son… —Sacudió la cabeza. Jacob se lo tomaba a broma—. Tú no puedes ver cómo son. —Sin pretenderlo, vio la imagen de Edward. Ruborizada, balbuceó—: La mayoría son bastante horribles.

—Pero no todos, ¿verdad? —repuso Jacob, ya sin sonreír.

—La mayoría. —Miró de nuevo hacia los elfos de la calle, pues no deseaba mirar a Jacob al admitir —No todos.

Uuuu ya vieron por qué me encanta este capitulo es por al fin Isabella se lo cuenta a alguien y bueno eso de los elfos en las cárceles jajajaja algo comiquísimo.

Gracias a las personas que me regalaron un review este capitulo va dedicado a esas personitas, ¿me darían otro?

Nos leemos bajo el crepúsculo


	4. Capitulo 3: Algo Inusual

**Ni los personajes ni la historia es mía, los personajes le pertenecen a la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer, y la historia le pertenece a la diosa Melissa Marr.**

**Capítulo 3: Inusual**

«[Los elfos] pueden volverse visibles o invisibles a su antojo. Y cuando se

apoderan de una persona, toman el cuerpo y el alma a la vez.»

_La fe élfica en los países celtas_, W. Y. Evans–Wentz (1911)

Isabella cerró los ojos mientras terminaba de describir a los elfos que habían estado siguiéndola.

—Son elfos cortesanos; eso lo sé muy bien. Se mueven en el círculo de un rey o una reina, y tienen bastante influencia para actuar sin consecuencias. Son demasiado fuertes y arrogantes para ser cualquier otra cosa.

Pensó en el desdén y desprecio que mostraban por el resto de sus congéneres.

Pertenecían a la clase más peligrosa de elfos: los que tenían poder.

Se estremeció antes de continuar.

—No sé qué buscan. Hay todo un mundo que nadie puede ver. Pero yo sí puedo… Yo los observo, pero ellos jamás reparan en mí… al menos no más que en otras personas.

—Entonces ¿ves a otros que no te siguen?

Era una pregunta muy sencilla, de lo más obvia. Isabella miró a Jacob y se echó a reír, no porque fuera gracioso sino porque era horrible. Le corrieron lágrimas por la cara.

El se quedó esperando, tranquilo, imperturbable, hasta que ella dejó de reír.

—Supongo que eso ha sido un «sí».

—Sí. —Se secó las mejillas—. Son reales, Jacob. No son imaginaciones mías. Hay elfos, criaturas sobrenaturales, casi en todas partes. Horrorosos. O bellísimos. Algunas ambas cosas a la vez. En ocasiones son terribles entre ellos mismos… —La recorrió un escalofrío por las imágenes que no deseaba compartir con Jacob—. Y hacen cosas realmente malas, repugnantes.

Él aguardó.

—Ese tal Edward me ha abordado con aspecto de ser humano, y ha intentado que saliera con él. —Miró a lo lejos, tratando de reunir el sosiego del que dependía cuando lo que veía era demasiado extraño. No lo logró.

—¿Y qué hay de esa corte? ¿Podrías hablar con su rey o lo que sea? —Jacob pasó la página.

Isabella percibió el suave susurro del papel al caer, muy sonoro pese a la música, pese a la imposibilidad de oír un sonido tan leve. "¿Desde cuándo puedo oír una hoja de papel?", se dijo.

Pensó en Edward, en cómo explicar la impresión de poderío que irradiaba.

Parecía haber sido inmune al hierro del centro urbano; ésa era una posibilidad terrorífica: cuanto menos, había sido lo bastante poderoso como para activar un sortilegio rodeado de hierro. A Chica muerta la había debilitado un poco, pero tampoco la había ahuyentado.

—No. La abuela dice que los elfos cortesanos son los más crueles. No creo que pueda enfrentarme a nada más fuerte incluso aunque me descubriese a mí misma, cosa que no puedo hacer. No deben enterarse de que poseo el don de verlos. La abuela dice que nos matarán o nos dejarán ciegas si averiguan que los vemos.

—Supongamos que son otra cosa distinta, Bella. —Jacob fue hasta ella—. ¿Y si hubiera otra explicación para lo que ves?

Ella cerró la mano en un puño mientras se quedaba mirándolo, sintiendo cómo las uñas se le hincaban en la palma.

—Me encantaría creer que hay otra respuesta. Los veo desde que nací. La abuela también los ve. Es algo real. Son reales. —No pudo seguir mirándolo; bajó la vista hacia Boomer, que había vuelto a ovillarse en su regazo. Deslizó un dedo por su cabeza con suavidad.

Jacob la tomó por la barbilla y le levantó la cabeza para obligarla a mirarlo de nuevo.

—Ha de haber algo que podamos hacer, Bella.

—¿Por qué no hablamos de eso mañana? Necesito… —Sacudió la cabeza—.

Hoy ya no puedo lidiar con nada más.

Jacob se agachó y alzó a Boomer. La boa no se desenroscó cuando él la llevaba hasta su terrario y la depositó con delicadeza sobre la roca caliente.

Isabella guardó silencio mientras Jacob cerraba con pestillo la tapa del terrario para impedir que Boomer se escapase. De contar con la mínima oportunidad, la serpiente hallaría el modo de escabullirse hacia el exterior cuando él la dejara sola en casa, y durante la mayoría de los meses del año la temperatura de la calle podía resultarle letal.

—Vamos, te acompañaré a casa —dijo Jacob.

—No tienes por qué.

Él arqueó una ceja y le tendió la mano.

—Pero puedes hacerlo —aceptó ella tomándolo de la mano.

Jacob la condujo por las calles, tan inconsciente de la presencia de los elfos como toda la gente con que se cruzaban, pero el simple hecho de que la rodeara con un brazo hacía que a Isabella le resultaran menos pavorosos.

Caminaron en silencio a lo largo de casi una manzana. Luego, él preguntó:

—¿Quieres que pasemos por casa de Ángela?

—¿Para qué? —Isabella apretó un poco el paso cuando la elfa lobo que la había perseguido antes se puso a dar vueltas como un depredador.

—No sé. ¿Por la fiesta que da? Esa fiesta de la que me hablaste, ¿recuerdas? —Jacob sonrió ampliamente, como si todo estuviera bien, como si la conversación sobre elfos no hubiera existido.

—Dios, no. Eso es lo último que necesito. —Se estremeció sólo de pensarlo.

Había llevado a Jacob a un par de fiestas con la gente de su instituto; en la segunda quedó meridianamente claro que lo de mezclar aquellos dos mundos era, cómo no, una mala idea.

—¿Quieres mi chaqueta? —Jacob la atrajo más hacia sí, tan atento como siempre al más mínimo detalle.

Isabella negó con la cabeza, pero se apretó más contra él, disfrutando de la excusa para que la abrazara.

Jacob no puso reparos, pero tampoco aprovechó para que sus manos rozaran nada indebido. Podía coquetear con ella, pero jamás hacía ningún movimiento que no fuera normal entre «sólo amigos».

—¿Vienes conmigo a Agujas y Alfileres?

El salón de tatuajes estaba de camino; e Isabella no tenía ninguna prisa en separarse de Jacob. Asintió y le preguntó:

—¿Ya has decidido qué vas a hacerte?

—Todavía no, pero Embry dice que esta semana ha empezado un tío nuevo. Creo que veré cómo trabaja, qué estilos hace, ya sabes.

Isabella soltó una risita.

—Claro, no querrás elegir un estilo que no vaya con el tuyo.

Arrugando el entrecejo en broma, Jacob le retorció un mechón de pelo.

—Quizá encontremos alguna cosa que nos guste a los dos. Podríamos tatuarnos algo a juego.

—Sí, por supuesto… en cuanto conozcas a mi abuela y la convenzas de que firme una autorización.

—Pues entonces no vas a tener un tatuaje. Jamás.

—Es una mujer muy agradable. —Ésa era una vieja discusión entre ellos, pero aún no se había rendido… ni había logrado ningún progreso.

—No. No pienso arriesgarme. —La besó en la frente—. Mientras no me conozca, no podrá mirarme y decir: «Mantente alejado de mi niña.»

—No hay nada malo en tu aspecto.

—¿En serio? —Sonrió dulcemente—. ¿Eso pensaría tu abuela?

Isabella estaba segura de que sí, pero aún no había conseguido que Jacob lo creyera también. Continuaron en silencio hasta Agujas y Alfileres.

La fachada del local era casi toda escaparate, de modo que resultaba menos intimidatoria para los buscadores de tatuajes curiosos, pero, al contrario de los salones de tatuajes que Isabella había visto en Pittsburgh, éste no era resplandeciente.

Conservaba el aura artesanal; no estaba concebido para las personas a la última… aunque tampoco era que en Forks hubiese mucha gente a la última.

El cencerro de la puerta repicó cuando entraron. Sam, el dueño, asomó la cabeza por una de las estancias, saludó con la mano y desapareció.

Jacob fue hasta una larga mesita de centro colocada contra la pared, donde había varias carpetas apiladas.

Encontró la nueva y se sentó con ella en las manos.

—¿Quieres hojearla conmigo?

—No, gracias.

Isabella fue hasta la vitrina donde se exponían aros, barritas y tachuelas. Eso era lo que ella quería. Sólo tenía un agujero en cada oreja, y siempre que entraba en aquel local pensaba en ponerse un piercing. Aunque no en la cara, al menos ese año: en el instituto Obispo O'Connell había unas normas muy estrictas sobre piercings faciales.

Uno de los especialistas en piercings se plantó detrás del expositor.

—¿Ya estás lista para perforarte un labio?

—No hasta que termine el bachillerato.

El tipo se encogió de hombros y se puso a limpiar el cristal.

Entonces volvió a sonar el cencerro. Rosalie, una antigua amiga de la escuela, entró con un tío con muchos tatuajes, muy distinto de los chicos con los que Rosalie solía salir. Era guapísimo: pelo muy corto, rasgos perfectos, ojos negros como el carbón. También era un elfo.

Isabella se quedó de piedra, sintiendo cómo el mundo se movía bajo sus pies.

"Esta noche hay demasiados elfos con rostro humano. Demasiados elfos fuertes."

Pero aquel en concreto apenas la miró al dirigirse hacia la sala del fondo; al pasar deslizó la mano por una de las vitrinas de joyería con armazón de acero.

Isabella no podía apartar los ojos de él, todavía no. La mayor parte de los elfos no se paseaban por el centro urbano; no tocaban barras de hierro; y desde luego no eran capaces de conservar activado un sortilegio mientras estaban en contacto con el venenoso metal.

Ella había vivido con esas reglas. Había algunas excepciones (los escasos elfos fuertes), pero no tantas, no al mismo tiempo, y no en los espacios seguros para ella.

—¿Bella? —Rosalie tendió la mano hacia su amiga—. Eh. ¿Estás bien?

Isabella sacudió la cabeza. Ya nada estaba bien. Nada.

—Sí —mintió, y miró hacia la sala en que aguardaba el elfo—. ¿Quién es tu amigo?

—Para comérselo, ¿verdad? —Rosalie emitió un sonido entre gemido y suspiro

—. Se llama Paul. Lo he conocido justo ahí fuera.

Jacob dejó la carpeta y cruzó el salón.

—¿Preparada para irnos? —Rodeó la cintura de Isabella con su firme brazo—.

Puedo…

—Un momento nada más. —Observó al elfo con Sam; sus voces eran poco más que un murmullo. Esforzándose por reprimir su paranoia, dirigió su atención a Rosalie—. No irás a llevarlo a la fiesta de Ange, ¿verdad?

—¿A Paul? Claro. ¿No te parece que sería un puntazo?

—Bueno… —Se mordió el labio y trató de actuar como si todo fuera normal—.

Lo cierto es que es muy distinto de tus habituales víct… quiero decir, parejas. — Rosalie dirigió una mirada de deseo al chico.

—Por desgracia no parece estar interesado.

Isabella contuvo un suspiro de alivio.

—Sólo quería ver si venías a la fiesta. —Rosalie sonrió de un modo un tanto salvaje a Jacob—. Si venías los dos.

—No —contestó él sin rodeos. Toleraba a Rosalie, pero eso era lo máximo que podía hacer. La mayor parte de las chicas del Obispo O'Connell no eran el tipo de gente que frecuentaría por propia voluntad.

—¿Tienes algo mejor que hacer? —repuso ella en tono conspirativo.

—Siempre. Sólo voy a esos muermos si Bella insiste —repuso señalando a

Isabella—. ¿Ya estás lista?

—Dame un par de minutos —murmuró ella, y se sintió culpable de inmediato; aquello no era una cita ni nada semejante.

No quería hacer esperar a Jacob, pero tampoco quería dejar a una amiga sola con un elfo lo bastante fuerte como para tocar el hierro. Y desde luego no iba a dejar a una amiga sola con un elfo que llevaba un disfraz humano capaz de hacer jadear a la chica más tímida. Y Rosalie era cualquier cosa menos tímida.

Se volvió de nuevo hacia Jacob.

—Si quieres irte, yo puedo marcharme con Rosalie…

—No. —Le lanzó una mirada breve e irritada antes de ir a contemplar los anuncios de las paredes.

—¿Y qué estás haciendo por aquí? —preguntó Rosalie.

—¿Qué? —Vio que su amiga sonreía con malicia—. Oh, la verdad es que nada. Jacob sólo me está acompañando a casa.

—Hum. —Rosalie repiqueteó con las uñas sobre la vitrina de cristal, ajena a la mirada iracunda del empleado.

Isabella apartó la mano de su amiga del expositor:

—¿Qué hay mejor que una fiesta? —Pasó un brazo alrededor de Isabella y susurró—: ¿Cuándo vas a darle un respiro al pobrecito Jacob, Bella? Es muy triste, en serio, ver cómo alimentas sus ilusiones para nada.

—No lo hago… sólo somos amigos. Me habría dicho algo si… —Bajó la voz y miró a Jacob de reojo—. Bueno, ya sabes.

—Te lo está diciendo muy claro, sólo que tú eres demasiado dura de oído para captarlo.

—Sólo tontea conmigo. Incluso aunque fuera en serio, yo no quiero un rollo de una noche, especialmente con él.

Rosalie sacudió la cabeza y suspiró con aire melodramático.

—Necesitas vivir un poco, nena. No hay nada malo en los amores efímeros si son buenos. Y he oído decir que Jacob es bueno.

Isabella no quería pensar en eso, en él con otras. Sabía que Jacob salía, e incluso aunque no veía a esas otras chicas, sabía que las había. Era mejor ser sólo su amiga que convertirse en uno de esos ligues de usar y tirar. No le apetecía hablar de Jacob, así que preguntó:

—¿Y quién va a la fiesta?

Mientras trataba de mantener bajo control los pensamientos desagradables, escuchó a medias la respuesta de Rosalie: el primo de Ángela había invitado a algunos tipos de su residencia universitaria. "Me alegro de que nos perdamos la fiesta." A Jacob no le habría gustado nada esa gente.

Cuando el hermano de Rosalie entró en el local, Jacob regresó y pasó un brazo por el hombro de Isabella, casi marcando el territorio, mientras todos charlaban.

Rosalie articuló con los labios: «Estás ciega.»

Isabella se recostó contra Jacob, pasando de Rosalie, de los comentarios de su hermano sobre tatuarse una X, del elfo de la sala del fondo, de todo. Cuando Jacob estaba a su lado, podía con cualquier cosa. ¿Por qué iba a ser tan idiota de arriesgar lo que tenían, arriesgarse a perderlo, sólo por una aventura?

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

¿Qué les pareció la relación de Jacob y Bella? ¿Les gusto?

Perdón por tardar tanto en actualizar.


	5. Capitulo 4: Bienvenido a Casa

**Capítulo 4**

«Cuando tú te conviertas en Rey del Verano, ella se convertirá en tu reina. Eso lo sabe bien tu madre, la reina Jessica, y es su deseo mantenerte alejado de aquélla para que su propio reinado se prolongue.»

_Historias maravillosas de la mitología y las leyendas escocesas_, Donald Alexander

Mackenzie (1917)

(En la cita original decía Beira, pero se lo cambie por Jessica para que encajara en la adaptación)

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

En las afueras de Forks, ante una magnífica mansión victoriana que ningún agente inmobiliario había logrado vender, ni recordar haberle enseñado a unos posibles clientes, Edward levantó la mano y titubeó. Se detuvo, contemplando el jardín repleto de espinos, donde figuras silenciosas se movían de manera tan fluida como las sombras que danzaban bajo los árboles cubiertos de escarcha. En aquel lugar jamás se fundía el hielo y jamás se fundiría, pero los mortales que pasaban por la calle sólo veían sombras. En el caso de que se atrevieran a mirar, apartaban la vista.

Ningún mortal (y ningún elfo) ponía el pie en la gélida propiedad de Jessica sin su consentimiento. Era cualquier cosa menos incitante.

A espaldas de Edward pasaban los coches, y los neumáticos transformaban la nieve semi derretida en una papilla sucia y grisácea, pero el sonido quedaba ahogado por el frío casi tangible que envolvía como una mortaja el hogar de Jessica. Respirar resultaba doloroso.

«Bienvenido a casa.»

Por supuesto, allí nunca se había sentido como en casa, aunque, por otro lado, tampoco con Jessica se sentía como con una madre. Dentro de los dominios maternos, el propio aire le hacía daño y minaba la poca fortaleza que le quedaba. Trató de resistirse, pero hasta que heredara su poder completo, Jessica podría doblegarlo; cosa que hacía cada vez que la visitaba.

«Quizá Isabella sea la Esperada —pensó—. Quizá con ella cambien las tornas.»

Edward se preparó y llamó a la puerta.

Jessica abrió de par en par. En la mano libre sostenía una bandeja de humeantes galletas de chocolate. Se inclinó hacia delante y besó el aire cerca del rostro de su hijo.

—¿Galletas, querido?

Tenía el mismo aspecto que lucía en aquellas deplorables reuniones celebradas durante el último medio siglo: como una parodia de la personificación de la maternidad vista por los mortales, llevaba puesto un modesto vestido de flores, delantal de volantes y un collar de perlas de una vuelta. Y el pelo recogido en un moño alto.

Jessica balanceó un poco la bandeja.

—Recién salidas del horno. Sólo para ti.

—No me apetecen. —Sin hacerle más caso, Edward entró en la casa.

Jessica la había redecorado de nuevo, y era una especie de pesadilla moderna: una brillante mesa plateada; sillas negras, rígidas e incómodas, y copias enmarcadas de fotografías en blanco y negro de asesinatos, ahorcamientos y algunas escenas de tortura. Las paredes alternaban el blanco crudo y el negro mate, y tenían grandes diseños geométricos con los dos colores. En las imágenes enmarcadas, algunos elementos seleccionados (un vestido, labios, heridas sangrantes) estaban pintados a mano en color rojo. Esas salpicaduras morbosas suponían el único color auténtico de toda la sala.

Aquel lugar encajaba mucho mejor con Jessica que la ropa que ella se empeñaba en ponerse cuando su hijo la visitaba.

Detrás de la húmeda barra de bar, una elfina del bosque espantosamente magullada preguntó:

—¿Quiere beber algo, señor?

—Edward, tesoro, dile a la chica lo que quieres. Yo he de ir a echar un vistazo al asado. —Jessica se interrumpió, todavía con la bandeja de galletas en la mano—. Te quedas a cenar, ¿verdad, cariño?

—¿Tengo elección? —Sin contestar a la criada, fue hasta uno de los cuadros de la pared más lejana. En la imagen, una mujer de labios rojos como cerezas miraba fijamente desde el cadalso, junto a la horca. Detrás de ella había dunas escarpadas que parecían continuar interminablemente. Edward se giró hacia Jessica—. ¿Una de las tuyas?

—¿En el desierto? Querido, de verdad… —Bajó la vista sonrojándose y le dirigió una mirada coqueta mientras jugueteaba con el collar de perlas—. Incluso con todo el delicioso frío que he ido extendiendo en los últimos siglos, ese sitio sigue fuera de mi alcance. Por ahora. Pero es muy amable de tu parte que me lo preguntes.

Edward fijó de nuevo su atención en la escena enmarcada. La chica lo miraba sin pestañear, y parecía desesperada. Se preguntó si habría muerto realmente o si sólo estaba posando para un fotógrafo.

—Bueno… ponte cómodo. Vuelvo en un segundo. Entonces podrás hablarme de tu nueva chica. Ya sabes cuánta ilusión me hacen estas reuniones. —Tarareando una de las nanas que le cantaba de pequeño (algo sobre dedos congelados), Jessica se marchó a controlar el asado.

Edward sabía que, si iba tras ella, se encontraría una manada de desdichadas elfinas del bosque trajinando afanosas en aquella cocina tan grande como la de un restaurante. La actuación empalagosamente dulce de Jessica no incluía cocinar de verdad, tan sólo daba la imagen de la clase de madre que cocina.

—¿Algo de beber, señor? —La elfina se le acercó con dos bandejas: una con leche, té, cacao caliente y un surtido de bebidas nutritivas envasadas; en la otra, palitos de zanahoria, apio, manzanas y otros alimentos igualmente terrestres—. Su madre ha insistido en que tome un aperitivo sano. —Miró hacia la cocina—. No es muy sensato enfurecer a la señora.

Edward tomó una taza de té y una manzana.

—¿Eso crees?

Él había crecido en la Corte Invernal, así que estaba más que familiarizado con lo que les ocurría a aquellos que enfurecían (o incluso irritaban) a la Reina del Invierno. Pero iba a hacer todo lo posible para enfurecerla; al fin y al cabo, para eso había ido hasta allí.

—Ya está casi listo —anunció Jessica al regresar. Se sentó en una de las horrorosas sillas y dio unas palmaditas en la más cercana—. Ven. Cuéntamelo todo.

Edward se acomodó en la silla que quedaba frente a ella para mantener las distancias tanto como pudiera.

—Es una chica difícil, se ha resistido a mi primera aproximación. —Se detuvo, pensando en el miedo que había visto en los ojos de Isabella. No era la respuesta que solía obtener de las jóvenes mortales—. No se ha fiado de mí.

—Ya. —Jessica asintió, cruzó los tobillos y se inclinó hacia delante, la viva estampa de una madre cariñosa y compresiva—. Y… esto, ¿la anterior chica ha dado el visto bueno? —Sin apartar los ojos de su hijo, hizo una señal a la elfina del bosque, que de inmediato le tendió un vaso lleno de un líquido claro. Cuando Jessica cerró los dedos sobre el vaso, por éste se extendió la escarcha hasta dejarlo completamente recubierto de una fina capa blanca.

—Tanya la ha aceptado.

Jessica tamborileó con las uñas sobre el cristal.

—Estupendo, ¿y cómo está Daina?

A Edward le rechinaron los dientes: su madre conocía de sobra el nombre de Tanya. Ésta ya llevaba más de medio siglo como Dama del Invierno, así que el falso lapsus de Jessica bordeaba lo cómico.

—Tanya está igual que hace décadas, madre. Enfadada conmigo. Cansada. Todo en lo que la has convertido.

La mujer alzó una mano de manicura perfecta para examinarla despreocupadamente.

—¿En lo que yo la he convertido? Oh, explícame eso.

—Es tu bastón de mando, tu atadura, tu traición, lo que inició este juego. Tú sabías lo que les sucedería a las jóvenes mortales cuando las alcanzase tu frío. Los mortales no están hechos para…

—Aaah, cielito, pero fuiste tú quien pidió que lo hiciese. Tú la elegiste a ella, y ella te eligió a ti. —Se reclinó en la silla, encantada por haber logrado enojarlo. Levantó la mano con la palma abierta, y el bastón de mando en cuestión fue flotando hasta ella, como recordatorio del poder que ejercía—. La muchacha podría haberse unido a tu círculo de Ninfas del Verano, pero pensó que por ti valía la pena arriesgarse. Arriesgarse al dolor que ahora sufre. —Chasqueó la lengua—. Qué triste, la verdad. Era una jovencita preciosa y llena de vida.

—Sigue siéndolo.

—¿En serio? —Bajó la voz hasta alcanzar un susurro teatral—: He oído que cada día está más débil. —Hizo una pausa y un mohín hipócrita—. Que no lo soporta. Sería una lástima que se consumiera.

—Tanya se encuentra bien.

Edward percibió el filo cortante de su propia voz, y sintió rabia de que su madre pudiese enfurecerlo tan fácilmente. La idea de que Tanya se convirtiera en una sombra (moribunda, pero atrapada y muda para toda la eternidad) siempre despertaba su ira. Que un elfo muriese siempre era una tragedia, pues para los elfos no había vida después de la muerte. «Por eso lo menciona Jessica», pensó. Le resultaba de lo más incomprensible cómo su padre la había soportado el tiempo suficiente para concebirlo a él. Aquella mujer era exasperante.

Jessica emitió una especie de ronroneo, casi un gruñido, desde lo más hondo de la garganta.

—No discutamos, querido. Estoy segura de que Diana estará bien hasta que la nueva chica se convenza de que tú vales semejante sacrificio. Quizá incluso, tan enferma como está, ni siquiera trabaje en tu contra esta vez. Quizá hasta anime a la nueva a aceptarte en lugar de contarle todas esas historias espantosas sobre tus crueles intenciones.

—Tanya hará su parte; y yo haré la mía. No va a cambiar nada hasta que encuentre a la Reina del Verano.

Edward se puso en pie y se plantó ante su madre. No podía permitir que lo intimidara, por mucho que aún tuviese todo el poder y fuera capaz de matarlo antes que ayudarle. Los reyes no se humillaban; los reyes daban órdenes. Quizá su propio poder estuviese maniatado (no era más que un aliento tibio frente al frío glacial de ella), pero seguía siendo el Rey del Verano. Seguía plantándole cara, y no podía dejar que ella lo menospreciase. A lo mejor debería incluso decírselo claramente.

—Sabes que la encontraré, madre. Alguna chica tomará el báculo y tu frío no la invadirá.

Jessica dejó el vaso y alzó la mirada hacia su hijo.

—¿De verdad?

«Detesto esta parte.» Edward se inclinó y posó una mano a cada lado de la silla de Jessica.

—Un día me haré con toda la fuerza del Rey del Verano, al igual que hizo mi padre. Tu reino llegará a su fin. Ya no habrá más frío en aumento. No más poder sin control ni barreras. —Bajó la voz con la esperanza de ocultar su temblor—. Entonces veremos cuál de los dos es realmente fuerte.

Ella permaneció un momento inmóvil y en silencio. Luego puso una de sus frías manos sobre el pecho de su hijo y empujó levemente. En la mano se formó una red de hielo que fue extendiéndose sobre su cuerpo y reptando por él, hasta que el joven sintió tanto dolor que no habría podido moverse aunque la Cacería Salvaje hubiera estado a punto de echársele encima.

—Qué discurso tan encantador. Cada vez resulta más entretenido… como uno de esos programas de televisión. —Lo besó en ambas mejillas, donde quedó la huella congelada de sus labios, para que su frío se le colara bajo la piel y le recordase que ella (no él, todavía no) tenía todo el poder—. Ésa es una de las cosas buenas de nuestro pequeño acuerdo. Si tuviese que vérmelas con un rey de verdad, me perdería nuestros jueguecitos.

Edward no respondió… no podía. Si se marchaba, ¿ocuparía otro su lugar? «La naturaleza aborrece el vacío.» ¿Lograría el poder un nuevo rey, un rey sin ataduras?

Jessica se había mofado de él con esa idea: «Si lo que quieres es proteger a los mortales, acaba con esto. Deja que reine un auténtico monarca.» Pero ¿acaso otro rey obtendría todo el poder si él fracasaba? No tenía modo de saberlo. Se tambaleó, lleno de odio hacia su madre, hacia toda la situación.

Entonces ella se acercó un poco y, echándole su gélido aliento, le susurró:

—Estoy convencida de que encontrarás a tu pequeña reina. Tal vez ya la hayas encontrado. Quizá fuese Alice, o aquella Elizabeth de hace unos siglos. Elizabeth era un encanto de muchacha. Habría sido una reina deliciosa, ¿no crees?

Edward se estremeció, pues su cuerpo empezaba a ceder al frío. Trató de rechazarlo, de sacárselo de encima. «Soy el Rey del Verano —se dijo—. Jessica no puede hacerme esto.» Tragó saliva, concentrado en mantenerse erguido.

—Imagina, tras todo este tiempo, todos estos siglos, que ella ha estado justo entre los montones de chicas demasiado débiles para arriesgarse, o entre las demasiado tímidas para empuñar la vara de mando y averiguar la verdad.

Varias elfas zorra sirvientas entraron en la sala.

—La habitación de su hijo está lista, señora.

—El pobrecito está cansado. Y ha sido de lo más desagradable con su mamaíta.—Suspiró como si se sintiese realmente herida. Le puso un dedo a Edward bajo el mentón y le echó la cabeza atrás—. Otra vez a la cama sin cenar. Quizá algún día seas capaz de permanecer despierto… —Le dio un beso en la barbilla—. Quizá.

Entonces, mientras las elfas zorra lo llevaban a la habitación que Jessica había dispuesto para él, todo se volvió negro.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

¿Qué les pareció Jessica? ¿La aman? ¿La aborrecen?

Y Edward pobrecito sin todo su poder ¿qué hará? ¿Encontrará a su reina? ¿O ya la encontró en las Ninfas de Verano? ¿Qué opinan? quiero saber su opinión.

Cualquier duda que tengan pueden contactarme por MP o por face como Ash Briel Morgan y yo con gusto se las responderé.


	6. Capitulo 5: Juego de Reyes

Ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen. La historia le pertenece a la escritora Melissa Marr, y los personajes a la escritora Stephenie Meyer. Apoyalas comprando sus obras.

La portada la hizo para mí Florencia Lara; en Fan Fiction. Gracias nena por ella.

Muchas gracias a todas las personitas que pusieron a esta adaptación en Favoritas y Alertas, ahora les animo a que me dejen un pequeño Review ;)

**Capítulo 5: Reyes en Juego**

«_Estos seres subterráneos tienen controversias, dudas, discusiones, enemistades y divisiones entre grupos.»_

_La comunidad secreta, Robert Kirk y Andrew Lang (1893)_

Tanya supo que Jessica se acercaba cuando el viento cambió y envolvió su casa con una oleada de penetrante frío. «Como si pudiera ser otra persona», pensó.

Nadie la visitaba pese al emplazamiento de su casita: fuera de la ciudad sobrecargada de hierro, en una de las pocas áreas arboladas próximas a Forks.

Cuando Edward escogió Forks, todos lo habían seguido para instalarse en los hogares de la población, a esperar. Al elegir la casita de campo, Tanya había pensado —deseado— que los elfos pudieran celebrar sus juergas entre aquellos árboles, pero eso no sucedió. Nadie se le acercaba, como si Edward todavía tuviese algún derecho sobre ella. Ni siquiera pasaban por allí los distintos representantes de las cortes élficas; los únicos que se atrevían a hacerlo eran los soberanos de las cortes Estival e Invernal.

Tanya abrió y dio un paso atrás. «Es absurdo fingir que no sé qué está aquí», se dijo.

Jessica sopló a través de la puerta, posando en el umbral como una antigua vampiresa cinematográfica. Tras unos besos al aire y unos cumplidos artificiales, se recostó en el sofá, cruzó los tobillos y dejó sus delicados pies colgando por el borde.

Su imagen de mujer fatal sólo quedaba estropeada por el burdo bastón de mando que sujetaba con ligereza.

—Estaba pensando en ti, querida.

—Estoy segura.

El báculo ya no suponía ningún peligro para ella, pero Tanya se apartó. Se apoyó contra la pared de piedra, junto a la chimenea. El calor le penetró en la piel, aunque no lo suficiente para mitigar el frío que la embargaba, pero era mejor que sentarse cerca de la fuente de aquella horrorosa gelidez.

El frío jamás molestaba a Jessica: era lo que la constituía y, por tanto, podía controlarlo. Tanya lo llevaba en su interior, pero no a gusto, no sin anhelar la calidez.

Jessica no deseaba calor, se regodeaba en el frío, lo usaba como una nube de perfume helado… sobre todo cuando hacía sufrir a otros.

—Mi niño ha ido a verme esta tarde —dijo con su habitual tono de aparente despreocupación.

—Me imaginaba que lo haría. —Tanya trató de mantener la voz firme, pero, a pesar de las décadas de entrenamiento, se le escapó un deje de inquietud. Cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho, azorada por seguir preocupándose por Edward.

Jessica sonrió ante la reacción de la joven y dejó que la pausa se prolongara de manera incómoda. Al cabo, sin dejar de sonreír, alargó la mano libre como si en ella fuese a materializarse una copa. No ocurrió. Con un suspiro de resignación, miró alrededor.

—¿Sigues sin tener criados?

—Así es.

—En serio, tesorito, deberías agenciarte unos cuantos. Las elfinas del bosque son muy obedientes. En cambio, no soporto a los brownies. —Hizo una mueca desagradable—. Son espantosamente independientes. Podría prestarte algunas de mis sirvientas para que te echen una mano.

—¿Y para que me espíen?

—Bueno, sí, claro, pero eso es un detalle secundario. —Agitó una mano para quitarle importancia—. Este lugar es… miserable, en serio. Es mucho peor que el último, el de aquella pequeña ciudad… ¿O aquél era de otra de las amantes descartadas de mi hijo? Es muy difícil acordarse.

Tanya no cayó en la trampa.

—Es un lugar limpio.

—Pero aun así es aburrido. No tiene estilo. —Jessica deslizó los dedos por los grabados realizados hechos con arena en la mesa toscamente labrada que había junto al sofá—. Esto ni siquiera es de tu época. —Alzó un pequeño fetiche que representaba un oso con la pata derecha levantada y las zarpas extendidas—. Esto es obra de Heidi, ¿no?

La joven asintió, aunque no era necesario. Jessica sabía perfectamente de quién era la obra, y le irritaba que Heidi continuara visitando a Tanya… y a Edward.

Llevaba unos años sin hacerlo, pero volvería a aparecer.

Desde que se libró de cargar con el frío de Jessica, Heidi se dedicaba a recorrer el mundo; a menudo elegía regiones desérticas, donde no había posibilidad de encontrarse con Jessica ni con otros personajes de su catadura. Cada pocos años iba a recordarle a Tanya que el frío no duraría siempre, aunque muchas veces a ella le pareciera que sí.

—¿Y esos horribles pantalones andrajosos que te empeñas en usar?

—Son de Lauren. Tenemos la misma talla.

Hacía más de dos décadas que Lauren no la visitaba, pero es que era una joven extraña: se sentía más cómoda cargando con el frío que con la idea de ser la reina de Edward. Todas ellas eran diferentes. Lo único que las Damas del Invierno tenían en común era una gran voluntad. Mucho mejor que compartir características con las insulsas Ninfas del Verano, que iban tras Edward como crías.

Jessica aguardó expectante mientras Tanya intentaba no demostrar impaciencia.

Al final la joven se rindió:

—¿Tienes alguna razón para venir a visitarme?

—Yo tengo razones para todo. —Se le acercó y le puso una mano en la parte baja de la espalda.

Tanya ni se molestó en pedirle que la retirara; eso sólo serviría para incitarla a hacerlo más a menudo en el futuro.

—¿Y vas a decirme de qué se trata?

—Eres peor que mi hijo —replicó Jessica chasqueando la lengua—. Aunque no tan temperamental. —Se le arrimó más y le deslizó los dedos por la cintura hasta acabar hundiéndoselos en la cadera—. Estarías mucho más guapa si te vistieses mejor. Y si hicieses algo favorecedor en tu cabello.

Tanya se separó con el pretexto de abrir la puerta trasera para que saliese el frío creciente. Le gustaría ser tan «temperamental» como Edward, pero es que ésa era la naturaleza del Rey del Verano. Él era tan impredecible como las tormentas estivales, voluble e imprevisible, y tan pronto se echaba a reír como se enfurecía.

Pero no era el poder de Edward el que la inundaba; era el frío de Jessica que la había invadido al recoger la vara de mando hacía ya mucho tiempo. Si no hubiera sido así, si hubiese sido inmune a la gelidez de la Reina del Invierno, se habría unido a Edward, habría logrado la eternidad con él. Pero el frío que albergaba el báculo la había invadido, la había consumido hasta convertirla en poco más que una prolongación viviente de ese báculo. Tanya aún no estaba muy segura de a quién profesaba más resentimiento: a Edward, por convencerla de que la amaba, o a Jessica, por aniquilar aquel sueño. Si de verdad él la hubiese amado lo suficiente, ¿no habría resultado la Esperada? ¿No se habría convertido en su reina?

Tanya salió de la casa. Los árboles se alzaban retorciéndose hacia el cielo gris, en busca de la última pizca de sol. Desde algún lugar en la distancia se oían los resoplidos de los ciervos que recorrían la pequeña reserva natural que lindaba con su terreno. Eran unos suspiros familiares; unos sonidos reconfortantes. Debería haber sido idílico, pero no lo era. Nada resultaba pacífico cuando comenzaba el juego.

Entre las sombras vio a una veintena de lacayos de Edward. Hombres de serbal, elfos zorrunos y otros soldados de la Corte Estival; incluso aquellos de aspecto casi mortal seguían pareciéndole extraños tras décadas soportando su presencia. Siempre estaban allí, observándola, para comunicarle a Edward todos y cada uno de sus movimientos. Daba igual que ella le hubiese dicho en incontables ocasiones que quería que se marcharan. Daba igual que se sintiese atrapada por su vigilancia.

—Así están establecidas las cosas, Tan. La Dama del Invierno es responsabilidad mía. Siempre lo ha sido. —Intentó tomarla de la mano, entrelazar sus dedos (que ya resultaban dolorosos) a los de ella.

Tanya se apartó.

—Ya no. Hablo en serio, Edward. Deshazte de ellos, o lo haré yo.

Él no se quedó a verla llorar, pero ella sabía que la oiría. Como todos la oyeron.

Pero él no la escuchó. Estaba demasiado habituado a la cooperación de Lauren, a que todo el mundo le rindiera pleitesía. De modo que Tanya congeló a unos cuantos guardias durante la primera década. Si se le acercaban demasiado, los cubría con una gruesa capa de escarcha hasta que no podían moverse. La mayor parte se recuperaba, pero no todos.

Edward se limitaba a enviar más lacayos. Ni siquiera protestaba. Por muy mal que Tanya lo tratase, él insistía en mandar más soldados a velar por ella. Y ella seguía atacando, congelándolos, hasta que al fin Edward ordenó al siguiente relevo de guardias que se quedasen para mayor seguridad cerca de los árboles más lejanos o que se encaramasen a las ramas del tejo y el roble. De algún modo, era un progreso.

Jessica salió y se colocó hombro con hombro junto a Tanya.

—Continúan vigilando. Obedientes peones que mi hijo manda para que te cuiden.

—Te han visto llegar. Edward lo sabrá. —En lugar de volverse hacia Jessica, clavó la mirada en un joven hombre de serbal que nunca guardaba tanta distancia como sus compañeros.

Él le guiñó un ojo. En las últimas décadas, casi nunca había abandonado su puesto ante la casa. Los otros rotaban, entraban y salían, constantes en número pero no en su semblante. El hombre de serbal era distinto.

Aunque nunca cruzaban más que un puñado de palabras, Tanya lo consideraba casi un amigo.

—Sin duda. Pero no ahora mismo. —Jessica se echó a reír; y fue un sonido espantoso, como el de cuervos disputándose una carroña—. El pobrecito está inconsciente.

Fingir que no estaba preocupada jamás funcionaba, mostrar su inquietud jamás funcionaba; así que Tanya miró hacia los arbustos y procuró cambiar de tema antes de preguntar cómo de mal estaba Edward.

—¿Y dónde están hoy tus sirvientes?

Jessica hizo un gesto en dirección al bosquecillo de árboles.

Entonces aparecieron: un trío de enormes y lanudas cabras negras rodearon los árboles llevando a lomos a tres de las fieles arpías de Jessica. Aunque eran unos seres marchitos (semejaban meras carcasas de mujer), las arpías eran inusitadamente fuertes, capaces de arrancarle incluso las extremidades al más veterano trol de las montañas. A Tanya le daban pavor cuando cacareaban como gallinas alborotadas y se pavoneaban por el jardín, como si desafiaran a los guardias de Edward a aproximarse.

Tanya fue hasta la barandilla del porche, lejos de Jessica, más cerca de las lamentables mujeres que servían a la Reina del Invierno.

—Estás preciosa, Jane.

Jane le escupió.

Era una insensatez provocarlas, pero Tanya lo hacía siempre que aparecían por allí. Tenía que demostrar, a los demás y a sí misma, que no se sentía intimidada.

—¿Se dan cuenta de que no somos nosotras quienes mantienen a raya a los guardias?

Por supuesto, tampoco era su amenaza lo que hacía que los soldados mantuviesen las distancias. Si Edward les dijera que se aproximaran, lo harían. Los deseos de Tanya no valían nada. Las heridas o la muerte de los lacayos no importaban nada. A ellos sólo les movía la voluntad de su señor.

Las arpías la miraron con mala cara, pero no replicaron. Al igual que los guardias de Edward, la servidumbre de Jessica se mantenía lejos de Tanya. Nadie quería contrariar a la Reina del Invierno, excepto su propio hijo.

«Hablando de familias disfuncionales…», ironizó ella para sus adentros. Tanto Edward como Jessica la protegían, como si el otro fuera una amenaza peor.

Al ver que las arpías se negaban a responder, Tanya se volvió hacia Jessica.

—Estoy cansada. ¿Qué quieres?

Por un momento pensó que había sido demasiado brusca, y que Jessica arremetería contra ella. La Reina del Invierno acostumbraba ser tan calculadora como caprichoso era Edward, pero su genio era algo realmente horripilante cuando le daba rienda suelta.

Jessica sólo sonrió, con una sonrisa característicamente temible, pero menos peligrosa que su furia.

—Hay quienes querrían ver feliz a Edward, que encontrase a la chica que comparta el trono con él. Yo no me cuento entre ellos.

Dejó salir todo el peso de su frío, que golpeó a Tanya de tal modo que le pareció estar hundiéndose en medio de un glaciar. Si aún fuese mortal, aquello la habría matado.

Jessica alzó la mano casi inerte de la joven y la cerró alrededor del bastón de mando con su propia y gélida mano. Aquello no provocó nada, no cambió nada, pero con el simple contacto de la madera la asaltaron recuerdos de los primeros años, cuando la herida aún estaba en carne viva.

Mientras Tanya luchaba por respirar, Jessica continuó:

—Impide que la nueva chica recoja el bastón y yo retiraré mi frío de tu interior… te libraré de él. Mi hijo no puede ofrecerte esa libertad. Yo sí. —Deslizó una uña hasta el pecho de la joven, como remedo perverso de una caricia—. O, si lo prefieres, podríamos ver cuánto frío puedo sacarte de encima antes de que te consuma.

Tanya tenía la capacidad de dirigir el frío, pero no de contenerlo. Respondiendo al contacto de Jessica, el frío no cesaba de brotar, dejando bien claro quién ostentaba el poder.

—Sé cuál es mi lugar —contestó Tanya con voz quebrada—. He de convencer a la chica de que no confíe en Edward. Accedí a hacerlo cuando recogí el báculo.

—No fracases. Miente. Engaña. Lo que sea. No permitas que la chica toque el báculo. —Abrió la mano sobre el pecho de la joven y dobló un poco los dedos, clavándole las uñas en la piel a través de la blusa.

—¿Qué… ? —Tanya dio un traspié, tratando de alejarse de Jessica sin enfurecerla más, tratando de centrar sus ideas.

Había normas. Todos las conocían. En lo que respectaba a Edward, eran un incordio, pero ahí estaban.

Lo que Jessica sugería pasaba por alto las normas. La soberana soltó la vara de mando, rodeó a Tanya con el brazo para sujetarla, y susurró:

—Si me fallas, mi poder puede arrebatar tu cuerpo. Edward no podrá evitarlo. Serás un espectro, una sombra errante, más fría incluso de lo que puedas llegar a imaginar. Piensa en eso. —Y se separó de ella.

Tanya se tambaleó; sólo se mantenía en pie por el bastón que seguía sujetando.

Lo soltó de golpe, asqueada de sentirlo en sus manos, por recordar el dolor de la primera vez que lo tocó y la desesperación cada vez que una nueva mortal rechazaba tomarlo. Se aferró a la barandilla del porche y trató de erguirse. No lo logró.

—Bueno, mariposa, me voy. —Jessica recuperó su bastón, se despidió de los guardias de Edward agitando los dedos y desapareció en la oscuridad con sus arpías.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Cuando Edward despertó, Jessica estaba sentada en una mecedora junto a la cama, con un cesto de retales a sus pies y una aguja en la mano.

—¿Estás haciendo una colcha? —Edward tosió para aclararse la garganta. Le escocía por el hielo que había tragado cuando su madre lo congeló—. ¿No es un poco excesivo, incluso para ti?

Ella alzó los retales que había unido.

—¿Eso crees? Soy bastante buena.

Edward se incorporó. Tenía encima un montón de gruesas pieles, algunas todavía ensangrentadas. Al menos es una visión mucho mejor que la de tus auténticas aficiones.

Jessica soltó la aguja para agitar la mano con un gesto displicente. La aguja continuó sola dando puntadas a la tela.

—La chica nueva no es la Esperada —aseguró.

—Podría serlo. —Edward pensó en Isabella y en el patente control de sus emociones—. Es la chica con la que soñé…

Una sirvienta zorro entró con una bandeja de bebidas calientes y sopa humeante. La dejó en una mesita baja junto a la cama.

—También lo eran las otras, tesoro. —Jessica suspiró y volvió a arrellanarse en la mecedora—. Ya sabes que no quiero pelear contigo. Si yo hubiese sabido lo que iba a ocurrir… Fuiste concebido aquel preciso día. ¿Cómo podía saber qué sucedería esto cuando lo maté? Ni siquiera sabía que tú ya estabas de camino.

Eso no explicaba por qué Jessica había inmovilizado los poderes de su hijo, ni por qué había utilizado el hecho de que tuviesen la misma sangre para que la Corte Oscura lo maldijese. Ella jamás daba explicaciones al respecto, sólo sobre el origen del sometimiento de Edward, no sobre el modo en que lo había sometido.

Edward tomó una humeante taza de chocolate. El calor resultaba de lo más gratificante en sus manos, y aún mejor en su garganta.

—Limítate a contarme quién es ella —dijo. Al ver que Jessica no respondía, continuó—: Podemos llegar a un compromiso. Dividir el año, dividir las regiones, tal como eran las cosas cuando vivía mi padre.

Apuró la taza y tomó otra, sólo para sentir el calor en las manos.

Entonces Jessica se echó a reír, formando una pequeña tormenta de nieve que giró en espiral por la habitación.

—¿Renunciar a todo? ¿Marchitarme como una arpía? ¿Por qué razón?

—Qué te parece por mí y porque es lo correcto. O porque… —Puso los pies sobre el suelo, y se estremeció cuando quedaron hundidos en un montoncito de nieve. En ocasiones las viejas tradiciones eran lo peor, simples frases que llevaban siglos intercambiando como un guion—. Porque he de preguntarlo. Ya lo sabes.

Jessica volvió a cerrar los dedos sobre la aguja y la clavó en la tela.

—Lo sé. Tu padre también lo preguntaba siempre. Seguía todas las normas al pie de la letra. Él era así… —añadió haciendo una mueca, y sacó otro retal del cesto—. De lo más previsible.

—Los mortales pasan más hambre cada año. El frío hiela las cosechas. La gente muere. —Edward respiró hondo y tosió de nuevo. El aire de la habitación era gélido.

Ahora que estaba debilitado, cuanto más tiempo pasara en presencia de Jessica, más le costaría recuperarse después—. Necesitan más sol. Necesitan un Rey del Verano como es debido.

—Eso no es asunto mío. —Dejó la labor en el cesto y le dio la espalda para marcharse. Se detuvo en la puerta—. Ya conoces las reglas.

—Claro. Las reglas… —Reglas hechas a favor de Jessica en las que él llevaba siglos atrapado—. Sí, ya las conozco.

¿Qué les pareció el nuevo capítulo? a mí en lo personal adoro a Tanya, y a usted ¿Les cayo bien o la creen la tercera en discordia?

Nos leemos bajo el crepúsculo mañana. Un beso enorme a tod s


	7. Capitulo 6: Humanos al Ataque

Ni la Historia ni los personajes me pertenecen. La historia le pertenece a Melissa Marr y los personajes a Stephenie Meyer.

Portada creada por , para esta historia, muchas gracias nena por ella.

Gracias infinitas a todos aquellos que dejaron esta historia en fav. y alertas, ¿Me dejarían un pequeño Review?

Un beso para todos ustedes.

**Capítulo 6**

«_La visión de una sotana o el tañido de una campana hace huir [a los elfos].»_

_La mitología feérica__, Thomas Keightley (1870)_

El lunes, Isabella abrió los ojos antes de que sonara el despertador. Después de darse una ducha rápida y ponerse el uniforme, fue a la cocina. La abuela estaba ante los fogones, friendo huevos y beicon. Isabella se inclinó para besarla en la mejilla y preguntó:

—¿Celebramos algo?

—Mocosa. —Le dio un manotazo—. Sólo había pensado en prepararte un buen desayuno.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —Le tocó la frente.

La abuela sonrió con languidez.

—Últimamente pareces cansada. He pensado que podrías tomar algo que no fuera yogur.

Isabella se sirvió una taza pequeña de café de la cafetera medio llena y añadió dos generosas cucharadas de azúcar antes de volver junto a la abuela.

—Dentro de poco son las pruebas preuniversitarias de aptitud, y el último trabajo de Lengua no me quedó tan bien como quería. —Puso los ojos en blanco cuando la mujer la miró con cara de incredulidad—. Bueno, ¿qué? No he dicho que lo hiciera fatal sino que podría haberlo hecho mejor.

La abuela sirvió los huevos en los platos que tenía dispuestos y los llevó a la pequeña mesa.

—Así que es algo del colegio.

—Principalmente. —Isabella se sentó y tomó el tenedor. Empujó los huevos a un lado y se quedó mirando el plato.

—¿Qué más? —preguntó la abuela en tono preocupado. La mano se le tensó sobre la taza de café.

Pero Isabella no podía contárselo. No podía decirle que la estaban siguiendo elfos cortesanos, que uno de ellos había activado un sortilegio para hablar con ella, que necesitó de toda su voluntad para no tocarlo cuando lo tuvo al lado. De modo que mencionó a la única otra persona que le provocaba las mismas tentaciones.

—Humm, hay un chico…

La mano de la abuela se relajó un poco.

—Es maravilloso —prosiguió—, es todo lo que deseo, pero no es más que un amigo.

—¿Te gusta?

Isabella asintió.

—Pues entonces es idiota. Tú eres inteligente y guapa, y si te ha rechazado…

—La verdad es que no le he pedido que salga conmigo.

—Bueno, pues en ese caso el problema es tuyo. —Movió la cabeza, satisfecha de sí misma—. Pídele que salga contigo y deja de preocuparte. Cuando yo era una jovencita, no disfrutábamos de la misma libertad que vosotros ahora, pero… —Y, lanzada, se puso a hablar de uno de sus temas favoritos: el avance de los derechos de la mujer.

Isabella se tomó el desayuno, asintiendo en los momentos adecuados y haciendo preguntas para que la abuela continuase hablando hasta la hora de marcharse al instituto. Era mucho mejor dejar que creyese que los chicos y las clases eran la fuente de sus inquietudes.

La mujer ya se había enfrentado a bastantes problemas en su vida: el abuelo murió cuando ella aún era una joven madre, y tuvo que criar a una hija y luego a una nieta con la lacra de poseer el don de ver a los elfos. Y si descubriese de qué forma tan extraña se estaban comportando ellos… bueno, entonces cualquier posibilidad de que Isabella conservase su libertad quedaría anulada de inmediato.

Cuando Ángela llamó al timbre de camino al instituto, abuela y nieta sonreían.

Pero entonces Isabella abrió la puerta del piso y vio a tres elfos en el descansillo, detrás de su amiga. Se mantenían alejados de la puerta, incomodados sin duda por las volutas de hierro forjado que cubrían la verja exterior. La abuela había tenido que solicitar una autorización especial para instalarla, pero valía la pena.

—Jolín —bromeó Ángela cuando se borró la sonrisa de Isabella—. No pretendía acabar con tu buen humor.

—No es por ti. Es sólo… —Trató de poner buena cara—. Hoy es lunes, ¿lo sabes?

Ángela miró para cerciorarse de que la abuela no podía oírlas y preguntó en voz baja:

—¿Quieres escaquearte?

—¿Para ir más retrasada todavía en Cálculo? —resopló. Agarró su bolsa y se despidió de la abuela antes de salir al rellano.

Ángela se encogió de hombros.

—Te daré clases particulares si quieres. En la tienda de electrónica hay una oferta…

—Hoy no. Vamos.

Bajó corriendo las escaleras, dejando atrás a varios elfos más. No solían internarse en el edificio de apartamentos. Aquélla era una de las zonas más seguras: nada de vegetación a la vista, barrotes de acero en las ventanas… no era un mal barrio, alejado como estaba de los peligrosos árboles y arbustos de las afueras.

Mientras recorrían las pocas manzanas que las separaban del instituto, el buen humor de Isabella se desvaneció por completo. Había elfos acuclillados en los huecos, caminando detrás de ellas, murmurando al pasar. Resultaba más que desconcertante.

Y mientras avanzaban, recordó la frase de Chica muerta como un eco: «Huye mientras puedas.» No creía que pudiese hacerlo de verdad, pero si al menos supiera de qué huía, quizá eso mitigase el pánico que parecía no tener fin.

Entonces uno de los elfos lobunos la olfateó, y, al moverse, su pelaje cristalino tintineó como diminutas campanillas de cristal. Isabella se estremeció. Quizá saber de qué huía no bastase para mitigar el pánico.

En el transcurso de la jornada, Isabella aparcó en un rincón de su mente las preocupaciones de la mañana.

No podía contarle al padre James que no prestaba atención porque la estaban siguiendo unos elfos. Quizá la Iglesia advirtiese contra los peligros de las ciencias ocultas, pero encontrar un cura moderno que creyese en algo sobrenatural (aparte del propio Dios) era casi tan probable como encontrar alguno que insinuase que las mujeres también deberían poder ser curas.

Mientras se dirigía hacia la clase de inglés, la última del día, Isabella pensó con una sonrisa irónica que quizá existieran sacerdotes proclives a apoyar la igualdad de la mujer, pero éstos no se encontraban en el Obispo O'Connell.

—¿Has acabado la lectura? —le preguntó Rosalie, sacando de un tirón su bolsa de la taquilla, que después cerró de un golpe.

—Sí. —Isabella puso los ojos en blanco—. Otelo era un capullo.

Rosalie guiñó un ojo y replicó:

—Todos los hombres lo son, colega. Todos.

—¿Cómo fue la fiesta? —preguntó entrando en el aula.

—Igual que siempre, pero… —Se asomó al pasillo—. Los padres de Dominic van a estar fuera toda la semana. Habrá mucha marcha, sustancias estimulantes, chicos para ligar…

—No es lo mío.

—Vamos, Bella. —Antes de continuar, Rosalie miró a un lado y otro del pasillo para asegurarse de que nadie las oía—. El amigo de Áng de la tienda de música ya ha conseguido el pedido extra que ella le encargó.

En ocasiones Isabella deseaba poder fumar y beber un poco, pero no podía. De vez en cuando se lo permitía si luego preveía quedarse dormida en el sofá de Jacob, pero no podía arriesgarse a recorrer Forks con la guardia baja.

—Creo que no —respondió con mayor firmeza.

—Podrías acompañarnos. No tienes que unirte al festival, sólo estar con nosotros. No es que vaya a colocarme; sólo a relajarme un poco. —Probó otra táctica —: Los primos de Dom estarán también.

—Pensaba que habías dicho que todos los hombres eran unos capullos —replicó con una sonrisa de complicidad.

—Pues sí, pero es que sus primos son capullos con unos cuerpazos de muerte. Si no vas a hacer nada con Jacob… —Le dedicó una mueca lasciva—. Una chica tiene sus necesidades, ¿no? Piénsatelo por lo menos.

Entonces entró la hermana Mary Louise, y salvó a Isabella de tener que rechazar de nuevo el plan.

Con su gesto habitual, la hermana Mary Louise se paseó por la parte delantera del aula, examinando a los alumnos tras sus gafas, ostensiblemente feas.

—Bueno, ¿qué podéis contarme?

Ésa era una de las muchas razones por las que aquella clase era la favorita de Isabella: la hermana Mary Louise no se limitaba a soltarles una conferencia. Los incitaba a hablar, y luego incluía sus puntos de vista, que proporcionaban más información, pero con mucho más estilo que los demás profesores.

Antes de que alguien pudiese abrir la boca, Rosalie declaró:

—Si Otelo hubiera confiado en Desdémona, todo habría sido muy distinto.

La hermana la recompensó con una mirada de ánimo y luego se giró hacia Jeff, que ponía objeciones a la mayoría de los comentarios de Rosalie, y le preguntó:

—¿Estás de acuerdo?

La lección se transformó enseguida en un debate, con Isabella y Rosalie a un lado y la solitaria voz masculina de Jeff al otro. Algunos estudiantes intervenían de vez en cuando, pero básicamente era un intercambio entre las dos amigas y Jeff.

Más tarde, Isabella dejó a Rosalie junto a su taquilla y se unió a la multitud que se encaminaba hacia la salida. En general, su estado de ánimo era bueno. Finalizar la jornada con su clase favorita no era tan bueno como empezarla así (en lugar de la tortura del Cálculo), pero quedaba en un gratificante segundo lugar.

Pero entonces Isabella cruzó la puerta principal. El miedo que había mantenido a raya desde la mañana volvió a inundarla: fuera, sentada a lomos de su lobo, estaba

Chica muerta… y tenía un aspecto tan terrorífico como el del otro elfo, Edward, en

Comix.

_**«Los elfos, además de vengativos, son también muy arrogantes, y no admiten interferencias en sus derechos nobiliarios.»**_

_**Leyendas antiguas, amuletos místicos y supersticiones de Irlanda**__**,**_

_**Lady Francesca Speranza Wilde (1887)**_

—Hola, Bella. —Rosalie chasqueó los dedos, y su esmalte de uñas plateado atrajo la atención de Isabella—. ¿Vienes o no?

—¿Qué?

—A casa de Dom —suspiró, con la cara de irritación ya familiar.

Junto a ellas, Ángela sofocó una carcajada. Rosalie soltó el aire sonoramente, apartándose del rostro el flequillo, demasiado largo.

—No has oído ni una palabra de lo que estaba diciendo, ¿verdad?

—¡Esperad! —chilló Rianne mientras bajaba corriendo las escaleras. Como Rosalie, ya se había quitado la chaqueta del uniforme, pero además se había desabrochado los dos botones superiores de la blusa. Todo lo hacía para destacar, pero siempre acababa recibiendo sermones de muchos de los miembros del profesorado del Obispo O'Connell.

Desde un extremo del edificio, el padre Anthony gritó:

—¡Señoritas, les recuerdo que siguen estando dentro de las instalaciones del colegio!

—Ya no. —Rianne saltó de la acera a la calzada y le lanzó un beso al sacerdote —. Hasta mañana, padre.

El padre Anthony se tiró del alzacuello, que era su manera de carraspear.

—Procure no meterse en problemas, señorita.

—Sí, padre —respondió Rianne con docilidad. Luego bajó la voz—: Entonces, ¿vienes, Bella? —Y sin aguardar respuesta se dirigió hacia la esquina, esperando que todas la siguieran.

Isabella negó con la cabeza.

—He quedado con Jacob en la biblioteca.

—Humm, qué bueno está. —Rianne soltó un suspiro exagerado—. ¿Te estás callando algo? Rosalie dice que por eso pasaste de la fiesta la otra noche.

Al otro lado de la calle, oyendo todo lo que decían, estaba Chica muerta. Las seguía montada en su lobo, que trotaba al mismo ritmo que ellas.

—Somos amigos. —Isabella se ruborizó, más azorada de lo habitual porque la elfa la estaba escuchando.

Se detuvo, se agachó y se quitó el zapato como si se le hubiese metido algo dentro. Miró hacia atrás: Chica muerta y su lobo aguardaban entre las sombras de un callejón al otro lado de la calle. Los humanos pasaban junto a ella (inconscientes como siempre), charlando, riendo, ajenos por completo al lobo anormalmente grande y a su amazona feérica.

—Apuesto lo que quieras a que podríais ser algo más. —Rianne la rodeó con el brazo y la obligó a continuar—. ¿A ti qué te parece, Rose?

Rosalie esbozó, lenta y parsimoniosamente, una sonrisa.

—Por lo que he oído, Jacob tiene experiencia de sobra para ser un excelente candidato para ese puesto. Créeme: para tu primera vez, más vale alguien diestro.

—Y yo tengo entendido que Jacob tiene mucha destreza —agregó Rianne con voz ronca.

Ángela y Rosalie se echaron a reír; Isabella sacudió la cabeza.

—Sheila me ha contado que cuando estaba en el despacho del padre A., vio al nuevo alumno que ingresa esta semana, un huérfano —dijo Ángela cuando se detuvieron ante el paso de peatones—. Y dice que es un bocado de primera.

—¿Huérfano? ¿Has dicho «huérfano»? —Rosalie puso los ojos en blanco.

Contenta de que la conversación derivara hacia otro tema, Isabella escuchó a medias, más preocupada por los elfos acosadores que por el nuevo estudiante.

Chica muerta las seguía a una distancia constante. Por el modo en que sus congéneres reaccionaban al verla, dedujo que la elfa era especial. Ninguno se le acercaba.

Algunos inclinaban la cabeza a su paso. Pero, en cualquier caso, Chica muerta no devolvía el saludo a nadie.

En la esquina de Edgehill con Vine, donde las amigas solían separarse, Ángela volvió a preguntar:

—¿Estás segura, Bella? Podrías traértelo.

—¿Qué? —Isabella la miró—. No. Jacob va a ayudarme con el tema sobre… mmm, el gobierno. Les llamaré más tarde. —El semáforo cambió y ella empezó a cruzar la calle mientras se volvía para exclamar—: ¡Pasadlo bien!

Chica muerta no las seguía. A lo mejor se había marchado.

—¡Eh, Bella! —la llamó Rosalie cuando ya estaba lo bastante lejos para tener que gritar, tan lejos que todo el mundo podía oírla—. Sabes de sobra que este mes no hay ningún examen sobre ese tema.

Ángela agitó un dedo en su dirección.

—Pero qué chica más mala…

La gente que pasaba no les hizo caso, pero a Isabella le ardió la cara de nuevo.

—Como quieras.

Isabella se internó en el parque en dirección a la biblioteca; iba pensando en Jacob y en que Chica muerta la había seguido. No prestaba demasiada atención a lo que la rodeaba, hasta que un tipo (un tipo humano) la agarró por el brazo y la empujó contra su pecho, inmovilizándola.

—Vaya, pero si es una preciosa nena católica… Bonita falda. —Le tiró de la falda plisada, y los dos tipos que lo acompañaban se echaron a reír—. ¿Qué estás haciendo por aquí, reina?

Isabella trató de darle una patada, pero su pie apenas impactó contra la pierna de su agresor.

—Suelta.

—Suelta —se mofaron los otros dos—. Oh, no, suelta.

¿Adónde se había ido todo el mundo? El parque no solía estar desierto a horas tan tempranas. No había gente, no había elfos, no había nada a la vista.

Abrió la boca para gritar, pero el tipo se la cerró con la mano libre y le introdujo el dedo índice entre los labios.

Isabella le dio un mordisco. Sabía a cigarrillos rancios.

—¡Zorra! —Pero no apartó la mano. Apretó más fuerte hasta que le clavó el dedo en la cara interna de la mejilla y sangró.

El tío de la derecha rio.

—Parece que a la niña le gusta el rollito salvaje, ¿eh?

Isabella notó lágrimas en los ojos. El brazo que la mantenía sujeta le hacía daño.

La mano que le cubría la boca volvió a apretarla, y sintió el sabor de su propia sangre. Intentó pensar, recordar qué sabía de defensa personal.

«Utiliza todo lo que puedas. Grita. No ofrezcas resistencia.» Hizo eso último relajando los músculos.

El tipo se limitó a cambiar de lugar la mano que la sujetaba.

Entonces Isabella oyó un gruñido.

A su lado estaba el lobo de Chica muerta enseñando los dientes. Parecía un perro grande, pero Isabella sabía qué era en realidad. Visible por completo para todos y con una apariencia engañosamente humana, Chica muerta sujetaba la correa del lobo de tal modo que el animal podía acercarse a los tres sujetos lo bastante para que, con una simple arremetida, corriese la sangre.

La voz de la elfa sonó escalofriantemente tranquila:

—Quítale las manos de encima.

Los dos acompañantes retrocedieron, pero el que mantenía sujeta a Isabella replicó:

—Esto no es asunto tuyo, rubia. Sigue andando.

Ella esperó un momento, luego se encogió de hombros y soltó la correa.

—Tú lo has querido. ¡Seth, al brazo!

El lobo le dio una dentellada en la muñeca. El hombre aulló mientras soltaba a Isabella, y se agarró el sangrante brazo. La muchacha se derrumbó en el suelo.

Sin una palabra más, los tres tipos echaron a correr. El lobo salió disparado tras ellos, mordiéndoles las piernas mientras huían.

Chica muerta se acuclilló. Su expresión era indescifrable.

—¿Puedes ponerte en pie? —preguntó.

—¿Por qué has… ? —A Isabella la recorrió un escalofrío cuando la elfa le tocó la barbilla—. Gracias.

Chica muerta se estremeció ante esa palabra.

—No sé qué ha pasado. —Isabella miró hacia donde habían escapado sus agresores. Forks no era una mala ciudad, quizá un poquito dura a última hora del día; tal vez la falta de trabajo y el exceso de bares hacían que no fuera sensato utilizar como atajo los callejones oscuros por la noche. Aun así, un asalto en el parque era demasiado extraño. Clavó los ojos en los de la elfa y susurró—: ¿Por qué?

Al principio Chica muerta no respondió. Esquivando la pregunta, le tendió la mano despacio.

—Lamento no haber llegado antes.

—¿Por qué estabas… ? —Isabella se detuvo, se mordió el labio y se levantó.

—Soy Tanya.

—Yo soy Bella. —Le dedicó una sonrisa temblorosa.

—Pues ven, Bella.

Tanya emprendió el camino hacia la biblioteca, andando a su lado, sin tocarla pero lo bastante cerca para reconfortarla.

Isabella se paró delante de una de las columnas que flanqueaban la entrada.

—¿No deberías ir a buscar a tu… mmm, perro?

—Seth volverá. —Tanya esbozó una sonrisa que habría resultado alentadora si hubiese sido humana. Después hizo una seña hacia la entrada—. Vamos.

Isabella abrió la ornamentada puerta de madera y empezó a sosegarse. La puerta de la biblioteca, al igual que las columnas, desentonaba con la anodina arquitectura que predominaba en Forks. Era como si alguno de los padres de la ciudad hubiera decidido que necesitaban un ejemplo de belleza entre las, por otro lado, lúgubres estructuras.

Le entraron ganas de reír, no por diversión sino por la creciente impresión de que las reglas con que había vivido no eran válidas de repente. No eran los elfos quienes la atacaban, sino seres humanos. «Regla número uno: Jamás atraigas la atención de los elfos.» Pero lo había hecho, y de no haber sido así, ¿qué le habría sucedido en el parque?

Sintió que le pesaban los pies y el estómago le dio un vuelco.

—¿Necesitas sentarte? —le preguntó Tanya con amabilidad, mientras la guiaba hacia el pasillo donde estaban los servicios, junto a la biblioteca—. Es espantoso lo que te han hecho.

—Me siento como una idiota —susurró Isabella—. La verdad es que no ha pasado nada serio.

—A veces la amenaza de algo es ya bastante horrible… —Tanya alzó los hombros—. Ve a lavarte la cara. Te sentará bien.

Una vez sola en el minúsculo lavabo, Isabella se limpió la sangre de la cara y se la palpó. Le saldría un moratón donde aquel tipo le había clavado los dedos. El labio, ya reseco, se le había abierto. Teniendo en cuenta lo ocurrido, no había sido tan malo.

Pero podría haberlo sido.

Volvió a lavarse la cara y se arregló el pelo. Se quitó el uniforme, e hizo con él una pelota que metió en la bolsa. Se puso unos vaqueros gastados y una casaca larga que había encontrado en una tienda de segunda mano. Luego salió de nuevo al pasillo, aparentemente vacío, y dejó que la puerta se cerrara despacio a sus espaldas. Invisible para los humanos, Tanya estaba hablando con una chica esqueleto.

Como el resto de las chicas esqueleto, aquélla era espectralmente blanca, y tan delgada que se le veían todos los huesos debajo de la piel, casi traslúcida. El hecho de que se moviera parecía ir contra alguna ley básica. Algo de aspecto tan frágil debería tener problemas para moverse, ¿no? Pero las chicas esqueleto se desplazaban sobre el suelo sin ningún esfuerzo visible. Y a pesar de su semblante cadavérico, verlas era un espectáculo inquietantemente hermoso.

Lo que resultaba terrible de contemplar era Tanya: su cabello blanco se agitaba como si una tormenta la rodease sólo a ella. Diminutos carámbanos tintineaban a sus pies.

—Encuéntralos. Descubre por qué han atacado a la muchacha. Si alguien los ha incitado a hacer tal cosa, quiero saberlo. Isabella no debe sufrir ningún daño.

La voz de la chica esqueleto fue un susurro seco, como si las palabras tuvieran que precipitarse sobre algo áspero antes de hallar su forma:

—¿He de contárselo a Edward?

Tanya no respondió, pero sus ojos se ensombrecieron con el mismo lustre de marea negra que tenían en Comix.

La chica esqueleto dio un paso atrás y alzó las manos entrelazadas en señal de súplica. Tanya se dirigió a la biblioteca, alejándose de la suplicante, y desapareció.

Pero unos instantes después reapareció (otra vez visible para los humanos) y sonrió a Isabella.

—¿Estás mejor?

La voz de Isabella no sonó mucho más firme que la de la chica esqueleto:

—Sí. Ya estoy bien.

Pero no era cierto; estaba confusa por muchas razones. Aquellos elfos (Edward y Tanya) tenían alguna razón para seguirla, pero no podía hacer preguntas al respecto.

« ¿Será sólo que están aburridos y juegan conmigo para pasar el rato?», se dijo. Había muchas historias en ese sentido, pero Tanya parecía furiosa por lo sucedido en el parque, parecía creer que alguien podía haber enviado a esos tipos a atacarla. Pero ¿por qué? ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo?

—Me he puesto a leer mientras te esperaba. Antes de marcharme quería saber si tienes a alguien que pueda acompañarte a casa. —Tanya ladeó la cabeza, sonriendo. Toda su actitud semejaba amistosa, fiable. Fue hasta un grupo de mesas—. ¿Bella? ¿Te encuentras bien?

—Sí.

Siguió a la elfa hasta una mesa en que había un libro abierto y un bolso andrajoso.

—¿Hay alguien a quien puedas llamar?

—Sí. Y estoy bien.

Tanya asintió. Metió el libro en su bolso de cuero. Se abrió la puerta y entró una mujer con un par de niños.

La seguía un grupo de seis elfas, invisibles al resto de los usuarios de la biblioteca. Las seis eran bellísimas; se movían como modelos y llevaban ropa que parecía confeccionada a medida para sus esbeltos cuerpos.

Si no fuese por las enredaderas en flor que se deslizaban por su piel, habrían semejado humanas. Pero las enredaderas eran como tatuajes vivientes, pues se desplazaban por propia voluntad y reptaban por los cuerpos de las chicas.

Una de ellas se puso a girar en una especie de baile anticuado. Las demás rieron entre dientes y se hicieron reverencias unas a otras antes de imitar a su compañera.

Entonces, una de ellas vio a Tanya. Murmuró algo a las demás y todas se detuvieron. Incluso las ondulantes enredaderas se quedaron inmóviles.

Transcurrieron varios segundos. Tanya no pronunció ni una palabra; Isabella tampoco. «Como ambas estamos fingiendo que no las vemos, ¿qué vamos a decir?», tuvo ánimo de ironizar para sus adentros.

Al cabo dijo:

—Si no hubieses estado allí…

—¿Qué?

Cuando apartó los ojos de las elfas, Tanya tenía una expresión afligida.

—En el parque. Si no hubieses estado allí…

—Pero estaba. —Sonrió, pero en su rostro había tensión; parecía angustiada, deseosa de irse.

—Vale. He de ir a buscar a mí… a alguien. —Isabella señaló hacia las escaleras que conducían al sótano de la biblioteca—. Pero antes quería volver a darte las gracias por todo.

Tanya lanzó una breve mirada a las elfas, que reían tontamente.

—Asegúrate de que alguien esté contigo cuando vayas a marcharte. ¿Lo harás?

—Claro.

—Bien. Ya nos veremos por ahí en otro momento. Y en mejores circunstancias, estoy segura.

Entonces la elfa sonrió. Era muy hermosa, deslumbrante, como lo es una tormenta cuando despiertas y ves los relámpagos hendiendo el cielo. Y probablemente igual de peligrosa.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

¿Quién creen que habrá ordenado el ataque? ¿Alguna teoría?

Puse dos capítulos en uno por que el primero estaba corto, donde empieza la cita, ahí comienza el segundo capítulo.

Nos leemos bajo el Crepúsculo de mañana.


	8. Capitulo 7:El Muñeco Está Para Comérselo

Ya saben ni los personajes, ni la historia me pertenece. Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer y adapto la historia de Melissa Marr a estos personajes. Apoyen a las autoras comprando sus obras.

Esta es una adaptación del libro con el mismo titulo: Encanto Fatal.

La portada la hizo Florencia Lara para esta adaptación, muchas gracias nena por ella.

**_Capítulo 7: El Muñeco Está Para Comérselo._**

_**«Una mujer de Cornualles que tuvo la ocasión de convertirse en guardiana de**_

_**Un niño elfo recibió cierta agua con la que debía lavarle la cara al pequeño […] La**_

_**Mujer se aventuró a probarla consigo misma, y al hacerlo, una gotita le salpicó en un**_

_**Ojo. Eso le proporcionó la visión de los elfos.»**_

_**Leyendas y romances de Britania**__**, Lewis Spence (1917)**_

Isabella se quedó inmóvil, mirando fijamente hacia la elfa que desaparecía. En aquellos breves momentos, Tanya había sido tan arrolladoramente encantadora que la muchacha había estado a punto de echarse a llorar.

Jacob apareció a sus espaldas. Supo que era él antes de que la rodeara con los brazos, aunque no estaba segura de cómo lo sabía. Así era, sin más. En los últimos tiempos le ocurría a menudo tener certezas sin ninguna razón para tenerlas. Y resultaba un poco inquietante.

—¿Quién es esa chica? —susurró Jacob.

—¿Cuál? —Era difícil susurrarle a su vez, pues lo tenía detrás y él medía casi treinta centímetros más que ella.

—La chica con la que estabas hablando. —Ladeó la cabeza en la dirección por donde se había marchado Tanya.

Isabella no supo qué contestar, pero cuando se dio la vuelta, Jacob le vio la cara y ya no pareció preocuparse más por la pregunta que había quedado sin responder.

—¿Qué te ha pasado? —Miró boquiabierto su labio hinchado y alargó una mano como si fuera a tocarlo.

—¿Te lo cuento en tu casa? —Lo abrazó. No quería pensar en lo ocurrido, todavía no. Sólo quería marcharse, ir a casa de Jacob, donde podría sentirse a salvo.

—Deja que recoja mis notas —contestó él y al alejarse pasó ante el grupo de elfas que se encaminaba hacia Isabella.

Una de ellas empezó a girar detrás de la chica.

—Ésta es la nueva.

Una segunda deslizó una mano por el cabello de la muchacha.

—Es muy mona.

—Supongo —repuso otra encogiéndose de hombros.

Isabella intentaba mantenerse inexpresiva. "Control." Se concentró en el susurro de la enredadera contra la ropa de la chica, en lugar del almibarado aroma que parecía impregnar el aire que rodeaba a las elfas, o al roce excesivamente caliente de su piel mientras la inspeccionaban con las manos. No era nada cómodo, pero de algún modo, tras el asalto del parque, su contacto resultaba menos horrible. La violencia de aquellos tres tipos… Se estremeció.

Las elfas parloteaban sin cesar, más fuerte ahora que Tanya se había ido y que, en teoría, nadie de la biblioteca podía oírlas.

—Por lo visto la Dama del Invierno está haciendo progresos.

—Ahora esta chiquilla es intocable.

—¿A quién le importa? A mí no me van las chicas. Pero su amigo… El sí que es tocable. Y apetitoso.

Estallaron en carcajadas.

—Quizá lo comparta cuando se una a nosotros.

—Si ella es la Esperada, no tendrá elección, ¿no es cierto? Su amigo será mercancía disponible.

Cuando Jacob volvió con su bolsa colgada al hombro, Isabella extendió ambas manos para que él pudiera verlas, como si estuviese abriendo los brazos para estrecharlo de nuevo.

El chico le lanzó una mirada inquisitiva.

—¿Quién dice que debemos esperar? —exclamó una elfa.

Una de ellas acarició la mejilla de Jacob; otra le dio un pellizco. A Jacob se le pusieron los ojos como platos. A Isabella le dio un vuelco el corazón. "Lo ha notado."

Ella jamás había tenido que intentar hablar de manera que los elfos no la entendiesen, con nadie excepto con su abuela, con nadie que no pudiera verlos. Con la esperanza de que las elfas fuesen tan bobas como aparentaban, agarró a Jacob por la cintura y tiró de él hacia la puerta, lejos de aquellas elfas lascivas.

—¿Listo para ir a casa?

—Desde luego que sí. —Apretó un poco el paso, y le rodeó los hombros con un brazo.

Las elfas continuaban charlando.

—A lo mejor el Rey del Verano tiene un competidor.

—¿Y quieres decírselo tú? «Oh, Edward, tesoro, el muñeco de tu chica está para comérselo.»

—No seas mala. El rey es muy divertido.

Todas rieron de nuevo.

—¿Cómo será de divertido cuando ella ande cerca? Ya sabes cómo se pone…

—Yo me ofrezco voluntaria para distraer al mortal y así Edward pueda cortejarla.

—Mmmm, yo también. Miren todos esos aros que lleva en la cara. ¿Crees que también tendrá uno en la lengua?

Una vez a salvo dentro de la estructura metálica del tren de Jacob, Isabella respiró. El trayecto hasta allí había sido una especie de leyenda medieval, con elfos observándolos y acercándoseles. A ella no la habían tocado ni una sola vez, pero por la mañana Jacob se encontraría con unos cuantos moretones inexplicables.

Le alegraba que él no pudiera ver a aquellas elfas tan guapas.

Lo abrazó, breve y rápidamente, antes de separarse.

—Perdona.

—¿Por qué? —Jacob desenrolló a Boomer de la tetera y la depositó en su terrario.

—Por ellos. —Se sentó en la encimera de un salto. Jacob accionó el interruptor que encendía la roca cálida y las lámparas de calor para Boomer.

—¿Té?

—Sí… ¿Los has notado?

—A lo mejor. —Hizo una pausa, moviendo la tetera para calcular cuánta agua había dentro—. En la biblioteca había algo… Cuéntamelo luego; primero explícame esto. —Señaló su rostro magullado.

Y ella se lo contó. Le contó la agresión en el parque, el rescate de Tanya y la furia de ésta mientras hablaba con la chica esqueleto. Dejó salir las palabras a trompicones, pero sin callarse nada.

Durante unos largos y tensos instantes, Jacob se quedó inmóvil. Su voz sonó crispada cuando al fin preguntó:

—¿Y ahora estás bien?

—Sí. No ha pasado nada, sólo fue un susto. Estoy bien. —Y era cierto. Jacob, al contrario, parecía esforzarse por mantener la calma. Tenía las mandíbulas apretadas y sus rasgos estaban tensos. Se alejó de Isabella mientras intentaba relajarse, pero ella lo conocía demasiado bien y sabía que eso no le serviría de nada.

—En serio, estoy bien —le aseguró—. Me duele la cara donde me hincó los dedos, pero nada más.

Cuando era pequeña, una vez había visto cómo unos elfos arrastraban a otro de aspecto delicado hasta un bosquecillo del parque. El elfo había chillado, unos aullidos espantosos y espeluznantes que resonaron en las pesadillas de Isabella durante meses. Que la sujetaran e inmovilizaran contra su voluntad durante unos pocos minutos no se acercaba ni remotamente a lo que podría sucederle.

—Tanya me ha salvado antes de que las cosas se torcieran de verdad —insistió.

—No sé qué haría si te ocurriese algo… —Enmudeció, con un pánico desconocido en los ojos.

—Pero no ha ocurrido nada. —Deseaba sosegarlo, de modo que cambió de tema

—. Y respecto a tus encuentros con los elfos…

Jacob asintió, aceptando su necesidad implícita de cambiar de tema.

—¿Qué tal si los dos escribimos lo que ha sucedido?

—¿Para qué?

—Para que yo sepa que no es cosa de mi imaginación ni de tus explicaciones.

Parecía indeciso, e Isabella no lo culpaba. Ella no podía evitar a los elfos; él, sí.

Él tenía elección, cosa que ella jamás había tenido.

Tomó el boli y el cuaderno que Jacob le tendía, y escribió: «Pellizco en el trasero, biblioteca. Palmadita en la mejilla, biblioteca. Lametón en el cuello, esquina de Willow Avenue. Golpecitos, codazos y zancadillas, calle Seis, charcutería de Joe, paso de peatones junto a la casa de Keelie, debajo del puente…» Alzó la mirada. Jacob contemplaba boquiabierto su creciente lista. Él le lanzó su hoja para que pudiese leerla: «Pellizco en la biblioteca. Empujón (?) delante de la charcutería. ¿Tropezón debajo del puente?» Isabella dejó que Jacob viese su lista (todavía inacabada).

—Así que elfos, ¿eh? —Sonrió, pero no con alegría—. ¿Y cómo es que los noto?

—¿Quizá porque ahora estás al tanto de esa posibilidad? No lo sé. —Respiró hondo. Saber que debería decirle que se alejara antes de que los elfos se fijaran demasiado en él era una cosa; volver a estar sola con aquello era algo absolutamente distinto. Pero Jacob se merecía la oportunidad de apartarse de la maldad de los elfos mientras tuviera ocasión—. Ya sabes que puedes decirme que te vas, fingir que nada de esto ha sucedido. Lo entendería.

Él metió la lengua en el aro que lucía en el labio inferior.

—¿Por qué habría de hacer eso?

—Porque te están tocando. —resopló y se sentó más hacia dentro en la encimera

—. Ahora lo sabes. Los notas.

—Vale la pena. —Tomó la tetera, pero no la llenó. Sólo miró a Isabella—. Pensaba que hacían esas cosas en cualquier caso.

—Y así es, pero tú lo has notado más… y todos ellos te miraban. Algo ha cambiado desde que esos dos me siguen. —No intentó ocultar su inquietud ni el miedo de su voz. Si Jacob iba a saber de ellos, se merecía conocer lo asustada que se sentía de verdad.

Él llenó al fin la tetera y luego se plantó ante Isabella.

La muchacha lo rodeó con sus brazos.

—Lamento no haber estado allí antes —susurró él, estrechándola con fuerza. Ella no respondió. No sabía qué decir. Si le hablara de las cosas que había visto a lo largo de los años, él aún se preocuparía más. Si se permitiera pensar en lo que podría haber sucedido, acabaría con un ataque de nervios. No quería pensar en ello, en lo que podría haber ocurrido, en por qué la habían asaltado.

Al final se separó un poco y le contó lo de las elfas de la biblioteca que la habían rodeado mientras hablaban de él. Al finalizar le preguntó:

—Bueno, ¿qué piensas?

Él le agarró un largo mechón de pelo y se lo enrolló en un dedo mientras la miraba fijamente.

—¿Sobre llevar un aro en la lengua?

—Sobre los comentarios de las elfas —replicó, ruborizándose. Se deslizó hacia delante como si fuera a bajar de la encimera—. Parecían saber lo que está ocurriendo. Quizá puedas averiguar si hay algo sobre grupos de elfas semejantes a Ángela. Ya sabes, de esas que son demasiado superficiales y… hum, Jacob…

—¿Sí? —En vez de retroceder para dejarle espacio, él dio un paso adelante, apoyándose levemente en sus rodillas.

—Has de moverte para que pueda bajar de aquí —dijo ella.

Jacob pasó por alto su observación y no se movió. Ella tampoco lo hizo ni lo empujó. Podría haberlo hecho, pero se limitó a preguntar de nuevo:

—¿Qué piensas?

Él arqueó una ceja sin quitarle los ojos de encima.

—Que nunca se llevan demasiados piercings.

Isabella separó las rodillas y puso una a cada lado de la cintura de Jacob, pensando cosas sobre él que no debería… no podía pensar.

—No me…

—¿Sí? —Él no se acercó más, no redujo la distancia que los separaba. Podía bromear, flirtear, pero jamás la acosaba. Dejaba que la elección fuera de Isabella. En un mundo en que ella podía elegir tan pocas cosas, aquello le producía un sentimiento maravilloso.

—No me refería a eso. —Volvió a ruborizarse, y se sintió ridícula por estar coqueteando a su vez. No debía permitir que el ambiente se enrareciera. Un rollo de una noche arruinaría su amistad. Se estaba dejando llevar por un impulso generado por el peligro vivido. Se echó un poco para atrás—. Prométeme que me lo dirás si te sucede algo cuando yo no esté contigo.

Él retrocedió, dejándole espacio. Isabella bajó de la encimera. Tenía las piernas flojas.

—No me gusta que los elfos se fijen tanto en ti.

Jacob sirvió dos tazas de té y abrió una lata de galletas. Luego se puso las gafas y sacó de su bolsa un montón de fotocopias y libros.

Isabella tomó su taza y lo siguió al sofá, satisfecha de hallarse de nuevo en terreno cómodo.

La rodilla de Jacob chocó contra la suya mientras revisaba sus papeles.

"Bueno, no del todo satisfecha."

—Una manera de protegerse es con el hierro o el acero, cosa que tú ya sabías. — Señaló las paredes de su vagón—. Me gusta saber que duermo en un lugar seguro, pero voy a pasarme por Agujas y Alfileres. Sólo para cambiar mis aros de titanio por otros de acero. A menos que… —Hizo una pausa y se giró para mirar fijamente a Isabella—. A menos que creas que lo del piercing en la lengua es una buena idea. Podría ponérmelo. —Esperó una respuesta.

Ella no dijo nada, no podía. Se ruborizó todavía más. "Sigue bromeando para distraerme. —Y había funcionado—. Demasiado bien." Se mordió el labio y bajó la vista.

—Vale —dijo él—. Bien, se supone que los símbolos sagrados también sirven: una cruz, especialmente de hierro, agua bendita… —Dejó la hoja a un lado y tomó un libro con pasajes marcados con pósits llenos de notas. Las hojeó para resumirlas—. Esparcir tierra de camposanto delante de los elfos. El pan y la sal también son buenas protecciones, pero no tengo muy claro qué hay que hacer con ellos. ¿Esparcirlos como la tierra? ¿Lanzarlos?

Isabella se levantó y empezó a pasearse. Jacob se quedó mirándola y luego volvió a los pasajes señalados.

—Ponte la ropa del revés para ocultarte de ellos. Eso hace que les parezcas otra persona… Plantas y hierbas útiles como amuleto: trébol de cuatro hojas, hierba de San Juan, verbena roja… todas ayudan a ver a través de un sortilegio.

Dejó el libro y se comió una galleta, mirando a Isabella, esperando. Ella regresó al sofá y se dejó caer bastante más lejos de Jacob de lo que acostumbraba.

—No lo sé. No me imagino yendo por ahí con la ropa del revés, y no sé nada de tirarles pan. ¿Qué se supone que he de hacer? ¿Llevar siempre encima _bagels _y tostadas?

—Lo de la sal es más sencillo. —Dejó las fotocopias sobre una de las mesitas y se levantó. Abrió un cajón del armario de plástico que había encajado en una esquina.

Tras revolver en su interior un minuto, sacó un puñado de bolsitas de sal

—Aquí está. Excedentes de todas las comidas para llevar. Métetelas en los bolsillos. —Le lanzó unas cuantas bolsitas y se metió otras tantas en un bolsillo—. Por si acaso.

—¿Dice ahí cuánta sal y qué hacer con ella?

—Espolvorearla sobre los elfos o tirársela, supongo. No he visto nada al respecto en este libro, pero miraré también en ese otro. He encargado más al préstamo inter bibliotecario. —Se acercó a la mesita y garabateó una nota en una hoja —. ¿Y qué hay de las hierbas? Puedo conseguir alguna. ¿Tienes idea de cuáles serían mejores?

—Jacob, yo ya puedo verlos —replicó con impaciencia. Se contuvo, respiró hondo, y tomó una galleta de la lata que tenía al lado—. ¿Por qué habría de necesitar hierbas?

—Yo te sería más útil si también pudiese verlos…

—Escribió otra nota: «Buscar más recetas. ¿Pasta? ¿Té? ¿Cómo usar las hierbas para la visión? Infusión de manzanilla para Bella.»

—¿Manzanilla?

—Te ayudará a relajarte. —Se inclinó hacia ella; le acarició el pelo con dulzura, y detuvo la mano en su nuca—. Me estás hablando de mala manera.

—Lo siento. —Frunció el entrecejo—. Creía que lo tenía todo bajo control, pero hoy… Si Tanya no hubiese estado allí… Pero ésa es la cuestión: Tanya no debería haber estado allí. Llevo viéndolos toda la vida, pero jamás me habían prestado atención. Ahora es como si todos dejaran de hacer lo que estuvieran haciendo para verme pasar. Nunca había sido así.

Jacob se quedó mirándola mientras jugueteaba con uno de sus pendientes. Luego recogió el libro y se sentó en una silla frente a Isabella.

—Usar margaritas, en teoría, salvaguarda a los niños de ser secuestrados por elfos. No sé si las margaritas continúan funcionando cuando dejas de ser niño. — Cerró el libro y abrió el último que tenía—. Lleva una vara de madera de serbal. Si ellos te persiguen, salta sobre una corriente de agua, especialmente si fluye en dirección sur.

—Aquí hay un río, pero no me veo saltándolo a menos que me broten muelles en los pies. Nada de eso me ayuda mucho. —Detestó sonar tan quejica—. ¿Qué hago con una vara? ¿Darles golpes? Y si hiciera esas cosas, ¿no sabrían entonces que puedo verlos?

Jacob se quitó las gafas y las dejó encima de un montón de libros apilados en el suelo. Se frotó los ojo.

—Lo estoy intentando, Bella. Es el primer día que investigo. Averiguaremos más cosas.

—¿Y si resulta que no tengo tiempo? Las reglas están cambiando y no tengo ni idea del porqué. Necesito hacer algo ya. —Se estremeció al recordar la extraña inmovilidad de los elfos cuando pasaba ante ellos. Era aterrador.

—¿Como qué? —Jacob seguía sonando tranquilo.

Cuanto más ansiosa estaba ella, más tranquilo sonaba él.

—Encontrarlos. Hablar con los dos que iniciaron esto: Edward y Tanya. —Se puso la mano sobre la boca y tomó aire varias veces seguidas.

"Cálmate." No le sirvió demasiado. Jacob se reclinó hacia atrás, balanceándose hasta que la silla se tambaleó sobre las patas traseras.

—¿Estás segura de que es una buena idea? Sobre todo después de que esos tipos del parque…

—Me están siguiendo los elfos —lo interrumpió Isabella—, elfos cortesanos. Lo que ellos podrían hacerme es muchísimo peor. Quieren algo, y no me gusta ser la única que no sabe lo que es. —Se detuvo, pensando en lo que habían dicho las elfas de la biblioteca—. Las elfas, cuando no estaban babeando por ti, han llamado a Edward «Rey del Verano».

Con un golpe sordo, la silla volvió a descansar sobre sus cuatro patas.

—¿Edward es un rey?

—Tal vez.

Jacob pareció preocupado (un destello de algo semejante al pánico cruzó por su rostro), pero asintió.

—Mañana veré qué puedo averiguar sobre ese título. Había planeado investigar en Internet mientras me llegan los demás libros.

—Suena bien. —Sonrió, tratando de mantener a raya su propio pánico, sin querer pensar en la posibilidad de que no la siguiera un simple elfo cortesano, sino un elfo rey.

Jacob la observaba del modo en que se observa a una persona que se halla en una cornisa, dudando si acercarse o no. No le pidió que reflexionara a fondo sobre esa peligrosa posibilidad, ni que hablara de ello. En cambio, preguntó:

—¿Te quedas a cenar?

—No. —Se levantó, lavó su taza y respiró hondo de nuevo. Tras meterse las manos en los bolsillos para que Jacob no viera cómo le temblaban, se volvió y antes de arrepentirse le dijo—: Creo que iré a ver qué deambula por ahí esta noche. Quizá uno de ellos diga algo significativo como las de la biblioteca. ¿Me acompañas?

—Dame un segundo.

Abrió un viejo baúl de barco con la etiqueta LIBROS DE TEXTO y sacó varias cajas de puros llenas de joyas y bisutería. Dentro había brazaletes de cuero con grandes aros de metal, delicados camafeos y aterciopelados estuches de joyería.

Mientras revolvía entre las cajas de puros, Jacob iba dejando piezas a un lado, incluida una muñequera de cuero.

Siguió escarbando un poco más y encontró un aerosol de pimienta.

—Es para los humanos, pero quizá funcione también con los elfos. No sé.

—Jacob, yo…

—Tú métetelo en el bolsillo junto con la sal. —Sonrió de oreja a oreja. Luego sacó una cadena y un brazalete de gruesos eslabones, muy de su estilo—. Acero, se supone que les quema, o a lo mejor sólo los debilita.

—Lo sé, pero…

—Mira, es lógico emplear todo lo que puedas, ¿no?

Isabella asintió, y entonces él le indicó que se diese la vuelta. Le apartó el pelo a un lado, amontonándoselo sobre un hombro.

—Sujétatelo.

Ella obedeció. Resultaba un poco extraño, tanta proximidad tras la reciente tensión, pero no se movió mientras Jacob le colocaba la cadena alrededor del cuello.

"A lo mejor tiene razón", pensó. Debía aprovechar cualquier tipo de ayuda que tuviese al alcance de la mano. La idea de ir en busca de elfos iba contra todas las normas que había aprendido, pero estaba dispuesta a intentarlo. Era mejor que esperar. "Necesito probar algo —se dijo—. Hacer algo."

En ese momento vio más elfos a través de la ventana: había uno en lo alto de un seto que seguramente no podía sostenerlo, pero lo sostenía.

Jacob cerró la cadena y la dejó caer sobre la piel de Isabella. Luego la besó en la nuca y fue hacia la puerta.

—Vamos.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

¿Qué les pareció el capitulo? ¿Les gusto o no les gusto? ¿Qué piensan Jacob debería ponerse otro piercing? Yo digo que sí.

¿Me dejarían un pequeño Review?

Si tengo tiempo en un ratito más subo otro capi, ayer ya no pude por que no hubo luz, así que hoy recompensare.


	9. Capítulo 8: No Confíes en los Guapos

Lo que por respeto debo decir: Ni los personajes que son de Stephenie Meyer, ni la historia que es de Melissa Marr me pertenecen, yo solo adapto los unos a los otros. Apoyen a las autoras comprando sus obras si tienen la oportunidad.

Esta historia es una adaptación del libro Encanto Fatal de M. M.

La portada la diseño e hizo Flore Lara, nunca podre agradecer lo suficiente a ella por diseñar mis portadas, gracias infinitas nena.

**Capítulo 9: No ****Confíes****en los Guapos**

_**«El pueblo élfico era de lo más diestro con la música, y […] uno de los grandes encantos y atracciones para quedarse con ellos era su música.»**_

_**Notas sobre el folclore del nordeste de Escocia**__**, Walter Gregor (1881)**_

Tanya paseaba mientras intentaba encontrar un sentido a los recientes acontecimientos. ¿Por qué unos mortales habían atacado a Bella? ¿Había sido simple casualidad? Pasó ante los vagabundos que se reunían junto a los edificios de ladrillo rojo desvaído, ante un grupo de hombres jóvenes que hicieron comentarios en voz demasiado alta sobre sus «atractivos», ante el abierto intercambio de dinero por crac entre dos tipos flacuchos.

En todas las décadas de Tanya como Dama del Invierno, Jessica jamás había quebrantado las normas. Nadie sabía el porqué, pero había muchas especulaciones.

Siglos atrás, Jessica había impuesto castigos especialmente crueles a un grupo de elfos invernales que habían intentado forzar el juego. «Nadie debe interferir.» Pero las posibilidades de que en el parque no hubiese ni un solo elfo… Aquello no podía ser fruto del azar. O bien Jessica lo había querido o lo había consentido.

Mientras caminaba, Tanya dejó que el sortilegio se fuera desvaneciendo, y de nuevo volvió a ser invisible para los mortales. Por desgracia, no podía ocultarse de los elfos con la misma facilidad.

Se esforzó en mantener la voz firme, pero nunca parecía funcionarle con Edward, y ese día aún menos de lo habitual.

—¿Qué quieres?

—Felicidad. Que Jessica desarrolle una conciencia. Perdón. —Se inclinó para besarla en la mejilla.

Ella se apartó y pisó un charco.

—No puedo ayudarte.

—¿Ni siquiera con lo del perdón? —De manera ausente, sopló una suave brisa hacia un par de temblorosos adictos al crac, sin alterar el paso. Tanya guardó silencio, reflexionando sobre cuánto podría omitir sin llegar a mentirle. Pero Edward estaba tan impaciente como siempre, y la interrogó antes de que ella hubiese organizado sus pensamientos.

—¿La has visto?

—Sí.

—¿Has hablado con ella? —Alargó una mano para llevarle el bolso, siempre solícito, incluso ahora que sus ojos relucían al pensar en Isabella.

Tanya aferró la correa, pero luego se sintió ridícula por ser tan mezquina y se lo tendió.

Seth apareció corriendo, saltando sobre los escombros. Se detuvo junto a ella con la cola en alto.

—Buen chico. —Tanya se inclinó para acariciarle el lomo (y para comprobar si tenía sangre en el hocico) antes de reemprender la marcha calle abajo.

A lo largo del camino y a una distancia prudente había muchos guardias de Edward, sorteando gente en las aceras, apoyados en las ruinosas fachadas de los edificios de aquella parte de la ciudad; y de algún modo todos se las arreglaban para impedir que el borde de sus largos abrigos arrastrase por el mugriento suelo.

Tanya sacudió la cabeza y se giró hacia Edward. Él le sonrió. Durante un momento ella se olvidó de todo: de la traición de Edward, de sus sospechas sobre, Jessica del penoso frío. "Es tan bello como cuando nos conocimos —pensó—. Yo estoy pálida y espantosa, pero él sigue siendo divino." Apartó los ojos de él y apretó el paso.

Edward se mantuvo a su lado ajustando el ritmo al de ella.

—Tanya, ¿has hablado con Isabella?

—He hablado con Isabella. —Pensó de nuevo en lo que casi había ocurrido, en lo que podría haber ocurrido si ella no hubiese estado allí. No se lo contaría a Edward. —. La chica es amable, buena… demasiado buena para ti.

—También lo eras tú. —La besó en la mejilla y sus labios le produjeron una leve quemadura—. Aún lo eres.

—Hijo de puta. —Le dio un empujón, sin importarle que se le abrasara la palma al tocarlo.

Él se puso una mano en el hombro para derretir el hielo que se había formado con el contacto de Tanya, que se resquebrajó bajo sus dedos.

—Sólo porque Jessica asesinó a mi padre.

Edward continuó andando junto a Tanya hasta la entrada de un callejón cerrado con una barricada. En el trayecto, ella no había dicho nada, no le había ofrecido la menor muestra de cortesía básica. Incluso después de tantos años, a él le seguía doliendo el desdén de su rostro.

Al fin se colocó delante de ella para bloquearle el paso.

—Has visto a Jessica.

La joven no contestó, pero tampoco era una pregunta.

—¿Qué quería? —exigió Edward.

Ella lo rodeó y se encaminó hacia la cochera de trenes.

—Nada de lo que yo pueda encargarme.

Estaba ocultando algo. Edward podía ver la tensión de sus manos, y cómo contenía un poco la respiración.

La siguió.

—Me parece un poco raro que Jessica vaya a tu casa sólo para hacerte una visita. Creía que no te gustaba tenerla cerca.

—No es mucho peor que verte a ti, pero de algún modo logro soportarlo.

Tanya se detuvo, y se recostó contra uno de los edificios ennegrecidos por el humo de los trenes; cerró los ojos y respiró hondo. Seth se echó a sus pies.

Como había sido mortal, estar tan próxima al hierro no le resultaba tan duro como a la mayoría de los elfos, pero aun así le hacía daño. Si también le hubiera hecho daño a Seth, no habría ido hasta allí, pero el lobo era inmune al hierro.

Los guardias mantenían las distancias, pero hallarse cerca de tal cantidad de hierro no dejaba de serles doloroso. Edward les indicó con un gesto que se alejaran un poco más.

—Tanya. —Alargó la mano hacia la de ella, pero no se la tomó. Su contacto podría hacerle más daño que el hierro. En lugar de eso colocó las manos en la pared, una a cada lado de la joven, cubriendo con las palmas parte de los grafitos del muro, formando una especie de celda con los brazos—. ¿Por qué vienes aquí?

—Para recordarme a mí misma lo que he perdido. —Abrió los ojos y le sostuvo la mirada—. Para recordarme que no debo confiar en ninguno de ustedes.

Edward hizo una mueca ante su mirada acusatoria, ante la repetida discusión que duraba décadas.

—No te mentí.

—Tampoco me dijiste la verdad. —Volvió a cerrar los ojos.

Ninguno habló durante unos minutos. El aliento frío de Tanya se mezcló con el cálido de Edward en el pequeño espacio que los separaba y se elevó como una columna de vapor.

—Márchate, Edward. Hoy no me gustas más de lo que me gustabas ayer, o anteayer, o el…

—Pues tú todavía me gustas —la interrumpió él—. Eso es lo bonito de todo esto, ¿no crees? Todavía te echo de menos. Todas y cada una de las veces que hacemos esto, Tanya. —Bajó la voz para ocultar lo cerca que estaba de sentirse en carne viva—. Te echo de menos.

Ella ni siquiera abrió los ojos para mirarlo.

"Todo el amor que pudo haber sentido murió hace décadas —se dijo Edward –Si las cosas fueran diferentes… Pero no lo son." Sacudió la cabeza. Tanya no era la Esperada. Era una de las chicas que él jamás tendría. Necesitaba pensar en cómo aproximarse más a Isabella, no en la mujer que había amado y perdido.

Suspiró.

—¿Vas a contarme qué quería Jessica?

Tanya lo miró por fin, y le acercó tanto la cara que él notó en los labios las palabras de su respuesta.

—Jessica quiere lo mismo que tú: que yo haga todo lo que se le antoje.

Edward retrocedió un paso.

—Maldita sea, Tanya, yo no quiero…

—Cállate, Edward. Cállate. —Se separó de la pared—. Jessica quiere que convenza a Isabella de que no confíe en ti. Sólo fue una charlita estimulante por si me había olvidado de cuál es mi trabajo.

Le ocultaba algo: Jessica no iría a visitarla sólo para eso. Eleazar, el hombre de serbal que vigilaba a la joven, le había dicho que ella estaba aterrorizada cuando la Reina del Invierno se marchó.

"Aterrorizada, pero no confía lo bastante en mí para contarme la razón. Sin embargo, ¿por qué habría de hacerlo? Se dispuso a seguirla para intentarlo de nuevo.

—Por favor. —La voz de Tanya se quebró—. Hoy no. Déjame sola. —Y se alejó en dirección al hangar, más cerca, tan cerca como podía sin sufrir un colapso.

No había nada que Edward pudiese hacer para detenerla, para ayudarla. Así que se quedó mirándola hasta que ella desapareció detrás de un muro.

Al caer la noche, Tanya ya se había recuperado, pero se sentía fatigada por haber estado en aquella cochera, de modo que se paró a descansar en la fuente de Willow, a una manzana de la casa de Isabella. Había mandado a Seth a dar una vuelta, pues no quería pedirle que se quedase sentado cuando a él le apetecía corretear.

Las crudas luces de la calle se reflejaban en la superficie de la fuente, proyectando sombras moradas en el suelo. Un viejo con un saxo tocaba para la gente que pasaba. Tanya estiró las piernas en el banco, disfrutando de las sombras, escuchando al saxofonista y pensando. De su charla con la chica esqueleto en la biblioteca sólo había sacado en claro que nadie quería hablar. Ni los elfos de Jessica ni los elfos oscuros de Paul (que trabajaban estrechamente con la Corte Invernal) admitirían estar involucrados. Los elfos solitarios sólo decían que no se encontraban cómodos en el parque. La falta de respuestas era respuesta suficiente: por orden suya o con su consentimiento, la Reina del Invierno estaba interfiriendo.

"Jessica cree que esta chica es diferente."

El viejo tocó otro tema melancólico. Tanya cambió de posición, estirándose aún más, gozando de su soledad, acariciando la breve ilusión de ser parte de la humanidad. Jamás volvería a ser humana. Ya no pertenecía al mundo mortal, y nunca volvería a pertenecer a él. Aún le dolía pensar en lo que había dejado atrás por Edward. Cuando la próxima chica recogiese el bastón de mando, ella se convertiría en una simple elfa más… sin obligaciones con ninguna de las Cortes, sin responsabilidades, sin un lugar al que pertenecer.

Todavía deseaba formar parte de algo. Una vez había creído pertenecer a

Edward. Cuando lo conoció (antes de saber quién era), él la llevó a escuchar una actuación de la banda de sus amigos. Incluso le compró un vestido: un modelito minúsculo y corto, con tiras de cuentas colgando que se balanceaban al bailar. ¡Y los dos habían bailado!

La banda no se parecía a ninguna que ella hubiese visto antes: tres hombres altos y delgados acariciaban las canciones que arrancaban de sus instrumentos de viento, mientras una mujer con una voz sensual cantaba suavemente al público, prometiéndoselo todo con sus palabras y con su cuerpo. Había otros, como un tipo corpulento con unos dedos que pulsaban las teclas del piano como si lo estuviesen mimando delicadamente.

Cuando tocaban, ¡guau!, era como si inyectasen pura emoción a sus instrumentos. Nada le resultaba tan dichoso como oírlos tocar… nada excepto moverse por la pista de baile entre los brazos de Edward. Nada le resultaría tan dichoso nunca más. Sacudiéndose la nostalgia, Tanya cerró los ojos y escuchó al saxofonista que tenía delante. Su melodía era sosa comparada con la banda élfica de sus recuerdos, pero felizmente mortal. En su canción no había artimañas, ni mentiras entretejidas en sus notas. Tenía defectos, y por eso mismo era más deliciosa.

Se echó a reír ante lo absurdo de aquello: podía oír la música más perfecta cualquier día, elfos con voces de pureza incomparable, pero un humano de talento mediocre que tocaba en el parque por unas monedas la complacía mucho más.

Oyó la voz de Isabella, cautelosa y débil:

—¿Tanya?

—¿Hum?

La muchacha era precavida, mucho más de lo que era Tanya cuando la Dama del Invierno y el Rey del Verano habían jugado con ella. "Necesitará algo más que precaución —pensó—, sobre todo si es la Esperada que Edward está buscando."

—Estábamos dando un paseo y te hemos visto. Seth no está aquí, así que he pensado… —La voz de Isabella se fue apagando—. ¿Ya ha vuelto?

—Seth está bien. Ven, siéntate conmigo. —Mantuvo los ojos cerrados, pero volvió la cabeza para sonreír en su dirección. El mortal que acompañaba a Isabella no habló, pero Tanya percibió los latidos de su corazón cuando se colocó protectoramente junto a la muchacha.

—No queríamos… —empezó Isabella.

—Quédate. Relájate conmigo. Nos irá bien a las dos.

Y era cierto. Cada vez que Edward le susurraba sus superficiales palabras, sus protestas y sus recuerdos de lo que ambos habían vivido en el pasado, lo que ella no volvería a vivir, siempre se sentía indispuesta. Si hubieran estado en pleno invierno, él no habría podido incordiarla, pero de primavera a otoño andaba por ahí a su aire, atormentándola con su simple presencia. No le importaba haberla tentado con promesas vacías; no se acordaba de que le había arrebatado la mortalidad.

Hasta que otra chica estuviese dispuesta a creerlo, ella estaba atrapada… viendo cómo Edward hacía que se enamorasen de él, y sabiendo que las que escogían no arriesgarse al frío compartían el lecho con el rey. Y todas habían rechazado correr el riesgo, y habían elegido en cambio convertirse en Ninfas del Verano, negándose a recoger el bastón de mando. "Yo lo amo… lo amaba lo bastante para arriesgarme al frío; ellas no." Y aun así, ellas tenían a Edward.

—¿Bella? —El mortal señaló a unas personas que lo llamaban; tenían tantos piercings como él.

—Estaré bien aquí —murmuró ella con una débil sonrisa. Cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho.

—Cuando quieras irte me llamas, ¿vale? —Dio la impresión de que Jacob prefería quedarse a su lado, pero Isabella le hizo un gesto para que se fuera y lo observó alejarse por un lado de la fuente.

Dentro de la fuente había unos jóvenes kelpies jugando. Como la mayoría de los elfos acuáticos, los kelpies apenas se preocupaban por los otros elfos del parque. A Tanya seguían desasosegándola, cosa que ya no le ocurría con el resto de los individuos álficos, pues se alimentaban de los mortales en cuanto se les presentaba la menor oportunidad, apurando sus últimos alientos, convirtiendo de algún modo la muerte en algo sexual. Ni siquiera la Corte Oscura de Paul la perturbaba tanto como los elfos acuáticos.

Por supuesto, Jacob (como la mayor parte de los mortales) no vio a los kelpies, pero cuando pasó por su lado, ellos se detuvieron y lo observaron con esa avidez suya tan sobrecogedora. Podían ver la pasión del joven, percibirla de alguna manera, o no lo habrían observado de esa forma.

Isabella también lo seguía con la mirada. Se le aceleró la respiración y se le enrojecieron las mejillas. Por lo visto, su disposición a separarse de él había sido puro teatro para convencerlo. No habló, no se relajó. Apenas habían transcurrido unos minutos cuando anunció:

—No puedo quedarme aquí.

—¿Aún estás nerviosa por el asalto?

Tanya también se sentía bastante inquieta al respecto, pero por razones muy diferentes. Si Jessica supiera sus sospechas de que había quebrantado las normas, si Edward supiera sus sospechas de que aquella joven mortal era la perdida Reina del Verano… "Volvería a estar atrapada en medio de los dos", se dijo. Ya nada sería sencillo. Aunque tampoco lo era desde hacía muchísimo tiempo.

A su lado, Isabella se estremeció. Miraba fijamente la fuente, o quizá más allá, donde estaba su mortal.

—Supongo que me ha afectado un poco. Me parece irreal, ¿sabes? Y la clase de cosas que salen por la noche…

Tanya se incorporó.

—¿Cosas?

Era extraño que hubiese elegido esa palabra, y el gesto de Isabella también era extraño mientras miraba hacia los kelpies.

¿Podía verlos? Eso sería de lo más inesperado. Había historias sobre mortales con visión, pero Tanya jamás se había tropezado con ninguno.

Con una voz rara y un poco burlona, Isabella dijo:

—Hoy en día no sólo son malos los tipos con pinta de serlo. Incluso los más guapos pueden ser espantosos. No confíes en ellos sólo porque sean guapos.

Tanya se echó a reír fríamente, y en ese momento sonó como si fuera una perfecta criatura de Jessica.

—¿Dónde estabas cuando necesité ese consejo? Yo estuve saliendo con el peor error que una chica puede cometer.

—No te olvides de señalármelo si lo ves por ahí. —Isabella se puso en pie y se colgó el bolso del hombro.

Y con sólo ese gesto, Jacob se encaminó hacia ella, atento al menor de sus movimientos.

Tanya les sonrió, y deseó tener a alguien que la esperase del mismo modo… como Edward había hecho una vez.

—Gracias de nuevo por rescatarme.

Tras despedirse, Isabella se alejó, y se encaminó directamente hacia las esqueléticas hermanas Denalí, que se deslizaban por el suelo con su conocida belleza macabra.

"Si puede verlas, se desviará", pensó Tanya. No lo hizo. Isabella continuó andando en la misma dirección, hasta que una de las Denalí se apartó de su camino en el último segundo.

"Los mortales no ven a los elfos." Tanya sonrió con ironía; si los vieran, Edward jamás habría convencido a ninguna joven de que confiara en él.

XOXOXOXOXOXXO

El mejor consejo que jamás he escuchado: *Hoy en día no sólo son malos los tipos con pinta de serlo. Incluso los más guapos pueden ser espantosos. No confíes en ellos sólo porque sean guapos*

¿Qué piensan de Tanya? Yo la verdad odio a Edward por lo que les hace a las mortales, pero también me da pena por lo que Jessica le hizo. Tanya amo lo suficiente a Edward por arriesgar todo por él, y perdió, más las que no se arriesgaron comparten la cama de Edward ¿qué piensan de ello?

Déjenme un pequeño review :*


	10. 9: Fueron Felices y Comieron Perdices

Nada de esto es mío, los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, y la historia a Melissa Marr, yo solo adapto los personajes de Crepúsculo a la historia de Encanto Fatal.

La traducción no es mía, por desgracia no encuentro los libros en físico aquí en mi país, y la verdad tengo tanto tiempo con estos libros en pdf que no me acuerdo en donde los baje, y el libro no tiene el blog donde se tradujo, así que le doy créditos a quien haya traducido esta magnifica historia.

La portada fue creada por Florencia Lara para esta historia, gracias nena por ella.

**Capítulo 10: Fueron Felices y Comieron Perdices.**

**_«En ocasiones, por medio de sus atractivos y encantadores métodos lograban_**

**_persuadir a hombres y mujeres desprevenidos de que los acompañasen.»_**

**_Notas sobre el folclore del nordeste de Escocia_****_, Walter Gregor (1881)_**

Cuando se hallaba lo bastante lejos de la fuente para poder detenerse tranquilamente, Isabella creyó que iba a vomitar. Se apoyó contra Jacob, sabiendo que él la rodearía con sus brazos.

El joven le pegó los labios al oído para preguntarle:

—¿Más de lo que la vista es capaz de soportar?

—Sí.

Él continuó estrechándola, pero no añadió nada.

—¿Qué haría sin ti? —Isabella cerró los ojos, sin ganas de ver a las chicas enredadera (ni a ningún otro elfo) que la observaban.

—Nunca tendrás que averiguarlo.

Jacob mantuvo un brazo por encima de sus hombros cuando echaron a andar y pasaron ante el lugar donde aquellos tipos la habían inmovilizado, y ante los omnipresentes elfos de piel agrietada.

Ser más enérgica sonaba bien en teoría, pero aún tenía que aprender a relajarse mucho más si quería ser capaz de hablar con los elfos. Puede que Tanya la hubiese salvado una vez, pero eso no cambiaba lo que era.

Cuando llegaron a su edificio, Jacob le deslizó algo de dinero en la mano.

—Mañana ve en taxi.

A Isabella no le gustaba aceptar su dinero, pero no podía pedírselo a la abuela sin levantar sospechas. Se lo guardó en el bolsillo.

—¿Quieres subir?

Jacob arqueó las cejas.

—Paso.

Isabella subió las escaleras deseando que la abuela estuviese dormida. En ese preciso instante, evitar sus ojos demasiado perspicaces parecía lo mejor. Abrió la puerta del apartamento, e intentó pasar ante el salón y seguir.

—Has vuelto a saltarte la cena. —La abuela no despegó los ojos del informativo

—. Ahí fuera hay cosas malas, Isabella.

—Lo sé. —Se detuvo en el umbral del salón, pero no entró.

La abuela estaba sentada en su sillón de color púrpura intenso, con los pies encima de la mesita de piedra y acero. Las gafas de leer le colgaban del cuello sujetas con una cadenita. Quizá ya no fuera tan joven como en los recuerdos de infancia de Isabella, pero seguía pareciendo tan fiera como entonces, todavía delgada y más sana que muchas mujeres de su edad. Incluso cuando pasaba el día en casa, vestía pulcramente por si recibía «llamadas»: el largo cabello gris, recogido en un sencillo moño alto o en una intrincada trenza; y en lugar de una bata, una falda y una blusa sobrias.

Pero la abuela no era seria ni formal; era una progresista fuera de lo corriente, y desde luego muy avispada cuando prestaba atención.

—¿Ha ocurrido algo?

Sonó como una pregunta normal, y si alguien la hubiese oído, la habría encontrado normal. "Ser siempre prudente; ésa es la clave para sobrevivir entre ellos."

Sin embargo, en su voz había más que un simple matiz de preocupación.

—Estoy bien, abu. Sólo un poco cansada. —Isabella entró en el salón, se inclinó a su lado y le dio un beso.

"He de contárselo, pero todavía no." La mujer ya se preocupaba demasiado.

—Llevas acero nuevo. —Examinó la cadena que Jacob le había dado a su nieta.

La muchacha vaciló. "¿Cuánto debo decirle?" La abuela no comprendería, ni aprobaría, que tomara una actitud activa para averiguar qué pretendían los elfos.

Esconderse y mirar para otro lado: ése era su credo.

—¿Isabella? —La mujer subió el volumen de las noticias y sacó una hoja.

Escribió: "¿Te han hecho algo? ¿Estás herida?", y alzó la hoja.

—No.

Con una mirada severa, la abuela señaló el papel. Tras suspirar, Isabella tomó el papel y el boli. Utilizando la mesita de centro como escritorio, garabateó:

"Dos de ellos me están siguiendo."

La mujer contuvo el aliento y soltó un jadeo silencioso. Le arrebató la hoja.

"Llamaré al instituto, rellenaré una solicitud para que prosigas los estudios en casa, y…"

—No. Por favor —susurró Isabella. Puso una mano sobre la de la abuela. Le quitó el boli y escribió: "No estoy segura de qué pretenden, pero no quiero esconderme." Luego dijo—: Por favor. Déjame intentarlo así. Tendré cuidado.

La mujer miró fijamente a su nieta, como si debajo de su piel hubiese respuestas ocultas que pudiera ver si aguzaba la mirada.

Isabella deseó parecer la chica más tranquilizadora del mundo. Por fin la abuela escribió: "Mantente tan alejada de ellos como puedas. Recuerda las reglas."

Isabella asintió. No solía ocultarle cosas, pero no iba a confesarle que había intentado seguirlos ni a hablarle de las investigaciones de Jacob.

Ella siempre insistía en que evitarlos era la única y la mejor actitud. Isabella ya no pensaba que lo fuese… para ser sincera, nunca había pensado que lo fuese.

—Estoy siendo prudente, ya sé qué hay ahí fuera.

La abuela frunció el entrecejo y le apretó la muñeca brevemente.

—Lleva siempre el móvil en el bolsillo. Quiero poder contactar contigo en cualquier momento.

—Sí, abu.

—Y mantenme informada de tus horarios por si… —Se le quebró la voz.

Escribió: "Probaremos con tu idea unos días. Espera hasta que se den por vencidos. No cometas errores." Después rompió el papel en pedacitos—. Vale. Ve a comer algo. Debes andarte con mucho ojo.

—Claro —murmuró mientras le daba un abrazo rápido.

"¿Esperar hasta que se den por vencidos?" Isabella no estaba segura de que eso fuera posible. Si la abuela supiese que se trataba de elfos cortesanos, la encerraría bajo llave. Había logrado ganar algo de tiempo, pero eso no duraría.

"Necesito respuestas ya", se dijo. Esconderse no era la respuesta. Y huir tampoco lo era.

Ella deseaba una vida normal: ir a la universidad, una relación, cosas sencillas. No quería que todas sus decisiones se basaran en los caprichos de los elfos.

La abuela había vivido así y no era feliz. La madre de Isabella ni siquiera había tenido la oportunidad de averiguar si podría llevar una vida normal. E Isabella no quería seguir ninguno de esos dos caminos. Pero tampoco sabía cómo conseguir que las cosas fueran distintas.

Los elfos (elfos cortesanos) no acosaban a una persona sin una razón. A menos que descubriera qué pretendían, y cómo deshacer lo que fuera que había atraído su atención, dudaba que fuesen a marcharse así como así. Y si ellos no desaparecían, desaparecería su libertad. Esa posibilidad no le gustaba nada. Nada en absoluto.

Después de picar algo rápido, se retiró a su habitación y cerró la puerta.

Aquella estancia no era un santuario. No reflejaba su personalidad, como la casa de Jacob o el cuarto demasiado femenino de Ángela. Era sólo una habitación, un lugar donde dormir.

"Con Jacob me siento más como en casa —pensó—. Con Jacob me siento como en casa."

En su dormitorio había algunas cosas que le importaban, cosas a las que se sentía conectada: un libro de poesía que había pertenecido a su madre, varias fotografías en blanco y negro de una exposición en Pittsburgh. La abuela la había sorprendido aquel día al permitir que se saltase las clases para llevarla al Carnegie Museum. Había sido fantástico.

Junto a esas fotografías había otras tomadas por ella misma en uno de sus cumpleaños, que la abuela había hecho ampliar. Una vista de la cochera de trenes aún la hacía sonreír. Isabella había empezado a sacar fotos para comprobar si los elfos quedaban registrados en la película: ya que los veía cuando miraba a través del objetivo, ¿aparecerían en la película? No era así, pero disfrutaba lo bastante con el proceso fotográfico para alegrarse de haber hecho el experimento.

De todos modos, no había muchas muestras de su personalidad en la habitación. Sólo retazos. En ocasiones le parecía que la vida era así… como si todo lo que dejaba al descubierto o hacía tuviera que ser planeado con antelación.

"Concentración. Control."

Apagó la luz, se metió en la cama y sacó el teléfono móvil.

Jacob respondió al primer tono.

—¿Ya me echas de menos?

—Tal vez. —Isabella cerró los ojos y se estiró.

—¿Va todo bien?

Sonó tenso, pero ella no quiso preguntarle porqué. No quería hablar de nada malo ni de preocupaciones.

—Cuéntame una historia —susurró, pues él siempre conseguía que las cosas malas resultasen menos horribles.

—¿Qué clase de historia?

—Una que me haga tener buenos sueños.

Entonces Jacob rió bajito, y sonó muy sexy.

—Será mejor que me digas de qué categoría quieres ese sueño.

—Sorpréndeme. —Isabella se mordió el labio. Realmente debía parar de coquetear con él antes de cruzar una línea que le impidiese retroceder.

Jacob no dijo nada durante un minuto, pero lo oía respirar.

—¿Jacob?

—Estoy aquí. —Su voz sonó suave, vacilante—. Erase una vez una chica…

—No una princesa.

—Por supuesto que no. Era demasiado inteligente para ser princesa. Y también demasiado dura.

—¿Ah, sí?

—Oh, sí. Más fuerte de lo que la gente creía.

—¿Y fue feliz y comió perdiz?

—¿No debería haber algo en medio?

—Me gusta leer primero el final. —Aguardó, acurrucada en la cama, a oír sus afirmaciones, a creer (durante un minuto al menos) que todo podría ir bien—. ¿Fue feliz?

Él no titubeó:

—Sí.

Hubo un silencio. Isabella oyó el ruido del tráfico, la respiración de Jacob. En otras ocasiones se había quedado dormida así: sujetando el teléfono mientras él se encaminaba a su casa, percibiendo esa conexión con él.

—¿He mencionado lo sexy que era la chica? —preguntó Jacob al fin.

Ella rió.

—Era tan increíblemente hermosa que… —Hizo una pausa, y Isabella oyó el chirrido de su puerta—. Y en esta parte es donde hay que cambiar las categorías.

—¿Estás en casa? —Podía oír sus movimientos, la puerta al cerrarse, el tintineo de las llaves sobre la encimera, la chaqueta al caer probablemente en la mesa —.Entonces te dejo.

—¿Y qué pasa si yo no quiero?

Ella oyó música mientras Jacob se dirigía a su cuarto, un tipo de jazz. Se le aceleró el corazón al pensar que él también iba a tumbarse en su cama, pero la voz le sonó un poco apagada cuando dijo:

—Buenas noches, Jacob.

—Así que vas a salir huyendo de nuevo, ¿eh? —Una de sus botas cayó al suelo con un ruido sordo.

—No estoy huyendo.

La otra bota golpeó el suelo.

—¿En serio?

—En serio. Es sólo que… —Se detuvo; no sabía cómo acabar esa frase de un modo sincero.

—A lo mejor tendrías que reducir un poco el ritmo, para que yo pueda alcanzarte. —Se quedó a la espera.

Últimamente hacía eso cada vez más a menudo: lanzar sentencias que la invitaban a admitir algo peligroso para su amistad. Al ver que ella no contestaba, añadió—: Dulces sueños, Bella.

Después de que Jacob colgara, Isabella siguió con el teléfono en la mano, pensando aún en Jacob. "Sería una mala idea. Una idea muy, pero que muy mala… —Sonrió—. Cree que soy inteligente y sexy."

Continuaba sonriendo cuando se quedó dormida.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Este capitulo va dedicado a todas las personitas que me dejaron un review, gracias por ella. ¿qué les pareció el capitulo?

Esta algo cortito pero en breve subiré otro.

Mil disculpas por no actualizar ni ayer ni antier, pero es que hubo muchos relámpagos y no pude prender el Internet.


	11. Capitulo 10 La Belle Dame Sans Merci

Lo que estoy obligada a decir: los personajes no me pertenece (ya quisiera yo) le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es de Melissa Marr (¿la podré comprar?). Apoyen a las autoras comprando sus obras si tienen la oportunidad.

Para esta capitulo super recomiendo que lean el poema que lleva el nombre de este capitulo _**LA BELLE DAME SANS MERCI **_ya que en el libro original no lo lleva, pero la verdad ese poema viene como anillo al dedo a esta historia.

También les reocomiendo que vuelvan a escuchar la canción de DEJARTE ATRAS de Lillyput. Abajo dejo un par de estrofas para que se den una idea mas o menos por que lo recomiendo.

La portada fue creada por Florencia Lara para esta historia, nena besos para ti por crear esta magnifica portada.

**Capítulo 11: La Bella Dama Sin Compasión**

«[Los elfos] son de apariencia cambiante; pueden hacerse pequeños o grandes; pueden adoptar la forma que elijan […] son tantos como las briznas de hierba. Están por todas partes.»

_Visiones y creencias del oeste de Irlanda_, Lady Augusta Gregory (1920)

Cuando a la mañana siguiente subía los escalones del Obispo O'Connell, los vio: había seres álficos junto a la entrada, observando a todo el mundo y con un aspecto extrañamente serio.

Dentro se apiñaban más ante la puerta del despacho del director. "Pero ¿qué narices…?" Solían evitar el instituto; Isabella no sabía si por las hileras de taquillas de acero o por la abundancia de artilugios religiosos. Quizá por ambas cosas.

De nuestras miradas que dicen más de

Lo que puedo escribirte en mil frases

Cuando llegó ante su taquilla, la presencia de los elfos la tenía abrumada. No deberían estar allí. Había reglas; se suponía que aquél era un espacio seguro.

—¿Señorita Swan?

Isabella se dio la vuelta. Al lado del padre Anthony se hallaba el elfo que menos quería ver.

—Edward —susurró.

—¿Se conocen? —El padre Anthony asintió complacido y esbozó una sonrisa—. Bien, bien.

Se giró hacia los otros dos (igualmente visibles) elfos que lo acompañaban. A primera vista no parecían mucho mayores que ella, pero el más alto mostraba una extraña solemnidad que le hizo sospechar que era «viejo». Tenía un pelo inusitadamente largo para un porte tan formal; debajo de su sortilegio, le relumbraba como si los cabellos fueran hilos de plata. En un lado del cuello llevaba tatuado un diminuto sol negro, al descubierto porque se había recogido el pelo en una trenza apretada. El segundo elfo llevaba casi rapado su cabello pajizo, y tenía un rostro poco memorable de no ser por la larga cicatriz que le nacía en la sien y terminaba en la comisura de la boca.

—Isabella es una estudiante brillante —les aseguró el padre Anthony—. Y su programa de clases coincide con el de su sobrino. Ella lo ayudará a ponerse al día.

La muchacha se quedó inmóvil, tratando de no salir disparada, negándose a mirar a Edward (aunque él la observaba lleno de expectación), mientras unos cuantos elfos más se agolpaban tras Anthony.

Uno de ellos, cuya piel semejaba una corteza de árbol agrietada y grisácea, cruzó una mirada con Edward; señaló a los otros que se habían colocado en abanico en la entrada y dijo:

—Todo en orden.

De nuestras miradas que dicen más de

Lo que puedo escribirte en mil frases

—¿Señorita Swan? ¿Isabella? —El padre Anthony carraspeó.

Ella apartó la vista de la comitiva álfica que había invadido el instituto.

—Disculpe, padre. ¿Qué?

—¿Puedes acompañar a Edward a Cálculo?

Edward esperaba con una gastada mochila de cuero al hombro, mirando a Isabella con atención. Sus «tíos» y el padre Anthony la observaban.

No tenía elección. Se esforzó en dejar su temor a un lado y dijo:

—Claro.

"¿Esperar hasta que se den por vencidos?" No era muy probable que eso sucediese. Todas las reglas con que había vivido, que la habían mantenido a salvo, estaban fallando.

A mediodía, el autocontrol de Isabella estaba siendo metódicamente erosionado por la impostada humanidad de Edward. El la seguía, le hablaba, actuaba como si fuera de fiar, como si fuera real. Pero no lo era.

Estás pendiente de lo que hago  
Todo el tiempo

Metió sus libros en la taquilla, y al hacerlo se arañó los nudillos. Edward estaba a su lado, como una sombra indeseada de la que no podía librarse.

Se miraron el uno al otro, y ella se preguntó de nuevo si le dolería tocar aquel cabello metálico. Las tiras de cobre relucían debajo del sortilegio, y atraían su atención a pesar de sus enormes esfuerzos.

_Espero vivir tranquilo sin tu presencia_

_Pero cuando te veo..._

Ángela se detuvo y se recostó de golpe contra la fila de taquillas. El sonido hizo que la gente se parase a mirarla.

—Había oído que estaba para chuparse los dedos, pero… —Se puso una mano en el pecho como si le costara respirar, y le lanzó a Edward una mirada lenta y valorativa—. Vaya, vaya. Es un bocado de primera.

—No sabría decirte. —Isabella se ruborizó. "Y no pienso comprobarlo." A pesar de la extraña compulsión por tocarlo, ella era más fuerte que cualquier instinto.

_Espero vivir tranquilo sin tu presencia_

_Pero cuando te veo..._

"Concéntrate."

Rosalie y Renata se les unieron mientras Ángela se separaba de las taquillas y se acercaba a Edward para examinarlo como si fuera un bistec en un plato.

—Seguro que sabrías.

Renata le dio unas palmaditas a Edward en el brazo:

—Es inofensiva, descuida.

Isabella sacó los libros para las clases de la tarde. Sus amigas no deberían estar hablando con él, y él no debería estar en su espacio. Y sobre todo no debería estar irradiando aquel incitante calor que le hacía pensar en días de vacaciones, en cerrar los ojos y relajarse… "Control. Concentración." Podía hacerlo. Tenía que hacerlo.

_Las sombras de los arboles me atrapan__  
__Cuando el sol se esconde en tu espalda_

Organizó sus cosas en la taquilla para dejar encima de todo lo que necesitaba llevarse a casa. Cuando la jornada acabase, estaría lista para darse rápidamente a la fuga.

Con una sonrisa forzada, despachó a sus amigas.

—Enseguida las alcanzo. Guárdenme un sitio.

—Guardaremos dos. No puedes dejar que este bombón deambule solo por ahí —dijo Ángela despidiéndose de Edward con la mano.

—Un sitio, Ange, sólo uno.

Ninguna le hizo caso. Ángela agitó una mano por encima del hombro, desdeñosamente.

Después de respirar hondo para tranquilizarse, Isabella se volvió hacia Edward.

—Estoy segura de que podrás arreglártelas para almorzar sin mi ayuda. Así que… hum, vete a hacer amigos o lo que quieras. —Y se alejó.

Él se apresuró a ponerse a su lado para entrar juntos en la cafetería.

—¿Puedo sentarme contigo?

_Espero vivir tranquilo _  
_Sin tu presencia _

—No.

Se colocó delante de ella.

—Por favor.

—No.

Isabella dejó la mochila en una silla junto a las cosas de Ángela. Sin hacer ningún caso a Edward (ni a las miradas que estaban atrayendo) abrió la mochila.

Él no se movió.

Con un gesto poco firme, Isabella apuntó:

—La cola está ahí.

Edward miró a la multitud que avanzaba lentamente hacia las bandejas de comida y preguntó:

—¿Quieres algo?

—¿Qué tal un poco de espacio?

_Espero vivir tranquilo __  
__Sin tu presencia _

Una llamarada de furia cruzó el bellísimo rostro del elfo, pero no dijo nada. Se limitó a marcharse. Isabella quería creer que se había librado de él con su rechazo. No quería perder la esperanza, pues de lo contrario ignoraba qué podía hacer. Edward era absorbente, y desviaba su atención de lo que ella sabía que era sensato y bueno.

En el otro extremo de la cafetería, Ángela había dejado su puesto en la cola y estaba charlando con Edward. Los dos miraban hacia Isabella: ella con sonrisa conspiradora, él con aspecto complacido.

"Genial. —Desenvolvió parte de su almuerzo y sacó un yogur y una cuchara—. El elfo acosador tiene una nueva aliada."

Aprovechando que estaba sola, hizo una llamada rápida para preguntar por el taxista que ella y Jacob habían conocido en el salón de tatuajes. El hombre les había explicado qué hacer para que lo enviaran a él específicamente, y les había asegurado que llegaría a la hora acordada o les mandaría a un amigo si así se lo pedían.

Hasta el momento, el taxista había cumplido su palabra.

Habló en voz tan baja como le fue posible, buscando que no la oyeran los guardias de Edward.

Uno de ellos ya se estaba acercando.

_Estas pendiente de lo que hago _  
_Todo el tiempo _

"Demasiado tarde, zoquete", pensó triunfal. Mientras cortaba la comunicación, ocultó una breve sonrisa, pues cualquier éxito contra los elfos era un placer.

Removió el yogur y volvió a preguntarse por qué Edward la había elegido a ella en particular.

Sabía que la causa no era su capacidad de verlos; ella había vivido según las reglas y lo había hecho todo bien.

"Entonces ¿por qué yo?"

_Como vuelves a terminar __  
__Lo que tú creaste desde un comienzo __  
__Volver atrás _

Durante toda la mañana, las chicas habían intentado hablar con él y se habían ofrecido a enseñarle el centro. Edward se había mostrado cortés pero inflexible: siempre respondía que su deseo era que Isabella le mostrase el lugar, no ellas.

"Chicas guapas, bobas, animadoras… todas babean por él. —Daba gusto que todas la miraran con envidia, para variar—. Pero me gustaría más si Edward fuera un tipo normal, como Jacob."

Además de la mitad de los estudiantes del instituto, también los observaban los guardias de Edward, tan impertérritos como era habitual en los elfos. Parecían cansados, y entraban y salían del centro en pequeños grupos. Aunque el edificio cargado de metal debía de resultarles penoso, permanecían alertas y vigilantes, y mantenían controlado a Edward en todo momento. Lo trataban de manera reverencial. "Claro, tienen que hacerlo porque Edward es un elfo rey —sonrió Isabella, y al punto sintió náuseas ante la avalancha de temores e imágenes espantosas que la asaltaron de pronto—: Un elfo rey… y va detrás de mí."

Con no poco esfuerzo, Isabella logró aplacar sus inquietudes mientras Renata y Rosalie se encaminaban hacia ella. El pánico no la ayudaría. Lo que necesitaba era un plan para obtener respuestas. Quizá si las tuviese, si supiera por qué Edward estaba obsesionado con ella, hallaría un modo de quitárselo de encima.

Miró cómo Edward se aproximaba, y vio una imagen fugaz del sol ondeando sobre el agua, reflejándose contra los edificios, extraños parpadeos de calidez y belleza que le despertaron deseos de correr a su encuentro. Él le lanzó una mirada, sonriendo seductoramente, mientras seguía a Ángela a través de la cafetería abarrotada.

_Las sombras de los arboles me atrapan _  
_Cuando el sol se esconde en tu espalda_

Ángela conversaba con él de lo más animada; a cualquiera le parecería que eran viejos amigos que acababan de reencontrarse. Rosalie reía todo lo que decía Edward, e Isabella pensó que todas sus amigas lo habían aceptado.

¿Y por qué no iban a aceptarlo? Por mucho que deseara que no le hiciesen caso, no podía evitarlo. No podía explicarles por qué quería que aquel elfo se largara. No podía contarles lo peligroso que era. No tenía esa posibilidad. En ocasiones, la falta de posibilidades, la presión de lidiar con los elfos, hacía que se sintiese asfixiada, como si su secreto fuese una carga física que la estuviese aplastando. Lo detestaba.

Después de que las traidoras de sus amigas llevaran a Edward hasta la mesa, Isabella procuró ignorarlo.

_Espero vivir tranquilo sin tu presencia_

Funcionó durante un rato, pero él seguía mirándola, dirigiéndole la mayor parte de sus comentarios, haciéndole preguntas. Sentado frente a ella, no dejaba de mirarla fijamente con aquellos inhumanos ojos verdes.

Al final él señaló las judías verdes, demasiado cocidas, e hizo una pregunta boba. Ella le espetó:

—¿Cómo? ¿Acaso es una comida demasiado vulgar para alguien como tú?

"¿Adónde ha ido a parar mi control?", se regañó. Cada minuto que transcurría, toda su vida de control emocional parecía estar desapareciendo.

Edward se quedó terroríficamente inmóvil.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

Ella sabía de sobra que no debía provocar a un elfo, especialmente a un elfo rey, pero siguió disparando.

—Te sorprendería lo que sé de ti. ¿Y sabes qué? No hay nada que me impresione. Ni lo más mínimo.

Entonces Edward se echó a reír, dichoso y libre, como si la furia que había llameado en sus ojos no hubiera existido.

—En ese caso tendré que esforzarme más.

Isabella se estremeció con aprensión, con un repentino anhelo, con una incómoda mezcla de ambas cosas.

Era peor que la simple compulsión de tocarlo que había sentido: era la misma perturbadora maraña de emociones que la había embargado en Comix, cuando habló con él por primera vez.

—Dale una oportunidad, Bella —susurró Rosalie.

—Déjalo, Rose. —Por debajo de la mesa, Isabella apretó los puños sobre su regazo.

—Síndrome premenstrual —diagnosticó Ángela, y le dio una palmadita a Edward en la mano—. Tú no le hagas ni caso, ricura. Nosotras te ayudaremos a desgastar sus defensas.

—Oh, contaba con ello, Ángela —murmuró él. Al hablar resplandecía, como si el interior de su piel emitiera una brillante luz.

Isabella percibía el aire cargado de aroma a rosas, aquella calidez tan tentadora que surgía de él. Sus amigas lo contemplaban como si fuera lo más increíble que hubiesen visto jamás. "Qué fastidio", refunfuñó para sus adentros.

Permaneció callada hasta que llegó la hora de las clases de la tarde, hincándose las uñas en las palmas, que dejaron unas marcas semicirculares como medialunas. Se concentró en el dolor de esas medialunas, sólo parcialmente visibles en su piel, y se preguntó si tendría alguna posibilidad de librarse de la atención de Edward.

Hacia el final de la jornada, la proximidad de Edward le resultaba insoportable.

Una extraña calidez parecía impregnar el aire cuando él estaba a su lado, y tras unos instantes le resultaba casi doloroso resistirse al impulso de tocarlo. Su cerebro le decía que lo hiciese, pero sus ojos querían cerrarse, mientras sus manos deseaban tenderse hacia él.

_Las sombras de los arboles me atrapan _  
_Cuando el sol se esconde en tu espalda_

"Necesito espacio."

Había aprendido a manejar el hecho de ver a los elfos. Fue horroroso, pero lo había logrado. También podría con aquello.

"Sólo es otro elfo más", se dio ánimos. Se concentró, repitiéndose todas las reglas y advertencias mentalmente, como una plegaria, una letanía que la mantenía centrada. "No mires, no hables, no corras, no toques. —Tomó aire varias veces para sosegarse—. No reacciones. No llames su atención. Jamás permitas que sepan que puedes verlos." La familiaridad de esas palabras la ayudó a anular el deseo, pero no bastó para que se sintiese más cómoda con Edward alrededor.

Por esa razón, cuando al entrar en el aula de Literatura una de las animadoras le ofreció a Edward un asiento vacío, y maravillosamente lejos del de Isabella, ésta le dedicó a la chica una ancha sonrisa.

—Podría hasta besarte por esto. Gracias.

Edward se estremeció al oírlo. La animadora se quedó mirando a Isabella, sin saber si hablaba en serio o no.

—De verdad, muchas gracias. —Isabella le dio la espalda al no tan complacido Edward y se sentó en su sitio, agradecida por disfrutar de un respiro, por breve que fuera.

Unos minutos más tarde entró la hermana Mary Louise y repartió unos papeles.

—He pensado que hoy dejaremos descansar a Shakespeare.

El anuncio fue recibido con murmullos de gratitud, seguidos rápidamente por gruñidos cuando los alumnos vieron los folios de poesía.

Pasando por alto las quejas, la hermana Mary Louise garabateó un título en la pizarra: «_La belle dame sans merci_.»

Alguien del fondo rezongó:

—Poesía y francés, menuda juerga.

La profesora sonrió.

—¿Quién quiere leer sobre _La bella dama sin compasión_?

Con absoluta naturalidad, Edward se puso en pie y leyó la trágica historia de un caballero fatalmente fascinado por un hada. No fueron las palabras lo que arrancó suspiros a todas las chicas: fue su voz. Incluso con un sortilegio, sonaba pecaminosamente bien.

_Estoy buscando la oportunidad _

_De poder mostrarte la eternidad__._

Cuando concluyó la lectura, la profesora parecía tan atónita como los demás.

—Precioso —murmuró. Y apartó sus ojos de Edward para pasearlos por el aula, deteniéndose en los estudiantes que solían participar—. Bien, ¿qué pueden decirme?

—A mí no se me ocurre nada —musitó Rosalie al otro lado del pasillo.

Mary Louise miró a Isabella, expectante. Así que, después de tomar aire, la muchacha dijo:

—Ella no era una mujer. El caballero confió en algo inhumano, un hada, elfa, vampira o lo que fuese, y acabó muerto.

_Mil palabras que debo escuchar _  
_De excusas baratas no tiene caso _  
_No puedo más._

—Bien —repuso la profesora—. ¿Y qué significa eso?

—Que no debes confiar en hadas, elfos ni vampiros —contestó Rosalie entre dientes.

Todo el mundo, excepto Edward e Isabella, se echó a reír.

Entonces la voz de Edward se coló entre las carcajadas.

—Quizá el hada no tuvo la culpa. Quizá hubiera otros factores.

_Y mostrarte todas mis esperanzas _  
_Que servirían para mi desgracia_

—Claro. ¿Qué es la vida de un mortal? El caballero murió. No importa si el hada, elfa, vampira o lo que fuese se sintió mal o no pretendiera hacerlo. El caballero no deja de estar muerto. —Isabella intentó mantener la voz calmada, y le salió bastante bien. Aunque los latidos de su corazón eran harina de otro costal. Sabía que Edward estaba observándola, pero no apartó la vista de la profesora y añadió—: El monstruo no sufre, ¿no es así?

—Podría ser una metáfora sobre confiar en la persona equivocada —terció Rosalie.

—Bien, bien. —La hermana Mary Louise agregó varias líneas al esquema de la pizarra.

La discusión se ramificó en varios temas más, hasta que la profesora dijo al fin:

—Veamos un momento El mercado de los duendes de Christina Rossetti. Luego volveremos a esto.

A Isabella no le sorprendió que Edward se prestara voluntario para leer de nuevo: debía de saber muy bien cómo sonaba su voz. En esa ocasión la miró directamente mientras leía, echando breves ojeadas a la página.

Rosalie se inclinó hacia Isabella y le susurró:

—Parece que Jacob tiene un competidor.

—No. —Sacudió la cabeza y se obligó a mirar al elfo mientras respondía—: No, en absoluto. Edward no puede ofrecerme nada que yo quiera.

_De nuestras miradas que dicen más _  
_De lo que puedo escribirte en mis frases_

Habló en voz baja, pero él la oyó, y tartamudeó un poco mientras la confusión cruzaba velozmente su bello rostro. Se detuvo en mitad del poema.

Mil palabras que debo escuchar  
De excusas baratas no tiene caso  
No puedo más..

La hermana Mary Louise rompió el silencio:

—Kachiri, por favor, continúa a partir de ahí.

Isabella no miró a Edward ni una sola vez en lo que quedaba de clase.

Después, prácticamente salió corriendo del aula, rogando que el taxista la estuviera esperando, como había prometido. Si tenía que seguir enfrentándose a las atenciones de Edward, temía lo que podría acabar haciendo.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

¿Qué les pareció el capi? ¿Leyeron y escucharon las recomendaciones? Espero que si.

Me dejarían un pequeño review para saber lo que piensan.

Nos leemos mañana si no hay otro apagón o truenos.


	12. Capitulo 11: Receta Para el Desastre

La historia es de Melissa Marr, los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, adapto los personajes a la historia, así que todo lo que esta aquí no es mio. Apoyen a las autores comprando sus obras si tienen la oportunidad, hay que retribuirles un poquito de lo que nos dejaron.

Agradezco a la persona o a las personas que tradujeron este libro, y que llego a mis manos esa traducción, lamentablemente esta historia en mi país no esta disponible en español.

Mil gracias a todas las que me dejan un review, este capi va dedicado a todos ustedes.

La portada la diseño e hizo Flore, nena mil bendiciones para ti por ser tan linda conmigo.

**Capítulo 11: Receta Para el Desastre**

_**«Dice la gente que la única manera de evitar la furia de los elfos es buscar una rama de verbena y atarla con un trébol de cinco hojas. Eso resulta mágico contra toda calamidad.»**_

_**Historias tradicionales de Britania**__**, Elsie Masson (1929)**_

Cuando Tanya entró en la biblioteca, vio a Jacob. «El amigo de Isabella, el que vive en la guarida con paredes de acero», pensó. No era lo bastante tarde para encontrar a Isabella, pero si Jacob estaba allí quizá la muchacha se reuniera de nuevo con él.

El joven no parecía reparar en nadie que hubiera alrededor, a pesar de las mortales y las elfas que sí reparaban en él. Claro, aquel chico era un encanto, tentador de un modo muy diferente a Edward: pálido, moreno y tranquilo. «No pienses en Edward —se ordenó—. Piensa en el mortal. Sonríele.»

Tanya se tomó su tiempo, moviéndose despacio y buscando apoyo como si nada en las mesas vacías, deteniéndose un momento para respirar hondo ante el expositor de libros nuevos.

Jacob la vio.

«Deja que él hable primero —se dijo ella—. Puedes hacerlo.» Su mirada, oculta tras unas gafas negras, lo recorrió mientras tomaba aire de nuevo. Jacob estaba sentado ante uno de los ordenadores de consulta, con un montón de hojas impresas al lado.

Cuando llegó junto a la mesa, Tanya le sonrió.

Él dobló el montón de papeles, ocultándole lo que estaba investigando.

La elfa ladeó la cabeza, intentando ver lo que Jacob leía en la pantalla.

Él hizo clic y apagó el monitor.

—¿Tanya, verdad? —le preguntó—. Bella no nos presentó anoche. ¿Eres tú la que la ayudó?

Ella asintió y le tendió la mano. En lugar de estrechársela, el chico la levantó y le besó los nudillos.

«Me ha tomado una mano», pensó asombrada. Y la del chico no quemaba como el contacto de Edward. Se quedó inmóvil, como una presa ante el cazador, y se sintió ridícula por ello. «Cuánto hacía que nadie me tocaba —se lamentó en silencio—.

Como si todavía perteneciese a Edward, me consideran vedada.» Heidi juraba que eso cambiaría cuando la nueva Dama del Invierno recogiera el bastón de mando, pero en ocasiones resultaba difícil de creer. Habían transcurrido décadas desde la última vez que alguien la abrazara de verdad.

—Soy Jacob. Gracias por lo que hiciste. Si le hubiese ocurrido algo a Bella… —Por un instante pareció lo bastante fiero para rivalizar con el mejor guardia de Edward—

En fin, gracias.

Seguía sujetándole la mano; Tanya se estremeció al retirarla. «Él pertenece a Isabella, igual que Edward ahora», pensó, y preguntó:

—¿Está Bella aquí?

—No. Pronto llegará del instituto. —Miró el reloj que colgaba de la pared detrás de Tanya.

Ella se quedó indecisa un momento.

—¿Necesitas algo? —le preguntó Jacob mirándola fijamente, como si quisiera hacerle una pregunta bien distinta.

La elfa se subió las gafas hasta el puente de la nariz. Clavando la vista más allá del joven, donde estaban escuchando varias ninfas de Edward, sonrió con ironía.

—Bella y tú… ¿Tú eres su…? —Movió una mano en el aire.

—¿Su qué?

—¿Prometido? —dijo ella, e hizo una mueca. «Prometido. Ya nadie usa esa palabra.» A veces las diversas épocas se le confundían, como la ropa y la música.

Todo daba vueltas mezclado—. ¿Su novio?

—¿Su prometido? —repitió él. Se pasó la lengua por el aro del labio inferior y sonrió—. No, en realidad no.

—Oh. —Al percibir un olor poco habitual, Tanya olfateó discretamente. «No es posible.»

Jacob se levantó y recogió su mochila. Se acercó más a , a sólo un palmo de distancia, como si intentara hacerla retroceder, reivindicando una especie de dominio masculino. «Esto no ha cambiado con los años», pensó ella, y retrocedió un paso, no sin haber captado el aroma algo acre de la verbena recién cortada; no resultaba mareante, pero estaba ahí sin duda. «Sí. En su mochila.» Y por debajo percibió también un vago olor a manzanilla y hierba de San Juan.

—Cuido de Bella, ¿sabes? Es una persona maravillosa. Amable y buena — remarcó Jacob. Se colgó la mochila del hombro y clavó los ojos en Tanya—. Si alguien intentara hacerle daño… —Hizo una pausa, frunció el entrecejo y continuó—: No hay nada que no esté dispuesto a hacer para mantenerla a salvo.

—Bien. Me alegro de haber podido ayudarla ayer —asintió distraída. «Verbena, hierba de san Juan… ¿qué pretende?» Eran elementos principales en la lista de hierbas que supuestamente proporcionaban a los mortales la visión de los elfos.

Entonces Jacob se marchó, seguido por varias ninfas de Edward. Ella se preguntó si advertirían lo que él llevaba en la mochila. Lo dudaba.

Una vez que la puerta se hubo cerrado, Tanya se sentó ante el ordenador y desplegó el historial de la búsqueda que el joven había estado realizando: «Elfos, sortilegio, hierbas para ver, Rey del Verano.»

—Oh —susurró.

Aquello no podía ser bueno.

…

Cuando Edward llegó a su ático de las afueras de la ciudad, Emmett y Jasper lo esperaban. Estaban repantigados como si estuviesen relajándose, pero a Edward no se le escaparon las miradas inquisitivas que ambos le lanzaron cuando entró.

—¿Qué tal? —preguntó Jasper y quitó el volumen del televisor, dejando sin voz la información meteorológica sobre una insólita granizada.

«Jessica debe de haber oído que he pasado el día con Isabella.» La reina solía refunfuñar ante cualquier progreso que él hiciese con las chicas mortales, pero no podía (por las normas de la competición) inmiscuirse activamente.

—No muy bien. —A Edward le costaba admitirlo, pero la resistencia de Isabella le estaba haciendo mella—. La chica no reacciona como es habitual.

Emmett se dejó caer en un sillón mullido y tomó un controlador de videojuegos.

—¿Le has pedido que salga contigo?

—¿Ya? —Edward sacó una porción de pizza medio mordisqueada de la caja que reposaba sobre una de las mesas de geoda que había repartida por toda la estancia.

La olisqueó y dio un mordisco. No estaba muy pasada—. ¿No es demasiado pronto?

La última chica…

Emmett apartó la vista del televisor.

—Las costumbres de los mortales cambian más rápidamente que las nuestras.

Prueba con un acercamiento informal, en plan de amigos.

—Edward no quiere ser su amigo. Las chicas no están hechas para eso —replicó Jasper con sus modales estirados. Se dio la vuelta y señaló la caja de pizza para que se la diera—. Necesitas proteínas, no eso. No logro explicarme por qué ustedes dos se empeñan en tomar comida mortal.

«Quizá porque he tenido que vivir mucho tiempo entre ellos», pensó Edward, pero no lo dijo. Le entregó a Jasper la caja de pizza y se sentó, intentando relajarse.

Allí resultaba más fácil que en la mayoría de los sitios en los que habían vivido.

Plantas altas y frondosas ocupaban todos los lugares posibles del apartamento. Unos cuantos pájaros revoloteaban por la estancia, graznando y retirándose luego a los recovecos de las columnas que sujetaban el alto techo. Eso hacía que la habitación pareciese abierta, casi como estar en el exterior.

—¿Así que lo que se lleva ahora es lo informal?

—Vale la pena probarlo —respondió Emmett, con la atención fija en la pantalla.

Mascullando un juramento, se desplazó de un lado al otro del sillón, como si con eso pudiese mover la imagen que aparecía en la pantalla. Costaba creer que fuese capaz de hablar más idiomas de los que un elfo necesitaría jamás: le dabas cualquier juguete, y se pirraba—. O quizá podrías probar a ser agresivo: dile que vas a salir con ella. A algunas les gusta eso.

Jasper regresó con uno de los mejunjes verdes que insistía en prepararle a Edward. Asintió con aprobación:

—Eso suena más adecuado.

—Bien, ahí lo tienes… —Emmett hizo una pausa y miró a Jasper con una sonrisa burlona—: La sabiduría en persona sobre cómo intentar un acercamiento informal.

—Ya lo creo —rio Edward.

—¿Dónde está la gracia? —Jasper dejó en la mesa la verdosa bebida proteínica.

Su larga trenza plateada le cayó sobre el hombro al hacerlo; la apartó con un gesto de impaciencia, una señal inequívoca de que estaba nervioso. Aun así, no perdió los estribos. Ya no los perdía jamás.

—¿Cuándo fue la última vez que saliste con alguien? —le preguntó Emmett sin apartar los ojos de la pantalla.

—Las Ninfas del Verano son una compañía más que apropiada…

—¿Lo ves? Estás oxidado.

—Soy el más antiguo consejero del Rey del Verano, y… —Jasper enmudeció, y soltó un suspiro al reparar en que estaba subrayando el argumento de Emmett—. Prueba primero con las sugerencias del chico, mi señor. —Y con la impecable dignidad que lo cubría como un cómodo abrigo, se retiró al estudio.

Edward lo observó marcharse con algo más que una leve tristeza.

—Uno de estos años te atacará por tu agresividad, Emmett. No deja de ser un elfo estival.

—Bien. Necesita encontrar un poco de pasión en sus viejos huesos. —El buen humor de Emmett se desvaneció, reemplazado por la astucia que lo había vuelto tan importante como Jasper a la hora de asesorar a Edward en los últimos siglos—. Los elfos estivales están hechos para pasiones intensas. Si Jasper no se suelta un poco, lo perderemos porque acabará en la Corte Eminente de Esme.

—La búsqueda le resulta muy dura. Añora cómo era la Corte bajo el reinado de mi padre.

Sintiéndose tan apesadumbrado como Jasper, se levantó para mirar hacia el parque que había al otro lado de la calle. Uno de sus hombres de serbal lo saludó.

Edward se giró hacia Emmett y añadió:

—Y aún podría volver a ser así.

—Entonces conquista a la chica. Arréglalo.

Edward asintió.

—Tú propones un acercamiento informal, ¿no?

Emmett se puso a su lado frente a la ventana y contempló las ramas cargadas de escarcha, una prueba más de que si no detenían el creciente poder de Jessica, no pasarían muchos siglos más antes de que los elfos estivales perecieran.

—Y que le hagas pasar una velada emocionante, algo diferente, inesperado.

—Si no encuentro pronto a mi reina…

—La encontrarás —declaró Emmett con las mismas palabras que llevaba repitiendo casi un milenio.

—Necesito hacerlo. No sé si… —Respiró hondo para calmarse—. La encontraré.

Quizá sea Isabella.

Emmett se limitó a sonreír.

Pero Edward no estaba seguro de si sus consejeros lo creían posible todavía. Eso deseaba, pero cada vez que el juego comenzaba de nuevo, resultaba más difícil.

Cuando la Reina del Invierno sometió los poderes de su hijo (impidiéndole acceder a gran parte de la potencia del estío al congelar la Tierra regularmente), también empezó a quebrar las esperanzas de muchos de los elfos estivales. Puede que Edward fuese más fuerte que la mayoría de sus congéneres, pero estaba muy lejos de ser el rey que los suyos precisaban, muy lejos del rey que había sido su padre.

«Por favor, que Isabella sea la Esperada.»

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

¿Que les pareció la actitud de Edward? ¿Creen que va por buen camino o esta siendo muy agresivo?

Y Tanya ¿Creen que delatara a Jacob? Déjenme un pequeño review para saber que piensas, por fis.


	13. Capítulo 12: Eternidad de Besos

Lo que todo Fanfictionero por deber y respeto debe decir: la historia no me pertenece, le pertenece a Melissa Marr; tampoco me pertenecen los personajes si no a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo adapto estos a la historia.

La portada fue creada por Flore Lara, no me cansare de decirle gracias.

**Capítulo 12: Eternidad de Besos**

**«En ellos todo es caprichoso […] Sus principales ocupaciones son celebrar ****fiestas, pelearse y hacer el amor.» ****_Historias álficas y populares del campesinado irlandés_****, **

**William Butler Yeats (1888)**

Después de que el taxi la dejara en la cochera de trenes, Isabella se puso a dar vueltas ante la puerta de Jacob. Había unos cuantos elfos por allí, observándola y hablando entre ellos. Nunca permanecían mucho rato cerca de los viejos vagones de tren y las largas vías férreas, enseguida otros los reemplazaban. Desde que Edward le había hablado por primera vez en Comix, los elfos parecían agruparse adondequiera que fuese.

—La chica le presta demasiada atención al joven mortal —refunfuñó un elfo delgaducho con piernas de pajarito—. El Rey del Verano no debería aguantar eso.

—Los tiempos han cambiado —replicó una elfa.

Como las otras, estaba cubierta de enredaderas en flor, pero vestía un traje negro pizarra en lugar de la indumentaria femenina que parecían preferir sus compañeras. Sus enredaderas le empezaban en el cuello, se le enroscaban por el cabello y le bajaban hasta los tobillos, lo que le daba un aspecto salvaje y sofisticado a la vez.

—Va a su casa todos los días. —El elfo flaco dio vueltas en torno a la elfa como un depredador—. ¿Qué hace ahí dentro?

—Yo sé qué haría yo. —Con una sonrisa maliciosa, agarró el rostro del elfo con ambas manos—. Quizá aún tenga ocasión si ella acaba con Edward para toda la eternidad.

«¿Eternidad?»

Isabella les dio la espalda para que no le viesen la cara. Se paseó por la zona de césped marchito, bastante cerca para oír a los elfos, pero no tanto como para que les resultase extraño. «¿Con Edward para toda la eternidad?»

La elfa tiró del tipo de aspecto pajaril hasta que sus narices se tocaron, y añadió:

—No importa lo que ella haya hecho. La chica ya está cambiando —afirmó, y le lamió desde la punta de la nariz hasta el ojo—, se está convirtiendo en un miembro de nuestra Corte. Déjala que se divierta con su mortal mientras pueda. Dentro de poco ya no importará.

«¿Dónde narices está Jacob?», se impacientó Isabella. Por cuarta vez, sacó el móvil y pulsó el 2, la marcación rápida del número de él.

Sonó justo detrás de ella. Se giró mientras apretaba la tecla de desconexión.

—Relájate, Bella. —Jacob se dirigía hacia ella sujetando el móvil ya silenciado, ajeno a los elfos ante los que pasaba.

—¿Dónde estabas? Me preocupaba que algo…

Él alzó una ceja.

—… que te hubieras olvidado —concluyó ella débilmente.

—¿Olvidarme de ti? —Le rodeó la cintura con un brazo y continuaron hacia delante. Tras abrir la puerta, le hizo un gesto para que entrara—. Jamás me olvidaría de ti.

El elfo pajaril se deslizaba tras ellos, olisqueando a Jacob y arrugando la nariz.

—La próxima vez contesta al teléfono, ¿vale? —Isabella le dio un golpecito en el pecho—. ¿Dónde te habías metido?

Él asintió y cerró la puerta en las narices del elfo.

—Estaba hablando con Tanya.

—¿Qué? —Isabella sintió un nudo en la garganta.

—No es demasiado simpática, aunque sí más guapa de lo que me pareció ayer. —Jacob sonrió con calma, como si acabara de contarle que había estado charlando con una chica normal—. No tan guapa como para decirle que anduviese con cuidado, pero en cualquier caso es casi tan guapa como tú.

—¿Que has hecho qué? —Lo empujó suavemente, pero aun así él simuló una mueca de dolor.

—He hablado con ella. —Se puso una mano en el pecho, donde ella lo había empujado. Se apartó la camisa y miró. Con expresión perpleja, le dijo—: Eso ha dolido.

—Quizá te parezca agradable, pero es una de ellos. No puedes fiarte de esos seres. —Y se volvió para observar a los elfos que holgazaneaban en el exterior. La chica del traje negro estaba clasificando un puñado de hojas y doblándolas como si de papiroflexia se tratase.

Jacob se situó detrás de ella y apoyó la barbilla en su cabeza.

—¿Cuántos hay ahí fuera?

—Muchos. —Se giró hacia él, pecho contra pecho, demasiado cerca para poder mirarlo a la cara—. No puedes hacer esas cosas. No puedes arriesgarte…

—Relájate. —Le tomó un largo mechón de pelo y lo deslizó lentamente entre los dedos—. No soy idiota, Bella, pero tampoco le he dicho: «_Vade retro_, elfa repugnante.» Le di las gracias por la ayuda que te prestó ayer, y mencioné que no permitiría que te ocurriese nada. Eso es todo. —Retrocedió para observar su rostro. Jacob tenía ojeras oscuras—. Confía en mí, ¿de acuerdo? No voy a hacer nada que pueda ponerte en peligro todavía más.

—Lo lamento. —Sintiéndose culpable por gritar, por dudar, por las ojeras de Jacob, le tomó la mano y se la apretó—. Siéntate. Prepararé té.

—He hecho algunos progresos en la investigación sobre cómo ver a los elfos y defenderse de ellos. No muchas cosas, pero algo. —Se acomodó en su butaca preferida y sacó unos papeles. Al ver que ella no decía nada, dejó las hojas en su regazo y preguntó—: ¿O quieres contarme qué es lo que te tiene atemorizada?

Ella sacudió la cabeza.

—No. Al menos todavía no. —Todo aquello de hablar con elfos, investigar sobre elfos, esquivar elfos… ¿Aquello era justo para él?—. He pensado que podríamos conversar sobre otra cosa. No sé…

Jacob se frotó los ojos.

—De acuerdo. ¿Quieres contarme algo del instituto?

—Humm… No, si es que vamos a intentar evitar el tema de los elfos. —Llenó la tetera y abrió la lata de manzanilla sobre la encimera. Levantándola, preguntó—: ¿Esto sabe muy mal?

—Creo que no, pero hay miel en el armario del fondo, si quieres. —Se estiró y el estómago le quedó al descubierto al subírsele la camiseta; el aro negro de su ombligo destelló—. Hablaremos de eso después, cuando la vida vuelva a la normalidad. Estaba pensando que deberíamos salir a cenar cuando todo esto haya pasado.

Isabella lo había visto sin camisa con anterioridad, incluso en calzoncillos. Eran amigos desde hacía tiempo.

«¿Qué ha dicho? —se asombró—. ¿Cenar? Cenar con él.» Se quedó plantada en la cocina, contemplando cómo Jacob jugueteaba con el aro de su labio. No lo estaba mordiendo precisamente, sino que lo succionaba. Hacía eso cuando estaba concentrado. No era un gesto nada sexy, pero él sí que lo era, y ella lo estaba mirando embobada.

—Uau —susurró.

Apartó la vista, sintiéndose ridícula. «Somos amigos —pensó—. Los amigos también van a cenar. Eso no significa nada.» Abrió el armario. La miel estaba al lado de un curioso surtido de especias y aceites.

—¿A cenar? —respondió—. Bien. Ángela quiere ir al sitio nuevo que han abierto en Vine. Podrías…

—Conque «uau», ¿eh? —repuso Jacob en voz baja y ronca. Su butaca crujió cuando se levantó. Sus pisadas resonaron extrañamente cuando cubrió los dos metros que los separaban. De repente estaba al lado de Isabella—. Me gusta eso de «uau».

Ella se apartó rápidamente, y al hacerlo estrujó el envase de miel y roció la encimera.

—No significa nada. Sólo que últimamente hemos tonteado demasiado, y esa llamada y… Ya sé que probablemente tengas docenas de chicas esperando. Sólo estoy cansada y…

—¡Ey! —Jacob le puso una mano en el hombro, intentando que se girara hacia él —. No hay nadie más. Sólo tú. No ha habido nadie en los últimos siete meses. —Le tiró dulcemente del hombro una vez más—. En mi vida no hay nadie excepto tú.

Ella se volvió y permanecieron así, Isabella mirando la camisa de Jacob, a la que le faltaba un botón. Toqueteó el envase de miel hasta que él se lo quitó de las manos y lo dejó a un lado.

Luego la besó.

Ella se puso de puntillas y ladeó la cabeza, tratando de acercarse aún más. Jacob le deslizó una mano por la cintura y la besó como si ella fuera el aire y él se estuviese ahogando. E Isabella se olvidó de todo: no había elfos, ni visión, ni nada… sólo ellos dos.

Jacob la izó hasta la encimera, donde ella se había sentado para hablar con él en innumerables ocasiones. Pero esta vez Isabella tenía las manos en el pelo de él, hundiendo los dedos, estrechándolo más.

Era el beso más perfecto que jamás había dado hasta que recordó: «Jacob, se trata de Jacob.»

Se separó.

—Desde luego, ha valido la pena esperar —susurró él, rodeándola todavía con los brazos.

Ella tenía una pierna a cada lado y los tobillos cruzados detrás de él. Apoyó la frente en su hombro.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada.

«Jacob no sale con chicas —pensó ella—. Esto es un error.» Si seguía adelante, después todo sería raro.

Llevaba meses repitiéndoselo, pero eso no había impedido que siguiese teniendo pensamientos traicioneros.

Levantó la cabeza para mirarlo.

—¿Siete meses?

Él carraspeo.

—Sí. Pensaba que si era paciente… No sé. —Le dedicó una sonrisa nerviosa, nada normal en él—. Pensaba que quizá dejarías de eludir el tema… que después de hablar en serio y con tiempo, nosotros…

—No puedo, yo no… Necesito solucionar esta historia de los elfos, y… ¿Siete meses? —Se sintió fatal.

«¿Jacob ha estado esperándome siete meses?»

—Sí, siete meses. —La besó en la nariz, como si todo fuera normal y nada hubiese cambiado. Luego la bajó de la encimera con delicadeza y retrocedió—. Y seguiré esperando. No voy a marcharme, y no voy a permitir que te lleven.

—No sé… no sabía que…

Tenía muchísimas preguntas: ¿qué quería Jacob? ¿Qué significaba «esperar»? ¿Qué quería ella? Y no podía preguntar ninguna de esas cosas.

Por primera vez desde que le alcanzaba la memoria, se sintió más cómoda pensando en elfos que en cualquier otro asunto.

—Necesito lidiar con esto… con ellos… ahora mismo, y…

—Lo sé. No quiero que te olvides de ellos, pero tampoco te olvides de esto. —Le echó el pelo hacia atrás y le acarició la mejilla—. Llevan siglos secuestrando mortales, pero a ti no te llevarán.

—Quizá se trate de otra cosa.

—No he encontrado nada, nada en absoluto, que sugiera que los elfos se rinden una vez que descubren un mortal que les gusta. —La estrechó entre sus brazos, con ternura esta vez—. Nosotros tenemos una ventaja porque tú puedes verlos, pero si ese tipo es realmente un rey, no creo que vaya a tomarse muy bien un «no».

Isabella no dijo nada, no podía decir nada. Tan sólo se quedó entre los brazos de Jacob mientras él ponía voz a sus crecientes temores.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

¿Qué les pareció la revelación? ¿Creen que Isabella esta en problemas? ¿qué les pareció el beso entre Bella y Jacob?

Me dejarían un pequeño review. Besos nos leemos mañana.


	14. Capítulo 13: Sortilegio Engañoso

La historia y los personajes me pertenecen. No es cierto. la verdad quisiera pero no se puede, los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, y la historia a Melissa Marr, yo solo adapto los unos a los otros.

La portada fue creada por Flore, nena besos para ti.

**Capítulo 13: Sortilegio Engañoso**

_**«Los elfos parecen especialmente aficionados a las persecuciones.»**_

_**El folclore de la isla de Man**__**, A. W. Moore (1891)**_

...

Hacia el final de la semana, Isabella estaba segura de dos cosas: estar con Jacob se había convertido en algo más que tentador; y evitar a Edward era absolutamente imposible. Necesitaba hacer algo respecto a ambos asuntos.

El rey elfo ya podía manejarse por el instituto bastante bien, pero aún la seguía como un acosador particularmente devoto. No iba a darse por vencido, y todos los esmerados intentos de Isabella por mostrarse insensible e indiferente estaban resultando inútiles. Al finalizar la jornada apenas podía mantenerse en pie, agotada de tanto esforzarse por no tocarlo. Necesitaba un nuevo enfoque.

«Los elfos persiguen.» Esa regla, al menos, parecía no haber cambiado. Como los elfos lobunos que recorrían las calles, Edward iba tras ella. Y aunque ella no huyese físicamente, era lo mismo. De modo que, por mucho que la aterrorizara, decidió pararse, dejar que él creyera que podía atraparla.

Aquélla había sido una de las lecciones más duras de su infancia. La abuela solía llevarla al parque durante un rato para que aprendiese a no correr cuando los elfos la olfateaban y asediaban, para que practicara cómo hacer que sus frenazos repentinos resultasen normales, no influidos por el hecho de que ellos la persiguiesen. Isabella detestaba esas lecciones. Cuando la seguían, una voz interior le gritaba: «Corre más deprisa», pero era el miedo lo que la impulsaba, no la razón. Si se detenía, los elfos perdían el interés. Así que dejaría de huir de Edward, una vez que resolviera cómo hacerlo de una manera natural.

Probó con unas sonrisas vacilantes mientras se dirigían a la clase de Salud.

Él respondió sin dudar, lanzándole una mirada tan intensamente feliz que Isabella trastabilló.

Pero cuando alargó la mano para sujetarla, ella se apartó con un estremecimiento, y en el rostro de Isabella volvió a instalarse una expresión de frustración.

Isabella probó de nuevo cuando salían de la clase de Religión.

—¿Tienes planes para este fin de semana? —le preguntó.

La expresión de Edward fue curiosa, entre divertida y asombrada.

—Eso esperaba, pero… —La miró fijamente hasta que ella sintió renacer el pánico y el deseo ya familiares—. Dudo que tenga mucha suerte.

«No huyas», se dijo ella. Le dolía demasiado el pecho para darle una respuesta, de modo que se limitó a asentir con la cabeza y decir:

—Oh.

Él miró hacia otro lado, sonriente y tranquilo. Avanzó entre la gente sin decir una palabra más. Seguía estando demasiado cerca, pero el silencio suponía un agradable cambio. La ausencia de aquella calidez tentadora era inusual, como si él irradiara una extraña calma.

Cuando entraron en la secretaría, Edward continuaba sonriendo.

—¿Puedo sentarme contigo a la hora del almuerzo? —preguntó.

Ella se detuvo.

—Lo has hecho todos los días.

Él se echó a reír con un sonido tan melodioso como el repiqueteante sonido de los elfos lobunos cuando corrían.

—Sí. Pero te ha molestado todos los días.

—¿Y qué te hace pensar que hoy no me molestará? —replicó ella.

—La esperanza. Es lo que me alimenta…

Isabella se mordió el labio, reflexionando: Edward se sentía fácilmente animado por unas pocas frases amistosas, pero cuando él no intentaba ganarla con tanta insistencia, parecía que ella podía respirar mejor a su lado, menos abrumada por extrañas compulsiones.

Indecisa, dijo:

—Sigues sin gustarme.

—A lo mejor cambiarías de opinión si pasaras más tiempo conmigo. —Extendió la mano como para tocarle la mejilla.

Ella no retrocedió, pero se puso tensa. Ninguno de los dos se movió.

—No soy una mala persona, Isabella. Sólo… —Sacudió la cabeza.

Isabella sabía que estaba pisando terreno resbaladizo, pero Edward había sonado más sincero que nunca, y ella se sentía más en paz que nunca desde que él empezara a ir al instituto Obispo O'Connell.

—¿Qué? —inquirió.

—Sólo quiero llegar a conocerte. ¿Tan raro es eso?

—¿Por qué? ¿Por qué yo? —Se le aceleró el corazón mientras esperaba la respuesta, como si fuera a contestar a la verdadera pregunta—. ¿Por qué no cualquier otra?

El dio un paso adelante, observándola como un depredador, mudando rápidamente de expresión.

—¿Con el corazón en la mano? No lo sé. Hay algo en ti. Lo supe la primera vez que te vi. —La tomó de la mano.

Ella se lo permitió. «Síguele el juego.» Pero no era sólo un juego: había estado reprimiendo el deseo de tocarlo desde que lo conoció. No era lógico, pero así era.

Ante su contacto, el don de ver de Isabella se agudizó. Le dio la impresión de que los elfos que la rodeaban se habían puesto un sortilegio humano simultáneamente.

En el aula no reaccionó nadie; nadie gritó. Obviamente, los elfos no se habían vuelto visibles de repente. ¿Qué había ocurrido? Sintió un escalofrío.

Edward la estaba observando de un modo demasiado incisivo para poder sentirse a gusto.

—Ignoro por qué algunas personas se prendan de otras. No sé por qué tú y no cualquier otra. —Tiró suavemente de ella y susurró—: Pero es en ti en quien pienso cuando despierto por la mañana. Es tu rostro el que veo en mis sueños.

Isabella tragó saliva. Eso le parecería raro incluso si él fuera normal. Y no lo era.

Por desgracia, Edward hablaba muy en serio.

Se estremeció.

—No estoy segura de que… —dijo.

Edward le acarició la mano con el pulgar.

—Dame una oportunidad. Volvamos a empezar.

Isabella se quedó helada. Las advertencias que la abuela le había repetido durante años daban vueltas en su cabeza, un compendio de cauta sabiduría. Se oyó a sí misma diciéndole a Jacob que la forma en que estaba haciendo las cosas no funcionaba, y no le pareció que fuera a funcionar. Tal vez lo mejor era probar algo nuevo.

—Volver a empezar —dijo al cabo—. Vale.

Y Edward le sonrió, le sonrió de verdad… malicioso y encantador, y tan tentador que las historias de secuestros álficos asaltaron sus pensamientos.

«¿Secuestro? Más bien le estoy siguiendo por propia elección. —Prácticamente se dejó caer en su silla—. Edward es un elfo. Los elfos son malos. Pero si puedo averiguar qué quieren…

La clase ya iba por la mitad cuando se dio cuenta de que no había oído ni una palabra de la lección ni (miró el cuaderno que no recordaba haber abierto) había tomado apuntes.

Más tarde, todavía en las nubes, fue con Edward hasta su taquilla.

Él estaba hablando, le preguntaba algo…

—¿… feria? Podría ir a recogerte o reunirme allí contigo. Como prefieras.

—Umm. —Isabella parpadeó y sintió como si anduviese dormida dentro del sueño de otra persona—. ¿Qué has dicho?

Los elfos guardianes intercambiaron miraditas cómplices.

—Que esta noche hay una feria. —Alargó la mano para llevarle los libros.

Como una boba, ella empezó a pasárselos, pero luego se detuvo.

—¿Y qué hay de tus planes?

—Tú sólo di que sí. —Aguardó expectante.

Isabella asintió por fin.

—Sólo como amigos —le advirtió.

Él retrocedió mientras ella cerraba su taquilla.

—Por supuesto. Como amigos.

Ángela, Rosalie y Renata se acercaron.

—¿Y bien? —Espetó Ángela—. ¿Te ha dicho que sí?

—Bella te ha rechazado, ¿verdad? —Rosalie le dio unas palmaditas a Edward en el brazo, a modo de consuelo—. No te preocupes. Rechaza a todo el mundo.

—A todo el mundo no. —Edward parecía absolutamente pagado de sí mismo—. Y sí, vamos a ir a la feria.

—Pero… —Isabella pasó la vista de Ángela a Edward. ¿Ellas lo sabían?

—Paga lo que debes. —Ágela extendió la mano abierta ante Rosalie, que, refunfuñando, sacó un billete arrugado del bolsillo. Luego se dirigió a Renata—. Tú también.

—¿Que paguen lo que deben? —exclamó Isabella, siguiéndolas a la cafetería.

A sus espaldas, oyó reír a varios elfos.

—Les he dicho que Edward lograría convencerte para salir. —Ángela dobló los billetes que había ganado y se los metió en el bolsillo del blazer—. Miradlo.

—Ang, que él está aquí —murmuró Renata, lanzándole a Edward una mirada de disculpa—. Hemos intentado enseñarle buenas maneras, pero… —Se encogió de hombros—. Es como adiestrar a un perro. Si la hubiéramos tenido cuando era una cachorrita, quizá…

Ángela le dio un golpecito en el brazo, pero sonreía de oreja a oreja:

—¡Guaguau!

Renata se volvió hacia Isabella y bajó la voz:

—Cuando os vimos hablando, Ang no nos dejó acercarnos hasta estar segura de que Edward te había propuesto salir. Incluso sujetó a Rosalie.

—No es una cita —masculló Isabella.

—Cierto. Sólo vamos a hablar y conocernos —corroboró Edward. Hizo una pausa para mirarlas a todas, y al hacerlo resplandeció un poco—. En realidad, podéis venir con nosotros si queréis. Podríais conocer a algunos de mis viejos amigos.

A Isabella le dio un vuelco el corazón.

—¡No!

—A mí me parece que sí es una cita. No te preocupes. No voy a entrometerme, Bella. —Ángela suspiró, como si acabara de suceder algo maravilloso, y se volvió hacia Renata—. ¿Qué opinas tú?

—Que es una cita con todas las de la ley —contestó moviendo la cabeza afirmativamente.

—Isabella me acompaña como amiga —precisó él con expresión satisfecha—. Y yo me siento muy honrado.

Isabella lo miró, y luego a sus amigas, que lo contemplaban con adoración.

Los ojos de ambos se cruzaron y él sonrió.

Isabella no apretó el paso mientras Edward caminaba a su lado. Ahora que él parecía complacido, la compulsión que ella sentía se redujo a la mínima expresión.

«Puedo manejar esto», se dijo, confiada. Pero cuando él separó una silla de la mesa y se la ofreció con gesto cortés, Isabella se vio reflejada en sus ojos, rodeada por un minúsculo halo de sol. «Al menos eso espero», añadió para sus adentros.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

¿Qué les pareció? ¿Creen que Isabella tomo la decisión correcta de salir con Edward? ¿Qué dirá Jacob?

Déjenme un pequeño review para saber como se imaginan la cita.

Perdón por no actualizar pero siendo sinceras con ustedes (es lo que se merecen), estos días me los tome como descanso sin hacer casi nada en mi casa, más que estar leyendo fic que me gustaban y perdí., pero tampoco soy mala así que subiré dos capítulos mas al rato.


	15. Capítulo 14: El Beso de la Muerte

Esta historia al igual que sus personajes no me pertenecen. La historia es de Melissa Marr de ella me quiero robar a Seth Morgan (Jacob en esta adaptación), y los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer de ella me quiero robar al verdadero Jacob.

La portada fue creada por Flore Lara, nena gracias infinitas.

Esta adaptación es del libro del mismo nombre y es de Melissa Marr.

**Capítulo 14: El Beso de la Muerte**

_**«Los elfos viven mucho más que nosotros; luego mueren por fin, o al menos desaparecen de ese estado de vida.»**_

_**La comunidad secreta, Robert Kirk y Andrew Lang (1893)**_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cuando Tanya regresó a casa tras su paseo vespertino, Jessica la estaba esperando en el porche, recostada en un sillón de hielo.

Casi como un pasatiempo, la Reina del Invierno tallaba rostros en una plancha de hielo que tenía al lado. Parecía como si los elfos tallados estuviesen atrapados vivos, retorciéndose y aullando de dolor.

—¡Tanya, querida! —Exclamó Jessica con efusividad, poniéndose en pie con tanta gracia como si la hubiesen alzado con hilos invisibles—. Empezaba a preguntarme si tendría que mandar a Maggy en tu busca.

La arpía en cuestión sonrió burlona, mostrando un montón de mellas en su dentadura.

—Jessica. ¿Qué… —Tanya no logró encontrar una palabra que no fuese una mentira. ¿Sorpresa? ¿Placer? No, ninguna de esas. En cambio, dijo—: ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?

—Buena pregunta. —Se dio unos golpecitos en el mentón—. Ojalá mi único hijo tuviera la buena educación de preguntarme lo mismo —añadió ceñuda—, pero no lo hace.

Al otro lado del patio, donde empezaban los árboles, varios guardias saludaron militarmente a Tanya. El hombre de serbal la saludó moviendo la mano.

—¿Sabes lo que ha hecho ese muchacho? —continuó Jessica.

Tanya no contestó; en realidad no era una pregunta. Edward tenía la misma costumbre de hacer preguntas que no eran tales. Supondría un alivio dejar de estar entre madre e hijo.

—Ha ido al instituto de la chica. Se ha matriculado allí, como un mortal. ¿Te lo imaginas? —La soberana empezó a pasearse, y el ritmo _staccato _de sus pasos sonó como aguanieve sobre el maltrecho porche—. Se ha pasado toda la semana con ella, siguiéndola como si fuera ese perro tuyo.

—Lobo. Seth es un lobo.

—Lobo, perro, coyote, qué más da. La cuestión… —Hizo una pausa, y se quedó tan quieta que podría haber estado esculpida en hielo—. La cuestión, Tanya, es que Edward ha encontrado una forma de acceso. ¿Comprendes lo que eso significa? Está haciendo progresos; y tú no. Me estás fallando.

Maggy rió sarcásticamente.

Jessica se giró hacia la arpía despacio y con parsimonia. Dobló un dedo.

—Ven aquí.

Sin advertir aún su error, Maggy subió al porche, todavía sonriente.

—¿Acaso te resulta divertido que mi hijo pueda ganar? ¿Que pueda deshacer todo lo que yo he construido? —Jessica posó un dedo en la barbilla de Maggy, y su larga uña de perfecta manicura se hundió en la piel de la arpía; un reguero de sangre bajó por su garganta—. Yo no lo encuentro nada gracioso, Maggy, querida.

—N… No pretendía decir eso, mi reina. —Los ojos de Maggy se dilataron. Miró hacia Tanya, implorante.

—Aggie, Aggie, Aggie. —Jessica chasqueó la lengua—. Tanya no te ayudará. No podría incluso aunque quisiera.

Tanya apartó la vista hacia el omnipresente hombre de serbal. Él se estremeció, lleno de compasión. Todos habían sido testigos de la furia de la Reina del Invierno con anterioridad, pero seguía siendo algo espantoso.

Aferrando a la arpía fuertemente entre sus brazos, Jessica puso los labios sobre la boca marchita de Maggy y sopló.

Maggy trató de escapar, empujando con las manos los hombros de Jessica, sujetándole las muñecas. En ocasiones la furia de la Reina del Invierno amainaba. Ese día no.

Maggy se debatió, pero era inútil: sólo otro monarca podía oponerse a Jessica.

—Bien —murmuró la reina cuando el cuerpo de la arpía se desplomó hacia delante, desmadejado entre sus brazos.

El espíritu de Maggy (ahora una sombra) estaba a su lado, retorciéndose las manos y sollozando quedamente.

Jessica se humedeció los labios.

—Me siento mejor —dijo, y dejó caer el cuerpo sin vida al suelo.

La sombra de Maggy se arrodilló junto a su cuerpo exánime. De la boca abierta del cadáver brotaban cristales de hielo que descendían por las mejillas hundidas.

—Ahora vete. —Jessica despachó a la sombra sollozante con un ademán, como si se quitara un insecto de encima. Luego se dirigió a Tanya—. Trabaja más deprisa, chica. Se me está agotando la paciencia.

Y se marchó sin aguardar respuesta, seguida por la sombra de Maggy, dejando a Tanya la tarea de encargarse del cadáver del porche.

La joven se quedó mirando a Maggy… al cuerpo que era Maggy. El hielo se había derretido hasta formar un charco que empapaba el cabello de la arpía.

"Esa podría ser yo —pensó—. Y lo seré si algún día le falló a Jessica…"

—¿Necesitas ayuda?

El hombre de serbal se hallaba tan cerca que ella debería haber notado que estaba allí mucho antes de que le hablara.

Tanya alzó la vista hacia el hombre. Su piel marrón grisáceo y su frondoso cabello verde oscuro lo convertían casi en una sombra en la oscuridad. Si no fuese por sus brillantes ojos verdes, habría pasado prácticamente inadvertido en la creciente penumbra del crepúsculo.

"¿Crepúsculo? ¿Cuánto tiempo llevo aquí plantada?"

La joven suspiró.

El hombre de serbal señaló hacia los otros guardias que esperaban junto a los árboles, y luego al cadáver de Maggy.

—Podríamos llevárnosla con nosotros. La tierra está húmeda; su cuerpo se fundirá rápidamente con la marga.

Tanya tragó saliva para detener las arcadas que amenazaban con asaltarla.

—¿Edward ya lo sabe? —susurró, avergonzada de seguir preocupándose por cómo se sintiese él.

—Jenks ha ido a contárselo.

Tanya movió la cabeza. "¿Jenks? ¿Cuál de todos es?" Trató de centrarse, de pensar en los guardias. Mejor que pensar en Maggy. Jenks era uno de los escoltas cortesanos, delgado como las hermanas Denalí y amable. El guardia lloró cuando Tanya congeló a sus compañeros en los primeros tiempos como Dama del Invierno. Y aun así Jenks continuaba en su puesto, turnándose con los demás para custodiarla, cumpliendo lo que Edward había ordenado.

—¿Necesitas guardias adicionales? —El hombre de serbal no cambió de expresión al hacerle el ofrecimiento, aunque Tanya sabía que él recordaba las rabietas que había tenido en el pasado cuando le ofrecían algo semejante—. Al menos podríamos situarnos más cerca.

Por el rostro de la joven resbalaron lágrimas heladas que aterrizaron en el charco del porche. "No lloro por Maggy. ¿Seguiría este hombre tratándome con tanta amabilidad si supiera que… que incluso con Maggy a mis pies, estoy llorando por mí misma?"

Miró a otro lado, hacia donde estaban los demás guardias, a la espera, listos para protegerla incluso aunque ella jamás les hubiera dado ni una sola razón para hacerlo. "Por supuesto que me protegerían. Ésa es la voluntad de Edward."

—¿Tanya?

Ella volvió la cabeza.

—Es la primera vez que pronuncias mi nombre.

Con un suave sonido susurrante, el hombre subió al porche.

—Permite que nos la llevemos.

Sin dejar de mirarlo, Tanya asintió con la cabeza. El hombre hizo un gesto a los otros, y en un instante se habían llevado el cadáver, dejando tras ellos sólo una gran mancha húmeda donde había estado Maggy.

Cerrando los ojos como si de ese modo pudiese mantener a raya las imágenes, Tanya respiró hondo varias veces.

—¿Quieres que me coloque más cerca? —Musitó el hombre de serbal—. Sólo como un guardia más, próximo a la casa. Si Jessica regresa…

—¿Cómo te llaman? —preguntó con los ojos todavía cerrados.

—Eleazar.

—Eleazar —murmuró—. Ella va a matarme, Eleazar, aunque no será esta noche, sino más adelante. Si dejo que la nueva chica recoja el bastón de mando, Jessica me matará. Me reuniré con Maggy. —Abrió los ojos y los clavó en los de él—. Tengo miedo.

—Tanya, por favor.

—No. —Se apartó—. Esta noche no volverá.

—Sólo como un guardia más —insistió, y extendió un brazo como si fuera a abrazarla—. Si sufrieras algún daño…

—Edward lo superaría. Tiene una chica nueva. Ella acabará cediendo. Como cedimos todas. —Cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho y se dio la vuelta para regresar al interior. De espaldas a Eleazar añadió suavemente—: Déjame pensar. Mañana resolveré lo demás.

Entró en casa y cerró la puerta. Llamó a Seth y hundió la cara en su suave pelaje, tratando de tranquilizarse.

Edward tenía la moral muy alta cuando llegó a casa. Sus escoltas ya habían puesto al corriente a Jasper y Emmett, de modo que no le sorprendió verlos sonriendo cuando cruzó la puerta.

—Casi en tiempo récord. —Jasper movió la cabeza en señal de aprobación, alzando una copa de vino estival—. Te lo había dicho: nada de qué preocuparse. Las mortales son así, especialmente en estos días. Métela en vereda y sigamos con los trámites.

—¿Que la meta en vereda? —Emmett se echó a reír y se sirvió también una copa—. Me encantaría oírte decir eso a una chica mortal.

Jasper arrugó el entrecejo y se llevó la licorera al salón. Había varias cacatúas posadas en una larga rama de árbol que cruzaba todo el lado izquierdo de la estancia.

—He pasado siglos con las Ninfas del Verano. Todas fueron mortales, y no son nada complicadas.

Emmett se giró hacia Jasper y le dijo muy despacio, como si el elfo mayor fuese un niño chiquitín:

—Una vez que se convierten en Ninfas del Verano sus inhibiciones desaparecen. ¿Te acuerdas, de, Elizabeth cuando era mortal? No era nada cariñosa. — Bebió un largo trago y suspiró—. Ahora es mucho más abierta.

—Isabella es diferente —interrumpió Edward sintiéndose furioso ante la idea de que Isabella pudiera ser como Elizabeth, que se uniera a las Ninfas del Verano, que calentara la cama de otros elfos—. Lo noto. Ella podría ser la Esperada.

Jasper y Emmett intercambiaron miradas. Habían oído antes esas mismas palabras, y Edward lo sabía. "Aun así podría serlo. Podría ser la Esperada. —Se dejó caer en el sofá y cerró los ojos—. Odio esto, lo espantosamente importantes que son estos juegos."

—Voy a darme una ducha. Para aclarar las ideas.

—Relájate. —Con expresión solemne, Jasper llenó una copa y se la tendió—. Tal vez ésta sea la Esperada. Una de ellas ha de serlo. Antes o después.

—Exacto. —Edward aceptó la copa de vino. "Si no, me pasaré la eternidad haciendo esto", pensó—. Mándame un par de chicas. Quizá necesite algo de ayuda para relajarme.

Un par de horas más tarde, Edward miró el reloj por tercera vez en la última media hora. "Dos horas más." Aquélla sería la primera vez que su gente lo vería junto a Isabella, la primera oportunidad que tendrían de verlo hablar con la chica que podía llegar a ser la Reina del Verano, la chica que podía cambiarlo todo. No importaba que hubiese habido otras. Siempre era igual: la preciosa burbuja de esperanza de que aquélla fuese su reina.

Emmett se apoyó en el quicio de la puerta del dormitorio.

—¿Edward?

Él examinó unos pantalones grises. "Demasiado formales. —Rebuscó en el armario—. Vaqueros. Negros. A ella le gustarán." Todo era más rápido si se limitaba a transformarse en lo que las chicas querían, haciendo algunos cambios para actuar del modo que ellas encontraban atractivo.

—Necesito unos vaqueros negros, que no parezcan nuevos, pero tampoco muy desgastados.

—De acuerdo. —Emmett se lo dijo a una Ninfa del Verano. Cuando ésta se marchó, él entró en la habitación—. ¿Edward?

—¿Qué? —Descubrió una camiseta que no recordaba tener. Sacó una camisa azul oscuro, hecha con seda de arañas del desierto, mucho más bonita. Sólo podía cambiar para mejor.

—El chico mortal que Isabella…

—Pronto habrá desaparecido. —Se quitó la camisa y se puso la nueva. Luego echó una ojeada a las alhajas que las chicas le habían llevado un rato antes. Sería muy conveniente tener un regalo a mano si las cosas marchaban bien. Mortales o elfas, a las chicas les gustaban esas cosas.

—Estoy seguro de que sí, pero mientras tanto…

Le pareció muy bonito un corazón diminuto. "¿Demasiado personal? ¿Demasiado pronto?", vaciló. Un sol resplandeciente era una buena opción. Lo dejó a un lado mientras revisaba el resto.

—Después de esta noche, el tipo estará ocupado en otras cosas.

—¿Por qué?

—Les he pedido a las chicas que busquen a alguien que lo distraiga. Está interponiéndose en mi camino.

Recogió el reluciente sol de oro. "Se lo daré más adelante; significará más para ella si es la Esperada. —Se lo metió en el bolsillo—. Me quedo con el sol.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

¿Quién quieres ser una Ninfa del Verano? que alcen las manitas, mmmmm muy buena relajación la de Edward.

¿Yo la verdad quisiera matar a Jessica pero ya veremos que hacemos mas adelante, por lo pronto ¿qué les paareció el capi? ¿creen que Jacob caerá ante la trampa de Edward?

Muchas gracias por los hermosos reviews que me han dado, de verdad que mi corazón hace pum pum cada vea que leo uno nuevo.

Ahora permiten disculparme pero no subiré otro capítulo por hoy ya que empezo la lluvia y los truenos y pues ustedes saben que pasa si sigo, así que hasta mañana y nos veremos al caer el crepúsculo. Un beco a todos y que sueñen con Edward.


	16. Capítulo 15 ¡Vete Elf Digo Zorra Vete!

Este mundo que leerán no me pertenece si no a la grandiosa Melissa Marr. Los dioses del olimpo hechos personajes tampoco me pertenecen si no a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo combine y salio esta gran aventura.

La portada la hizo Florencia, muchas gracias preciosa por ella.

Este es uno de mis capítulos favoritos, por lo que Isabella saca las garras por fin.

Sin más por el momento disfrútenlo.

**Capítulo 15: ¡Vete Elf... Digo Zorra, Vete!**

«Se exceden y cometen actos injustos y pecaminosos […] En el caso de los súcubos, que se unen con hombres, resulta abominable e inapropiado.»

_La comunidad secreta_, Robert Kirk y Andrew Lang (1893)

...

Jacob removió la pasta con aire abstraído. Le lanzó una ojeada a Isabella.

—¿Quieres contarme lo que estás pensando?

No dijo nada más, sólo esperó silenciosa y pacientemente. Desde el beso (y la conversación posterior), Jacob había sido fiel a su palabra, a la espera de que ella hiciese el siguiente movimiento.

Isabella se acercó y lo observó, tratando de decidir cómo contarle lo de la feria.

Había intentado empezar esa frase varias veces desde su llegada a la casa de Jacob. No había funcionado. Entonces soltó de pronto:

—He quedado con Edward esta noche.

Jacob no apartó la vista del agua que hervía.

—¿Vas a salir con el elfo Rey? —preguntó—. ¿El mismo que te está acosando?

—No es una cita. —Estaba lo bastante cerca para tocarlo, pero no lo hizo—. Me ha pedido que lo acompañe a una feria.

Jacob la miró al fin.

—Ese tipo es peligroso.

Isabella le arrebató el cucharón de la mano y le tiró suavemente del brazo para que se volviese hacia ella.

—Si no averiguo qué quiere, la abuela me quitará la poca libertad que todavía me queda. Necesito encontrar una manera de hacer que Edward me deje en paz.

Jacob tenía la misma e insólita expresión de pánico que cuando se enteró de lo sucedido con aquellos tipos en el parque. Asintió despacio, como si estuviese pensando, procesando lo que ella le decía.

Isabella continuó.

—Quizá haya algo que yo pueda hacer o decir… u oír por casualidad.

Se recostó contra él, pues precisaba su consuelo, su apoyo. Tenía miedo, pero no podía sentarse sin más a esperar que alguien la salvara. Debía intentar salvarse ella misma, resolver el problema.

Jacob no dijo nada, de modo que le preguntó quedamente:

—¿Tienes una idea mejor?

—No. —Suspiró y la atrajo más, estrechándola con fuerza—. Qué tipo más inoportuno.

Ella se echó a reír para no echarse a llorar.

—¿Tú crees?

El agua hirviendo de la pasta empezó a subir, silbando y salpicando. Isabella tomó la cuchara de madera y se puso a removerla. Jacob se quedó detrás de ella, con las manos sobre sus caderas.

—Después de cenar quiero probar algunos de los ungüentos de aquellas recetas que encontré, para poder verlos también.

—De acuerdo —dijo ella y lo miró por encima del hombro.

Él le dio un ligero beso en la mejilla. Fue dulce, tierno. Sin embargo, su siguiente comentario fue cualquier cosa menos dulce:

—Anda, apártate de ahí.

—¿Qué?

La empujó a un lado.

—No me extraña que comas tanto yogur. Tus dotes culinarias son lamentables —refunfuñó.

Ella rio, agradecida de que le tomase el pelo, de que no permitiera que su confesión estropeara el tiempo que aún les quedaba de estar juntos. Le dio un leve golpe en el brazo.

—Puedo remover la pasta. Para eso no se requiere una habilidad especial.

—La mitad acabará pegada en el fondo de la cazuela si sigues empeñada en hacerlo. Venga. Lárgate de aquí.

Sin dejar de sonreír, Isabella le cedió su sitio y fue a abrir la pequeña nevera.

Dentro había un paquete de seis botellas de cerveza artesanal… nada de bebidas baratas para Jacob. Pero él no compartía su cerveza.

Todo lo que se bebía en su casa llegaba de manos de sus visitantes; era una norma estricta. Sacó una.

—¿Puedo?

—Tú no sueles beber, Bella. —Frunció el entrecejo—. Además, pensaba que querrías tener la mente despejada.

Isabella se refrenó antes de contarle lo asustada que estaba. En lugar de eso cerró el frigorífico, todavía con la botella en la mano.

—¿La tomas a medias conmigo?

Con otra mirada de desaprobación, él le pasó un plato con pan cortado en rebanadas.

—¿Y dónde es esa feria?

—En el río. —Dejó el plato en la mesa y le tendió el botellín.

—Podrías cancelarlo… incluso posponerlo, al menos hasta que sepamos más. — Destapó la botella, dio un trago y se la devolvió—. ¿Sabes cuántas historias hay sobre gente que los elfos se han llevado? Cientos de años, Bella, la gente lleva cientos de años desapareciendo.

—Lo sé. —Bebió un sorbo, miró a Jacob y bebió otro sorbo.

Él le quitó el botellín y señaló el pan.

—Come algo; después probaremos algunas de esas recetas. —Miró el reloj mientras escurría la pasta—. Necesito poder verlos para encontrarte si algo va mal.

Después de cenar, Isabella llamó a la abuela para tranquilizarla. Le garantizó que estaba en un lugar seguro.

—Estoy con Jacob en su casa. Pasaré aquí un rato…

No le contó que no iba a quedarse allí y se sintió culpable, pero la abuela ya se preocupaba demasiado. Después de asegurarle unas cuantas cosas más entre murmullos (y de sentirse todavía más culpable), colgó.

«Me encantaría poder quedarme aquí con Jacob», pensó. Con cuidado de no molestar a Boomer, se tendió en el sofá y cerró los ojos un minuto.

Jacob se inclinó y le dio un beso en la frente. En los últimos días hacía cosas así a menudo: pequeñas caricias, delicadas señales de afecto, para recordarle cuánto le importaba. Por supuesto, seguía flirteando hasta que la tensión resultaba excitante.

«Y todo es real, no una artimaña de elfo. Jacob es real.» Isabella no le había preguntado qué quería, no sabía cómo hacerlo, pero estaba prácticamente convencida de que él no iba buscando una aventura pasajera.

Abrió los ojos. Durante un momento casi se le antojó que la piel de Jacob resplandecía. «Es sólo porque estoy cansada.» Parpadeó.

Él se sentó en el otro extremo del sofá y colocó los pies de Isabella sobre su regazo. Luego consultó un manojo de recetas.

—Tengo tres con té, un par de ungüentos, unas cuantas tinturas y una cataplasma. ¿Qué te parece?

Ella se incorporó y se le acercó.

—¿Una cataplasma?

Él le hundió una mano en el cabello, separó un largo mechón y empezó a enrollárselo en un dedo.

—Se aplica sobre las heridas, como cuando se pone un filete sobre un ojo morado.

—Ah… puaj. —Tomó los papeles y les echó un vistazo.

«Jacob está jugueteando con mi pelo», pensó con gozo. Él le rozaba la clavícula con la yema de los dedos; y ella se dio cuenta de que estaba conteniendo la respiración. «Respira, Bella», se ordenó.

Soltó el aire poco a poco, e intentó centrarse en la receta. De alguna manera, todo semejaba más importante cuando pensaba adónde iba a ir esa noche y con quién.

Levantó la hoja que estaba tratando de leer.

—Esto tiene que reposar tres días.

—Hay unas cuantas así. —Él le quitó el papel con la mano libre, la que no estaba trazando círculos en su piel—. Las tinturas deben macerarse entre siete y diez días. Prepararé un par esta misma noche, cuando te hayas ido. Sólo me preguntaba si algo de esto te resulta… no sé, familiar.

Ella dejó las otras hojas sobre el montón que reposaba en el regazo de Jacob y dijo:

—Yo nací así. Mi abuela, mi madre, eso es lo que ocurre en mi familia: tenemos algo en los genes. Como ser bajito o cualquier otra cosa.

—Vale. —Jacob no miraba los papeles, sino la mano de Isabella, que había quedado posada en su muslo. Se levantó bruscamente y se alejó—. Probemos con un ungüento. Parecen más rápidos.

Ella lo siguió hasta la barra de la cocina, donde él había desplegado las hierbas, algunos cuencos, un cuchillo y una pieza de cerámica blanca con una especie de mango a juego. Tomó el mango.

—Mano de mortero —dijo Jacob.

Isabella lo miró.

—¿Qué?

—Eso es una mano de mortero. Observa. —Puso unas hierbas en el recipiente blanco y le tendió la mano de mortero.

Mientras reparaba en cuánto espacio le estaba concediendo Jacob de pronto, Isabella le devolvió la mano.

Él la utilizó para machacar las hierbas, convirtiéndolas en un polvo grueso.

—Así. —Luego le devolvió la mano de mortero—. Hierba de san Juan. Pulverízala y viértela aquí. —Señaló un cuenco de cereales vacío.

—De acuerdo. —Isabella comenzó a moler aquella planta de extraño aroma.

A su lado, Jacob llenó una cazuela de agua hasta la mitad y la puso sobre un fogón. Sacó dos cacerolas más y las colocó en la encimera.

—Y respecto a lo del otro día, a nosotros… —empezó Isabella, y lo miró, más nerviosa de lo que esperaba.

Necesitaba saber con certeza qué había significado para él, pero le daba miedo que se sintiese herido cuando se lo preguntara.

Pero el tono de Jacob no fue de ofendido. Al contrario, también sonó nervioso:

—¿Sí?

—¿Vas… no sé, a pedirme que salgamos juntos o algo así? ¿O es sólo algo intrascendente, encaminado a…?

—Tú dime qué quieres. —Le quitó el cuenco de las manos y la atrajo hacia sí, hasta quedar cadera contra cadera—. ¿Salir a cenar? ¿Al cine? ¿Un fin de semana en la playa?

—¿Un fin de semana? ¿No vas un poquito rápido? —Le puso las manos en el pecho para mantener una pequeña distancia entre ambos.

—No tan rápido como desearía. —Se inclinó hasta que su boca quedó casi tocando la de ella—. Pero me contengo.

Ella ni siquiera lo pensó: le mordió el labio inferior. Y de nuevo estaban besándose, lenta y delicadamente, y de algún modo fue más excitante que la primera vez. En algún punto entre el momento que le había contado que iba a reunirse con Edward y el momento que le había preguntado en qué situación se hallaban ellos dos, las tornas habían cambiado.

Las manos de Isabella encontraron los faldones de la camisa de Jacob, se deslizaron por debajo hasta su piel y los aros que decoraban su torso. Cualquier objeción de las que solía repetirse había desaparecido.

«Ésta es la línea que no se puede cruzar», pensó, y casi se echó a reír.

—¿Jacob? ¿Estás ahí dentro? —Alguien sacudió el pomo de la puerta.

—¡Jacob, sabemos que estás en casa! —aulló Mike, uno de los ex de Rosalie. Llamó de nuevo, más fuerte—. Vamos, abre.

—No les hagas caso —le susurró Jacob al oído—. A lo mejor se marchan.

El pomo de la puerta volvió a agitarse.

—Quizá sea mejor así. —Isabella retrocedió, sintiéndose casi mareada—. No estamos pensando con mucha claridad.

—Yo no he hecho otra cosa que pensar en esto durante meses, Bella… —Le puso una mano a cada lado del rostro—. Pero no tienes más que decir una palabra y pararemos. Tú marcas la pauta. No te presionaré. Jamás.

—Eso ya lo sé. —Se ruborizó. Era mucho más fácil ceder a la tentación que hablar al respecto—. Pero no estoy segura de hasta dónde quiero llegar.

Él la estrechó con más fuerza y le acarició el pelo.

—Pues entonces iremos despacio, ¿vale?

—Vale. —Movió la cabeza afirmativamente, sintiéndose a la vez aliviada y decepcionada. Había demasiados males ahí fuera para actuar con despreocupación, pero aun sí, dejarse ir sin control, ni lógica, ni considerando lo que debería o no debería hacer… Decir que aquello resultaba tentador sería quedarse corta.

Jacob habló en voz baja y categórica:

—Sí, quiero que salgamos juntos. Contigo no deseo nada intrascendente.

Isabella no dijo nada, no podía.

En el exterior, Ben bramó:

—¡Abre la maldita puerta, Jacob! Aquí hace un frío que pela.

Jacob ladeó la cabeza de Isabella para que lo mirase.

—Me estás preocupando, Bella. ¿Está todo bien?

Ella asintió.

—¿O estás pensando en salir corriendo de nuevo? —añadió.

El corazón de Isabella empezó a latir deprisa. Se ruborizó.

—No. Estoy pensando justo lo contrario.

Él le deslizó los dedos por la mejilla, se detuvo en la comisura de su boca, y la miró a los ojos.

—Sin presión.

Al final ella se apoyó en su pecho, ocultando el rostro.

—Necesito pensar. Si vamos a tratar de salir juntos… no quiero estropear las cosas, lo que tenemos.

—Eso no pasará… —Tragó saliva antes de añadir—: Pero no hay por qué apresurarse. Yo no me voy a ninguna parte.

Volvieron a llamar a la puerta, con más fuerza, hasta que Jacob soltó a Isabella. Le dio la espalda para arreglarse la ropa, y luego fue hasta la puerta y la abrió de un tirón.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Porras, tío, aquí fuera hace frío. —Mike lo empujó para entrar.

Ben, otro de los chicos que habían terminado el bachillerato el año anterior, entró detrás de él. Lo acompañaban tres chicas que Isabella no conocía.

Isabella regresó a la encimera para seguir picando hierbas. Ben se detuvo junto a la puerta y la miró con una sonrisa socarrona.

—Eh, hola, Bella.

Ella levantó el cuenco a modo de silencioso saludo. Tenía los labios enrojecidos y el cabello revuelto. Seguro que resultaba evidente que habían interrumpido algo.

Le resultaba más fácil centrar su atención en el ungüento que tratar con los recién llegados. Volcó las hierbas molidas en un cuenco vacío, añadió más y continuó machacando.

Ben le dio un codazo a Jacob.

—¿Y qué ha pasado con la norma de «en casa sólo entran amigos»?

—Bella es una amiga. —Jacob lo miró con los ojos entornados—. La única que tiene mi puerta siempre abierta.

Sin dejar de sonreír con malicia, Ben se acercó a la muchacha y observó el recipiente.

—Bueno, esto es muy interesante. ¿Qué tienes ahí? —Alzó el cuenco con hierba de san Juan ya molida y olfateó—. Nada que yo haya fumado.

Era un bocazas; y Mike resultaba aún peor, especialmente desde que Rosalie le había contado a todo el que quisiese escucharla que su ex era pésimo en la cama.

Dejó un paquete de seis cervezas sobre la encimera.

Las chicas estaban alrededor de Boomer, contemplando a la boa sin pestañear pero sin acercarse demasiado. Las tres iban vestidas con ropa que implicaba que se congelarían en la calle: falda ceñida y blusa de escote vertiginoso, la clase de prendas que resultaban incómodas aunque no fuese otoño. Isabella las observó, y luego se volvió hacia Ben, que ya se comportaba como en su propia casa y estaba probando la pasta.

—Pensaba que le había pedido a todo el mundo que me dejara unos días para mí solo. —Jacob vertió el primer cuenco de hierbas molidas en el agua hirviendo y puso en marcha un temporizador—. Bella, ¿puedes sacar el aceite de oliva cuando hayas acabado con eso?

Ella asintió.

—Conque unos días para ti solo, ¿eh? —Mike hizo una mueca—. Pues no pareces estar solo.

—Lo estábamos. —Jacob arqueó una ceja y apuntó hacia la puerta con la cabeza —. Y aún podríamos estarlo.

—Fuera hace frío. —Mike abrió una lata de cerveza.

Jacob respiró hondo varias veces.

—Si vais a quedaros un rato, pongan algo de música.

—Habíamos pensado que a lo mejor te apetecía salir —intervino la chica que estaba pegada a Ben.

Otra de las chicas (la que no le quitaba ojo a Jacob) se desplazó a un lado, sólo un poco, e Isabella alcanzó a verle unos diminutos cuernos asomándole entre el pelo, y unas alas correosas plegadas a sus espaldas.

«¿Cómo ha entrado aquí y con ese aspecto?» Sólo los elfos más fuertes podían estar rodeados por tal cantidad de acero y mantener el sortilegio. Aquélla era una de las reglas que le habían proporcionado mayor consuelo a lo largo de los años.

La chica alada avanzó hacia Jacob lentamente, como si cada paso requiriese una gran concentración.

—La verdad es que no podemos quedarnos mucho tiempo. ¿Te vienes con nosotros? Va a tocar una banda muy buena en El Nido del Cuervo. —Le dedicó a Isabella una sonrisa emponzoñada—. Te invitaría a ti también, pero es que desde la redada están siendo muy estrictos con el tema de la edad. Sólo se permite la entrada a mayores de dieciocho, ¿sabes?

Despacio, Isabella dejó el cuenco y fue a colocarse delante de Jacob, entre él y la elfa.

—Jacob no está disponible.

Él le puso las manos en las caderas. Fulminando a la intrusa con la mirada,

Isabella apoyó la espalda contra Jacob. «¿Cómo se atreve ésta a entrar aquí? ¿Quién la ha enviado?», se ofuscó. La idea de que Jacob fuese vulnerable a los elfos la enfureció repentinamente.

—Vaya, esto sí que es divertido —exclamó Mike.

Asintiendo, Bella se sentó con la cacerola de la pasta sobrante y un tenedor.

—Yo apuesto por Bella.

La elfa siguió andando en dirección a la cocina.

Isabella alargó un brazo hacia ella.

—Creo que tienes que irte.

—¿En serio? —replicó arrugando la nariz.

—Sí. —Puso una mano sobre la muñeca de la elfa, sin retenerla, tan sólo posando los dedos allí. Como cuando iba a la escuela, el contacto agudizó más su don de la visión.

Luego la empujó suavemente.

La elfa crispó el rostro y se tambaleó. Arqueó las cejas mientras lanzaba a Isabella una extraña mirada.

Se recuperó con rapidez y murmuró:

—Otra noche será.

—No te hagas ilusiones. —Jacob rodeó la cintura de la muchacha con un brazo.

Ben y Mike intercambiaron otra sonrisa tontorrona.

—Tío, deberías compartir tus secretos. —Mike se puso en pie y levantó su cerveza. Con sólo una rápida mirada hacia su ligue, ésta fue corriendo a su lado—. Aunque no es que hayas tenido nunca problemas para… —Se aclaró la garganta, y su chica le dio un puñetazo en el hombro. Él sonrió de oreja a oreja—. Lo que quiero decir es que, sea lo que sea lo que esté haciendo nuestro amigo —continuó, ladeando la cabeza hacia la parte trasera del vagón, donde estaba el dormitorio de Jacob—, debe de funcionar. Bella no habla casi nunca, y ahora está dispuesta a empezar una pelea por él.

La elfa no se había movido. Se deslizaba los dedos por el escote, lentamente.

—Te lo pasarías bien. Mucho más que aquí.

Isabella se separó de Jacob. Cerró los dedos sobre la muñeca de la chica y tiró de ella hacia la puerta. Para ser una elfa tan fuerte, resultaba increíblemente fácil arrastrarla. «A lo mejor está débil por todo este acero», pensó.

—Vete. —Abrió la puerta y empujó a la elfa hacia delante—. Quédate fuera.

Todos los elfos del exterior contemplaron la escena. Muchos de ellos rieron con regocijo. La chica enredadera vestida con traje estaba otra vez allí. Alzó la vista de su colección de animales salvajes de papiroflexia, que ahora andaban a su alrededor como si estuviesen vivos.

—Ya te lo había advertido, Carmen —dijo, y continuó doblando hojas—. Esa estrategia no sirve si ya están enamorados.

—Mantente lejos de él —le espetó Isabella a la elfa.

—Por esta noche. —Miró hacia el interior del vagón, mientras sus alas se abrían y cerraban a sus espaldas, muy despacio, como una mariposa en reposo—. Pero, en serio, creo que él podría tener algo mucho mejor.

«Desgraciados elfos.» Isabella abrió la boca para decir algo más.

—No me interesa —contestó Jacob a gritos detrás de ella.

—Zorra —masculló una de las chicas al pasar junto a Isabella. Salió pisando fuerte, como si tuviese derecho a sentirse ofendida—. No tenías por qué echarla así. Sólo estaba coqueteando.

—A los tíos no les gustan las chicas lanzadas —apostilló la otra—. Les gustan las damas.

En la puerta, Ben se detuvo y dijo de manera deliberadamente inexpresiva:

—Sí. No es algo que nos excite demasiado. —Y soltó una carcajada—. Bella, cuando te canses de Jacob…

—Cierra el pico. —Mike le dio un empellón.

Invisibles para todo el mundo excepto para los elfos e Isabella, varios seres élficos del grupo en constante cambio salieron disparados.

Isabella cerró la puerta y se recostó contra ella. Jacob ya estaba de nuevo con el maloliente mejunje, removiéndolo.

—Teniendo en cuenta que tú no pareces celosa, imagino que esa chica era una elfa.

—Con alas y todo. —Se le acercó, tiró de él para que se agachara y lo besó—. Pero puede que yo sea un poco más celosa de lo que suponías.

Él sonrió.

—Por mí está bien. —Dejó la cuchara y siguió a Isabella hasta la encimera—. Creía que no les gustaba el acero.

—Y no les gusta. Por eso ella quería sacarte de aquí. Era lo bastante fuerte para entrar, pero no para quedarse mucho tiempo. Ni siquiera podía mantener bien su sortilegio. —Tomó otro puñado de hierbas para machacarlas—. ¿Me haces un favor?

—El que quieras.

—Quédate en casa esta noche. —Retiró unos cuantos tallos demasiado gruesos.

Miró hacia la puerta, que de repente se había convertido en una barrera muy endeble contra el creciente número de elfos del exterior.

—Yo podría pedirte lo mismo —murmuró Jacob, y la abrazó.

Isabella cerró los ojos y apoyó la mejilla en su pecho.

—Si no encuentro respuestas pronto, la abuela me sacará del instituto. No puedo seguir desviando su atención mucho tiempo más, y no quiero mentirle y decirle que los elfos se han largado.

—Yo podría acompañarte.

—Edward no me dirá nada si te llevo conmigo. Necesito que piense que creo en él. —Se puso de puntillas para besarlo, y luego añadió—: Si no funciona, probaremos con otra cosa.

Jacob parecía preocupado, incluso asustado… cosas que ella no quería ver, cosas que no quería que él sintiese… pero al final asintió.

—Ten mucho cuidado, ¿de acuerdo? —le advirtió él.

—Haré todo lo que pueda…

Porque si no, se lo arrebatarían todo: el instituto, los amigos, Jascob, todo. A Edward tenía que escapársele algo. Los elfos tenían que decir algo que la ayudara a resolver cómo librarse de Edward. Tenían que hacerlo, simplemente.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Esto se puso al rojo vivo. ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? Les gusto la reacción de Isabella, la actitud de Jacob.

Ya sabemos cual era la estrategia de Edward.

En el próximo capítulo la feria, ¿qué creen que pasara? leo teorías, ¿me dejarían un pequeño review?

Nos vemos mañana.


	17. Capítulo 16: Feria Infernal

Todo este universo fue creado por la mente prodigiosa de Melisa Marr, las criaturas divinas las creo Stephenie Meyer, así que si quieren agradecer, agradezcaselos a ellas. Apoyen a las autoras comprando sus obras si tienen la oportunidad.

La portada como ya saben es de Flore Lara, nena gracias.

**Capítulo 16: Feria Infernal**

**«Una vez que te llevan con ellos y pruebas su comida […] ya no puedes regresar. Has cambiado […] y vives con ellos para siempre.»**

**_La fe álfica en los países celtas_****, W. Y. Evans–Wentz (1911)**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Media hora más tarde, Isabella recorría la calle Seis sintiendo más aprensión a cada paso. Pensar en la elfa que había entrado en casa de Jacob no mejoraba en absoluto las cosas. « ¿Qué habría ocurrido si yo no hubiese estado allí? —se preguntaba—. ¿Le habrían hecho daño?» No quería separarse de Jacob, ni reunirse con Edward, ni enfrentarse a aquel desastre, pero necesitaba respuestas.

Y Edward las tenía.

Él estaba junto a la entrada de la feria, con un aspecto tan normal que costaba recordar que era uno de ellos, y no sólo un elfo cortesano, sino un rey. Extendió las manos como si fuese a abrazarla.

—Isabella.

Ella retrocedió un paso, esquivándolo con soltura.

—Me alegro mucho de que hayas venido. —Edward parecía hablar muy en serio.

Sin saber qué contestar, Isabella se encogió de hombros.

—¿Entramos? —Él le ofreció el brazo, como si estuviesen en un baile formal o algo así.

—Claro. —Sin hacer caso de su brazo (ni de su leve ceño), lo siguió hacia el laberinto de casetas que parecían haber brotado allí de la noche a la mañana.

La multitud se arremolinaba entre los puestos. Familias y parejas jugaban por todas partes. Muchos llevaban bebidas de dulce aroma, una especie de líquido dorado y denso.

—Estás muy… —Edward la miró fijamente, exhibiendo aquella sonrisa inhumana—. Me siento muy honrado de que me acompañes.

Isabella asintió, como si aquellas palabras tuviesen sentido. No lo tenían. «Esto es ridículo», se dijo. Ante los comentarios excesivamente ansiosos de Edward, cada vez se sentía más incómoda.

A su lado, un grupo de chicas intentaba colar minúsculas pelotas de plástico en bandejas de cristal.

Por encima de sus cabezas, las luces de la noria centelleaban. La gente reía mientras daba vueltas por el recinto.

Entonces Edward tomó a Isabella de la mano, y de repente la visión de la muchacha se tornó tan nítida que contuvo la respiración. Allá donde mirase, se desvanecía un sortilegio. Los encargados de las casetas, de las taquillas y las atracciones eran todos elfos. Todos los feriantes y bastantes asistentes también eran elfos.

«Oh, Dios mío.» Jamás había visto una multitud álfica tan grande. Mirara donde mirase, elfos disfrazados le sonreían llenos de amabilidad y felicidad. «¿Por qué hay tantos elfos camuflados como humanos?»

Algunos humanos auténticos pululaban por allí, jugando a juegos amañados y montando en atracciones destartaladas, pero los elfos no se fijaban en ellos. Ella era la única a la que observaban.

Edward saludó con la mano a un grupo de congéneres que lo estaban llamando.

—Son viejos amigos. ¿Quieres conocerlos?

—No. —Se mordió el labio y miró de nuevo alrededor, sintiendo la tensión en su pecho.

Edward frunció el entrecejo.

—Ahora no —precisó ella. Esbozó una sonrisa forzada, esperando que él pensara que su nerviosismo no era más que timidez. «Contrólate.» Respiró hondo y trató de sonar cordial—. Creía que íbamos a conocernos.

—Desde luego. —Sonrió como si ella le hubiera entregado un regalo muy valioso—. ¿Qué quieres que te cuente?

—Humm, háblame de tu familia. —Isabella trastabilló; sus pasos eran tan poco firmes como su respiración.

—Vivo con mis tíos —dijo él, mientras pasaban junto a un grupo de elfos que, hasta un momento antes, parecían alumnos del Obispo O'Connell.

Unos cuantos señalaron a Isabella, pero ninguno se le acercó. De hecho, se apartaron del camino de Edward, que la estaba conduciendo a una hilera de casetas donde los elfos disfrazados ofrecían distintos juegos de feria.

—¿Tus tíos? —repitió ella, dudando de que ir allí hubiese sido una idea sensata. Le soltó la mano—. Ah, claro, los que estaban en el instituto. —«Elfos. Igual que casi todos los que están aquí.» Se sintió mareada, pero probó de nuevo—. ¿Y tus padres?

—Mi padre murió antes de que yo naciese… —Edward hizo una pausa, aunque no parecía triste, sino furioso—. Pero todo lo que soy se lo debo a él.

«¿Los elfos mueren?» Isabella no estaba muy segura de cómo reaccionar ante aquel extraño comentario, de modo que se limitó a decir:

—Mi madre también falleció. Al darme a luz.

—Lo lamento. —Volvió a tomarle la mano, la apretó afectuosamente y entrelazó sus dedos—. Estoy convencido de que era una mujer buena. Y también encantadora, para ser tu madre.

—Yo no soy como ella.

Isabella tragó saliva. Todo lo que tenía eran fotografías. En las fotos que la abuela había repartido por toda la casa, su madre siempre parecía angustiada, como incapaz de soportar las cosas que veía. La abuela jamás hablaba del último año de su hija, como si esos meses no hubiesen existido.

—¿Y qué hay de tu padre? ¿Es un buen hombre? —Edward se detuvo y se quedó con la mano de Isabella en la suya, rodeados ambos de elfos mientras charlaban de sus respectivas familias.

Si Isabella no hubiera poseído el don de ver los extraños ojos y las curiosas sonrisas de los elfos que los escuchaban, todo podría haber parecido normal. Pero no lo era.

Echó a andar hacia una de las barracas donde vendían aquella bebida dulce.

—¿Isabella?

Ella se encogió de hombros, más cómoda hablando de un padre al que no había conocido que de la madre que le había dado la capacidad de ver a los elfos.

—A saber. La abuela no tiene ni idea de quién es, y mi madre ya no está aquí para decírnoslo.

—Por lo menos tienes a tu abuela. —Levantó la mano libre y le acarició la mejilla—. Me alegra que tengas a alguien que te cuide con cariño.

La muchacha iba a responder, pero vio que se dirigían hacia ellos Cara Puntiaguda y unos seis elfos a los que gustaba pasearse por Shooters, acosando a los clientes y alejándola a ella de la sala de billares con su simple presencia. Se quedó de piedra, incapaz de moverse; los años de instinto anularon la lógica.

—¿Isabella? ¿Qué ocurre? —Edward se puso delante de ella, y le bloqueó la visión de cualquier cosa que no fuese él mismo—. ¿Te he ofendido?

—No. Sólo que… —Le dedicó lo que esperaba que fuera una sonrisa convincente y mintió—: Es sólo que tengo frío.

Él se quitó la chaqueta y se la echó por los hombros, muy cortésmente.

—¿Qué tal ahora?

—Mejor.

Y era cierto. Si Edward fuese lo que pretendía (amable y considerado), quizá ella se sintiese mal por estar dándole falsas esperanzas.

Pero no lo era. Edward no era real en absoluto.

—Vamos. Por aquí siempre hay juegos interesantes. —Volvió a tomarla de la mano, y la visión de Isabella se agudizó de nuevo.

Vieron una mujer que anunciaba a gritos:

—¡Tres lanzamientos de dardos para llevarse un premio!

Una gruesa trenza le colgaba como una soga hasta más abajo de las rodillas. Su rostro era como el de los ángeles de los cuadros antiguos, inocente con una chispa peligrosa en los ojos. Aparte de las patas de cabra que le asomaban por debajo de la larga falda, la mujer era preciosa, pero nadie se le acercaba.

Al lado, una fila de elfos y humanos aguardaban ante una carpa. Caras que Isabella había visto por la ciudad se mezclaban con elfos que jamás habría imaginado: con alas, con la piel llena de costras y espinas, y con todo tipo de indumentaria. Era demasiado para asimilarlo.

Se detuvo, apabullada por el número y variedad de elfos.

—Las adivinas de aquí siempre dan un buen espectáculo.

Edward levantó la tela que cubría la entrada de la carpa para que Isabella pudiese ver el interior. Había tres viejas con los ojos blancos y legañosos. Detrás de ellas, una hilera de estatuas, como gárgolas sin alas, inusitadamente musculosas. «Y están vivas.» Barrían el recinto con la mirada, como si trataran de encontrar a alguien para responder a preguntas que nadie había planteado.

Todos los elfos se apartaron a un lado, y Edward guio a Isabella hasta el centro de la tienda. La muchacha se aproximó a una de las estatuas. Ésta la miró con temor cuando ella alargó una mano, pero otra mujer la retuvo agarrándosela.

—No —le dijo.

Entonces las tres ancianas hablaron a la vez, no para Isabella o Edward, sino casi para sí mismas, suavemente, en un susurro sibilante.

—Nos pertenece. Un cambio equitativo. No debes interferir.

La que sujetaba la mano de Isabella le guiñó un ojo.

—Bueno pues, hermanas, ¿qué decimos?

Isabella tiró de la mano para zafarse, pero la mujer aumentó la presión.

—Así que tú eres la nueva bien amada de este joven… —La adivina miró a Edward con sus ojos aparentemente ciegos.

Detrás de ellos, los elfos se empujaban, peleándose y parloteando.

La vieja lanzó a Edward una mirada penetrante (sus ojos blancos relucían) y dijo:

—Esta chica es diferente de las otras, querido. Especial.

—Eso ya lo sé, madres. —Edward rodeó la cintura de Isabella con un brazo, medio abrazándola, como si tuviese derecho a hacerlo.

«Pero no lo tiene.»

La muchacha retrocedió tanto como pudo de la mujer que le aferraba la mano.

Las tres adivinas suspiraron simultáneamente.

—Tiene carácter, ¿eh?

La que seguía sujetándola le preguntó a Edward:

—¿Te digo cuan diferente es esta jovencita? ¿Cuán especial será?

De súbito, todos los elfos presentes dejaron de hablar. Se quedaron mirando descaradamente, expectantes y llenos de regocijo, como si ante ellos se estuviera produciendo un terrible accidente.

—No. —Isabella liberó la mano y agarró a Edward del brazo.

Él no se movió.

—¿Tan especial como he soñado? —le preguntó a la ciega, y su voz llegó claramente a todos los elfos circundantes.

—No encontrarás a ninguna tan excepcional como ésta.

Las tres mujeres asintieron, en una extraña e inquietante sincronía, como si fuesen tres cuerpos con una sola mente.

Sonriendo de oreja a oreja, Edward lanzó un puñado de monedas de bronce a las mujeres, y ellas las atraparon al vuelo: sus manos describieron arcos idénticos y en el mismo instante.

«Necesito salir de aquí —pensó Isabella angustiada—. Ahora mismo.»

Pero no podía huir. Si no fuese por su capacidad de verlos, no tendría ninguna razón para reaccionar tan bruscamente; aquellas mujeres no eran mucho más raras que la mayoría de los feriantes. «No te pongas en evidencia. Recuerda las reglas.» No podía dejarse llevar por el pánico. El corazón seguía latiéndole alocadamente. Sentía una presión en el pecho, como si no pudiese respirar. «Mantente firme. Céntrate.»

Necesitaba salir de allí, alejarse de ellos, volver con Jacob. No debería haber ido. Le daba la impresión de haberse metido en una trampa.

Se apartó de las mujeres y tiró a Edward del brazo.

—Vamos a beber algo. Venga.

Él la atrajo hacia sí y la condujo hacia la puerta, pasando ante la multitud de elfos que murmuraban:

—Ella es la Esperada.

—¿Lo has oído?

—Envía el mensaje.

—Jessica se pondrá furiosa.

A medida que fue avanzando la noche, algunos elfos que Edward no había visto durante años fueron llegando a la feria. «Es una buena concurrencia… incluso con las arpías por aquí espiando para Jessica.» Acudieron emisarios de las otras Cortes élficas, algunos, por primera vez en siglos. «Lo saben.»

—¿Edward? —Uno de los vigilantes de la casa de Tanya se dirigió a él y le hizo una reverencia.

Edward negó con la cabeza. Atrajo a Isabella con un giro y la atrapó en un abrazo flojo que distó mucho de ser elegante, aunque sí efectivo. La muchacha resplandecía vagamente en la oscuridad; la luz solar de su cuerpo cambiante ya la estaba colmando. En ocasiones ocurría así, y el cambio se producía con tal rapidez que las chicas mortales se volvían recelosas. Tenía sentido que su reina (pues sin duda Isabella no podía ser otra cosa) se transformase más deprisa todavía.

A espaldas de Isabella, un hombre de serbal ataviado con un sortilegio mortal interceptó al guardia de Tanya.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Isabella mirando fijamente a Edward, con los ojos dilatados y los labios entreabiertos, como si esperase un beso.

«Demasiado pronto para eso —pensó él, pero se apretó más contra ella, sujetándola entre sus brazos como si estuviesen en un baile—. Celebraremos un baile, le mostraremos el esplendor de nuestra Corte tan pronto ascienda al trono.»

Mirando por encima del hombro de la muchacha hacia donde el hombre de serbal había detenido al vigilante de Tanya, dijo:

—No quiero que nada estropee esta noche. Incluso si el mundo fuera a acabarse esta noche, no querría saberlo.

Y era cierto. Tenía a su reina entre los brazos; después de siglos de búsqueda, por fin ella estaba en sus brazos. Las Eolas lo habían profetizado.

Ladeó la cabeza y musitó:

—Baila conmigo.

Isabella sacudió la cabeza, con algo muy cercano al miedo en los ojos.

—No hay sitio, ni música.

Edward la hizo volverse, deseando que llevara unas faldas apropiadas, echando de menos el frufrú de la seda y el susurro de las enaguas.

—Por supuesto que hay.

Nadie se cruzó en su camino. Nadie los zarandeó.

Por el contrario, el gentío se movió a su alrededor, separándose para dejar un claro donde Edward pudiese iniciar su primer baile con Isabella, con su reina.

En la orilla misma del río, él vio cómo sus elfos estivales («Ahora son nuestros elfos») desaparecían de la vista al despojarse de los sortilegios para unirse al baile.

Pronto, con Isabella a su lado, sería capaz de protegerlos, de cuidar de ellos como debía hacer un auténtico Rey del Verano.

—¿De verdad que no oyes la música?

La condujo más allá de un grupo de elfos de pantano, que no se habían molestado en desprenderse de sus sortilegios pero aun así se habían puesto a bailotear. Su luminosa piel marrón refulgía con la luz atrapada bajo la superficie, y parecían primos lejanos de las selkies, las focas humanas. Varias Ninfas del Verano habían empezado a dar vueltas allí mismo, como derviches flacuchos abandonados en la calle, en una confusión borrosa de enredaderas, faldas y melenas.

Con una mano en la parte baja de la espalda de Isabella y la otra tomando la de ella, Edward la guio a través de la multitud de elfos invisibles. Pegando la boca a su oreja, le canturreó:

—Risas, el fluir del agua, el suave runrún del tráfico, el zumbido de los insectos. ¿Puedes oírlo, Isabella? Escucha.

—Tengo que irme. —Su cabello azotó el rostro de Edward cuando éste le hizo dar un giro completo para quedar más cerca que antes. Sonó aterrorizada al añadir —: Vámonos.

Edward se detuvo.

—Baila conmigo, Isabella. Yo oigo bastante música para los dos.

—¿Por qué? —Estaba inmóvil y rígida entre sus brazos; miró alrededor, aquellos semblantes ocultos debajo de máscaras humanas—. Dime por qué. ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

—A ti. He pasado mi vida esperándote. —Hizo una pausa y contempló la felicidad que exhibían las caras de las criaturas del verano, aquellas que habían sufrido largo tiempo bajo la hegemonía de Jessica—. Concédeme este baile, esta noche. Si está en mi mano, te daré a cambio cualquier cosa que me pidas.

—¿Cualquier cosa que te pida? —repitió Isabella con incredulidad.

Después de tantas preocupaciones, de investigar, de todo el pánico, Edward le ofrecía una salida a cambio de un simple baile. ¿Era posible que fuera tan fácil? Un baile y podría marcharse, salir de allí, alejarse de todos ellos. Pero si las historias que se contaban tenían algo de verdad, los elfos sólo ofrecían intercambios que les resultasen beneficiosos.

—Dame tu palabra. —Retrocedió un paso para mirarlo a los ojos, cosa imposible estando tan cerca. Él esbozó aquella sonrisa suya tan turbadora, y a Isabella se le atascaron las palabras en la garganta. La muchacha se estremeció, pero no se dio por vencida. —Júralo delante de todos estos testigos —exigió, señalando a la muchedumbre que aguardaba. La mayor parte eran elfos, pero había unos cuantos humanos observando; ignoraban de qué iba el espectáculo, pero aun así no querían perdérselo.

Los elfos, tanto los invisibles como los que llevaban un sortilegio, soltaron un grito ahogado y murmuraron entre sí.

—Es lista la chica…

—Va a conseguir la promesa de un rey sin saber qué y quién es él.

—¿Y él aceptará?

—Será una reina magnífica.

Entonces Edward elevó la voz para que todos pudiesen oírlo:

—Delante de todos los presentes, te doy mi palabra de honor, Isabella: cualquier cosa que me pidas y que yo pueda otorgarte es tuya. —Hincó una rodilla en el suelo y añadió—: Y de hoy en adelante, tus deseos serán los míos siempre que sea posible.

Los murmullos de los elfos aumentaron y se entremezclaron como canciones discordantes.

—¿Y si resulta que ella no es la Esperada?

—¿Cómo puede ser tan insensato… ?

—Pero las Eolas han dicho…

Todavía con la rodilla hincada, Edward inclinó la cabeza ante Isabella alargando la mano. Sus ojos centellearon peligrosamente cuando alzó la vista hacia ella.

—¿Bailarás conmigo ahora? —preguntó—. Toma mi mano, Isabella.

Todo lo que debía hacer era bailar con él, unirse al jolgorio élfico durante una sola noche, y luego podría pedirle que la dejase en paz. Era un precio muy pequeño por una recompensa tan grande. Edward ni siquiera tendría que saber que ella sabía quién era, no tendría que enterarse de su don.

—De acuerdo. —Deslizó su mano en la de él, casi mareada de alivio. Pronto todo habría acabado.

La multitud vitoreó y rio, formando tal alboroto que Isabella rio también. Quizá no se alegrasen por la misma razón, pero no importaba: ellos se hacían eco de la alegría de la muchacha.

Una de las sonrientes chicas con enredaderas en los brazos les tendió unos vasos de plástico con la dulce bebida dorada que la mayoría parecía estar tomando.

—Una copa para celebrarlo.

Isabella tomó una y dio un sorbo. Era increíble, una mezcla embriagadora de cosas que no deberían tener sabor: luz de sol embotellada con azúcar hilado, tardes de relax y puestas de sol enternecedoras, brisas cálidas y promesas peligrosas. Se lo bebió de un trago.

Edward le quitó el vaso vacío de la mano.

—¿Me concedes mi baile?

Ella se lamió los labios —sabía a caramelo caliente— y sonrió. Sintió las piernas extrañamente vacilantes.

—Será un placer.

Entonces él la condujo a través del gentío, ejecutando danzas nuevas y antiguas, desde un estilizado vals hasta ritmos modernos, todo, sin ninguna coreografía.

En algún rincón oculto de su mente, Isabella sabía que algo iba mal, pero mientras Edward la hacía evolucionar sin pausa, no lograba recordar qué era. Juntos rieron, bebieron y danzaron hasta que a Isabella dejó de importarle el motivo de su anterior preocupación.

Al cabo puso una mano sobre la muñeca de Edward y jadeó:

—Hagamos un alto, necesito descansar.

—Nada de parar —repuso él—. Sólo una pausa.

Y la alzó del suelo y se sentó en una silla de respaldo alto tallada con soles y enredaderas, con ella en su regazo.

«¿De dónde ha salido esta silla?» A su alrededor, los elfos bailoteaban y reían. «Debería irme.» Todos los humanos se habían marchado. Incluso las chicas esqueleto (las hermanas Denali) bailaban. Grupos de Ninfas del Verano daban vueltas por allí, girando sobre sí mismas con tal rapidez que nadie las habría confundido con mortales.

—Necesito otra copa. —Sentada en el regazo de Edward, Isabella apoyó la cabeza sobre su hombro, respirando con dificultad. Cuanto más intentaba interpretar los fogonazos de desasosiego que la asaltaban, menos claros le resultaban.

—¡Más vino estival! —reclamó Edward, y se echó a reír cuando varios chicos león tropezaron entre sí al llevarles las altas copas—. Mi dama desea vino, y vino tendrá.

Ella tomó una copa y le dio vueltas entre las manos. Delicadas volutas talladas en el cristal enmarcaban la imagen de una pareja que bailaba a la brillante luz del sol. Con el vino, los colores describían espirales y variaban, como si dentro de la copa llamease una diminuta aurora.

—¿Adónde han ido a parar los vasos de plástico?

Edward le besó el pelo y rió.

—Objetos hermosos para una hermosa dama.

—Da igual. —Se encogió de hombros y bebió un largo trago.

Sujetándola por la cintura con un brazo y con una mano en su espalda, Edward la depositó en el suelo.

—¿Damos otro paseo por la feria?

El cabello de Isabella cayó sobre el césped húmedo de rocío cuando levantó la cabeza para mirar al elfo rey que la sostenía en brazos, y se maravilló de estar divirtiéndose tanto.

Él susurró:

—Baila conmigo, Isabella, mi amor.

A ella le dolían las rodillas; el corazón le latía desbocado. No se lo pasaba tan bien desde… «Nunca.»

—Por supuesto, bailemos —dijo.

Por todas partes, los elfos reían y bailaban, a veces de un modo grácil, o grotesco, o espeluznante. Al principio le habían parecido sobrios, como las parejas de las viejas películas en blanco y negro, pero a medida que avanzaba la noche, eso había cambiado. «Cuando sólo quedan los elfos…»

Edward la acunó entre sus brazos y la besó en el cuello.

—Podría pasarme toda la eternidad haciendo esto.

—No. —Isabella lo apartó—. Nada de besos, no…

Y de pronto estaban moviéndose de nuevo. El mundo giraba, un montón de extrañas caras borrosas se perdía en una nube de música. Los senderos cubiertos de serrín de la feria quedaban ocultos bajo las sombras; las luces de las atracciones se habían oscurecido.

Pero estaba llegando el alba; por el cielo se iba propagando la luz. «¿Cuánto tiempo llevamos bailando?», se preguntó.

—Necesito sentarme —dijo—. En serio.

—Lo que mi dama desee. —Edward volvió a levantarla en brazos. Eso había dejado de parecerle raro desde hacía varias copas.

Uno de sus hombres con una piel como corteza de árbol extendió una manta en la orilla del río. Otro les llevó una cesta de picnic.

—Buenos días, Edward. Mi señora. —Y tras una reverencia, los dos hombres se fueron.

Edward abrió la cesta y sacó una nueva botella de vino, además de queso y una desconocida y menuda fruta.

—Nuestro primer desayuno.

«Desde luego, esto no es comida de feria. Huy… es comida álfica.» Isabella sofocó una risita. Luego alzó la vista: detrás de ellos, la feria había desaparecido. Como si nunca hubiesen estado allí, todos los elfos se habían marchado también.

Sólo quedaban ellos dos.

—¿Adónde se ha ido todo el mundo?

Edward le tendió de nuevo la copa, llena con la misma aurora líquida.

—Estamos solos tú y yo. Más tarde, cuando hayas descansado, hablaremos. Después podemos bailar todas las noches si lo deseas. Viajar. Ahora todo será diferente.

Isabella ni siquiera veía a los elfos invisibles que siempre se entretenían por el río. Estaban realmente solos.

—¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta, Edward?

—Claro que sí. —Le acercó una pieza de fruta a los labios—. Muerde.

Isabella se inclinó hacia él (tanto que casi perdió el equilibrio), pero no mordió la extraña fruta. En lugar de eso, susurró:

—¿Por qué los otros elfos no resplandecen como tú?

Edward bajó la mano.

—¿Los otros qué?

—Elfos. —Señaló alrededor, pero estaba tan desierto de elfos como de humanos. Cerró los ojos para intentar que el mundo dejase de girar tan enloquecedoramente, y musitó—: Ya sabes, seres álficos, como los que han estado bailando con nosotros toda la noche, como tú y Tanya.

—¿Seres élficos? —murmuró él. Su cabello de cobre refulgía a la luz que se iba extendiendo por el cielo.

—Sí. —Se tumbó de espaldas—. Como tú.

Le pareció que él decía: «Y pronto, como tú…», pero no estaba segura. Todo resultaba confuso.

Edward se inclinó sobre ella. Le rozó los labios con los suyos; sabían a luz de sol y azúcar. Su pelo cayó sobre el rostro de la muchacha.

«Es suave, no como si fuese de metal», pensó ella. Iba a pedirle que parase, a decirle que estaba mareada, pero, antes de que pudiese hablar, todo se volvió negro.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Creo que a nuestra chica se le fue un poquito la lengua. ¿qué piensan de este capítulo? ¿creen que Edward se merezca a Isabella? ¿creen que Jacob se enfadara? Desde este punto se pondrá más interesante la historia

Dejenme un pequeñito review para saber que piensan.

Nos leemos mañana.


	18. Capítulo 17: Mátala

La realidad es que los personajes no me pertenecen pero si a Stephenie Meyer, la historia tampoco, le pertenece a Melissa Marr. Yo solo juego con ellos y me divierto.

La portada fue creada para esta historia por Flore Lara.

Gracias por sus hermosos Reviews.

**Capítulo 17: ****Mátala**

_**«No están expuestos a enfermedades dolorosas, pero en ciertos momentos decaen y se desmoronan […] Algunos dicen que su constante tristeza se debe a su floja condición.»**_

_**La comunidad secreta, Robert Kirk y Andrew Lang (1893)**_

...

A la mañana siguiente, Tanya despertó temprano, en el suelo, con Seth tumbado entre ella y la puerta. Nadie le había llevado un mensaje de Edward.

Ningún guardia había llamado a su puerta.

—¿Edward me habrá abandonado? —le susurró a Seth.

El lobo echó las orejas hacia atrás y gimió.

—Cuando al fin podría agradecer de verdad su presencia, no está aquí. —Pero no iba a llorar por él. Ya lo había hecho bastantes veces a lo largo de los años. Había esperado que, al enterarse de la muerte de Maggy, fuese a ofrecerle su ayuda. Ella no podía aceptarla, pero eso habría sido más fácil, y más seguro, que lo que tendría que hacer ahora.

—Ven, Seth.

Abrió la puerta y llamó a Eleazar con una seña. "Al menos él sí que está aquí."

El hombre de serbal acudió, pero manteniendo una distancia respetuosa; se quedó plantado sobre el césped marchito, delante del porche, hasta que Tanya dijo:

—Entra.

No esperó a ver si él la seguía. La idea de invitar a su casa a uno de los guardias de Edward (incluso aunque se tratara de Eleazar, cuya presencia había sido continua en las últimas décadas) la perturbaba.

Indicando la silla más alejada de ella, le preguntó:

—¿Edward sabe lo sucedido con Maggy?

—Había salido cuando Jenks llegó a su apartamento. Otro de los nuestros fue a buscarlo a la feria. —Eleazar carraspeó, pero su mirada fue audaz—. Estaba muy entretenido con la nueva reina.

Tanya asintió. "De modo que realmente es ella." Jessica estaría furiosa, y sería una fuerza temible. Hacía muchísimo tiempo que Tanya no sentía auténtico miedo.

Entre Edward y Jessica había estado casi mimada, más a salvo que la mayoría de los elfos y los mortales.

—Te pido que autorices que unos cuantos guardias se sitúen más cerca. —Eleazar cayó de rodillas, mostrándole un respeto que los de su especie raramente ofrecían a ningún elfo que no fuese Edward —. Permíteme que me quede aquí contigo.

—Está bien —murmuró Tanya, y trató de pasar por alto la breve mirada de asombro del hombre y su propia irritación al verlo. "Puedo ser razonable si es necesario", pensó. Luego pronunció unas palabras que jamás había dicho a ninguno de los guardias de Edward—: Dile a Edward que necesito que venga. Ahora mismo.

Jenks no tardó mucho en transmitirle el mensaje a Edward, ni siquiera el suficiente para que Tanya se preparase para el dolor de verlo en su casa. Cuando Eleazar lo hizo entrar, ella estaba en su mecedora, ovillada, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y los pies bajo el cuerpo.

Antes de que Eleazar hubiese cerrado la puerta tras de sí, para volver con los guardias del exterior, Edward ya había cruzado la habitación y estaba junto a la joven.

Seth se acercó más a su ama, restregándose contra ella, tratando de sosegarla.

Tanya le acarició la cabeza distraídamente. Luego miró a Edward y dijo:

—No estaba segura de que fueras a venir.

En un extraño mimetismo con la posición de Seth, Edward se dejó caer al suelo.

—Llevo décadas esperando que me quieras a tu lado, Tan, implorando estar en tu presencia.

—Eso era antes de ella. —Se sintió ridícula, pero, por mucho que deseara que Isabella recogiese el bastón de mando, estaba celosa. Isabella era la Esperada; ella pasaría la eternidad con Edward—. Ahora las cosas son diferentes. —Procuró evitar que todas sus emociones se reflejaran en su voz, pero fracasó.

—Siempre acudiré cuando tú lo quieras. ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decírtelo? — Susurró él, y sus palabras arrastraron el cálido aire del verano—. Eso no cambiará. Jamás.

Tanya alargó la mano y la posó sobre los labios de Edward antes de que pudiese añadir algo más. Una fina capa de escarcha se formó donde lo estaba tocando, pero él no se quejó.

"Nunca se queja", pensó ella, y no retiró la mano, aunque el aliento de Edward le quemaba.

—He oído las noticias de la feria… que Isabella es la Esperada.

Cuando Eleazar se lo había contado, por poco se echó a llorar, imaginándose la eternidad con aquel dolor, sola, viendo a Edward e Isabella bailar y reír. "A menos que Jessica me mate", había pensado.

—Tan…

Los labios de Edward se movieron contra sus dedos, suaves, incluso aunque le hacían daño, igual que las palabras que iba a decir si no lo detenía. Cuando no había testigos, él se permitía ser la persona que había sido antes de que ella se enterase de que era un rey… la persona de la que ella se había enamorado. Por esa razón evitaba quedarse a solas con él.

—No —lo atajó.

No quería su lado amable. Lo que necesitaba ese día era que fuese el Rey del Verano, que dejase aparte a la persona que podía ser sin la corona. Necesitaba que fuese arrogante y seguro, capaz de hacer lo que debía hacerse.

Cuando él exhaló el aire, se elevó vapor de la mano de Tanya; el aliento del verano derretía su escarcha.

A veces, en sueños secretos que jamás le contaría a Edward, se preguntaba qué le sucedería a ella si su frío chocara realmente contra el sol de él, si se tocaran como en aquellas pocas semanas anteriores a convertirse en la Dama del Invierno, cuando él fingía ser un mortal cualquiera. ¿Se esfumaría? ¿Se desintegraría?

Tanya se estremeció (excitada ante aquellos pensamientos), y sintió que el frío colmaba su interior mientras sus emociones rugían como una ventisca. Si no mantenía la calma, tendría que dejar salir aquel espantoso frío.

—Jessica estuvo aquí ayer. Debes saber lo que está haciendo.

Él asintió, con cara de agotamiento, mientras ella se lo contaba casi todo: la visita inicial de Jessica cuando escogieron a Isabella; el ataque sufrido por Isabella en el parque, cerca de la biblioteca; su propia convicción de que el ataque se había producido a instancias de Jessica; la muerte de Maggy; las amenazas de Jessica y su insistencia en que Isabella no empuñara el bastón de mando.

Tanya no dijo ni una palabra sobre las investigaciones de Jacob (temiendo por la seguridad del mortal), pero, aparte de eso, fue más sincera con Edward de lo que había sido en mucho tiempo. Cuando dejó de hablar, él se quedó mirándola en silencio, luchando por contener la furia que pocas veces dejaba salir.

Ella cerró las manos, apretándolas con tanta fuerza que en la punta de las uñas se le formaron carámbanos. "Ahora viene la parte difícil."

—Vámonos —exclamó Edward. Miró a Seth, y luego más allá del lobo, hacia los pequeños recuerdos de las anteriores Damas del Invierno—. Los guardias trasladarán tus cosas. Podemos convertir el estudio en una habitación privada y…

—Edward —lo interrumpió Tanya antes de que pudiera sentirse tentada. Él vería la lógica de lo que se debía hacer si pensara con claridad; y ella necesitaba asegurarse de que lo pensara bien. Abrió la mano. Los carámbanos cayeron y se hicieron añicos a sus pies—. No voy a ir a ninguna parte.

—No puedes quedarte aquí. Si algo te ocurriese… —Bajó la cabeza hasta posar la frente sobre las rodillas de la joven—. Por favor, Tan, ven conmigo.

«¿Dónde está el Rey del Verano?» No era un rey el que reposaba la cabeza en su regazo, suplicando. Tanya no se separó. El contacto la quemaba a ella, lo helaba a él, pero aun así se quedó inmóvil.

—No puedo acompañarte. Ése no es mi sitio. No soy yo la que estás buscando.

Él levantó la cabeza; un feo cardenal congelado se estaba formando allí donde su piel había tocado las rodillas de Tanya.

—No soy lo bastante fuerte para detener a Jessica, pero pronto lo seré. Quédate conmigo hasta que hayamos solucionado esto.

—¿Y qué me haría Jessica si me marchase?

—Pronto seré fuerte.

Edward casi daba miedo en su insistencia. Sus ojos se habían oscurecido hasta aquel sobrenatural matiz verde con el que Tanya seguía soñando; si lo mirara fijamente el tiempo suficiente, vería brotar flores allí, como una promesa de lo que él llegaría a ser algún día, una vez que su reina lo liberase. Tanya no podía apartar la vista.

—Quédate conmigo —insistió él—. Te mantendré a salvo.

—No puedes. —Tanya deseaba que pudiese, pero era imposible; para ella no habría victoria—. Quiero que venzas tú. Siempre lo he querido, pero aun así debo intentar convencer a Isabella de que no crea en ti que no vale la pena arriesgarse por ti. Ésas son las normas. Di mi palabra cuando recogí la vara de mando. Los dos dimos nuestra palabra.

Edward le puso una mano a cada lado del vestido; sus dedos le quemaban la piel a través de la ropa.

—¿Incluso si eso significa que triunfe Jessica? ¿Incluso si ella te mata? Podemos trabajar juntos, hallar una salida.

Tanya negó con la cabeza. Pese a tantos siglos —muchos más de los que ella vería—, Edward aún podía ser temerario. Eso solía enfurecerla, pero en aquella ocasión lo encontró entristecedor.

—Si ella gana, no me matará. Sólo moriré si ganas tú.

—Entonces ¿por qué me lo cuentas? Necesito ganar. —Tenía un aspecto horroroso, pálido y débil, como atravesado por pinchos de hierro. Se apartó de Tanya (acuclillado en el suelo, con la cabeza gacha), donde no pudiesen tocarse. Sonó tan destrozado como parecía—. Si tú detienes a Isabella, yo lo perderé todo. Si no la detienes, mueres. ¿Qué debo hacer?

—Esperar que yo pierda —sugirió ella quedamente.

—No.

Tanya se puso en pie y se le acercó.

—Jessica me aterra, pero espero de corazón que Isabella sea la Esperada. Por el bien de ustedes dos.

—Pero tú serás una sombra. Eso no arregla nada.

"¿Dónde está el Rey del Verano?" Suspiró mientras lo veía debatirse entre lo que quería y lo inevitable. "No todos los sueños se convierten en realidad." Si ser cruel hubiese facilitado las cosas, lo habría sido. Pero no habría servido de nada.

Se inclinó sobre Edward, sujetándose el pelo hacia atrás para que no le cayese sobre la cara.

—Eso arregla muchas cosas.

—Eso…

—Hazme perder, Edward. Convence a Isabella de que por ti vale la pena arriesgarse —dijo, y lo besó en la mejilla—, porque es cierto. —Era más fácil decirlo sabiendo que Jessica la mataría, consciente de que no pasaría la eternidad con Edward, pero que él sabría que ella aún lo amaba.

—No puedo…

Tanya le tapó la boca con la mano.

—Convéncela. —Retiró la mano y, con los labios apretados para impedir que saliera su frío aliento, lo besó—. Luego mata a Jessica.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

¿Qué les pareció? El siguiente capítulo madre e hijo se encontraran ¿qué creen que pasará?

Me dejarían un pequeño review.

Nos leemos mañana.


	19. Capítulo 18: Has Algo Desagradable

Los personajes no me pertenecen solo a Stephenie Meyer, la historia le pertenece a Melissa Marr yo solo adapto los unos a los otros.

La portada es creada por Flore Lara, nena gracias por ella.

Gracias infinitas a las nenas que me dejaron su review.

**Capítulo 18: Has Algo Desagradable**

«La naturaleza de los elfos es en parte humana y en parte espiritual […] Algunos son benévolos; otros, malévolos […] secuestran personas y provocan desgracias.»

_El folclore de la isla de Man_, A. W. Moore (1891)

...

Edward estaba muy agitado cuando salió de casa de Tanya; caminó sin rumbo por la ciudad, anhelando una respuesta. No la había. A menos que Isabella fuese su reina perdida y él lograse convencerla de que confiara en él, de que lo aceptara, no había nada que hacer. Sencillamente, no era lo bastante fuerte para enfrentarse a Jessica.

«Si fuese…» Sonrió ante ese pensamiento: detener a Jessica, quizá a tiempo de salvar a Tanya. Ése era el único recurso que tenía.

Pero si aquello de lo que habían hablado las Eolas se refería al don de Isabella — algo en la propia naturaleza de la muchacha—, todo iba a ser para nada. Tanya moriría y él seguiría sometido. La exigua cantidad de verano que podía producir no estaba ni remotamente cerca de poder resistir a Jessica.

Apoyó la cabeza en el tronco de un roble, con los ojos cerrados. «Respira. Respira hondo.» Isabella era distinta, quizá lo bastante distinta; quizá fuese la Esperada. «Pero podría no serlo.»

La proclamación de las Eolas —que los elfos habían interpretado como anuncio del descubrimiento de la Reina del Verano— podría no ser nada más que la revelación de que Isabella poseía el don de verlos. «Tal vez no sea la Esperada», se repitió.

Justo cuando se encaminaba hacia la parte más verde de la ciudad, oyó aproximarse a las arpías de Jessica. Éstas lo siguieron a una distancia casi respetuosa hasta que llegó al río.

Edward se sentó en la orilla, con los pies pegados al suelo y el sol en la espalda, y aguardó. «Mejor aquí que en mi apartamento», pensó.

La última vez que había ido a visitarlo a su ático, Jessica congeló tantos pájaros como pudo cuando él salió de la estancia. Al regresar, Edward se los encontró muertos en el suelo, o pegados a las ramas, colgando como espeluznantes adornos al extremo de carámbanos. A menos que lograse detenerla, una de aquellas veces podrían ser las Ninfas del Verano o sus guardias quienes sufrieran la ira de la Reina del Invierno.

Jessica se hallaba a la sombra de un toldo de colores chillones, que sujetaban varios de esos escoltas suyos casi desnudos: unas criaturas de espino y un trol de piel grasienta; todos lucían moretones recientes y tenían la piel congelada.

—¿Qué, no me das un abrazo? ¿Ni un beso? —Jessica tendió una mano—. Ven aquí, querido.

—Me quedaré aquí. —Edward no se molestó ni en ponerse en pie; se limitó a alzar la vista hacia su madre—. Me gusta sentir el calor en la piel.

Ella arrugó la nariz y esbozó un mohín de disgusto.

—Qué cosa tan repugnante, la luz del sol.

Edward se encogió de hombros. Hablar con Jessica en aquel momento, después de haber visto a Tanya y de todas las dudas sobre Isabella, era lo último que le apetecía.

—¿Sabes que estos días hay un mercado de ropa con factor de protección solar? —Jessica se reclinó en una silla cegadoramente blanca que las arpías le habían llevado

—. Los mortales son unas bestias muy pero que muy raras.

—¿Tienes algo que decirme, Jessica? —Edward jamás disfrutaba de su presencia, pero después de que su madre hubiera amenazado a Tanya, le costaba más de lo normal fingirse cortés.

—¿Es tan difícil creer que sólo quería verte? ¿Charlar contigo? —Sin mirar hacia atrás, alargó una mano; una elfina del bosque con collarín le puso una bebida helada entre los dedos estirados—. Tú apenas me visitas.

Edward se reclinó en la hierba, deleitándose con el calor de la tierra que su cuerpo absorbía del suelo.

—¿Quizá porque eres sádica y cruel?

Jessica agitó una mano como para sacudirse de encima ese comentario.

—Tú dices patata; yo digo batata…

—Yo digo integridad; tú dices engaño.

—Bueno, eso de la integridad es un concepto de lo más subjetivo. —Dio un sorbo a su bebida—. ¿Puedo ofrecerte un refresco, tesoro?

—No. —Deslizó los dedos por el suelo, enviando su calor a los bulbos durmientes. Pequeños brotes despertaron bajo su contacto; delicados retoños de flores surgieron entre sus dedos abiertos.

—He oído que compartiste cierto refresco con la nueva Ninfa del Verano. La pobre niña se mareó con la bebida. —Chasqueó la lengua mientras le lanzaba una mirada de reprobación—. ¿No te he enseñado a hacer mejor las cosas? Mira que emborrachar a esa pobrecilla para convencerla de… ya sabes qué.

—No fue así —le espetó Edward—. Isabella y yo bailamos y celebramos su nueva vida. No se trató de una seducción.

Jessica echó a andar, y todos sus guardias se pusieron a corretear para mantenerla cubierta con el toldo mientras se movía. Si cometían un error lo pagarían, sin importar de quién fuese la culpa.

Cuando la sombra bloqueó los reconfortantes rayos solares, Edward se sintió dividido entre esperar o prender fuego al toldo, sin más. Se levantó para encararse a Jessica.

—Bien, si quieres mi opinión, la sabiduría de una madre, te diré que esa chica nueva no vale la pena. —Echó un vistazo a las flores, que se congelaron bajo su mirada. Luego dio unos pasos y, con un sonido crispante, las trituró con la bota—. No creo que a la pobre Daina le suponga un gran problema convencerla de que se mantenga lejos de ti. No le habrás pedido que no sea dura con la mortal, ¿verdad?

—Es Isabella quien debe decidir. Ella recogerá el báculo o no. —Quería decirle que sus amenazas a Tanya no cambiarían nada, pero no podía hacerlo—. He hablado con Tanya, cosa que obviamente ya sabes, sobre el anuncio de las Eolas.

—¡Oh! —Hizo una pausa con los ojos como platos, como si estuviese sorprendida—. ¿Qué anuncio?

—Que Isabella es especial.

—Por supuesto que lo es, cielito. Todas ellas son especiales… al menos las primeras noches. Después de eso —añadió, dirigiendo la vista hacia una elfina amedrentada— la novedad se esfuma, ¿sabes?

Edward soltó una risa forzada.

—Pobre Tina —prosiguió Jessica—. Me imagino que está resentida. No hace tanto tiempo que la que bailaba contigo era ella. —Empezó a girar como si estuviese bailando con una pareja invisible, y resultó elegante incluso aunque lo hiciera sola—Los mortales son unas criaturas muy endebles. No tienen más que sentimientos frágiles que llevan por ahí expuestos en sus delicados caparazones… Fáciles de aplastar.

El corazón de Edward se aceleró. Las normas prohibían que Jessica tomara contacto con la joven mortal, y hasta el momento jamás había incumplido esa norma —al menos por lo que él sabía—, pero ya estaba quebrantando otras.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—A nada, cariño. —Se detuvo y le hizo una reverencia; sacó un abanico y lo agitó ante su rostro, enviando una corriente de aire frío hacia su hijo—. Sólo me estaba preguntando si no deberías escoger a otra chica para el juego; deja que ésta se una al resto de las descartadas. Yo incluso iría contigo a buscar más candidatas. Podríamos pasar por Deina para que nos acompañase, y convertirlo en un experimento de vínculos afectivos.

Edward traspasó a su voz toda la amargura que sentía y dijo:

—Bueno, al ritmo que va Isabella, a lo mejor lo necesitaré. Aparte de un baile cargado de alcohol, no he conseguido nada.

—Habrá otras chicas, mi vida. —Jessica suspiró, pero sus ojos brillaban con un brillo glacial: una señal evidente de que estaba complacida.

«Pero no son la Reina del Verano, ¿verdad?», pensó él.

—A lo mejor sólo tengo que intentarlo con más empeño —replicó, y mandó un soplo de aire caliente hacia el toldo de Jessica, que empezó a arder.

Luego se alejó y dejó allí a su madre, chillando a los guardias para que la mantuviesen protegida de la luz del sol.

«Algún día seré capaz de enfrentarme a ella», se dijo.

De momento, se regodeó con la última escena.

Edward anduvo por la ciudad, alejándose del río por la Quinta Avenida hasta Edgehill, y siguió por allí hasta alcanzar las tiendas más sórdidas. El barullo de la urbe era un rumor reconfortante, y le recordaba a los mortales que prosperaban donde su especie no podía. «De eso se trata: de estos mortales y de mis elfos estivales.»

—¿Edward? —Ángela salió de una tienda de música y por poco choca con él—. ¿Qué le pasa a tu pelo?

Distraído como estaba, se había paseado por ahí directamente visible, con el cabello en su tonalidad normal: cobre reflectante.

—Tinte. —Sonrió a Ángela y se matizó el pelo hasta que desapareció el reflejo metálico.

Ella alargó la mano, le levantó unos mechones y los movió a la luz del sol.

—Durante un minuto parecían tiras de metal.

—Humm. —Retrocedió para liberar el pelo de la mano de Ángela—. ¿Has visto a Isabella hoy?

Ella se echó a reír.

—No. Pensaba que quizá aún estaba contigo.

—No. —Miró más allá de Ángela, donde unas cuantas Ninfas del Verano coqueteaban con un hombre de serbal que había terminado su turno—. La he acompañado a su casa esta mañana.

—¿Conque esta mañana? —Sacudió la cabeza, sin dejar de sonreír. Por su aire, a Edward le evocaba la inocencia, una niña intacta y dulce. Pero sus palabras contrastaron con su actitud—: Sabía que eras una buena apuesta.

—Sólo hemos estado bailando.

—Es un comienzo, ¿no? —Miró alrededor, calle arriba y abajo, y al interior de la tienda de música. Durante un momento, su ilusoria lascivia se desvaneció, y asomó su verdadera personalidad—. Entre tú y yo, a Isabella le iría bien algo más de diversión en su vida. Es demasiado seria. Creo que serás bueno para ella.

Edward se quedó paralizado. No había pensado mucho en eso; todo lo que le importaba era que ella fuese buena para él, para los elfos estivales.

«¿Soy bueno para ella? —Entre los sacrificios que Isabella tendría que hacer y las dificultades que se les presentarían a ambos si ella era la auténtica reina, no estaba seguro—. Probablemente no.»

—Intentaré serlo, Ángela.

—Ya has conseguido que salga y baile hasta el amanecer; a mí me suena a buen inicio. —Le dio unas palmaditas en el brazo, consolándolo por algo que ni siquiera entendía—. No te preocupes demasiado.

—De acuerdo.

Después de que Ángela se alejara, Edward regresó a su estado normal — invisible para los mortales— y continuó andando hacia su apartamento. Si alguna vez había necesitado la sabiduría de sus consejeros, era ésa.

Edward oyó la música incluso antes de abrir la puerta del ático. Respiró hondo y entró, con una sonrisa falsa en el rostro.

Tras una somera ojeada a Edward, Jasper se quitó de encima a Elizabeth, que le rodeaba el cuello con los brazos, y se encaminó al estudio:

—Ven.

En ocasiones como aquélla, Edward sentía que la presencia de Jasper era casi como la de un padre. El elfo mayor había sido consejero y amigo del último Rey del Verano; estaba esperando a Edward cuando el muchacho alcanzó la mayoría de edad y dejó la casa de Jessica. Aunque Jasper jamás se atrevería a comportarse como un padre, era mucho más que un sirviente.

Al reparar en sus movimientos, Emmett abrió la boca. Sacudiendo brevemente la cabeza, Edward lo detuvo.

—No. Quédate con las chicas.

—Si me necesitas…

—Claro que sí. Siempre. —Edward le dio un apretón afectuoso en el hombro—. Ahora mismo, necesito que mantengas a todo el mundo aquí en el salón.

Aquél no era el sitio adecuado para hablar. Si se sabía que sospechaba que Jessica actuaba con artimañas y malas intenciones, si se propagaba el rumor de que Isabella poseía el don de verlos, todo podría irles muy mal.

Mientras zigzagueaba para atravesar la sala, y lo abrazaban las Ninfas del Verano que daban vueltas mareantes con los guardias fuera de servicio, Edward mostró un semblante exento de cualquier duda. «No dejes traslucir los problemas. Sonríe.»

Cuando alcanzó a Jasper, estaba dispuesto a atrancar la puerta el resto del día.

Creía que las chicas y los guardias eran dignos de confianza, pero, en realidad, nunca se sabía.

Jasper llenó una copa de vino.

—Toma.

Edward aceptó la copa y se derrumbó en una de las pesadas butacas de cuero. Jasper se sentó enfrente, en otra butaca, y preguntó:

—¿Qué ha ocurrido?

De modo que Edward se lo contó: el don de Isabella, las amenazas de Jessica, todo.

Tavish se quedó mirando el interior de su copa como si fuese un espejo. La hizo girar sosteniéndola por el pie.

—Tal vez Isabella no sea la reina, pero Jessica la teme. Para mí, ésa es razón suficiente para mantener la esperanza… más razón de la que hemos tenido jamás. Edward asintió con la cabeza. Jasper pocas veces era directo en sus argumentos. En lugar de mirar al joven, el consejero inspeccionó la habitación, como leyendo el lomo de los libros que cubrían las paredes del estudio. —He aguardado contigo, pero nunca he insinuado que alguna de las chicas fuese la Esperada. No me corresponde hacerlo.

—Valoro tu opinión —aseguró Edward—. Dime qué piensas ahora.

—No permitas que Isabella rechace el desafío. Si ella es la Esperada y no… — Fijó la vista en los gruesos libros que había detrás del joven—. Debe aceptar.

El viejo elfo había sido pesimista durante tanto tiempo que su vehemencia resultaba perturbadora.

—¿Y si lo rechaza? —preguntó Edward.

—No puede. Consigue que acepte. —Los ojos de Jasper se veían tan negros como los estanques de los bosques umbríos, inquietantemente cautivadores, cuando al fin los clavó en Edward—. Haz lo que debas hacer, incluso aunque sea… desagradable para ti o para ella. Si tienes en cuenta una sola cosa de todas las que te he dicho, mi señor, que sea ésta.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

¿Qué les pareció el nuevo capítulo? ¿Les gusto? ¿Creen que Edward sea tan malo para hacer algo horrible?

Al ratito subo otro capítulo para recompensar la falta de ellos en estos días.

¿Me dejarían un pequeño review?


	20. Capítulo 19: No Lo Sé

Todo y sin abreviaturas: Lo que empezaras a leer no es mío; los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, la historia es de Melissa Marr yo solo me divierto adaptando esa historia.

La portada creada y diseñada por Florencia Lara, infinitas gracias por ella.

**Capítulo 19: No Lo Se**

« [Le ofrecieron] bebida […] Después, terminada la música, toda la compañía desapareció, dejándole la copa en la mano, y él regresó a su casa, aunque muy hastiado y fatigado.»

_La mitología feérica_, Thomas Keightley (1870)

...

Cuando Isabella despertó —los números rojos del reloj señalaban que pasaba de las nueve—, los acontecimientos de la noche anterior la asaltaron con violencia.

Las extrañas bebidas, todo lo que había bailado, su confesión a Edward de que sabía quién era él mientras veían salir el sol, que él la había besado. Ésa era la última cosa que recordaba. « ¿Qué más ocurrió? ¿Cómo he llegado a casa? ¿Cuándo?» Saltó de la cama y alcanzó el cuarto de baño justo a tiempo para vomitar. «Oh, Dios mío.»

Se quedó sentada con la cara contra la fría porcelana hasta que estuvo segura de poder levantarse sin vomitar de nuevo. Le temblaba todo el cuerpo, como si tuviese la gripe, pero no era la gripe lo que la hacía sentir tan espantosamente mal, sino el pánico. «Edward sabe que los veo. Lo sabe. Ahora vendrán por mí, y la abuela…» La idea de su abuela enfrentándose a los elfos casi la hizo devolver otra vez. «Necesito salir de aquí.»

Después de lavarse los dientes y la cara, se puso deprisa unos vaqueros y una camisa, se calzó las botas y recogió su bolso.

La abuela estaba en la cocina mirando fijamente la cafetera, menos perspicaz antes de su cafeína de cada mañana.

Isabella le señaló la oreja.

La mujer encendió su audífono y preguntó:

—¿Va todo bien?

—Sólo que llego tarde, abu. Me he quedado dormida. —Le dio un breve abrazo y se dio la vuelta para marcharse.

—Pero el desayuno…

—Lo siento. Tengo que reunirme con Jacob. ¿No te lo había dicho? Tenemos una especie de cita para desayunar… —Trató de mantener la voz firme. «No dejes que vea lo preocupada que estás.» La abuela ya estaba bastante asustada tras su charla de la otra noche; sería egoísta añadir nuevos datos.

—Has de saber que no me engañas, Isabella, al escurrirte para que no te pregunte sobre ese… tema. Vamos a hablar de eso. —Arrugó el entrecejo—. Las cosas no van mejor, ¿verdad?

La muchacha hizo una pausa.

—Sólo unos pocos días más, abu. Por favor.

Durante un minuto pareció que la mujer iba a protestar: frunció los labios y se puso en jarras. Luego suspiró.

—Nada de unos pocos días. Hablaremos mañana. ¿Lo has entendido?

—De acuerdo. —Se despidió con un beso, agradeciendo que pospusiera el asunto un día. No estaba segura de poder manejar aquella conversación en ese mismo instante.

«Necesito a Jacob —se dijo—. Anoche ni siquiera lo llamé.»

…..

—No puedo creer lo que hice. —Isabella puso la cabeza entre las rodillas y se concentró en no vomitar sobre sus propios pies—. Le conté a Edward que sé que son elfos.

Jacob estaba sentado en el suelo, a sus pies. Le acariciaba la espalda, trazando pequeños círculos tranquilizadores.

—Está bien. Vamos, respira. Respira y nada más.

—No está bien, Jacob. —Tenía la voz amortiguada por su incómoda postura. Levantó la cabeza lo justo para mirarlo ceñuda—. Los elfos acostumbran matar a la gente o sacarle los ojos si saben que pueden verlos.

Volvió a sentir náuseas. Cerró los ojos.

—Chist. —Él se acercó más, consolándola del modo en que siempre lo hacía cuando estaba hundida—. Vamos.

—¿Y qué pasaría si me dejaran ciega? ¿Y sí…?

—Para ya. Lo solucionaremos.

La acomodó en su regazo, meciéndola como si fuera una niña.

«Igual que hizo Edward anoche», pensó ella. Intentó ponerse en pie, sintiéndose culpable, como si hubiese traicionado a Jacob, aunque lo único que había hecho era bailar… Eso esperaba. « ¿Y sí Edward y yo…?» Empezó a sollozar de nuevo.

—Chist. —Jacob la acunó, susurrándole palabras tranquilizadoras.

Y ella le dejó hacer… hasta que volvió a pensar en elfos, en su baile con Edward y su beso, en que ignoraba qué más podía haber pasado. Se separó de Jacob y se levantó. Él se quedó en el suelo. Apoyó la barbilla en una mano, con el codo sobre el asiento abandonado por Isabella.

Ella agachó la cabeza, incapaz de mirarlo.

—¿Qué hacemos, entonces?

Él se colocó a su lado.

—Improvisaremos. Edward te prometió un favor. Si los libros no se equivocan, las promesas son como leyes.

Isabella asintió.

Jacob se puso frente a ella y bajó la cabeza hasta que sus mechones más largos cayeron sobre el rostro de la muchacha como una telaraña.

—También nos ocuparemos del resto. —Luego la besó (suave, tierna y amorosamente) y dijo—. Lo arreglaremos. Juntos. Estoy aquí contigo, Bella y lo estaré incluso después de que me cuentes qué más ocurrió.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —Sintió que el mundo daba vueltas de nuevo.

—Bebiste algo que te trastornó, bailaste hasta el amanecer, y has despertado en tu cama, enferma. —Acunó su rostro entre las manos—. ¿Qué más ocurrió anoche?

—No lo sé. —Se estremeció.

—De acuerdo. ¿Cómo llegaste a casa?

—No lo sé.

Recordaba el sabor de la luz del sol, la sensación de los rayos solares incidiendo sobre ella mientras contemplaba el rostro de Edward, que se le acercaba más y más.

« ¿Qué sucedió?»

— ¿Fuisteis a algún sitio más?

—No lo recuerdo —susurró.

—¿Dormiste con él? —La miró directamente a los ojos al hacerle la pregunta que ella había intentado responderse.

—No lo sé. —Apartó la vista, sintiéndose mucho peor con aquellas palabras flotando en el aire como algo espantoso—. Lo sabría, ¿no? Eso es algo que recordaría, ¿no?

Él la estrechó entre sus brazos y apoyó la barbilla sobre su cabeza, como si así, teniéndola muy cerca, pudiese mantenerla a resguardo de todas las cosas malas.

—No lo sé, Bella. ¿No guardas ni el más mínimo recuerdo? ¿Alguna cosa?

—Me acuerdo de estar bailando, bebiendo, sentada en una silla muy rara, y luego la feria desapareció. Edward me besó. —Volvió a estremecerse—. Lo siento.

—No es culpa tuya. —Le acarició el pelo.

Ella trató de apartarse. Jacob no la retuvo, pero no retiró las manos de sus brazos.

Parecía muy serio, muy firme.

—Escúchame. Si ocurrió algo, no fue culpa tuya. Edward te dio alguna clase de droga, alguna bebida élfica. Tú estabas borracha, colocada, lo que fuese, y lo que ocurriera después no fue culpa tuya.

—Recuerdo reírme, pasarlo bien. —Bajó la vista hacia sus manos, apretadas fuertemente para evitar que temblaran—. Lo estaba pasando bien, Jacob. ¿Y si resulta que hice algo? ¿Y si dije que sí?

—No importa. Si estás hecha una piltrafa, no puedes dar tu consentimiento. Es así de sencillo. Él no debería haber hecho nada, Bella. Si hizo algo, el error lo ha cometido él, no tú. —Sonaba furioso, pero no mencionó que él tenía razón, que no debería haber salido con Edward. No le dijo nada desagradable. En lugar de eso, le apartó el pelo sujetándoselo detrás de las orejas; luego posó una mano en su cara y le ladeó la cabeza con suavidad para que lo mirase—. Y no sabemos con certeza que haya ocurrido algo.

—Yo sólo quería que la primera vez fuese con alguien especial, y si yo y él… no está bien.

Se sintió un poco ridícula por preocuparse de eso; expuesta como estaba a la ira de los elfos, se preocupaba por su virginidad. Edward podía arrebatarle la vida; podía arrancarle los ojos. Su virginidad no debería importar tanto. «Pero sí que importa.» Fue a acurrucarse en el confortable sofá de Jacob.

—Lo lamento. Tú tenías razón, y yo…

—No hay nada de lo que debas lamentarte —la interrumpió—. No eres tú quien ha hecho mal. No estoy enfadado contigo, sino con él… —No se movió; se quedó donde estaba, en medio de la sala, mirando a Isabella—. Eres tú quien me preocupa.

—¿Me das un abrazo? Si es que aún te apetece, claro. —Apartó la vista.

—Todos los días. —Y de repente estaba allí, alzándola entre sus brazos, estrechándola como si fuese algo frágil y valioso—. Quiero abrazarte todos los días. Nada cambiará eso, jamás.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Quieran un poquito a Jacob, a pesar de todo se esta quedando con Isabella, amándola incondicionalmente.

¿Qué les pareció el capítulo?

Dejenme un pequeño review para saber que les pareció.

Un enorme abrazo a todas las que me dejaron uno, y un beso a las lectoras fantasmas.


	21. Capítulo 20: El Resultado de su Amor

Todo mundo lo sabe pero aún así debo decirlo: los personajes no me pertenecen le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es de Melissa Marr. No recibo nada por ello yo solo juego con ellos adaptándolos. Apoyen siempre que puedan a las autoras comprando sus respectivas obras si tienen la oportunidad, es una pequeña retribución por todo lo que nos dan.

La portada es presentada por Flore Lara, quien me hizo el grandisimo favor de crearla.

**Capítulo 20: El Resultado de su Amor.**

**_«El elfo dejó caer tres gotas de un valioso líquido en el párpado izquierdo de su compañera, y ella contempló una tierra exquisita […] A partir de entonces poseyó la facultad de percibir a los elfos cuando se paseaban invisibles por ahí.»_**

**_La mitología feérica_****_, Thomas Keightley (1870)_**

******_..._**

Tanya pasó ante los elfos que se hallaban frente a la casa de Jacob: unos cuantos guardias conocidos, la semi súcubo Carmen y varias Ninfas del Verano. Sin Edward a su lado, nadie le sonrió. Sí inclinaron la cabeza al verla, pero en su muestra de respeto no había nada de afecto. Para ellos, Tanya era el enemigo; no importaba que ella lo hubiese arriesgado todo por Edward, todo lo que las Ninfas del Verano no habían estado dispuestas a arriesgar. Les resultaba más cómodo olvidarse de eso.

Al llegar ante la puerta, se preparó para la inevitable debilidad que le ocasionarían aquellas espantosas paredes. Llamó y sintió un dolor punzante en los nudillos.

No mostró ninguna reacción cuando Isabella abrió, pero le costó un gran esfuerzo. De la expresión vacía de la muchacha dedujo que sus recuerdos de la feria estaban mucho menos claros que los de Edward. Todo lo que él había admitido era que la dejó beber demasiado vino estival, dada la situación, el jolgorio, el baile. Así era Edward: demasiado fácil de alegrarse, de creer. Para él, eso funcionaba.

Isabella tenía un aspecto horroroso. Agarrándola de la mano, con una expresión furiosa y cansada a la vez, estaba su mortal, Jacob:

— ¿Qué quieres?

Los ojos de Isabella se dilataron.

— ¡Jacob!

—No. Está bien. —Tanya sonrió; pese a sus deseos de que Edward tuviese éxito, vio la mirada de Jacob y no pudo menos que respetarlo. Un mortal se resistía a la considerable tentación del Rey del Verano, y ése era el mortal que sujetaba la mano de Isabella—. Sólo quiero hablar —añadió.

A sus espaldas Carmen se acercó más, y anunció su aproximación batiendo las alas, como si con eso pudiese asustarla.

—O quizá dar un paseo. —Se dirigió a Carmen y le envió un soplo de aire frío, no lo bastante para herirla, pero lo bastante gélido para advertirle que vigilara sus pasos.

Carmen soltó un alarido de dolor y el simple contacto del frío la hizo retroceder aleteando.

Tanya empezó a sonreír; últimamente no había muchos momentos buenos. Luego reparó en que Isabella había dado un respingo ante el aullido de Carmen. Jacob no se había movido, no lo había oído: los elfos podían formar tal cacofonía que a los mortales les entraba dolor de cabeza, pero no reaccionaban de ningún otro modo, no oían el barullo.

Las exclamaciones que sonaron detrás de ella le confirmaron que los otros también habían visto la reacción de Isabella.

Miró a la muchacha.

—Puedes verlos y oírlos.

Ella asintió.

Carmen se echó a temblar tras un hombre de serbal. Las Ninfas del Verano soltaron un grito ahogado.

—Veo a los elfos, sí, qué suerte la mía —agregó Isabella, y sonó tan exhausta como parecía—. ¿Puedes entrar aquí o hay demasiado hierro?

Tanya sonrió ante la bravuconada de la joven.

—Preferiría pasear.

Asintiendo, Isabella dirigió la vista al jefe de los guardias y le dijo:

—Edward ya lo sabe, y ahora también Tanya, así que si hay alguien más a quien debas ir corriendo a contárselo, ésta es tu oportunidad.

A Tanya se le crispó el rostro. «No es una bravuconada, sino temeridad.»

Isabella sería una buena pareja para Edward.

Antes de que alguien pudiese responder, Tanya pasó ante las Ninfas del Verano y se detuvo frente al hombre de serbal.

—Si alguien de aquí se lo cuenta a Jessica, acabaré con él. Si la lealtad hacia Edward no basta para mantener sus labios sellados, yo los sellaré por ustedes. —Se quedó mirando fijamente a Carmen, hasta que la semi súcubo gruñó:

—Yo jamás traicionaría al Rey del Verano.

—Bien.

Tanya asintió con la cabeza y luego regresó al lado de Isabella. Sólo el batir de las alas de Carmen quebraba enloquecedoramente el silencio, hasta que la Dama del Invierno preguntó:

— ¿Quieres que te hable de las infidelidades de Edward, de su lascivia, de lo insensato que sería confiar en él?

Palideciendo todavía más, Isabella apartó la vista.

—Quizá ya lo sepa.

Tanya miró a Jacob.

—Tú dices que no eres su prometido, pero ella te necesita. A lo mejor también podríamos conversar sobre hierbas.

—Espera. —Jacob condujo a Isabella al interior del vagón para hablar con ella y le cerró la puerta a Tanya.

Mientras ésta aguardaba fuera a que aceptaran lo inevitable, les dedicó a las Ninfas del Verano su sonrisa más helada, esperando que aquello bastase; odiaba el juego en que debía participar. «Di mi palabra», se justificó.

Detrás del hombre de serbal, Carmen le bufó.

— ¿Por qué? —Preguntó Emily, una de las Ninfas del Verano más jóvenes, acercándose a Tanya más de lo que solían las otras—. A Edward aún le importas. ¿Cómo puedes hacerle esto? —Parecía genuinamente perpleja.

Con un cuerpo tan delgado como un junco y una dulce voz, Emily era una de las chicas a las que Tanya había intentado persuadir, con más empeño, de que no se arriesgara al frío. Era demasiado frágil, demasiado fácil de confundir, demasiado tierna, tanto para ser Dama del Invierno como Reina del Verano.

—Di mi palabra. —Tanya trataba de explicárselo bastante a menudo, pero la visión de Emily era en blanco y negro: si Edward era bueno, Tanya debía de ser mala. Lógica simple.

—A Edward le hace daño —replicó, sacudiendo la cabeza como si así pudiese hacer que los problemas desapareciesen.

—A mí también me lo hace.

Las otras chicas tiraron de Emily para llevarla con ellas, procurando distraerla antes de que empezase a lloriquear. No debería haber sido una de las elegidas. Tanya todavía se sentía culpable por ello, y sospechaba que Edward también. Las Ninfas del Verano eran como plantas que necesitaban nutrirse del sol para desarrollarse: no podían estar mucho tiempo lejos del Rey del Verano, o desfallecían. Sin embargo, Emily parecía incapaz de prosperar, incluso aunque pasase todo el año con Edward.

La puerta se abrió de nuevo. Jacob salió, seguido por Isabella.

—Iremos contigo. —La voz de Isabella sonó más firme, pero su aspecto aún distaba mucho de ser bueno. Tenía oscuras ojeras, y el semblante casi tan blanco como el de Tanya—. Diles que no nos sigan.

—No puedo. Ellos son de Edward, no míos.

— ¿Eso significa que lo oirán todo? —Parecía como si Isabella necesitara que alguien la ayudase a tomar decisiones, cosa poco habitual en ella. « ¿Qué es lo que no me ha contado Edward?»

—En mi casa no pueden entrar. Iremos allí —propuso Tanya sin pensarlo demasiado.

Luego, antes de tener que oír los comentarios que sin duda seguirían al gritito de sorpresa, echó a andar, dejando que Isabella y Jacob se apresuraran tras ella.

«Más extraños en mi casa. —Suspiró, esperando que no se convirtiera pronto en el hogar de Isabella, esperando que Edward tuviese razón—. Por favor, que Isabella sea la Esperada.»

En el lindero del terreno, donde se encontraron con la barrera natural que protege todo domicilio élfico de la intrusión de los humanos, Jacob abrió mucho los ojos, pero Isabella ni siquiera parpadeó. Quizá fuese inmune desde siempre, o tal vez su don la volvía inconsciente de las barreras. Tanya no lo preguntó. En lugar de eso, le susurró a Jacob unas palabras para calmar su aversión y los condujo a ambos al interior de su casa.

— ¿Somos los únicos aquí? —Se miró alrededor, pero sus ojos mortales no verían nada aunque estuviera rodeado por una multitud de elfos. Seguía sujetando la mano de Isabella, y no hizo ningún gesto de soltarla.

—Sí. —Isabella paseó la vista por el sencillo mobiliario de madera natural de la pequeña sala, por la enorme chimenea que ocupaba gran parte de una de las paredes, y las piedras grises que completaban el resto de esa misma pared—. Sólo estamos nosotros.

Tanya se recostó contra las piedras de la pared, disfrutando de su calidez.

— ¿No se parece a cómo te lo habías imaginado?

Isabella se apoyó en Jacob: los dos parecían agotados. Ella curvó los labios en una media sonrisa.

—No creo que me haya imaginado nada. No sabía por qué hablabais conmigo, y sigo sin saberlo. Sólo sé que tiene algo que ver con Edward.

—Todo tiene que ver con Edward. Más allá de esta casa, para esos que aguardan fuera —dijo Tanya, señalando hacia la puerta—, Lo que él quiere es lo más importante. Ninguna otra cosa les importa. Tú, yo, nosotras, no somos nada en su mundo aparte de lo que podamos ser para Edward.

Tras recostar la cabeza contra el brazo de Jacob, Isabella preguntó:

— ¿Y qué pasa aquí dentro?

Jacob la rodeó con sus brazos y la llevó hasta el sofá.

—Siéntate —murmuró—. No tienes que quedarte de pie para hablar con ella.

Tanya se les acercó y se detuvo, observando a Isabella.

—Aquí dentro, lo que importa es lo que yo quiero. Y yo quiero ayudarte.

Tratando de contener sus emociones, Tanya se paseó por la habitación; se detenía cada tanto, pero no daba señales de ir a continuar la conversación. « ¿Cómo digo lo que debe decirse?» Ellos se sentían hastiados, y no podía culparlos por eso.

— ¿Tanya? —Isabella estaba ovillada entre los brazos de Jacob, medio dormida y aletargada. Era vulnerable por lo que le había hecho Edward, fuera lo que fuese.

Tanya no le respondió. En cambio, se acercó a la estantería de los libros de autores humanos y álficos que las Damas del Invierno habían ido recopilando en los últimos nueve siglos, y deslizó el dedo por algunos de sus preferidos: _La comunidad_ _secreta_, de Kirk y Lang; la colección completa de _La tradición de las más grandes Cortes_; _La mitología feérica_, de Keightley, _Sobre el ser: moralidad y mortalidad de los elfos_, de Esme. Pasó el dedo por aquellos volúmenes, por una vieja copia de _El Mabinogion_, por una recolección de periódicos que las otras damas habían conservado, por el maltrecho libro que guardaba cartas que Edward les había enviado a lo largo de los siglos: siempre con su elegante caligrafía, incluso aunque el idioma no fuera siempre el mismo. Entonces se detuvo. Posó la mano sobre un gastado libro de raída cubierta verde. En él, escrito a mano con las extrañamente hermosas palabras de una lengua casi perdida, había dos recetas probadas para que los humanos vieran a los elfos.

Estaba prohibido permitir que esas recetas fueran leídas por un mortal. Si cualquiera de las cortes élficas se enterara de que había hecho tal cosa, la amenaza de Jessica sería un mal menor. A muchos elfos les encantaba ser criaturas ocultas y estarían poco dispuestos a que los mortales empezasen a verlos.

— ¿Te encuentras bien, Tanya? —Jacob no se le acercó, sino que permaneció protectoramente junto a Isabella, pero su voz reflejaba preocupación.

«Se preocupa por mí, una extraña», se asombró ella. Valía la pena proteger a aquel humano. Ella conocía bien la historia álfica, pues había estudiado detenidamente aquellos libros. En un tiempo, las distintas Cortes podrían haber colmado de honores a Jacob por lo que hacía: defender a la futura reina.

—Sí. Estoy sorprendentemente bien.

Sacó el libro del estante. Después de sentarse frente a la pareja, se lo colocó sobre el regazo y empezó a pasar las hojas con cuidado. Muchas se desencuadernaron y se le quedaron en las manos. Cuando habló, lo hizo casi en un susurro.

—Toma nota de esto.

— ¿Qué es? —Isabella parpadeó y se incorporó, separándose del círculo protector de los brazos de Jacob.

—Voy a cometer un delito al pasarte esta información, y yo recibiría el más duro castigo si se enteraran de mi proceder. Edward podría hacer la vista gorda si nadie más lo supiera, pero yo quiero que él —explicó, ladeando la cabeza hacia Jacob — Tenga una oportunidad justa ante lo que vendrá. Dejarlo indefenso y ciego… no estaría bien.

—Gra…

—No —lo interrumpió Tanya—. Esa es una palabra mortal que se ha quedado vacía de tanto usarla sin más. Si vas a mezclarte con nuestra gente, acuérdate de esto: en cierto modo, esa palabra es un insulto. Si alguien te brinda un favor o un acto de amistad, recuérdalo: no lo rebajes con esa fórmula hueca.

Luego se lo dijo, le leyó la fórmula que le permitiría elaborar una pócima para ver.

Jacob arqueó una ceja mientras la anotaba, pero no hizo ninguna pregunta hasta que Tanya cerró el libro y lo devolvió a su sitio en el estante. Después sólo le preguntó:

—¿Por qué?

—Yo he sido ella.

Desvió la vista y se quedó mirando el lomo de los gastados libros de la estantería; se sintió agitada mientras el peso de lo que acababa de hacer se asentaba en su interior. ¿La perdonaría Edward alguna vez? No estaba segura, pero —al igual que Edward— creía que Isabella era realmente la Reina del Verano. ¿Por qué si no estaría Jessica tan empecinada en que se mantuviese lejos del bastón de mando? Apartó los ojos de la librería y miró a Isabella antes de proseguir.

—Yo he sido mortal. No tenía ni idea de lo que era Edward, ninguna de nosotras lo sabe nunca. Tú eres la primera que lo ve, que los ve a todos por lo que son. Lo que yo soy ahora.

— ¿Has sido mortal? —repitió Isabella con voz temblorosa.

Tanya asintió.

—¿Qué te ocurrió?

—Amaba a Edward. Le dije que sí cuando me pidió que me quedara con él. Me ofreció una eternidad de amor y bailes a medianoche.

Se encogió de hombros, sin ganas de pensar demasiado en sueños que ya no tenía derecho a seguir teniendo, especialmente con Isabella presente. Jacob desaparecería, pero Edward no, jamás. Si Isabella era la Reina del Verano, era una simple cuestión de tiempo que se enamorara de Edward. En cuanto ella viese su verdadera naturaleza, la persona que él podía ser… Sacudió la cabeza y continuó:

—Hubo otra chica que intentó hablar conmigo para que desistiera, una chica que una vez había creído en él.

— ¿Por qué no la escuchaste? —Isabella se estremeció y se arrimó más a Jacob.

— ¿Por qué está Jacob aquí? —replicó Tanya.

Isabella no respondió, pero él sí. Apretó la mano de la muchacha y dijo:

—Por amor.

—Elige con prudencia, Bella. Por lo que respecta a Jacob, él puede escoger dejarte, dar marcha atrás…

—No lo haré —la interrumpió el joven.

—Pero podrías —repuso Tanya dedicándole una sonrisa—. En cambio, para nosotras, si elegimos a Edward, no hay marcha atrás. Y si no lo elegimos…

—Pues entonces no hay problema. Yo no quiero a Edward. —Isabella alzó la barbilla, con aspecto desafiante pese a sus manos temblorosas.

—Pero aun así lo tendrás —contestó Tanya con delicadeza.

Recordó la primera vez que había visto a Edward tal como era realmente, en el claro donde ella aguardaba para recoger la vara de mando de la Reina del Invierno.

Era tan increíblemente perfecto que tuvo que recordarse a sí misma que debía seguir respirando. ¿Cómo podría rechazarlo una mortal cuando se mostrase como él mismo?

—Ahora que Edward conoce tu don, puede ser él mismo delante de ti. Te olvidarás hasta de cómo te llamas.

—No. —Isabella negó con la cabeza—. Lo he visto tal como es, y sigo diciendo que no.

— ¿En serio? —Tanya la miró sin pestañear, detestando lo que tenía que decir, pero sabiendo que Isabella debía oír la verdad—. ¿Anoche también le decías que no?

—Eso es diferente —espetó Jacob. Se puso en pie y dio un paso adelante.

Tanya ni siquiera se movió. Sopló suavemente, pensando: «Hielo.» Un muro de hielo se formó alrededor de Jacob, como una jaula de cristal.

—Todo lo que sé es que Edward cree que Isabella es la destinada a ser suya. Una vez creyó que la destinada era yo, y éste es el resultado de su amor. —Alargó la mano y tocó el hielo; se estremeció mientras éste regresaba al interior de su piel—. Eso es todo lo que puedo deciros esta noche. Ve a preparar tu pócima, Jacob. Y pensad en lo que os he dicho.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

A mí en lo personal me rompe el corazón este capítulo por Tanya, ella arriesgando todo por amor a Edward y al final no lo tuvo, y las Ninfas del Verano ellas si tienen a Edward y no arriesgaron por él.

¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? ¿Creen que Isabella después de haber escuchado a Tanya aún acepte estar con Edward?

Dejenme un pequeño review para saber sus teorías.

Gracias a las que dejaron su review besos para ellas.


	22. Capítulo 21: Naciste Para Pertenecerme

Aunque ya debo cansar con esto, es mi deber decirlo: Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer ninguno es mío. La historia pertenece a Melissa Marr.

La portada fue creada por Flore Lara.

No se olviden de poner para este capítulo la canción de Lillyput llamada: **Dejarte Atrás.**

...

**Capítulo 21: Naciste Para Pertenecerme**

« [Una] mujer de los Sidhe (los elfos) llegó y dijo que habían elegido a la chica que sería la novia del príncipe del sombrío reino, pero que como no estaría bien que su esposa envejeciese y muriera mientras él seguía con el primer ardor de su amor, la obsequiarían con una vida de elfa.»

_El crepúsculo celta_, William Butler Yeats (1893,1902)

...

Cuando llegó a casa el domingo por la mañana, a Isabella no le sorprendió encontrar a la abuela despierta y alerta. Por lo menos, esperó hasta después del desayuno para atacar.

Isabella se sentó en el suelo a los pies de la abuela. Se había sentado allí muy a menudo a lo largo de los años, dejándose cepillar el pelo, escuchando historias, o simplemente estando cerca de la mujer que la había criado y querido. No deseaba pelearse con ella, pero tampoco vivir con miedo.

Mantuvo un tono neutral cuando habló.

—Ya soy casi adulta, abu. No quiero huir y esconderme.

—Tú no entiendes…

—La verdad es que sí entiendo. —La tomó de la mano—. Son espantosos. Eso lo tengo claro, pero no puedo pasarme la vida ocultándome del mundo por culpa de ellos.

—Tu madre era igual, insensata y testaruda.

— ¿En serio? —Isabella se quedó inmóvil ante esa revelación. Jamás había tenido auténticas respuestas cuando preguntaba por los últimos años de su madre.

—Si no lo hubiera sido, aún estaría aquí. Era una imprudente. Y ahora está muerta. —Sonó débil, más que cansada, exhausta, consumida—. No soportaría perderte también a ti.

—Yo no voy a morirme, abu. Mamá no murió a causa de los elfos. Ella…

—Chist. —La mujer miró hacia la puerta.

Isabella suspiró.

—No pueden oírme aquí dentro, aunque estén justo detrás de la puerta.

—Eso no puedes saberlo. —Cuadró los hombros, y ya no pareció la mujer ajada en que se había convertido, sino la severa y disciplinaria abuela de la infancia de Isabella—. No voy a permitir que seas imprudente.

—El año que viene cumpliré dieciocho…

—Bien. Pero hasta entonces sigues viviendo en mi casa. Con mis normas.

—Abu, yo…

—No. A partir de ahora te limitarás a ir al instituto y volver. Puedes tomar un taxi. Y me informarás de dónde estás. No darás vueltas por la ciudad a todas horas. —El ceño de la abuela se aligeró un poco, pero su determinación no—. Sólo hasta que dejen de seguirte. Por favor, no discutas conmigo, Isabella. No puedo vivir eso de nuevo.

Después de esas palabras, no había mucho más que decir.

— ¿Y qué pasa con Jacob?

La expresión de la abuela se suavizó.

— ¿Tanto significa ese chico para ti?

—Sí. —Se mordió el labio, a la espera—. Vive en un vagón que tiene paredes de acero.

La mujer miró a su nieta. Finalmente se ablandó.

—Irás y volverás en taxi. Y te quedarás dentro de ese vagón.

Isabella la abrazó.

—Lo haré.

—Les daremos un poco más de tiempo. No pueden llegar hasta ti en el instituto ni aquí. Tampoco en ese vagón de Jacob. —Asintió mientras enumeraba las medidas de seguridad, restrictivas pero no imposibles—. Pero, si eso no funciona, tendrás que dejar de salir. ¿Comprendido?

Aunque Isabella se sintió culpable por no corregir las creencias erróneas de su abuela sobre el instituto y la casa de Jacob, mantuvo sus emociones ocultas, como hacía cuando los elfos estaban cerca, y sólo dijo:

—Comprendido.

...

Al día siguiente, lunes, Isabella inspeccionó el instituto como una sonámbula.

Edward no estaba allí. Ningún elfo se paseaba por los pasillos. Los había visto fuera, en los escalones de la entrada, en la calle mientras el taxi la llevaba, pero no había ninguno dentro del edificio.

« ¿Ya ha obtenido Edward lo que quería? —se preguntó—. ¿Acaso eso era todo?»

Por la manera en que les había hablado Tanya, aún había mucho más, pero Isabella era incapaz de concentrarse en nada que no fuese la laguna de sus recuerdos.

Quería saber, necesitaba saber qué había ocurrido la noche de la feria. Eso era lo único en que podía pensar mientras las clases seguían su curso.

A mediodía, se rindió y salió por la puerta principal, sin importarle quién la viese.

Bajaba los escalones de acceso cuando lo vio: Edward aguardaba al otro lado de la calle, observándola. Sonreía con dulzura, como si se alegrase de verla. «Él me lo dirá. Se lo preguntaré, y él me contará lo que sucedió. Tiene que hacerlo.» Se sintió tan aliviada que fue hacia él sorteando los coches, prácticamente corriendo.

_**Estas pendiente de lo que hago** **todo el tiempo**_

Ni siquiera reparó en que Edward era invisible hasta que él dijo:

—De modo que es verdad que puedes verme.

—Yo… —balbuceó, tropezando con las palabras que estaba a punto de pronunciar, las preguntas para las que necesitaba respuestas.

—Los mortales no pueden verme a menos que yo lo desee. —Edward actuaba con tanta calma como si estuviesen charlando sobre los deberes, como si no estuviesen tratando un tema que podía hacer que matasen a Isabella—. Tú puedes verme, y ellos no —añadió, señalando a una pareja que paseaba a su perro calle abajo.

—Sí —susurró—. Siempre he visto a los elfos.

Resultaba más difícil decirlo en esa ocasión, decírselo a él. Los elfos la habían aterrorizado hasta donde alcanzaban sus recuerdos, pero ninguno tanto como Edward. Él era el rey de las criaturas horrendas de las que había huido toda su vida.

— ¿Te apetece caminar conmigo? —preguntó Edward, aunque ya lo estaban haciendo.

Se fundió en lo que Isabella ya consideraba su sortilegio habitual —apagando el fulgor de su cabello de cobre y el sonido susurrante del viento entre los árboles—, y ella acompasó sus pasos a los de él, en silencio, pensando cómo formular sus preguntas.

**_La sombras de los árboles me atrapan_**  
_**Cuando el sol se esconde en tu espalda**_  
**_y mostrarte todas mis esperanzas_**  
**_que servirían para mi desgracia_**

Acababan de dejar atrás el parque cuando le dijo a bocajarro:

— ¿Lo hiciste? ¿Lo hicimos? Hablo de sexo.

Edward bajó la voz como si fuese a compartir un secreto con ella.

—No. Te llevé a tu casa y te dejé en la puerta. Eso es todo. Cuando terminó la fiesta, cuando todos se marcharon y sólo quedamos tú y yo…

—Dame tu palabra. —Se estremeció, esperando que él no fuese tan cruel como para mentirle—. Necesito saberlo. Por favor.

Mientras él le sonreía de un modo tranquilizador, ella percibió el aroma de rosas silvestres, del heno recién cortado, de fogatas… cosas que no creía haber tenido nunca cerca, pero que, sin embargo, en aquel momento reconocía.

**_Las sombras de los árboles me atrapan_**  
_**Cuando el sol se esconde en tu espalda**_

Edward asintió con solemnidad.

—Te doy mi palabra, Isabella. Te juré que tus deseos serían los míos siempre que fuese posible. Mantengo mi juramento.

—Tenía mucho miedo de… quiero decir, no es que pensara que tú… —Hizo una mueca al darse cuenta de lo que había insinuado—. Es sólo que…

—Qué se puede esperar de un elfo, ¿no? —Le sonrió con ironía, y pareció sorprendentemente normal para ser un elfo rey—. Yo también he leído las historias de los mortales sobre nosotros. No son del todo falsas.

Isabella respiró hondo, y notó aquellos extraños aromas veraniegos en la lengua.

—Pero los elfos que yo gobierno no son así. No harían eso: violar a otro ser. — Reconoció las reverencias de varios elfos invisibles con un movimiento de la cabeza y una sonrisa veleidosa—. Los míos no se comportan de ese modo. Nosotros no tomamos sin permiso.

—Gra… Quiero decir, me alegra saberlo. —Casi le dio un abrazo de lo grande que fue su alivio—. No te gusta esa palabra, ¿verdad?

—Verdad. —Se echó a reír, y Isabella sintió como si el propio mundo se alegrase.

«Sigo siendo virgen», suspiró para sus adentros Sabía que había otras cuestiones que debería considerar, pero aquello era lo único en que podía pensar. Su primera vez sería algo para recordar, y la elegiría ella misma.

Mientras seguían caminando, Edward la tomó de la mano.

—Con el tiempo, espero que llegues a comprender cuánto significas para mí, para mi gente.

El perfume de rosas silvestres se confundió con un extraño olor salobre: olas que rompían en playas rocosas, delfines que se zambullían. Isabella se balanceó, sintiendo el empuje de aquellas olas remotas, como si el ritmo de algo que se encontraba fuera de su alcance se le metiera bajo la piel.

—Es extraño tener esta oportunidad para ser franco y claro. Jamás he cortejado a nadie que pudiera conocerme de verdad. —Su voz se mezcló con el sonido de aquellas aguas desconocidas, y sonó más musical con cada sílaba.

_**De nuestras miradas que dicen más de lo**_

_**Que puedo escribirte en mil frases**_

Isabella dejó de andar; él seguía sujetándole la mano, como un ancla que evitara su huida. Estaban delante de Comix Connexion.

—Aquí nos conocimos. —Edward le acarició la mejilla con la mano libre—. Te elegí aquí, en este lugar.

Ella sonrió con languidez, y de pronto fue consciente de que se sentía más feliz de lo que debería. «Concéntrate. —Algo iba mal—. Concéntrate.» Se mordió la mejilla y luego dijo:

—Te di tu baile y tú me diste tu palabra. Ahora te diré qué quiero de ti…

Él le deslizó los dedos por el pelo.

— ¿Qué puedo ofrecerte, Isabella? ¿Flores entrelazadas en tu cabello? —Abrió la mano, dejando escapar un mechón. En su palma reposaba un capullo de lirio—. ¿O quizá collares de oro? ¿Exquisiteces con que los mortales sólo pueden soñar? Haré esas cosas en cualquier caso. No malgastes tu deseo.

—No. No quiero nada de eso, Edward. —Retrocedió para poner distancia entre ambos, tratando de pasar por alto los graznidos de las gaviotas que oía entre el fragor de las olas—. Sólo quiero que me dejes en paz. Eso es todo.

**_Como vuelves a terminar_**

**_Lo que tu creaste desde un comienzo_**

**_Volver Atrás_**

**_Mil palabras que debo escuchar_**

**_De excusas baratas No tienen caso_**

**_No puedo más._**

Él suspiró hondo, y a ella le entraron ganas de llorar por lo triste que lo vio de repente. «Artimañas de elfo, todo son artimañas de elfo», se dijo. Frunció el entrecejo.

—No te pongas así.

_**Ahora todo lo que tú dijiste**_

_**Ya son palabras**_

_**Que te hacen triste**_

— ¿Sabes a cuántas mortales he cortejado en los últimos nueve siglos? —Miró el escaparate de una tienda, al cartel del estreno de otra película de vampiros. Con expresión nostálgica, continuó—. Yo no. Podría preguntar a Emmett, probablemente incluso a Tanya.

—Me da igual. No tengo ningún interés en ser una de ellas.

El océano se desvaneció bajo el olor acre de los vientos del desierto, que le acribillaron la piel cuando la ira encendió la cara de Edward.

—Vaya, vaya… —Y se echó a reír con suavidad, y fue como una brisa fresca en la piel ardiente de Isabella—. Al fin te encuentro y tú no me quieres. Eres capaz de verme, de modo que puedo ser como realmente soy: no un mortal, sino un elfo. Sigo sometido a otras reglas: no puedo contarte por qué eres importante para mí, quién soy yo…

_**De nuestras miradas**_

_**Que dicen más**_

_**De lo que puedo**_

_**Escribirte en mil frases**_

—El Rey del Verano —lo interrumpió, apartándose de él, lista para correr. Trató de mantener su rabia bajo control. Edward se había portado correctamente con ella, pero eso no cambiaba nada. Él seguía siendo un elfo. No debería haberse permitido olvidar ese dato.

—Aaah, de modo que también sabes eso.

Con un movimiento inhumanamente rápido, se le acercó más hasta que estuvieron pecho contra pecho. En menos tiempo del que se tarda en parpadear, se mostró con su auténtico aspecto: sin ocultarse con su sortilegio. La calidez se derramó sobre ambos, como si del cabello del joven cayeran rayos de sol semejantes a miel tibia que se vertía despacio sobre Isabella.

Ella sofocó un grito, y sintió como si el corazón se le fuera a quemar por latir tan deprisa. El calor se deslizó por su piel, hasta que estuvo casi tan mareada como cuando bailaban.

Entonces él lo detuvo, como si cerrara un grifo. Ya no había brisas, ni olas, nada excepto su voz.

—Te prometí que haría cualquier cosa que me pidieras y que estuviese en mí mano. Lo que me pides no está en mi mano concederlo, Isabella, pero hay muchas cosas que sí.

Ella sintió que le fallaban las rodillas; sus ojos querían cerrarse. Tuvo la espantosa tentación de rogarle que hiciese de nuevo aquello —fuera lo que fuese—, una sola vez más, pero sabía que resultaba absurdo. Lo apartó de un empujón, como si la distancia pudiese serle de ayuda.

—Así que me mentiste.

_**Mil palabras que debo escuchar**_

_**De excusas baratas**_

_**No tienen caso **_

—No. Una vez que se escoge a una chica mortal, no se puede anular la elección. Al final tienes la posibilidad de rechazarme o aceptarme, pero tu vida mortal ya ha quedado atrás. —Ahuecó las manos delante de ella, recogiendo el aire y transformándolo en un líquido cremoso. Volutas rojas y doradas se estremecían en él; motas blancas flotaban entre los otros colores.

**_Estoy buscando la oportunidad_**

**_De poder mostrarte la Eternidad_**

—No. —Isabella sintió que su rabia de toda una vida hacia los elfos se encendía —. Te rechazo, ¿entendido? Lárgate y punto.

Edward suspiró y soltó el puñado de luz solar, que atrapó con la otra mano sin mirar.

—Ahora eres una de nosotros. Una elfa estival. Incluso si no lo fueras, seguirías siendo mía, parte de nuestro pueblo. Bebiste vino élfico conmigo. ¿No has leído eso en tus libros, Isabella? Jamás bebas con los elfos.

Aunque ella ignoraba por qué, aquello tenía sentido. En su fuero interno, sabía que estaba cambiando: su oído, la extraña calidez debajo de su piel. « ¿Ya soy una de ellos?» Pero eso no significaba que tuviera que aceptarlo. A pesar de su creciente furia, hizo una pausa.

—Entonces ¿por qué me dejaste marchar a casa?

—Pensé que te enfadarías si despertabas conmigo, y… —Hizo una pausa, con la boca torcida en una media sonrisa burlona—. Y no te quiero enfadada.

—Pues yo no te quiero de ninguna manera. ¿Por qué no puedes dejarme en paz y punto? —Cerró la mano en un puño, tratando de contener su rabia, cosa que le estaba resultando cada vez más difícil en los últimos días.

Edward dio un paso hacia ella, dejando que la luz del sol descendiese sobre su brazo.

—Las normas exigen que hagas una elección formal. Si no aceptas la prueba, te conviertes en una Ninfa del Verano… ligada a mí tanto como un niño de pecho a su madre. Sin mí te desvanecerás, te transformarás en una sombra. Esa es la naturaleza de los elfos recientes y la limitación de las Ninfas del Verano.

La furia de Isabella —tan bien controlada después de tantos años— golpeaba en su interior como una nube de polillas que chocara contra su piel, ansiosas por quedar en libertad. «Contrólate. —Se clavó las uñas en las palmas para no abofetear a Edward—. Céntrate.»

—No seré una elfa en tu harén ni en ningún otro sitio.

—Pues quédate conmigo, y sólo conmigo: ésa es la otra opción.

_**Estoy buscando la oportunidad**_

_**De poder mostrarte la eternidad**_

**_Y mostrarte todas mis esperanzas,_**

**_Te servirían para mi desgracia_**

Entonces se inclinó y la besó en los labios. Para ella fue como tragar luz solar, como esa sensación de languidez tras demasiadas horas en la playa. Fue glorioso.

Isabella retrocedió dando traspiés hasta que tropezó con el marco del escaparate.

—Aléjate de mí —dijo, dejando que toda la ira contenida se reflejara en su voz.

Su piel comenzó a brillar con el mismo fulgor que la de Edward. Se quedó mirándose los brazos, horrorizada. Se frotó el antebrazo, como si así pudiese eliminar el fulgor. No hubo cambio alguno.

—No puedo. Me has pertenecido durante siglos. Naciste para pertenecerme. — Volvió a acercarse, y le sopló sobre la cara como si estuviese soplando un diente de león para esparcir sus semillas.

_**Y no vale la pena**_

_**Que te interpongas **_

_**Dentro de mis metas**_

Isabella casi puso los ojos en blanco; sintió todo el placer que había disfrutado bajo el sol veraniego, combinado en una caricia aparentemente interminable. Se apoyó contra la áspera pared de ladrillo que había junto a ellos.

—Márchate.

Hurgó en sus bolsillos en busca de los paquetes de sal que le había dado Jacob y los abrió con un chasquido.

Los lanzó sin fuerza, pero aun así la sal roció a Edward. Él se echó a reír.

— ¿Sal? Oh, encanto, eres un trofeo de lo más delicioso.

Necesitó más energía de la que creía tener, pero Isabella logró separarse del muro. Sacó el aerosol de pimienta: funcionaba con cualquier cosa que tuviese ojos.

Giró el cierre de seguridad y apuntó al rostro de Edward.

—Coraje y hermosura —musitó él, reverentemente—. Eres perfecta.

Entonces se despojó de su sortilegio y se unió al resto de los elfos invisibles que paseaban por la calle.

Se detuvo en medio de la manzana de edificios y susurró:

—Te permitiré ganar este asalto, pero aun así ganaré yo el juego, mi bella Isabella.

_**Y no vale la pena**_

_**Que te interpongas **_

_**Dentro de mis metas**_

Y ella lo oyó tan claramente como si Edward todavía estuviese a su lado.

**_Estoy buscando la oportunidad_**

**_De poder mostrarte la eternidad_**

**_De nuestras miradas_**

**_Que dicen más de lo que_**

**_Puedo escribirte en mil frases_**

**_Las hojas caen en mis ojos_**

**_Y no puedo ver más que decir_**

**_Como vuelves a terminar_**

**_Lo que tu creaste desde un comienzo_**

**_Volver atrás_**

**_Mil palabras que debo escuchar_**

**_De excusas baratas_**

**_No tiene caso_**

**_No puedo más_**

**_Estás pendiente de lo que hago_**

**_Todo el tiempo,_**

**_Espero vivir tranquilo_**

**_Sin tu presencia_**

**_Pero cuando te veo..._**

**_Las sombras de los árboles_**

**_Me atrapan_**

**_Cuando el sol se esconde en tu espalda_**

**_Y mostrarte todas mis esperanzas, _**

**_Te servirían para mi desgracia_**

**_Como vuelves a terminar_**

**_Lo que tu creaste desde un comienzo_**

**_Volver atrás_**

**_Mil palabras que debo escuchar_**

**_De excusas baratas_**

**_No tiene caso_**

**_No puedo más_**

_**Ahora todo lo que tú dijiste**_

_**Ya son palabras**_

_**Que te hacen triste**_

_**Y no vale la pena**_

_**Que te interpongas **_

_**Dentro de mis metas**_

**_Como vuelves a terminar_**

**_Lo que tu creaste desde un comienzo_**

**_Volver atrás_**

**_Mil palabras que debo escuchar_**

**_De excusas baratas_**

**_No tiene caso_**

**_No puedo más_**

**_Solo dejarte atrás_**

**_(Solo dejarte atrás)_**

**_No volverte a escuchar_**

**_(No volverte a escuchar)_**

**_Mentiras sin parar_**

**_(Mentiras sin parar)_**

**_No me amarás jamás_**

**_(_****_No me amarás jamás)_**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Hola hola, aquí estoy de nuevo, disculpen por la tardanza pero no tenía internet, no pague mi teléfono y me cortaron todo. Pero bueno aquí esta el esperado capítulo, espero que les guste, y lo hayan escuchado con la canción de Lillyput, ¿me dejarían un pequeño review para saber que tal les pareció?

Gracias a Diana, Neko Heartgneel, DBMR 1, liduvina, Connie y Shamyx por sus hermosos review este capítulo va dedicado a ustedes.


	23. Capítulo 22: La Elección de su Corazón

-Hola, hola, me podría comunicar con Melissa Marr por favor

-¿De parte de quién?

-De una fanfictionera loca por su historia, quería ver si me podía vender su historia de Encanto Fatal.

-Lo siento no atendemos locas -y colgó.

...

-Hey hola, sería tan amable de pasarme a Stephenie Meyer.

-¿Quién habla?

-Soy una gran fan suya, y quería comprar sus personajes.

-Este es el número de un manicomio, llámalo -y colgó.

Lo siento chicas lo intente, y no me quisieron vender ni la historia ni los personajes, así que siguen siendo de Melissa Marr y Stephenie Meyer respectivamente.

Apoyenlas a ellas comprando sus obras, si tienen la oportunidad.

Gracias a Flore Lara por la portada tan hermosa que hizo para esta adaptación.

...

**Capítulo 22: La Elección de su Corazón**

«Sus regalos suelen estar sometidos a condiciones, las cuales les restan valor y en ocasiones se convierten en una fuente de pérdidas y desgracias.»

_La ciencia de los cuentos de hadas: una investigación sobre la mitología feérica, _Edwin

Sidney Hartland (1891)

...

Tanya supo quién llamaba antes de llegar a la puerta.

Ningún elfo se atrevería a aporrear su puerta de aquella manera.

— ¿Un juego, has dicho? —Isabella irrumpió en la sala como un huracán, echando chispas por los ojos—. ¿Para ti también es un juego?

—No. Al menos no del mismo modo.

Junto a Tanya, Seth mostró los dientes y echó atrás las orejas, recibiendo a Isabella como una vez había recibido a Tanya. El lobo sabía que la muchacha —pese al torrente de furia que la desbordaba— no traía malas intenciones.

Isabella se plantó allí, resplandeciendo como Edward cuando estaba enfadado, y espetó:

— ¿De qué modo, entonces?

—Yo soy un peón, ni un rey ni una reina —contestó ella encogiéndose de hombros.

Isabella se quedó quieta; la rabia se había marchado tan rápido como había llegado. «También es tan imprevisible como él», pensó Tanya.

La muchacha se mordió el labio y permaneció en silencio un instante.

—De un peón a otro, ¿me ayudarás? —dijo al cabo.

—Por supuesto. Eso es lo que hago.

Contenta de poder apartar la vista de aquel terrible resplandor que le hería los ojos, Tanya fue hasta su viejo armario y lo abrió. Entremezcladas con su ropa de diario había prendas que no usaba: camisas de velvetón con bordados extremadamente bellos, relucientes blusas que semejaban una red de estrellas, vestidos elaborados con nada más que pañuelos que dejaban ver tanto como ocultaban, y prendas de cuero de todos los modelos que una chica podría desear.

Levantó un bustier carmesí que Heidi aseguraba haber llevado una vez al baile del solsticio, un año después de haberse convertido en la Dama del Invierno.

«Edward lloró, con lágrimas de luz solar —le había contado a Tanya—. Muéstrale lo que ya jamás podrá tener.»

Tanya nunca había sido capaz de ser tan cruel, pero le habría gustado serlo.

Isabella miró el bustier con los ojos como platos.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Ayudarte. —Tanya volvió a colgar la prenda y sacó un extraño dogal metálico, con gemas negras enhebradas en él.

Isabella lo apartó con el entrecejo fruncido.

— ¿Y esto me ayudará?

—Pues sí. —Entonces encontró algo que le iba bien a la muchacha: una camisa renacentista que habían transformado en blusa, extraordinariamente blanca, con un cordón de un rojo casi cárdeno anudado desde el pecho hasta la cintura—. Los elfos reaccionan bien ante la gente con confianza. Yo lo aprendí demasiado tarde. Debes mostrarle a Edward que no eres sumisa, que no aceptarás órdenes. Ve a verlo como su igual, no como una subordinada, y dile que quieres negociar.

— ¿Negociar qué? —Isabella tomó la blusa y pasó los dedos por el suave algodón.

—Alguna clase de armisticio. Él no va a marcharse. Tu mortalidad no va a regresar. No empieces la eternidad con él dejándole creer que puede decirte lo que has de hacer. Comienza descolocándolo: vístete para la batalla.

Tanya repasó las faldas y los trajes. Eran todos demasiado regios, demasiado formales. Isabella necesitaba recordarle a Edward que ella no era como las otras, sometida a sus mandatos. Ella era una chica que había crecido en un mundo en que las mujeres tenían oportunidades.

—Sé más agresiva que él. Convócalo para hablar. Si tarda demasiado, no esperes. Ve en su busca.

Aferrando la blusa, Isabella parecía desamparada.

—No estoy segura de poder hacerlo.

—Entonces ya has perdido. Tu modernidad es tu mejor arma. Úsala. Demuéstrale que tienes derecho a algún tipo de elección. Tú ya sabes lo que Edward es, de modo que exígele que hable contigo. Negocia por el control que puedas arrancarle. —Tanya sacó unos pantalones, elegantes y modernos—. Ve a cambiarte. Después seguiremos charlando.

Isabella recogió los elegantes pantalones negros con una mano temblorosa.

— ¿Hay algún modo de ganar?

—Las Ninfas del Verano creen que han ganado. —Tanya odiaba decirlo, pero era cierto. Las ninfas eran felices: no veían su dependencia como una carga.

Isabella estrujó la blusa de algodón entre las manos, retorciéndola como si fuese una prenda mojada.

— ¿Cuál es la alternativa? Tiene que haber otra opción.

Tanya hizo una pausa. Puso una mano en la cintura de Isabella, se sacudió de encima el sortilegio, y desveló la nieve que caía en sus ojos.

—Yo.

Aunque el frío invernal era terrible para los elfos estivales —a los que ya pertenecía—, Isabella no apartó la vista.

Y Tanya dejó que el frío alcanzara la punta de sus dedos, y que saliese por allí hasta formar escarcha en el brazo de Isabella y pequeños carámbanos en su codo, donde se balancearon y cayeron luego al suelo con un repiqueteo.

—Ésta es la otra opción.

Estremeciéndose al fin, la muchacha se separó.

—Tampoco la quiero.

—Lo sé. —Tanya reabsorbió el frío, temblando por el esfuerzo—. Pero ante las dos posibilidades… Ser Ninfa del Verano es ser libre de un modo que yo no soy. Supone vivir para siempre, bailar y jugar, y disfrutar de libertad para casi todo. Ellas no tienen responsabilidades; eso se queda atrás junto con su mortalidad, y Edward… —Casi se le atravesaron las palabras, pero logró pronunciarlas—. Y Edward las cuida. Ellas no ansían nada.

—Tampoco quiero eso.

Tanya deseaba pedirle que rechazara serlo, pero ésa no era su obligación, sino la de Edward. En cambio le dijo:

—Ya te estás convirtiendo en eso. ¿Acaso no lo has notado?

Al oírlo, a Isabella se le vencieron los hombros. Tanya rememoró el extraño sentimiento disociador que acompañaba a los cambios. No era un recuerdo agradable, incluso ahora, con el frío instalado muy hondo en su interior. No dejó que la compasión se reflejara en su voz al añadir:

—Para no unirte a ellas, debes aceptar la prueba.

— ¿Qué prueba? —Isabella sonó incluso más joven, asustada.

Nadie le había preguntado eso antes. Cuando se planteaba la cuestión de la prueba, las chicas ya se habían decidido. Quizá no lo verbalizaran, pero la elección — arriesgarlo todo para estar con Edward o no— ya estaba tomada en sus corazones. En el tiempo que llevaba Tanya como Dama del Invierno, ninguna había amado lo bastante a Edward para intentarlo. Ni, por eso mismo, él las había amado realmente… al menos eso era lo que Tanya se decía cada vez que Edward conquistaba a una nueva joven.

—Eso debe explicártelo él. Yo no puedo. Él te presentará una tercera opción, la recompensa, como si dijéramos. En nueve siglos, nadie se ha convertido en esa tercera cosa. Si tú te sometes a la prueba y pierdes, te convertirás en lo que yo soy ahora. Si no pasas la prueba antes de que llegue la próxima estación, eso también es una elección: te unes directamente a las Ninfas del Verano. —Le dio un suave empujón hacia el dormitorio—. Ve a cambiarte de ropa.

Isabella se detuvo en el umbral.

— ¿Hay algún modo de salir de este lío en que estoy metida? ¿Alejarme sin más, quizá? Quiero volver a mi vida. ¿Hay alguien con quien podamos hablar?

Tanya cerró con cuidado la puerta del armario sin mirar a Isabella. Eso tampoco se lo habían preguntado nunca.

De cara hacia el armario, respondió:

—Sólo una chica logró evitar tener que elegir.

— ¿Cómo lo consiguió?

Tanya se giró, clavó sus ojos en los de la muchacha y aniquiló la esperanza que se había reflejado en su voz.

—Murió.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Bueno aquí está este capítulo, así que Isabella ya sabe como poder escapar de Edward si no quiere estar con él. ¿Ustedes que opinan debería huir?

¿Me dejarían un pequeño review?

El siguiente capítulo ellos hablaran.


	24. Capítulo 23: Me Resulta Familiar

¡Chicas! Hoy inicio del Solsticio de Verano, saben que significa eso ¿verdad? Pues que hoy Edward estará de fiesta con toda su corte, y bueno como nosotras somos simples mortales y no somos invitadas, hoy les traeré triple capítulo.

La mala noticia chicas es que esta historia tiene los días contados. Tranquilas no la borrare simplemente ya les quedan pocos capítulos a esta primera adaptación.

La buena noticia es que haré la adaptación de Tinta Peligrosa el segundo libro de esta serie donde los protagonistas serán Rosalie (la amiga de Isabella), Emmett (el consejero de Edward) y Paul (el rey Oscuro).

Después de estas noticias daré el declaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen pero si a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es una adaptación del libro de Wicked Lovely de Melissa Marr, yo solo adapto los unos a los otros, así que nada es mio excepto los nombres de los capítulos.

La portada fue creada por Flore Lara para esta adaptación.

**...**

**Capítulo 23: Me Resulta Familiar.**

_«Él es todo un personaje, ni más ni menos que el Rey de los Elfos […] Muy numerosos son [sus súbditos] y muy variada es su naturaleza. Él es el soberano de esas benéficas y dichosas criaturas […] que bailan a la luz de la luna.»_

_El Mabinogion (notas), Lady Charlotte Guest (1877)_

...

Edward removió su bebida, distraído. Ir al Rath solía levantarle el ánimo, pero estaba obsesionado en cómo convencer a Isabella de que ella era esencial. Él había dejado salir sus emociones, había dejado que su poder se derramara sobre la muchacha, y ella se había derretido al sentirlo —reconociéndolo mientras llamaba a la parte ya cambiada de su propio ser—, pero necesitaría otra táctica cuando se vieran de nuevo.

«Nunca repitas el mismo movimiento.»

—Si no vas a hablar, Edward, ve a bailar —dijo Jasper con calma, como si no estuviese preocupado—. Les hará bien verte sonreír.

Más allá, las Ninfas del Verano estaban bailando, girando de aquel modo mareante que tanto les gustaba, y riendo con simpleza. Varios guardias —de servicio o no— circulaban entre la multitud. Aunque era el club de Edward, los elfos invernales y los oscuros lo frecuentaban cada vez más, por lo que con el paso del tiempo habían tenido que incrementar el número de guardias.

Sólo los elfos de la Corte Eminente parecían capaces de seguir las normas de la casa de un modo más o menos regular. Incluso sus propios elfos estivales se comportaban mal la mayoría de las noches.

—De acuerdo.

Edward apuró su copa de un trago y llamó con una seña a Carmen. Entonces le sonó el móvil, y era ella, su reticente reina.

— ¿Isabella?

Hizo la mímica de escribir en el aire. Jasper le tendió una servilleta de papel.

Emmett se puso a rebuscar un bolígrafo.

—Claro… No; estoy en el Rath. Podría ir ahora…

Apagó el teléfono y se quedó mirándolo fijamente. Jasper y Emmett lo observaban llenos de expectación. Edward le indicó a Carmen que regresara a la pista.

—Isabella quiere que nos veamos para hablar.

— ¿Lo ves? Aceptará como las otras —declaró Jasper con aprobación.

— ¿Nos necesitas o podemos ir a… relajarnos? —Emmett atrapó a Alice por la cintura cuando ella pasó por su lado.

—Id a bailar.

— ¿Edward? —Carmen le tendió una mano.

—No, ahora no.

Edward se volvió, y contempló los cachorros de león que correteaban entre la gente, evitando apenas que los pisotearan los pies de los bailarines.

Dejó que su luz solar se derramara sobre la multitud, formando soles ilusorios que giraron sobre los que danzaban. «Mi reina me ha buscado. —Pronto, todo sería como debía ser—. Mi reina por fin estará a mi lado.»

Se sintió lleno de alegría viendo divertirse a los suyos ante sus ojos, los elfos que habían esperado con él. Muy pronto podría restaurar el orden en su Corte.

Pronto, todo estaría en su lugar.

…

Isabella caminaba hacia el edificio abandonado junto a la orilla del río, murmurando para sí el consejo de Tanya una y otra vez, con cada paso.

—Toma la ofensiva.

Intentaba creer que podía hacerlo, pero la simple idea de entrar en su guarida la ponía enferma. A lo largo de los años, había visto a suficientes elfos yendo al Rath and Ruins como para saber que debía evitarlo a toda costa.

«Pero aquí estoy.»

Sabía dónde estaba Edward, sabía que él acudiría si lo llamaba, pero Tanya pensaba que aquello era más acertado. «Sé agresiva. Golpea primero.»

Se aferró a la esperanza de que había una forma de conservar su vida, al menos tanta como pudiese.

«Ni siquiera sé qué quiere Edward, realmente no lo sé.» De manera que iba a pedirle —exigirle— que hablase con ella, que le explicase lo que quería y por qué.

«Puedo hacerlo», se dio ánimos, y se detuvo en la puerta.

Delante de ella, medio inclinado en un taburete, estaba uno de los gorilas del club. Debajo de su sortilegio resultaba terrorífico: colmillos enroscados le brotaban a ambos lados de la cara, rematados en puntas afiladas. Parecía que el elfo empleara todo su tiempo en levantar pesas, cosa que no ocultaba con su sortilegio.

Isabella se había detenido a unos pasos de distancia.

—Perdona.

Él bajó la revista que estaba leyendo y la miró por encima de las gafas de sol.

—Sólo pueden entrar los socios.

Ella le mantuvo la mirada tan bien como pudo y respondió:

—Quiero ver al Rey del Verano.

El tipo dejó la revista a un lado.

— ¿Al qué?

Isabella cuadró los hombros. «Sé enérgica.» Sonaba más fácil de lo que era.

Probó de nuevo.

—Quiero ver a Edward. Él está ahí dentro. Y sé que quiere verme. Yo soy… —Le costó pronunciar las siguientes palabras—: Yo soy la nueva chica de su vida.

—No deberías haber venido aquí —refunfuñó, mientras abría la puerta y le hacía un gesto a un muchacho con melena de león que se encontraba justo al otro lado—. Dile al… Dile a Edward que… —La miró.

—Bella.

—Dile que Bella está aquí fuera.

El chico asintió y salió disparado. Con su sortilegio semejaba casi un querubín, aunque su melena leonina era un revoltijo salvaje de color arena. De todos los elfos que merodeaban por la ciudad, los leonados se contaban entre los pocos que parecían no provocar problemas a propósito.

El vigilante dejó que la puerta se cerrase con un golpe sordo. Recogió su revista, pero siguió echándole miradas a Isabella y sacudiendo la cabeza.

Ella sintió que el corazón le martillaba. Tratando de simular aplomo, volvió la vista hacia la calle. Pasaban pocos coches; aquélla no era un área con mucho movimiento.

«Si voy a ser agresiva, ¿por qué no empezar ahora mismo? Para practicar un poco.»

La siguiente vez que el gorila miró su revista, le dijo:

—Por si te sirve de algo, estás más sexy con los colmillos.

Él se quedó boquiabierto. La revista cayó sobre el suelo húmedo con un apagado plaf.

— ¿Con los… qué?

—Con los colmillos. En serio, si vas a emplear un sortilegio, sustituye los colmillos por unos piercings en forma de barra, por ejemplo. —Le lanzó una mirada apreciativa—. También resultaría un poco más amenazador.

El hombre esbozó una gran sonrisa, muy despacio, como el sol al salir por el horizonte. Alteró su sortilegio.

— ¿Mejor?

—Sí. —Isabella se acercó a él, sin tocarlo, todo lo que pudo sin ser presa del pánico. «Imagínate que es Jacob.» Ladeó la cabeza para observarlo mejor—. Para mí está muy bien.

Él rió, nervioso, y lanzó una ojeada por encima del hombro. El mensajero no regresaba.

—Es muy probable que me gane una paliza si continúas haciendo eso. Una cosa sería con una mortal, pero tú… —Sacudió la cabeza—. Tú eres terreno prohibido.

Isabella no se movió, no redujo la mínima distancia que los separaba, pero tampoco retrocedió.

— ¿Tan cruel es Edward? ¿Tanto como para pegar a la gente?

El guardia casi se ahoga de la risa.

— ¿Edward? Diablos, no. Pero él no es el único jugador. La Dama del Invierno, los consejeros de Edward, las Ninfas del Verano… —Se estremeció, y bajó la voz antes de añadir—: Y la Reina del Invierno. Nunca se sabe quién va a cabrearse respecto a qué una vez que el juego está en marcha.

— ¿Y cuál es el premio por ganar el juego? —El corazón le latía con tal fuerza que pensó que le dolería el pecho.

Edward y Tanya no se lo estaban contando todo; quizá lo hiciera el guardia.

Tanya podía decir que intentaba ayudarla, pero formaba parte de los jugadores.

El mensajero leonado se aproximaba, guiando a dos elfas adornadas con enredadera que Isabella había visto en la biblioteca. «Concéntrate. Que no te entre el pánico por nada de lo que te diga el gorila.» El hombre se inclinó hacia ella hasta que sus colmillos le enmarcaron la frente, y susurró:

—Control. Poder. Tú.

—Oh. —« ¿Qué significa eso?» En silencio, Isabella siguió a una de las chicas cubiertas de enredadera, preguntándose si los elfos daban alguna vez respuestas claras. Isabella —«Mi reina, por aquí»— siguió a Elizabeth a través del gentío, que le abrió paso como hacía con Edward. La muchacha era adorable, una visión hecha realidad.

Las Ninfas del Verano giraban como derviches. Los elfos invernales ponían cara larga. Los elfos oscuros se relamían los labios, como anticipando lo que podría ocurrir. Otros —elfos solitarios y los escasos miembros de la Corte Eminente que se mezclaban con la muchedumbre— observaban curiosos, pero sin involucrarse en el resultado. Era como si la vida de Edward, su lucha, no fuese nada más que un cuadro vivo para entretenimiento de los demás.

Elizabeth llegó hasta él e inclinó la cabeza.

—Tu invitada, Edward.

Él asintió y separó una silla de la mesa para Isabella. Ésta no sonreía, no se mostraba nada contenta.

No estaba allí para aceptar, sino para pelear. «Y todo el mundo está observando.» Se sintió curiosamente molesto. Él siempre había escogido el campo de batalla, siempre había preparado el escenario, pero allí estaba Isabella: en su propio club, rodeada de su gente, y él no tenía ni idea de cómo lidiar con aquello.

Ella había ido allí, aunque no por la razón que a él le gustaría; la postura de la muchacha demostraba a las claras que había acudido al Rath para rechazarlo.

Como estrategia, era muy buena. Incluso si Isabella no fuera la reina, suponía el mejor juego que había tenido en mucho tiempo. Si ella no se sintiese tan aterrorizada por él, sería un delicioso inicio para la velada.

—Infórmame cuando hayas terminado de mirarme. —Isabella intentó sonar hastiada, pero falló. Luego se volvió y detuvo con una seña a uno de los innumerables cachorros que correteaban por el local—. ¿Podrías traerme algo normal que beban los mortales? No quiero nada de ese vino que tomé en la feria.

El joven león asintió —se le erizó la melena cuando otros trataron de acercarse — y se fue en busca de la bebida, sin reducir el paso ante los elfos que se apiñaban a su alrededor, y se perdió en el tropel de bailarines.

Al borde de la pista de baile, Jasper y Emmett los vigilaban abiertamente, usando a los guardias para formar una especie de barricada que mantuviera alejadas a las chicas. Éstas no solían saber lo que se debía decir y lo que no. Aquel día resultaba casi imposible manejarlas, pues creían que su reina se encontraba al fin entre ellas.

—Ya he acabado de mirarte —murmuró Edward, pero no era cierto. No se creía capaz de acabar nunca si ella se vestía así a menudo. Llevaba una especie de pantalones de vinilo y una blusa muy anticuada que se anudaba con un cordón de terciopelo rojo. Si tiraba de ese cordón, estaba casi seguro de que todo se desataría—. ¿Quieres que bailemos antes de hablar? —Sus brazos casi se morían de ganas por sujetarla, por bailar como habían bailado en la feria, por girar entre los elfos…

«Nuestros elfos.»

— ¿Contigo? Me parece que no. —Sonó como si se estuviera riendo de él, pero su bravuconada fue fruto de un gran esfuerzo.

—Todos están mirando. —«Mirándonos a los dos.» Edward debía imponerse o los elfos lo tomarían por débil, por servil ante ella—. Todos menos tú.

Y entonces se despojó de su sortilegio, dejando que lo iluminara toda la luz solar que llevaba dentro hasta resplandecer como un faro a la tenue luz del club. Para un mortal, ver a un elfo era una cosa, pero sentarse ante un monarca élfico era otra muy distinta. A Isabella se le dilataron los ojos; se le cortó la respiración con un grito sofocado.

Edward se inclinó sobre la mesa y alargó una mano para tomar una suya, fuertemente cerrada.

Con un movimiento demasiado rápido para que lo captaran ojos mortales, Isabella se apartó… y luego se miró la mano con el entrecejo fruncido, como si pudiera dominar las señales de cuánto había cambiado ya.

Entonces regresó el joven león que había mandado por refrescos, con una bandeja de bebidas; lo seguían tres de su manada, cada uno con una fuente llena de los azucarados aperitivos mortales que preferían los elfos.

Con una afabilidad que negaba sentir por los elfos, Isabella les sonrió.

—Qué rapidez.

Ellos se cuadraron y sus melenas se esponjaron de placer.

—Por usted haríamos cualquier cosa, mi señora —respondió el mayor con aquella voz bronca y áspera que tenían todos los cachorros.

—Grac… —Se contuvo a tiempo—. Quiero decir, es muy amable de su parte.

Edward la observaba sonriendo. Quizá el cambio en su actitud fuera el resultado del cambio en su cuerpo; quizá fuese el producto de su inevitable aceptación de los elfos. Pero no le importaba la razón, mientras ella sonriese a sus súbditos.

Pero cuando Isabella apartó la vista de los jóvenes leones y se vio obligada a mirar el reluciente rostro de Edward, dejó de sonreír. La muchacha sintió que el pulso le latía en la garganta como una criatura atrapada; miró hacia otro lado; tragó saliva varias veces.

«No son los cachorros los que hacen que se le acelere la sangre y se ruborice. Soy yo. Nosotros.»

Los camareros depositaron las bandejas en la mesa: helado, pasteles y distintos cafés; postres de una confitería local y bebidas dulces sin alcohol. Los jóvenes se enredaron entre sí mientras recomendaban exquisiteces.

—Pruebe éste.

—No; éste.

—Este le gustará más.

Al final, Jasper se acercó a la mesa con un guardia para sacarlos de allí.

—Márchense.

Isabella observaba en silencio. Luego, con visible firmeza, se volvió hacia Edward.

—Hablemos de este jueguecito tuyo. Tal vez podamos encontrar una respuesta que nos permita a los dos seguir con nuestras vidas.

—Ahora tú eres mi vida. Esto —añadió, abarcando el club con un gesto despreocupado de la mano—, Los elfos, todo, cada cosa ocupará su lugar en cuanto me aceptes. —Nada de aquello importaba sin Isabella a su lado. «Si me dice que no, todos morirán»—. Te necesito —agregó en un susurro.

Isabella apretó los puños. «Esto no funciona.» ¿Cómo iba a razonar con Edward si él estaba allí refulgiendo como un objeto celestial? No la había amenazado, ni había hecho nada excepto decirle cosas que podían sonar tiernas. ¿Tan espantoso era eso? Vaciló mientras él seguía mirándola con atención, con todo el aspecto de ser una buena persona. «Es un elfo. Jamás confíes en un elfo.»

El harén de Edward estaba a sus espaldas, chicas que habían estado donde estaba ella. Y ahora, como elfas, se confundían en la aglomeración de cuerpos que la rodeaba. No era el tipo de vida que deseaba.

—Esa no es la clase de respuesta que me ayuda. —Respiró hondo—. Edward, no me gustas. No te deseo. No te amo. ¿Cómo puedes pensar que hay alguna razón para… ? —Intentó encontrar las palabras adecuadas.

No había ninguna.

— ¿Para cortejarte? —replicó él con una media sonrisa.

—Como lo llames. —El aroma a flores la estaba abrumando, mareando. Volvió a probar—. No entiendo por qué haces esto.

—Ya está hecho. —Alargó la mano.

—No. —Ella la retiró.

Edward se reclinó en su asiento. Las luces azuladas del club incrementaban su apariencia inhumana.

— ¿Y si te dijera que tú eres la llave, el grial, el libro… ese objeto que me rescatará? ¿Y si te dijera que tú eres lo que necesito para derrotar a quien congela la Tierra? Si aceptarme salvara al mundo, a todos estos elfos y también a tus mortales, ¿Lo harías?

Isabella se quedó mirándolo. Allí estaba la respuesta que habían estado ocultándole.

— ¿De eso va toda esta historia?

—Podría ser.

Se puso en pie y rodeó la mesa, muy despacio, tanto que Isabella habría tenido tiempo de levantarse y colocar la silla entre ambos.

Pero la muchacha no lo hizo.

—Aunque sólo hay una manera de averiguarlo. —Edward se detuvo tan cerca de Isabella que ella habría tenido que empujarlo para ponerse en pie—. Debes elegir quedarte conmigo.

A Isabella le entraron ganas de salir corriendo.

—No quiero convertirme en una de ellas —declaró señalando a las Ninfas del Verano—, ni en una elfa de hielo como Tanya.

—Así que Tanya ya te ha hablado de eso. —Edward asintió, como si aquello también fuese normal.

— ¿Del detalle que tú no habías mencionado? Pues sí. —Intentó sonar razonable, como si le hubiesen contado que sus opciones de ser chica de harén o elfa de hielo fuese algo común y corriente—. Mira, no quiero ser uno de tus juguetes, y tampoco quiero ser como Tanya.

—No creo que seas ninguna de esas cosas. Te lo he dicho antes. Deseo que elijas quedarte conmigo. —Tiró de ella para ponerla en pie, demasiado cerca de él—. Si tú eres la Esperada…

—Sigo sin estar interesada.

Entonces él pareció exhausto, y tan desdichado como se sentía ella.

—Isabella, si tú eres la Esperada, la clave que necesito, y te alejas, el mundo seguirá congelándose cada vez más hasta que los elfos estivales (lo que ahora ya te incluye a ti) mueran de frío, hasta que los mortales mueran de hambre. —Sus ojos eran reflectantes, como los ojos de un animal, bajo las extrañas luces del club—. No puedo permitir que eso suceda.

Durante un momento Isabella se quedó inmóvil, incapaz de hallar una palabra que decir. Tanya se había equivocado: no podía hablar con Edward, tratar de razonar con él. Él no era razonable.

—Necesito que comprendas, Isabella. —Su tono fue aterrador, el gruñido de advertencia de un depredador en la oscuridad. Con la misma rapidez, sonó desesperado al añadir—: ¿No podrías intentarlo al menos?

Y ella se descubrió asintiendo, aceptando intentarlo, desesperada por acabar con la tristeza de Edward.

«Céntrate.» Eso no era lo que había ido a hacer allí. Aferró el borde de la mesa hasta que le dolió.

Ver a Edward, saber que era real, conocer el verdadero aspecto del mundo que le ofrecía, no estaba haciendo que resultara más fácil resistirse. Antes pensaba que sí, que las horribles cosas que había visto la volverían más fuerte, más resuelta. Pero desde que él empezara a implorarle, sólo había sido capaz de pensar en el deseo de darle lo que quería, cualquier cosa para que aquella luz solar llameara de nuevo sobre ella.

Procuró concentrarse en las atrocidades de los elfos, recordar las crueldades que les había visto cometer.

—Tus elfos no son lo bastante importantes para que valga la pena que yo renuncie a mi vida.

Edward no respondió.

—Los he visto —continuó ella—. ¿Lo entiendes? A esos de ahí. —Bajó la voz—. Los he visto manosear a las chicas, los he visto pellizcar, poner zancadillas y burlarse. Y cosas mucho peores. Los he oído reírse de nosotros. Durante toda mi vida, todos los días, he visto a tu gente. Y no veo nada que merezca salvarse.

—Si me aceptas, tú gobernarás sobre ellos… serás la Reina del Verano. Ellos te obedecerán igual que a mí. —Sus ojos le suplicaban; ya no eran ardides álficos, sino una fuente de desesperación.

Isabella levantó la barbilla.

—Bueno, si el modo en que se comportan sirve de indicador, yo diría que no obedecen muy bien. A menos que tú no pongas reparos a sus acciones.

—Llevo demasiado tiempo privado de poderes para hacer otra cosa que contar con que su naturaleza afable los inducirá a escuchar. Si tú los gobiernas, podrías cambiar eso. Podríamos cambiar muchas cosas. Sálvalos. —Señaló con un amplio ademán la multitud de elfos danzantes—. A menos que yo me convierta en un auténtico rey, estos elfos morirán. Los mortales de tu ciudad morirán. Ya están muriendo. Lo verás con tus propios ojos cuando suceda.

Isabella notó lágrimas en los ojos y fue consciente de que él las veía, pero no le importó.

—Tiene que haber otra opción. Yo no quiero lo que me ofreces, y no pasaré a ser una de las Ninfas del Verano.

—Te equivocas. Ya lo eres a menos que elijas estar conmigo. Es algo muy sencillo. Realmente, el proceso resulta casi ridículo de tan rápido.

— ¿Y si no soy ese grial tuyo? ¿Y si me paso la eternidad como Tanya? —Apartó a Edward de un empujón—. ¿Y se supone que ése es un buen plan? Tanya es muy desgraciada, sufre mucho. Lo he visto.

A él se le crispó el rostro cuando oyó mencionar a Tanya, y desvió la mirada, cosa que le hizo parecer más real. Isabella se detuvo al advertirlo. Quizá Edward tuviese mucho que ganar, pero por la expresión de dolor que le cruzó el semblante, también había perdido algunas cosas que le importaban.

—Dime sólo que pensarás en ello… por favor. —Se inclinó hacia la muchacha y añadió en un susurro—: Esperaré. Dime sólo que vas a considerarlo. Te necesito.

— ¿No puedes buscar otra fórmula? —Preguntó Isabella, aunque conocía la respuesta, aunque sabía que no había otra respuesta—. No quiero ser tu reina. No te quiero a ti. Hay alguien a quien…

—Lo sé. —Edward aceptó una copa de un joven león que se había colado por debajo de las piernas de uno de los numerosos guardias que lo seguían a todas partes. Con otra sonrisa triste, agregó—: También lamento eso. Lo entiendo, mucho más de lo que puedo decir.

Lo inevitable de todo aquello empezaba a asentarse. Isabella pensó en las cosas que cambiarían, en las cosas que quería mantener inmutables. Tenía muchísimas preguntas.

— ¿Hay otra salida? No quiero ser elfa de ningún modo, y desde luego no quiero gobernar elfos.

Edward rió sin alegría.

—Algunos días yo tampoco quiero, pero ni tú ni yo podemos cambiar lo que somos. No te mentiré para decirte que me gustaría poder deshacer esto por ti, Isabella. Creo que tú eres la Esperada. La Reina del Invierno te teme. Incluso Tanya cree que lo eres. —Le tendió una mano—. Desearía que esto no te perturbara, pero te ruego que me aceptes. Dime qué quieres, y lo intentaré.

Durante un momento misteriosamente similar al de la feria, Edward aguardó con la mano extendida, pidiéndole que lo aceptara. En la feria, Isabella pensaba que estaba cerca del final; ahora, sin embargo, tenía la sensación de que todo se iba a pique, de que sólo acababa de empezar.

« ¿Cómo se lo cuento a Jacob? ¿Y a la abuela? ¿Qué les cuento?» Respecto a su don de la visión, desear sin más que éste desapareciera no había servido para nada, y comenzaba a creer que aquello era prácticamente lo mismo. Sabía que estaba cambiando, a pesar de lo mucho que intentaba negarlo.

«Soy una de ellos», admitió.

Para sobrevivir, necesitaba empezar a pensar cómo descifrar el mundo de los elfos. De pronto cayó en la cuenta de que tanto el vigilante como Edward habían mencionado a otra soberana, otra pieza de aquel jueguecito suyo. Miró a Edward y le preguntó:

— ¿Quién es la Reina del Invierno? ¿Podría ayudarme?

Edward se atragantó con su bebida. Con aquel modo suyo de moverse, tan rápido que costaba distinguir los movimientos, la agarró de los brazos.

—No. No permitas que sepa que puedes vernos, que sabes algo de lo que sucede. —La sacudió levemente—. Si lo averiguara…

—Si puede ayudarme…

—No. Debes creerme. Es mucho más perversa de lo que podría explicarte. Quizá yo no te ataque porque eres capaz de vernos, pero hay otros que lo harían, incluida la Reina del Invierno. Ella es la razón de mi impotencia. La razón de que la Tierra se congele. No debes buscarla. —Le hundió los dedos en los brazos, hasta que ella también empezó a resplandecer. Parecía aterrorizado, cosa que Isabella no quería considerar muy a fondo. « ¿Edward se considera impotente?»

Asintió sin hablar; él la soltó y le alisó las arrugadas mangas de la blusa. Isabella se le acercó más, hasta casi tocarle la piel con los labios, pues la música y el ruido eran cada vez más fuertes.

—Necesito saber más que eso. Me estás pidiendo demasiado para que yo… — No pudo continuar, pensando en lo que le pedía que abandonase, en lo que le pedía que se convirtiese. «En lo que ya me estoy convirtiendo», se recordó—. Necesito más respuestas si quieres que piense en todo esto.

—No puedo contártelo todo. Hay normas, Isabella. Normas que existen desde hace siglos… —Casi gritaba para que lo oyese por encima del estruendo—. No podemos hablar aquí, en medio de este alboroto.

Por todos lados, los elfos se divertían ruidosamente, moviéndose de unas formas que resultaban cualquier cosa menos mortales, incluso ataviados con sus sortilegios.

Edward volvió a extender la mano.

—Vayamos al parque, a una cafetería, a donde quieras.

Ella le permitió tomarla de la mano, detestando lo inevitable que empezaba a parecerle su elección.

Edward sintió la pequeña mano de Isabella en la suya, tan reconfortante como el contacto del sol. Ella no le había dicho que sí, pero estaba considerándolo, estaba aceptando la pérdida de su mortalidad. Sin duda se lamentaría, pero eso ocurría con frecuencia entre las elfas recientes.

La guio hacia la puerta, consciente de que los elfos estivales los observaban con miradas de aprobación. Pasaron más cerca de ellos, rozándolos y sonriendo a Isabella.

Y ella mantuvo la cabeza bien alta, tan audaz como cuando había avanzado entre la multitud para encontrarse con él. Edward sospechaba que Isabella veía a los elfos tal como eran: no el sortilegio que los cubría, sino sus auténticos rostros. La muchacha no bailaba, pero no retrocedía ni se apartaba cuando se le acercaban. Para ser una mortal con el don de la visión, era realmente valiente.

Edward sabía que ella captaba los murmullos de aquellos que, ignorantes de su don, elegían permanecer invisibles para arrimársele todavía más y pasarle una mano por el pelo.

—Nuestra señora.

—La reina está aquí.

—Por fin ha venido hasta nosotros.

Ellos no habían oído sus dudas ni su desesperación. Sólo sabían que la joven mortal había ido en busca de Edward; sólo sabían que se marchaba con él. Después de las palabras de las Eolas en la feria, creían que la muchacha era la Esperada que liberaría a su rey, que los rescataría a todos. Edward deseó que tuviesen razón.

—Las elfas estivales de la biblioteca dijeron… —Isabella miró hacia otro lado, y se ruborizó antes de pronunciar el resto de las palabras atropelladamente—. Bueno, parecía como si… humm… salieran con mortales.

A Edward le dolió que hablara de aquello. Nunca había pensado que cuando encontrara a su reina, ésta iba a estar tan poco interesada en él. Le rechinaron los dientes, pero contestó:

—Así es.

—Pues entonces yo podría… —Se interrumpió al llegar a la puerta. El guardia —que había añadido extraños aros de metal a su sortilegio desde la llegada de Isabella— la saludó sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

—Bella, ¿qué…?

Atrevida una vez más, ella le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Luego.

Asombrado porque sonriera con naturalidad al vigilante, Edward prefirió preguntarle qué había ocurrido entre ella y el gorila… mucho mejor que discutir su deseo de seguir teniendo una relación con un mortal.

Salieron a la calle y él lo percibió: una oleada de frío que helaba los huesos.

—Jessica. —Y susurró a toda prisa—: Por favor, Isabella, mantente cerca de mí. Mi madre viene hacia nosotros.

—Pensaba que vivías con tus tíos.

—Así es. —Se puso delante de la muchacha, situándose entre ambas—. Jessica es absolutamente incompetente para cuidar de nadie.

—Vaya, vaya, cielito, eso no es muy agradable. —Jessica surgió de la oscuridad como una pesadilla inevitable.

El sortilegio de la Reina del Invierno mostraba su habitual sarta de perlas sobre un vestido gris, así como la gruesa chaqueta de piel que llevaba. Pero no mostraba sus ojos llenos de nieve ni el fulgor de la escarcha en sus labios. Pero Edward sabía que Isabella lo veía todo.

Sabía que ella veía el verdadero rostro de su madre. Y ese pensamiento no lo consoló.

Jessica suspiró, dejando que su aliento helado flotara hasta la cara de Edward, y dijo:

—He pensado que debería conocer a la muchacha de la que todo el mundo habla. —Luego se inclinó y besó a su hijo en ambas mejillas.

Él notó en la piel las magulladuras y la congelación producidas por el contacto de los labios maternos, pero no habló. Por suerte, Isabella tampoco habló.

— ¿Sabe la otra chica que has salido con ésta? —le susurró Jessica en un aparte, señalando a Isabella y arrugando la nariz.

Edward cerró la mano en un puño, deseando poder emplear su genio, pensando en las amenazas de su madre a Tanya. Pero ahora, con Isabella a su lado —y todavía vulnerable—, no se atrevía a hacerlo.

—No sabría decirte.

Jessica chasqueó la lengua.

—El mal genio es muy poco atractivo, ¿no crees?

Edward no picó.

La mujer entrelazó las manos, envió una ráfaga de frío hacia su hijo y preguntó con afectación:

— ¿No vas a presentarnos, querido?

—No. —Permaneció delante de Isabella, manteniéndola fuera del alcance de Jessica—. Creo que deberías irte.

Ella se echó a reír, y su gelidez brotó junto con aquel sonido, haciéndole daño a Edward. El joven intentaba mantener a Isabella bien protegida y a salvo detrás de él, donde no la tocara aquel aire helado, pero ella se colocó a su lado y se quedó mirando a Jessica desdeñosamente.

—Vámonos. —Tras pronunciar esa palabra, Isabella lo tomó de la mano, no con amor o afecto, sino como gesto de solidaridad.

Aquélla no era la chica inquieta con la que Edward había estado hablando en el Rath. No; parecía más una guerrera, uno de los viejos guardias que olvidaban sonreír incluso en los momentos de felicidad. Era magnífica.

Mientras Edward luchaba por no desfallecer bajo el frío que Jessica había liberado, Isabella tiró de él y le besó las magulladas mejillas; sus suaves labios fueron como un bálsamo sobre las dolorosas heridas.

—No soporto a quienes se comportan como matones —declaró la muchacha.

Edward sintió un chorro de calor en las manos, ardor en las mejillas. «No es posible que sea tan perfecta», pensó con asombro. Paseó su mirada de Isabella a su madre. Se encontraban cara a cara, como si estuviesen dispuestas a librar un combate de esos que los elfos no habían visto en un milenio.

Incapaz de centrarse, Edward volvió la vista hacia el contenedor de basura que había en el callejón, hacia un hombre medio dormido, acurrucado en un nido de trapos harapientos y cajas, y oyó el sonido de sus consejeros y sus guardias, que se aproximaban a sus espaldas.

Jessica dio unos pasos adelante, con una mano de un blanco óseo alzada hacia el rostro de Isabella.

—Tiene una cara familiar.

Isabella retrocedió para esquivar el contacto de Jessica.

—No lo creo —repuso.

La Reina del Invierno rió, y la muchacha sintió que algo frío y vil le descendía por la espina dorsal. Si estaba o no enfadada por convertirse en uno de ellos ya no importaba; había dejado de importar en cuanto Jessica hirió a Edward. Un instinto de protegerlo cobró vida en Isabella, un impulso que había sentido a menudo por sus amigos, pero jamás por un elfo. Quizá fuese por lo que le había parecido en el club: la creciente sensación de que él estaba tan atrapado como ella misma.

«Jessica no podría resistirnos a ambos. No al Rey y la Reina del Verano juntos.»

Aunque no le gustaba esa posibilidad, le sonó apropiado.

—Hasta pronto, tortolitos.

Jessica se despidió agitando una mano, y dos arpías marchitas avanzaron hasta flanquearla, muy semejantes a las damas de honor que aparecían en los cuadros de la realeza. Debajo de su sortilegio, aquellas elfas no compartían nada de la oscura belleza de Jessica; parecía que alguien les hubiese succionado la vida, dejando sólo carcasas vacías, demacradas y de ojos vidriosos.

Sin mirar atrás, las tres se alejaron por el callejón. Pedazos de hielo, resquebrajados y punzantes como cristal roto, refulgían en la estela de Jessica.

Isabella se dirigió a Edward.

— ¡Menuda bruja! ¿Te encuentras bien?

Pero él la estaba mirando reverencialmente. Se llevó una mano a la mejilla; las magulladuras se desvanecieron mientras ella lo observaba, dejando una huella roja en la piel donde sus labios se habían posado.

Los dos «tíos» de Edward aparecieron a su lado. Sus guardias se colocaron a su alrededor. «Demasiado pocos y demasiado tarde.» Varios elfos estaban hablando a la vez.

— ¿Jessica se ha ido?

— ¿Estás…?

Pero Edward no les hizo caso. Alzó la mano de Isabella hasta su mejilla y la dejó allí.

—Tú has hecho esto.

Un elfo se acercó más.

— ¿Qué ha hecho? ¿Estás herido?

—Ella no lo ha visto, ¿verdad? Jessica no lo ha visto, ¿no? —preguntó Edward a Isabella. Se le dilataron los ojos, y ella vio florecer en ellos diminutas flores color púrpura.

La muchacha retiró la mano de un tirón, sacudiendo la cabeza.

—Eso no significa nada, no cambia nada. Yo sólo… Ni siquiera sé por qué lo hice.

—Pero lo hiciste —susurró él, tomando sus manos en las suyas—. Ahora ves lo diferente que es.

Isabella se estremeció.

Edward la miraba como si fuese el grial del que le había hablado, y su único pensamiento fue echar a correr, muy lejos y muy rápido, correr hasta que ya no pudiera más.

—Íbamos a hablar. Tú dijiste que… —Se quedó sin palabras cuando el peso de todo aquello la alcanzó al fin. «Es cierto. Yo soy la…» Ni siquiera podía pensar en ello, pero sabía que era verdad, y Edward también lo sabía. Volvió a sacudir la cabeza.

— ¿Alguien piensa ponernos al día? —El tío elfo más tranquilo dio un paso adelante.

Sin soltar las manos de la muchacha, Edward ladeó la cabeza para indicar a sus consejeros que se acercasen más. Con la voz convertida en un susurro grave, como el retumbo de las tormentas, anunció:

—Isabella me ha curado del contacto con la Reina del Invierno.

—No pretendía hacerlo —protestó ella, tratando de liberarse. Cualquier fogonazo de amistad o de instinto protector se había esfumado mientras él le apretaba las manos con tanta fuerza.

—Ha besado la escarcha de Jessica, y la escarcha ha desaparecido. Ha deshecho la agresión de Jessica. Me ha ofrecido su mano… por propia elección, y yo me he vuelto más fuerte. —Le soltó una mano para tocarse la mejilla de nuevo.

— ¿Que ha hecho qué?

—Me ha sanado con un beso, ha compartido su fuerza conmigo. —Edward cayó de rodillas mirándola fijamente, mientras lágrimas doradas le bajaban por el rostro como riachuelos de luz solar.

Los otros elfos se arrodillaron junto a él en el sucio callejón.

—Mi reina. —Le soltó la otra mano para tenderla hacia el rostro de Isabella.

Y ella echó a correr. Corrió como jamás en su vida había corrido, aplastando el reluciente hielo, abandonando la luz del sol que iluminaba la piel de Edward.

Edward permaneció arrodillado en el suelo varios minutos después de la huida de Isabella. Nadie más se levantó.

—Se ha marchado. —Sabía que sonaba débil, pero no le importó—. Ella es la Esperada, y se ha marchado. Lo sabe, y se ha marchado.

Se quedó mirando el callejón por donde Isabella se había esfumado. La muchacha no se había movido tan rápidamente como los elfos, pero sí mucho más deprisa de lo que podría moverse un mortal. Edward se preguntó si ella lo habría advertido siquiera.

— ¿Vamos por ella? —preguntó un hombre de serbal.

Edward se giró hacia Jasper y Emmett.

—Se ha marchado.

—Sí —respondió Jasper mientras indicaba a los guardias con un gesto que retrocediesen.

Ellos se confundieron con las sombras, lo bastante cerca para oír si los llamaban, pero no lo suficiente para captar una conversación mantenida en voz baja.

Emmett tomó a Edward del brazo.

—Dale esta noche para que pueda asimilarlo.

Jasper se colocó al otro lado del joven.

—Ella va a pensar en todo esto. Es lo que me dijo ahí dentro. —Edward paseó la vista de Jasper a Emmett varias veces—. Y lo hará. Tiene que hacerlo.

Ninguno de ellos contestó mientras lo guiaban, seguidos en silencio por los guardias.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Primer capítulo.

¿Me dejarían un review?

Y no, no abandonare la historia, solo que fue publicada en 2014, pero la deje abandonada por un tiempo, pero volví para quedarme y pueden constatar que estoy actualizando más seguido.

Un beso a todas


	25. Capítulo 24: ¿Un Beso Deseado?

Todos lo sabemos pero pocos se atreven a decirlo completo: los personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia tan hermosa es de Melissa Marr, ella creo todo este mundo fantástico.

La portada es creada por Flore Lara.

¡Feliz Solsticio!

**...**

**Capítulo 24: Un Beso Deseado**

«Los elfos, como bien sabemos, se sienten extremadamente atraídos por la belleza de las mujeres mortales […] El Rey emplea a sus numerosos duendes para que las encuentren y se las lleven a la fuerza siempre que sea posible.»

_Leyendas antiguas, amuletos místicos y supersticiones de Irlanda_, Lady Francesca Speranza Wilde (1887)

...

Isabella no dejó de correr hasta que llegó ante la puerta de Jacob. La abrió de un empujón, llamándolo a gritos, y se detuvo dando traspiés cuando vio el pequeño grupo de gente reunido allí.

— ¿Bella? —Jacob había cruzado la estancia y la sujetaba entre sus brazos antes de que ella pensara qué decir.

—Necesito… —Seguía jadeando, con el pelo pegado a la cara y el cuello.

Apenas advirtió el tintineo de botellas y los cuerpos que se movían mientras trataba de respirar.

Nadie hizo ningún comentario, o si lo hicieron, ella no lo oyó mientras Jacob la conducía hasta el segundo vagón, donde estaban su habitación y el minúsculo cuarto de baño. Se pararon en el corredor, frente a la puerta cerrada del dormitorio.

— ¿Estás herida? —Jacob le pasó las manos por los brazos, mirándole la cara y las manos, buscando desgarros en la ridícula ropa que Tanya le había dado.

Isabella negó con la cabeza.

—Estoy helada y asustada.

—Date una ducha. Entra en calor mientras yo me deshago de todo el mundo. — Abrió la puerta y encendió el pequeño calefactor que había en la habitación. Un suave zumbido llenó la estancia cuando el aparato empezó a resplandecer.

Ella vaciló. Luego asintió. Jacob le dio un beso y la dejó allí.

Cuando Isabella salió del pequeño cuarto de baño, todo estaba en silencio; todos se habían marchado. Se quedó en el umbral, sintiéndose más segura ahora que se encontraba con Jacob. La abuela hacía las cosas tan bien como podía, pero con su miedo a los elfos éstos adquirían demasiada importancia, como si incluso los asuntos cotidianos dependieran de algún modo de las reacciones de los elfos.

Jacob estaba tendido en su sofá, con las manos por encima de la cabeza y los pies colgando del reposabrazos. No parecía alarmado, ni siquiera sorprendido, por la aterrada llegada de Isabella.

"¿Me ve diferente ahora? —pensó ella—. ¿O me he vuelto invisible?" Caminó hacia Jacob. Él no se levantó, no la miró, ni habló. "Realmente no puede verme."

Deslizó los dedos por su brazo, y se detuvo en sus bíceps.

— ¿Resulta más fácil ser agresiva cuando estás así? —Jacob la miró directamente.

Ella apartó la mano de inmediato.

— ¿Qué? ¿Cómo…?

—La receta de Tanya. Estás toda borrosa, como los elfos de ahí afuera, pero aun así puedo verte. —No se movió—. No me importa, ¿sabes?

—Ya soy tan mala como ellos.

—No lo creo. —Se puso de costado para dejarle espacio en el sofá—. No has tocado a un desconocido en la calle. Soy yo.

Ella se sentó en el extremo del sofá y Jacob la rodeó con las piernas, colocándole una detrás y la otra sobre el regazo.

—Edward está convencido de que soy la Reina del Verano.

— ¿La qué?

—La que puede devolverle los poderes que perdió. Si no encuentra a su reina, el frío seguirá aumentando. Edward dice que todo el mundo, incluidos los humanos, morirán. De eso va esta historia. El cree que soy la Esperada, esa reina que lo transformará todo. —Se inclinó hacia delante para que Boomer no le enredara en el pelo mientras reptaba por el respaldo del sofá—. Me han convertido en una elfa. Soy una de ellos.

—Eso me ha quedado claro ya que te has vuelto invisible.

—Ellos me han hecho esto, me han cambiado, y yo soy… no quiero ser su asquerosa reina.

Jacob asintió.

—Pero creo que lo soy… —continuó Isabella—. No sé qué hacer. Esta noche he conocido a la otra: la Reina del Invierno. —Se estremeció pensando en aquel terrible frío, en cómo dolía—. Es espantosa. Apareció y atacó a Edward, y yo sentí deseos de herirla. Tuve un impulso de someterla y humillarla.

Le habló a Jacob de la escarcha que Jessica dejaba en su estela, de las arpías, del beso que había hecho creer a todos que ella era su reina. Al final añadió:

—No quiero nada de eso.

—Pues encontraremos la manera de deshacerlo. —Valiéndose de sus piernas, Jacob la tumbó sobre su pecho—. O averiguaremos cómo manejarlo.

— ¿Y si no puedo? —susurró.

Él no respondió; no le prometió que todo saldría bien. Sólo la besó.

Isabella sintió que la inundaba el calor, como si se encendiese una pequeña lámpara en algún lugar cercano a su estómago, pero no pensó en nada hasta que Jacob la echó un poco hacia atrás y se quedó mirándola.

—Sabes a luz de sol. Cada día más —musitó. Le pasó los dedos por los labios.

Ella se levantó, con ganas de llorar.

— ¿Por eso las cosas han cambiado entre nosotros? ¿Porque me estoy convirtiendo en algo distinto?

—No es eso. —Él se mostró tranquilo, pausado, como si se aproximara a un animal asustado—. Siete meses, Bella. Durante siete meses he esperado a que me vieras. Esto —prosiguió, alzándole una mano que relucía como las de Edward— no tiene nada que ver. Me enamoré de ti antes de esto.

— ¿Cómo iba yo a saberlo? —Retorció el borde de la estúpida blusa que Tanya le había cedido—. Tú no decías nada.

—Decía muchas cosas —la corrigió con dulzura—. Sólo que tú no las oías.

—Entonces ¿por qué ahora? Si no es por lo que me está ocurriendo, ¿por qué?

—Te he esperado mucho tiempo. —Le deshizo el lazo de la blusa y se enrolló el cordón alrededor del dedo—. Tú me tratabas como a un amigo.

—Eras mi amigo.

—Todavía lo soy. —Puso un dedo en la parte superior del cordón y tiró para aflojarlo—. Pero eso no significa que no pueda ser otras cosas también.

Isabella tragó saliva a duras penas, pero no se apartó.

—Edward no lo hizo. Quiero decir… que no lo hicimos.

—Lo sé. De lo contrario, no habrías ido a verlo vestida así. —La miró, paseando lentamente la vista por sus pantalones de vinilo y la blusa un poco abierta, hasta alcanzar su rostro ruborizado—. A menos que desees a Edward. Si es así, Bella, dímelo ahora.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—No. Pero cuando él… No es él, sino alguna artimaña de elfos…

Jacob le levantó la cara.

—No te rindas.

—Si yo… si nosotros… —Respiró hondo e intentó impedir que sus palabras tropezaran entre sí al hablar—. ¿Y si quisiera quedarme aquí a pasar la noche contigo?

El la miró sin pestañear varios segundos.

—Lo que te ocurre con los elfos no es razón suficiente.

—Ya. —Isabella se mordió el labio por dentro, avergonzada.

Pero como un eco, volvió a oír el silencio de Edward en Rath and Ruins, cómo había evitado cuidadosamente sus preguntas respecto a los elfos y los mortales.

Existía la posibilidad de que, si ella era su reina, perdiese a Jacob. Cerró los ojos.

—Bella, yo te deseo. Te deseo, pero por lo que hay entre nosotros, no por algo que ellos hagan o dejen de hacer.

Ella asintió. Jacob tenía razón, pero no le parecía justo. Nada de aquello le parecía justo o correcto. Sólo Jacob le parecía correcto.

—Pero eso no significa que no puedas quedarte. Sólo que sin sexo. —Hablaba suavemente, como aquel día en que ella estaba tan desesperada—. Así dejaremos abiertas todas las opciones.

Mientras se dirigían hacia el otro vagón, el que él había transformado en dormitorio, Jacob la tomó de la mano, pero sin apretarla apenas. Si ella quería, podía dar media vuelta e irse en dirección contraria. Pero Isabella no huyó. Entrelazó sus dedos con los de Jacob, con tal fuerza que probablemente le hizo daño.

Pero cuando se detuvieron en el umbral, con una cama que prácticamente ocupaba el estrecho espacio de un lado al otro, casi fue presa del pánico.

—Es…

—Cómoda. —Él le soltó la mano.

Bueno, en realidad no era tan grande. Mediría unos dos metros por uno y medio, pero dejaba tan sólo unos sesenta centímetros a cada lado. Al contrario que el interior espartano del vagón delantero, aquella estancia era más llamativa. Había cojines de un púrpura oscuro, casi negro, encima de la cama; algunos caídos por el suelo, como sombras sobre la alfombra negra. Y a ambos lados había pequeños aparadores negros. Encima de uno descansaba un elegante equipo de música también negro; encima del otro, un candelabro. La cera derretida bajaba por las velas y llegaba hasta el tablero del mueble.

—Podría dormir en el sofá. —Jacob mantuvo la distancia al decirlo, sonriendo con delicadeza—. Para dejarte más espacio.

—No. Quiero que estés aquí. Es sólo que —añadió, señalando la estancia— resulta tan distinta del resto de la casa…

—Tú eres la única chica a la que he invitado a entrar aquí. —Fue hacia el equipo de música y se puso a mirar los discos de una estantería de la pared—. Sólo lo digo para que lo sepas.

Isabella se sentó en el borde de la cama con una pierna doblada, pero dejando el otro pie en el suelo.

—Me siento rara. Como si fuese más importante ahora que estoy aquí.

—Deberías serlo. —Se quedó al otro lado de la cama, con un joyero transparente en la mano—. Yo lo he hecho del otro modo, con chicas que no me importaban. Y no es lo mismo.

— ¿Por qué lo hiciste entonces?

—Por gusto. —No apartó la vista, incluso aunque parecía incómodo. Se encogió de hombros—. Porque había bebido. Por toda clase de razones, supongo.

—Oh. —Isabella desvió la mirada.

—Pero eso ya es pasado. Hay… umm… —Se aclaró la garganta—. Hay unos papeles ahí. Quería habértelos dado antes. Iba a sacarlos el otro día, pero… —Los señaló.

Isabella alargó la mano y los recogió de la cómoda del candelabro. En la primera hoja leyó: "Clínica Forks.» Miró a Jacob.

— ¿Qué es esto?

—Son análisis. Me los he hecho este mismo mes. Me los hago regularmente. Pensaba que querrías saberlo. Yo quiero que lo sepas. —Tomó un cojín y le dio vueltas entre las manos—. No he sido… esto… imprudente en el pasado, pero aun así… hay que asegurarse.

Isabella miró por encima las hojas, los resultados de análisis de todo tipo, desde VIH hasta clamidia; todos, negativos.

—Así que…

—Había pensado comentártelo antes… —Estrujó el cojín, amasándolo—. Ya sé que no es muy romántico.

—Está muy bien. —Se mordió el labio—. Yo nunca… ya sabes.

—Sí. Lo sé.

—No ha habido nada que… que supusiera algún peligro. —Manoseó el edredón, sintiéndose cada vez más azorada.

—Será mejor que me vaya…

—No, por favor, Jacob… —Cruzó por encima de la cama y tiró de él—. Quédate conmigo.

…

Varias horas más tarde, Isabella sintió cómo sus manos se retorcían aferrándose al edredón. La habían besado antes, pero no de aquella manera, y mucho menos en aquel punto íntimo y secreto. Si el sexo era aún mejor que aquello, no estaba segura de sobrevivir.

Toda la presión y la inquietud se habían desvanecido bajo el contacto de Jacob.

Después él la abrazó. Seguía con los vaqueros puestos, ásperos contra las piernas desnudas de ella.

—No quiero ser uno de ellos. —Isabella le puso la mano en el estómago. Deslizó una uña pintada de rosa por el borde del aro de su ombligo—. Quiero estar aquí, contigo, ir a la universidad. No tengo ni idea de qué quiero ser, pero desde luego no una elfa. Y por supuesto, aún menos una elfa reina. Pero lo soy; lo sé. Lo que no sé es qué hacer ahora.

— ¿Y quién dice que no puedes hacer todo eso incluso aunque seas una elfa?

Isabella alzó la cabeza para mirarlo.

—Tanya utiliza la biblioteca —prosiguió Jacob—. Edward va al Obispo O'Connell. ¿Por qué no puedes tú hacer lo que desees? —Le pasó un mechón de pelo por encima de los hombros.

—Pero ellos hacen esas cosas por el juego que se traen entre manos —protestó Isabella; sin embargo, mientras lo decía empezó a dudar. Quizá no tuviese que ser todo o nada.

— ¿Y qué? Ellos tienen sus razones; tú tienes las tuyas, ¿no?

Sonaba mucho más sencillo en boca de Jacob… bueno, no sencillo, pero tampoco imposible. ¿Podría conservar su estilo de vida? A lo mejor Edward no había contestado a sus preguntas porque no le gustaban las respuestas.

—Sí. —Volvió a apoyar la cabeza sobre Jacob, sonriendo—. Más razones cada día.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Segundo capítulo.

No me maten por lo que paso, así va la historia. Soy una chica muy buena se los suplico por favor no me maten, y no dejen de seguir leyendo por favor.

Me dejarían un review?


	26. Capítulo 25: Convénsela

Perdón pero no tengo tiempo de nada disculpen, pero lo prometido es deuda.

Espero que hayan celebrado el solsticio,

Nos vemos.

**...**

**Capítulo 25: Convénsela**

«Si pudiésemos amar y odiar con un corazón tan sano como el de los elfos, tal vez podríamos llegar a ser tan longevos como ellos.»

_El crepúsculo celta_, William Butler Yeats (1893,1902)

...

—Es ella. —Jessica apareció pisando con fuerza, dejando por el jardín de Tanya un rastro de escarcha como una ola resplandeciente—. No puedes permitir que se acerque al bastón de mando. ¿Me oyes?

Tanya se estremeció ante la cortante voz de la reina. No se movió ni habló mientras el viento de la recién llegada arrasaba su jardín, sacudiendo los árboles y arrancando las flores otoñales que aún se aferraban a la vida.

Jessica lanzó el bastón al suelo y dijo:

—Toma. Lo he traído. He seguido las normas.

Tanya asintió. Todas las veces que Jessica le había llevado el báculo, todas las veces que habían jugado a aquel juego, la Reina del Invierno jamás había albergado auténticas dudas. "Pero esta vez es diferente —pensó—. Esta chica es diferente."

Los ojos de Jessica se habían desvaído hasta llegar a un blanco puro, su rabia estaba tan cerca de resultar incontrolable que Tanya fue incapaz de hablar.

—Si la chica viene por él —prosiguió la soberana, al tiempo que alargaba una mano y el báculo iba hacia ella como algo vivo iría hacia su dueño—, tú puedes detenerla. Yo no. Ésos fueron los términos que dictó Paul cuando sometimos a mi cachorro: si yo intervengo de un modo directo, el poder que convierte a esa mortal en la Reina del Verano se pondrá de manifiesto inevitablemente. Yo perderé mi trono; ella ganará el suyo y liberará a Edward. —No dejaba de acariciar el bastón de mando mientras hablaba—. Yo no puedo actuar. Equilibrio… maldito equilibrio… ésas fueron las condiciones de Paul cuando decidimos las limitaciones de Edward.

A Tanya sólo le salió un susurro al preguntar:

— ¿Qué estás diciendo?

—Estoy diciendo que esos bonitos labios azules tuyos podrían solucionar mi problema. —Se dio un par de golpecitos en sus propios labios, de un rojo excesivo—. ¿Está suficientemente claro?

—Lo está. —Se obligó a sonreír—. Y si lo hago, ¿me dejarás libre?

—Sí. —Jessica mostró los dientes con un gruñido cruel—. Si no lo has hecho en los dos próximos días, mandaré a las arpías por la chica, y después volveré por ti.

—Comprendo. —Tanya se humedeció los labios e intentó imitar la crueldad que exhibía el rostro de Jessica.

—Buena chica. —La besó en la frente y le entregó bruscamente el bastón de mando—. Sabía que podía contar contigo para hacer lo correcto. Resultará muy apropiado que seas tú quien humille a Edward después de todo lo que te ha hecho.

—No he olvidado nada de lo que Edward ha hecho —repuso Tanya, y sonrió; por la mirada de aprobación de Jessica supo que había logrado imitar perfectamente su expresión cruel. Aferrando el báculo con tanta fuerza que le dolían las manos, añadió—: Voy a hacer exactamente lo que debo hacer.

…

Edward despachó a los guardias, a las chicas, a todo el mundo excepto a Emmett y Jasper. Los guardias que habían seguido a Isabella confirmaron sus sospechas de adonde había ido. "Ahora ya lo sabe —pensó el rey—. ¿Cómo puede marcharse? ¿Cómo puede irse con él?"

Emmett le aconsejó paciencia mientras él se paseaba por el apartamento. Era lo que él mismo le había aconsejado antes a Isabella, pero ahora que todo estaba claro, ¿cómo iba a esperar?

—Llevo siglos teniendo paciencia. —Se sentía furioso. Mientras daba vueltas por la casa, su reina, la que había esperado toda su vida, durante siglos, estaba en brazos de otro, de un mortal, nada menos—. Necesito hablar con ella.

Emmett le cortó el paso.

—Piénsalo.

Edward lo apartó de un empujón.

— ¿Tú la ves viniendo a mí? Aquí estoy yo. No la he seguido a casa de ese tipo, pero ella no ha venido a mí.

—Sólo unas horas más… —Emmett hablaba con calma, como había hecho innumerables veces cuando Edward actuaba de forma imprudente llevado por su mal humor—. Hasta que estés más tranquilo.

—Con cada momento que espero, Jessica tiene una oportunidad más de averiguar lo que ha ocurrido, dónde está Isabella. —Fue hacia la puerta—. Ya sabe lo que dijeron las Eolas. Por eso ha aparecido esta noche. Si se entera de lo que Isabella puede hacer ya, lo que los dos podríamos hacer juntos…

—Serénate. —Emmett puso una mano en la puerta para mantenerla cerrada—. No vas a convencerla tal como estás ahora.

—Deja que se vaya, Emmett —intervino Jasper sin levantar la voz; pero sonó más firme incluso de lo habitual. Su mirada fue terrorífica cuando le dijo a Edward—: Acuérdate de lo que hablamos. Nada supone ir demasiado lejos con tal de conseguir a esta chica. Todos sabemos que es la Esperada.

Emmett mostró una expresión horrorizada.

—No.

Edward volvió a empujarlo a un lado, abrió la puerta de golpe y tropezó con Tanya. Entre ambos se elevó un chorro siseante de vapor, resultado del breve choque entre un cuerpo caliente y otro gélido.

Tan imperturbable como la primera nevada invernal, ella entró en el apartamento —por su propia voluntad, además— y dijo sosegadamente:

—Cierra la puerta. Tenemos que hablar.

Tanya pasó ante Edward, mostrando su cara de preocupación más a sus consejeros que a él mismo. No hacía falta que Edward la viera; ya estaba bastante disgustado.

En cuanto oyó que se cerraba la puerta, dijo:

—Jessica quiere acabar con Bella. Quiere que yo la mate. —Se detuvo en la entrada, más dentro de la habitación de lo que le gustaría, con Edward plantado entre ella y la salida—. Tienes que hacer algo.

Él no contestó, tan sólo se quedó mirándola fijamente con cara de espanto.

— ¿Edward? ¿Me has oído?

Él despidió con un ademán a Emmett y Jasper.

—Déjenme a solas con Tan.

Los dos consejeros se marcharon, pero sólo después de que Emmett le dijese a Tanya:

—Sé amable.

Edward se puso de rodillas en el sofá y dijo sin más:

—Isabella ha huido de mí.

— ¿Que ha hecho qué? —Se le acercó, agachando la cabeza mientras uno de sus malditos pájaros se abalanzaba sobre ella.

—Huir de mí. —Suspiró, y la habitación se llenó con el susurro de vegetación—. Ella es la Esperada. Ha fundido la escarcha de Jessica, me ha curado con un beso.

—Puedes convencerla —dijo Tanya en voz baja. Lo último que necesitaba era que Emmett, Jasper o cualquiera de las Ninfas del Verano que acechaban por el apartamento oyese que le hablaba a Edward con tanta amabilidad—. Déjale esta noche para pensar, pero mañana…

—Está con él, Tan. Los hombres de serbal han ido a casa del mortal a comprobarlo. —Parecía abatido y sus hermosos ojos, atormentados—. Ella es la Esperada. Ya lo sabe, pero se ha marchado en busca del mortal. Voy a perder…

Tanya lo tomó de la mano, sin preocuparse del dolor que le producía su contacto, del vapor que se elevaba de sus manos como una nube.

—Edward, dale tiempo para pensar. Tú lo has sabido desde siempre, pero esto es absolutamente nuevo para ella…

—Isabella no me ama, ni siquiera me desea. —Su voz reflejaba tanta tristeza que pareció que empezaba una fina llovizna.

—Pues cambia eso. —Tanya dejó que su mirada hurgara en él, desafiándolo, intentando provocarle aquella arrogancia que últimamente parecía desaparecida—. ¿Qué? ¿Te has quedado sin ideas de repente? Venga, Edward. Ve a hablar con ella mañana. Si eso no da resultado, despójate de tu sortilegio. Bésala. Sedúcela. Pero hazlo deprisa, o acabará muerta.

— ¿Y si… ?

—No —lo interrumpió—. Te he conseguido un par de días como máximo. Jessica cree que haré lo que ha ordenado… es decir, matar a Bella, pero no tardará mucho en comprender que ni soy suya ni puede controlarme. —Antes de que él tuviese tiempo de responder, Tanya alzó la voz para que la oyera por encima del repiqueteo del hielo que caía de su piel allí donde la tocaban las lágrimas de Edward—. Si no conquistas a Isabella, ella perderá su vida. Logra que te escuche, o todos perderemos.


	27. Capítulo 26: Escapa

*Sale de un rincón más escondido del internet para dar el desclaimer* Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia de Wicked Lovely le pertenece a Melissa Marr.

La portada fue creada por Florencia Lara.

No me maten por los anteriores capítulos así va la historia, pero así les gusta verdad?

...

**Capítulo 26: Escapa**

«Los ciudadanos del reino de los elfos tienen una excelsa cualidad en común: la resolución.»

_Elfos_, Gertrude M. Faulding (1913)

...

Cuando Isabella despertó a la mañana siguiente —acurrucada todavía entre los brazos de Jacob—, supo que ya era hora de contarle a la abuela toda la verdad. «Pero ¿Cómo se lo cuento? ¿Cómo puedo contarle algo de esto?»

Había hablado con ella la noche anterior, una breve llamada para tranquilizarla.

Ella no se había opuesto a que su nieta se quedase a dormir en casa de Jacob, tan sólo le recordó que tuviese cuidado y empleara «las precauciones adecuadas y el sentido común». E Isabella entendió que su abuela sabía de sobra por qué iba a pasar allí la noche. A pesar de su edad, la abuela creía en la igualdad de la mujer en todos los ámbitos, un detalle que había resultado evidente de un modo casi chocante en sus sermones sobre «abejas y flores» de no muchos años atrás.

Isabella salió de la cama para ir al cuarto de baño. Cuando volvió, Jacob estaba incorporado sobre un brazo.

— ¿Estás bien? —Había inquietud en su voz—. ¿Después de lo de esta noche?

—Muchísimo. —Se metió de nuevo en la cama y se apretó contra él. Estar con Jacob era la única cosa con que se sentía realmente a gusto—. Pero aun así tengo que irme pronto.

—Después de desayunar… —Su voz sonó ronca, casi un gruñido, mientras deslizaba las manos por debajo de la camiseta que Isabella llevaba puesta, la que llevaba él la noche anterior.

—Debería irme. He de hablar con la abuela de algunas cosas, y luego… —Tragó saliva cuando Jacob tiró de ella para colocarla encima de su pecho y suspiró contra su garganta.

El aliento de Jacob era cálido, le hacía cosquillas.

— ¿Estás segura? Todavía es temprano.

Ella cerró los ojos de nuevo y se permitió relajarse entre sus brazos.

—Hummm… sólo unos minutos más.

La risa de Jacob sonó oscura, diferente de un modo que Isabella no habría imaginado, llena de promesas tácitas. Era algo maravilloso.

Casi una hora después, Isabella se vistió y le aseguró que no era necesario que la acompañase a casa.

— ¿Vendrás más tarde?

—En cuanto pueda —susurró ella, y pensó: «Y en cuanto quiera.» No iba a renunciar a Jacob, de eso estaba segura. Además, si de verdad era la Reina de los elfos, ¿quién tendría derecho a decirle qué debía hacer o no hacer?

Continuaba sonriendo cuando los elfos del exterior la saludaron inclinando la cabeza. Unos cuantos que parecían guardias la siguieron mientras atravesaba la ciudad, manteniendo una prudente distancia.

Detrás de ellos iba el elfo de la cicatriz en el rostro que había actuado como uno de los tíos de Edward en el instituto.

A la brillante luz de la mañana —y tras una larga noche con Jacob— todo parecía menos espantoso; no fácil, pero sí posible. Sólo tenía que hablar con Edward, decirle que aceptaría pasar por la prueba si también podía conservar su auténtico modo de vida. La otra posibilidad —renunciar a su existencia mortal para ser Ninfa del Verano o la Reina del Verano— no la contemplaba. Ahora sólo necesitaba resolver cómo decírselo y dónde encontrarlo.

Pero no tuvo que buscarlo: Edward estaba sentado en el rellano, delante del apartamento de la abuela, invisible para los vecinos.

—No puedes estar aquí —le dijo Isabella, más irritada que temerosa.

—Hemos de hablar. —Tenía un aspecto cansado, y ella se preguntó si habría dormido algo esa noche.

—Muy bien, pero no aquí. —Lo agarró del brazo y tiró de él—. Tienes que marcharte.

Edward se puso en pie, pero no se movió. La miró ceñudo.

—He esperado casi toda la noche, Isabella. No pienso irme hasta que hayamos hablado.

Ella lo alejó a empujones de la puerta del apartamento.

—Lo sé, pero no aquí. Ésta es la casa de mi abuela. No puedes estar aquí.

—Pues vamos a dar un paseo. —Su voz era queda, y estaba impregnada de la misma desesperación que ella había percibido en Rath and Ruins.

A Isabella le preocupaba que él estuviese furioso después de su huida, que no se mostrase dispuesto a alcanzar un acuerdo, pero en vez de eso parecía tan abrumado como ella misma, si no más. Su reluciente cabello cobrizo estaba apagado, como si el brillo se hubiese desvanecido. Edward se frotó el rostro con las manos.

—Isabella, necesito que me entiendas. Después de lo ocurrido ayer por la noche…

En ese momento la abuela abrió la puerta y salió.

— ¿Isabella? ¿Con quién estás hablando…? —Entonces lo vio. Se adelantó tan rápido como pudo, agarró a su nieta y tiró de ella hacia atrás—. ¡Tú!

— ¿Vanessa? —Edward la miró con los ojos como platos; tendió las manos abiertas de un modo tranquilizador—. No pretendo hacer ningún daño.

—Aquí no eres bienvenido. —Le temblaba la voz.

— ¿Qué dem…? —Isabella observó la expresión casi de pánico de Edward y luego la cara furibunda de su abuela. Las cosas no estaban saliendo bien.

La abuela la metió en el apartamento de un empellón y trató de cerrar la puerta.

Edward lo evitó interponiendo un pie mientras la mujer empujaba con todas sus fuerzas. Al final logró entrar y cerró la puerta a sus espaldas.

—Vanessa, lamento lo de Renee. Querría habértelo dicho mucho antes…

—Tú ni siquiera tienes derecho a pronunciar su nombre. Jamás. —A la abuela se le quebró la voz. Señaló la puerta—. Márchate. Sal de mi casa.

—En todos estos siglos, nunca me he alejado por ninguna otra, sólo por ella. Sólo por Renee. Le ofrecí tiempo. —Alargó la mano para tomar la de la mujer.

Ella lo rechazó con una palmada.

—Tú mataste a mi hija.

Isabella no podía moverse, estupefacta. « ¿Cómo podría Edward haber matado a mi madre? Ella murió de parto…»

—No, no es cierto —replicó él en voz baja, y sonó tan seguro como la noche en que Isabella lo conoció, como en el instituto. Posó una mano en el hombro de la abuela—. Ella huyó de mí, se acostó con todos aquellos mortales. Yo intenté detenerla, pero…

¡Plaf!, resonó la bofetada.

—¡Abuela! —Isabella le sujetó la mano y la condujo a la fuerza hasta su butaca para alejarla de Edward.

Él no se inmutó.

—Una vez que se elige a una joven mortal, la elección no puede deshacerse, Vanessa. Yo habría cuidado de tu hija, incluso después de que naciera su bebé. Yo esperé, dejé de perseguirla mientras estuvo encinta.

La abuela se había echado a llorar. Las lágrimas le bajaban por las mejillas, pero no hizo ademán de enjugárselas.

—Lo sé.

—Entonces sabes que yo no la maté. —Edward se giró hacia Isabella con ojos suplicantes—. Tu madre escogió morir por su propia decisión antes que convertirse en Ninfa del Verano.

La abuela miraba fijamente la pared en que colgaban las pocas fotografías que conservaba de su hija y su nieta juntas.

—Si no la hubieras acosado en un principio, ella seguiría viva.

Isabella se volvió hacia Edward y con voz medio estrangulada le dijo:

—Vete de esta casa.

En lugar de eso, él cruzó la habitación hacia ella, pasando ante los retratos de Renee sin siquiera echarles un vistazo. Puso una mano debajo de la barbilla de Isabella para obligarla a mirarlo.

—Tú eres mi reina, Isabella. Los dos lo sabemos. Podemos hablar ahora o más tarde, pero no voy a dejar que me des la espalda.

—Ahora no. —Detestó el modo en que le temblaba la voz, pero no se zafó.

—Entonces esta tarde. Tenemos que hablar con Tanya, disponer guardias para ti, y… —añadió mirando alrededor— decide cuándo quieres mudarte, dónde quieres vivir. Hay otros sitios más bonitos donde podemos instalarnos.

Volvía a ser el elfo que la había acosado: seguro de sí mismo y apremiante. Tan deprisa como el relámpago atravesaba el cielo, había pasado de rogar a exigir.

Isabella se colocó detrás de la butaca de la abuela, fuera del alcance de Edward.

—Yo vivo con mi abuela.

Sonriendo beatíficamente, él hincó una rodilla delante de la mujer y le dijo:

—Si quieres vivir con tu nieta en nuestra casa, Vanessa, me ocuparé de que trasladen tus cosas. Será un honor para nosotros.

No hubo respuesta.

—Siento muchísimo que Renee se asustara de tal modo —prosiguió Edward—. Llevaba esperando tanto tiempo que casi me había dado por vencido. Si hubiese sabido que Renee sería la madre de nuestra reina… —Sacudió la cabeza—. Lo único que sabía es que ella era especial, que me atraía.

Mientras él hablaba, la abuela no se movió; permanecía con los puños apretados sobre el regazo y fulminándolo con la mirada.

Isabella alargó una mano y agarró a Edward por el brazo.

—Tienes que irte. Ahora mismo.

Él dejó que lo pusiera en pie, pero su expresión era terrorífica. Había desaparecido todo rastro de amabilidad, de súplica, de cualquier cosa que no fuese pura y simple determinación.

—Vendrás a verme esta tarde o te encontraré… encontraré a tu Jacob. No es así como quiero hacer esto, pero me estás dejando sin opciones.

Isabella lo miró sin pestañear mientras asimilaba sus palabras. Había empezado el día preparada para razonar con Edward, para aceptar lo inevitable, y ahora él la amenazaba. Amenazaba a Jacob. Le contestó con toda la frialdad que pudo.

—No vayas a su casa, Edward.

Él agachó la cabeza.

—No es eso lo que quiero, pero…

—Márchate —zanjó ella. Sujetándolo con fuerza del brazo, lo llevó hasta la puerta—. Podemos hablar más tarde, pero si crees que las amenazas van a servirte… —Enmudeció, encendida de rabia—. Pero en realidad no quieres amenazarme.

—No —contestó él con suavidad—, pero si he de hacerlo, lo haré.

Isabella abrió la puerta y lo sacó de un empujón. Luego respiró hondo varias veces, apoyada contra la puerta cerrada.

—Abuela, yo…

—Vete antes de que vuelva. Yo no puedo protegerte. Ve en busca de tu Jacob, márchense, id a algún sitio lejos de aquí. —Fue hasta la estantería, tomó un libro polvoriento y lo abrió. Estaba hueco en el centro y contenía un grueso fajo de billetes —. Es dinero para una emergencia. Llevo ahorrándolo desde que Renee murió. Ten.

—Abuela, yo…

— ¡No! Debes irte mientras puedas. Tu madre no tenía dinero cuando huyó; quizá si tú lo tienes…

Fue hasta la habitación de Isabella y sacó una bolsa de lona. Con gran decisión, empezó a llenarla de ropa sin hacer caso de ninguna otra cosa, ni siquiera de los repetidos intentos de su nieta por hablar con ella.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? ¿Creen que Isabella huya o se quede a pasar la prueba?

Déjenme un pequeño review para saber que piensan.

Un beso a ustedes. Nos leemos mañana.


	28. Capítulo 27: Una Escena En Tu Honor

Chicas malas noticias cheque y solo quedan 2 capítulos más y un epílogo y este primer libro se acaba, así es se acaba, y empieza Tinta Peligrosa el segundo libro de esta saga, también de Melissa Marr.

Disclaimer: Los dioses de los personajes no me pertenecen, fueron creación de Stephenie Meyer, la historia tampoco me pertenece fue una magnifica invención de Melissa Marr.

La portada fue echa por Flore Lara.

...

**Capítulo 27: Una Escena en tu Honor.**

«Se dice que tienen gobernantes aristocráticos y leyes, pero no una religión perceptible.»

_La comunidad secreta_, Robert Kirk y Andrew Lang (1893)

...

Edward oyó las palabras de Vanessa tan claramente como si estuviese a su lado, pero no se detuvo. « ¿De qué serviría?» No podía volver a entrar en el apartamento.

Salió al paseo casi baldío que había ante el edificio y esperó a que Emmett, que estaba despatarrado sobre un banco al otro lado de la calle, llegase hasta él.

—He dicho que no me siguiera nadie.

—No te seguía a ti. La seguía a ella —aclaró el consejero, inclinando la cabeza hacia el bloque de apartamentos en que vivía Isabella—, la reina. Me ha parecido prudente después de la visita de la Dama del Invierno.

—Bien. —Edward suspiró—. Debería haber enviado más guardias aquí.

—Estabas distraído. De todos modos, eso es lo que hacemos nosotros: cuidar de ti. También podríamos empezar a cuidar de la reina. —Sus palabras eran despreocupadas, como si Isabella ya hubiese aceptado.

Pero no era así. Y por mucho que Edward tuviera la esperanza de que ella no huyese, no estaba seguro de que no fuera a hacerlo.

Mientras aguardaba en el rellano frente al apartamento —sabiendo que su reina estaba con otro, sabiendo que moriría si no lo aceptaba a él, sabiendo que Tanya moriría cuando Isabella lo aceptara—, se había enfrentado a la horrible realidad de la situación. Tenía que hacer lo que fuera necesario para vencer. No había tiempo para esperar. No podía obligar a Isabella, pero podía emplear la persuasión élfica, ofrecerle mucho vino, amenazar a Jacob… Ella acabaría por aceptarlo. No había otra salida.

— ¿Cómo ha ido? —Preguntó Emmett mientras emprendían la marcha, seguidos por los guardias—. Pareces mejor que anoche.

—Pues… —empezó, pero se detuvo—. No lo sé. Renee era la madre de Isabella.

—Uf. —Hizo un gesto de dolor.

Edward respiró hondo para calmarse.

—Pero hay maneras de convencerla… cosas que no quiero hacer.

— ¿Las cosas de las que habló Jasper?

Aunque el tono de Emmett fue brusco, Edward se mantuvo impasible.

—Es cuestión de negocios. Yo podría llevar a su mortal al apartamento, hacer que las chicas se acuesten con él, dejar que Isabella lo vea perjudicado e inconsciente.

—Esa no es nuestra forma de actuar. No es propio de la Corte de Verano. —Emmett hizo una señal a los guardias, que cambiaron de dirección y los guiaron lentamente hacia otra calle.

—No habrá Corte de Verano si Jessica mata a Isabella —replicó Edward. No le gustaban aquellas opciones, pero ¿acaso el destino de todos los elfos estivales y los mortales no valía más que la congoja de una muchacha?

—Cierto. —Emmett giró entre dos fachadas para atajar por una callejuela—. Sé que a Jasper le parece necesario ser expeditivo sin importar el coste… pero yo llevo contigo tanto tiempo como él.

—Así es —repuso Edward despacio. Sabía que Emmett era incluso más sensible a las cuestiones delicadas.

La expresión del consejero se ensombreció; casi pareció enfermo. Habló con voz áspera.

—No cruces esa línea, Edward. No si hay alguna manera de evitarlo. Tú jamás has tolerado esas cosas… Si nuestro rey lo hace, ¿por qué debería hacer lo contrario cualquiera de nuestros elfos? —Se detuvo y le puso una mano en el hombro.

En las sombras del callejón, varios elfos de cardo habían arrinconado a una elfina del bosque, que tenía la espalda pegada a la pared y les pedía clemencia. Ellos apenas podían tocarla, ya que extrañamente los propios guardias de Edward protegían a la elfina. Los hombres de serbal habían bloqueado la boca de la calleja e impedían que nadie entrara o saliera.

La pobre tenía rasguños sangrantes en la piel, producidos por las manos cubiertas de cardo de los elfos oscuros. Llevaba la blusa prácticamente hecha jirones, lo que dejaba al aire su estómago ensangrentado.

— ¿Esta curiosa escena es en mi honor? —preguntó Edward, sorprendido.

—Pues sí. —El consejero bajó la voz, pero su mirada fue audaz. Cuadró los hombros, que ya tenía rígidos—. Contigo no puedo emplear la influencia paternal que ejerce Jasper ni el amor melancólico de las Ninfas del Verano.

—Y entonces, ¿qué? ¿Escenificas una agresión?

Toda la aversión que Edward sentía por las atrocidades de los elfos oscuros pareció desbordarlo cuando miró a su consejero y luego a la escena orquestada ante ellos.

—He mandado a los guardias a buscarlos y recolocarlos aquí. —Señaló los que estaban en el callejón—. Ahora verás el comportamiento que distingue a la Corte Oscura. Jamás ha sido propio de nosotros.

A una señal de Emmett, los guardias interpuestos entre los elfos oscuros y la elfina retrocedieron, dejando a la desdichada a su merced. Los agresores rieron al atrapar a su víctima. Acabaron de arrancarle la blusa, y ella se quedó con el torso desnudo; chilló y suplicó:

— ¡No, por favor!

Uno de ellos le atravesó el brazo, clavándola a la pared y dejándola aprisionada e indefensa.

— ¡La compartiremos! —bramó mientras le lamía la muñeca ensangrentada.

Con voz angustiada, Emmett le preguntó a Edward:

— ¿Serías capaz de ordenar algo así? ¿Podrías ver cómo lastiman al mortal de la reina? ¿Querrías que tu Corte actuara así? Míralos. —Señaló a los elfos oscuros, uno de los cuales se propasaba con lascivia mientras la elfina del bosque intentaba apartarlo dándole patadas—. ¿En eso quieres que se convierta tu Corte?

Edward no podía apartar la vista de la sollozante elfina, que luchaba desesperadamente pese a que ya le habían clavado a la pared los dos brazos.

—No es lo mismo.

Utilizando las piernas, la desafortunada agarró a un hombre de serbal por la cintura y estiró hasta colocarlo delante de ella a modo de escudo. El guardia pareció sentirse enfermo mientras se zafaba de su abrazo.

— ¿No lo es? —Espetó Emmett sin disimular su disgusto—. ¿Tú harías eso en tu Corte?

Edward se dejó llevar por la rabia y asestó un puñetazo a su consejero, que cayó al suelo con el labio ensangrentado.

Ninguno de los guardias se movió ni despegó la vista de la elfina.

Uno de los elfos oscuros exclamó:

—Te gusta, ¿eh, pequeña furcia?

Sus compañeros se echaron a reír.

Edward miró a Emmett, que estaba encorvado en el suelo.

—Haré lo que deba hacer para detener a Jessica. Y si debo usar algo más que palabras con Jacob o Isabella, me aseguraré de que no sea algo violento.

Aunque detestaba incluso pensarlo, no debía dejar que su repugnancia por aquel comportamiento los condenara a todos ellos. Isabella podía despreciarlo, pero él no podía permitir que se abstuviera. Con el tiempo, ella acabaría por entenderlo. Y si no, haría todo lo que estuviese en su mano para compensarla.

—Eso no importa. A ella no le importa —afirmó Emmett—. Me contaste lo que te dijo después de la feria, lo preocupada que estaba… —Inclinó la cabeza, mostrando sumisión en su postura, aunque sus palabras eran desafiantes—. Si tú la fuerzas o dejas que las chicas utilicen a su mortal, habrás perdido. Hubo un tiempo en que eso no se habría considerado una violación, pero hoy en día es muy distinto.

Conteniendo la ira a duras penas, Edward ordenó a sus guardias:

—Libérenla. Y a ellos sáquenlos de aquí. Ahora mismo.

Visiblemente aliviados, los hombres de serbal —que superaban en número a los atacantes— liberaron con gran rapidez a la elfina y despacharon a los elfos oscuros, que siguieron riendo.

La elfina sollozaba, aferrada al guardia que se había quitado la chaqueta para envolverla con ella.

—No es lo mismo —insistió Edward. Se limpió la sangre de Emmett de los nudillos y le tendió una mano al consejero, que replicó:

—Con el debido respeto, mi rey, es exactamente lo mismo, y lo sabes tan bien como yo. —Aceptó la mano que le tendía y se puso en pie. Ladeó la cabeza hacia la elfina ensangrentada—. Esa pobre no llora por las magulladuras de su cuerpo. Jessica les hace muchísimo más daño y todas guardan silencio. Llora por miedo a lo que podría haber ocurrido. Ha luchado para impedir lo que le habrían hecho.

Emmett no estaba diciendo nada que Edward no supiera, pero no había más opciones si Isabella continuaba rechazándolo. Ella debía acceder, y él ignoraba la manera de convencerla para que lo hiciese. La muchacha no estaba interesada en él de un modo romántico.

Su repulsión hacia los elfos era un gran obstáculo, lo mismo que su relación amorosa con aquel mortal; y ahora, las revelaciones sobre Renee habrían eliminado casi con certeza cualquier mínima posibilidad que le quedara.

Después de que un par de guardias se marcharan con la elfina para escoltarla amablemente, Edward siguió andando.

—Si la elección es esto o la muerte de Isabella, nuestra muerte, ¿qué me aconsejarías escoger? —preguntó en voz baja.

—Quizá deberías preguntárselo a ella. —Emmett señaló a sus espaldas.

Edward se dio la vuelta, y allí estaba: Isabella, su reticente reina. Emmett la saludó inclinando la cabeza, igual que los guardias.

Edward alargó una mano hacia ella, esperanzado. Ella lo ignoró, y metió ambas manos en los bolsillos de la chaqueta de cuero demasiado grande que llevaba puesta.

No era suya; con sólo verla, Edward supo que la prenda pertenecía al mortal.

Ella lo miró echando chispas.

—Pensaba que íbamos a dar un paseo y hablar de ciertas cosas. He tenido que pedirle a uno de tus guardias que me ayudara a encontrarte.

Edward parpadeó, desconcertado por lo imprevisible que era aquella joven.

—Había supuesto que estabas…

—La abuela me ha dado dinero para que escape. Pero imagino que no podría llegar muy lejos… —Se le acercó tanto que la respiración de Edward le agitó los mechones de pelo que le caían sobre la cara—. ¿Me equivoco? ¿Podría librarme de ti por el simple hecho de huir?

—Lo dudo —respondió él, deseando casi poder contestar lo que ella quería oír.

—A mi madre no le sirvió, ¿no es cierto? —susurró mientras lo miraba fijamente, con una expresión insondable—. Hablemos entonces. Me has parecido bastante insistente al amenazarme.

Por primera vez, a Edward le entraron ganas de alejarse de ella. Pero no lo hizo.

Antes, en el apartamento de la abuela, se había sentido más seguro. Ahora, con las amonestaciones de Emmett y los chillidos de la elfina frescos en su memoria, con Isabella observándolo con ojos sombríos, tuvo que esforzarse en recuperar la compostura.

Ella no retrocedió, pero echó una ojeada a los guardias —aún invisibles— que los rodeaban.

— ¿Pueden dejarnos un poco de privacidad?

—Por supuesto.

Edward hizo una seña a sus hombres, contento de ocuparse de algo cotidiano. A menudo, la proximidad de los guardias le resultaba agobiante. Ellos se alejaron, aumentando el perímetro del círculo protector.

Con una mano en la cadera, Isabella ladeó la cabeza y miró a Emmett, que seguía detrás de Edward.

—Tú también, señor tío…

Después de esbozar una sonrisa, Emmett avanzó y le hizo una profunda reverencia.

—Emmett, mi señora, consejero de la Corte de nuestro rey durante los últimos nueve siglos.

—Danos espacio, Emmett —exigió ella con la misma voz cortante; ya sonaba bastante cómoda dando órdenes.

—Como desees. —Se tornó invisible y fue a reunirse con los guardias.

Una vez que se hubo alejado, y que supuestamente ya no podía oírlos, Isabella miró a Edward entrecerrando los ojos y le dijo:

—Amenazarme a mí o a Jacob es algo de lo más estúpido.

—Yo…

—Basta —le soltó, cortándolo antes de que pudiese alegar algo en su defensa… aunque no habría nada que ella pudiera encontrar aceptable—. No me fastidies. No te acerques a mi abuela ni a Jacob. Ésa es la primera cosa que debemos dejar bien clara si vamos a hablar.

— ¿Eh? —Dio un paso atrás. Aparte de Tanya y Jessica, nadie había empleado esa clase de tono con él. Podía ser un rey sometido, pero aun así era un rey.

—Así como lo oyes. —Lo empujó con ambas manos—. Tú me necesitas para recuperar la energía que te arrebató la Reina del Invierno, ¿verdad?

—Sí —admitió con dificultad.

—De modo que si a mí me sucede algo, mala suerte para ti, ¿no es así? —Alzó la barbilla.

—Es cierto.

—Si crees que las amenazas van a hacer que coopere, entonces estás loco. Porque no cooperaré. —Asintió una vez, como para reafirmar sus palabras—. No voy a permitir que me utilices como excusa para lastimar a las personas que amo. ¿Entendido?

—Entendido —respondió tras aclararse la garganta.

Entonces ella echó a andar con súbita resolución. Los guardias tuvieron que apretar el paso para seguir el ritmo de sus furiosas zancadas, al igual que Edward.

Tras unos tensos momentos, él preguntó:

— ¿Y qué es lo que… mmm… propones? Tú eres la Reina del Verano.

—Lo soy —repuso suavemente—. Eso lo creo, pero el caso es que tú me necesitas mucho más de lo que yo te necesito.

— ¿Qué quieres entonces? —inquirió cautelosamente. Jamás había conocido a ningún mortal (ni elfo) tan alejado de sus expectativas.

Ella pareció triste durante un momento.

—Quiero libertad. No saber siquiera que los elfos existen. Ser mortal. Pero ya no puedo tener nada de eso.

Edward sintió deseos de tocarla, pero no lo hizo. Isabella resultaba tan inaccesible como la primera vez que se vieron, pero no a causa del miedo, sino de la determinación.

—Dime qué es lo que quieres de lo que puedo darte. Necesito que gobiernes a mi lado, Isabella.

Ella se mordió el labio, y luego —tan bajito que fue casi un susurro— contestó:

—Eso último puedo hacerlo. No es lo que deseo, pero no veo cómo voy a negarme si realmente es lo que soy.

— ¿Me estás diciendo que sí? —La miró boquiabierto.

Ella se detuvo y clavó los ojos en él; sus facciones volvían a mostrar fiereza.

—Pero no viviré contigo ni yaceré contigo.

—Aun así necesitarás una habitación en mi apartamento. —No añadió «para cuando surjan problemas», pues ya habría tiempo de tratar esa cuestión más adelante. La realeza podía ser asesinada: su madre lo había demostrado—. Habrá ocasiones en que las reuniones se alarguen hasta muy tarde o…

—Mi propia habitación. No la compartiremos.

Edward asintió. Podía permitirse ser paciente.

—No dejaré de ir al instituto —prosiguió Isabella.

—Podemos buscar tutores… —empezó él.

—No. Al instituto, y después a la universidad. —Sonó muy resuelta, casi feroz.

—La universidad. Entonces buscaremos una adecuada para ti.

Edward asintió de nuevo. Aunque no le gustara su insistencia en ser independiente —cuando en el pasado había iniciado la búsqueda de su reina, las mujeres eran mucho más dóciles—, era razonable que, en sus circunstancias, Isabella se aferrara al mundo mortal. Incluso podría beneficiar a su Corte.

Entonces ella lo recompensó con una sonrisa casi amistosa, y pareció engañosamente dispuesta a cooperar.

—Puedo asumirlo si es un trabajo, ¿sabes?

— ¿Un trabajo? —repitió él.

—Un trabajo —confirmó ella con un curioso tono, como si lo estuviera meditando al tiempo que lo decía.

Él no dijo nada para llenar el silencio que siguió. « ¿Un trabajo?» ¿Su consorte veía su unión como un trabajo?

—Yo no te conozco, Edward. Tú no me conoces. —Le lanzó otra mirada extrañamente intimidatoria—. Puedo trabajar contigo, pero eso es todo lo que podemos hacer juntos. Yo estoy con Jacob. Y eso no va a cambiar.

— ¿Acaso me estás pidiendo seguir con el mortal? —Intentó mantener la voz firme, pero aquello le dolió.

La muchacha ya lo había insinuado antes, pero que lo dijera lo volvía todo mucho más real. Su reina, la compañera que tenía destinada, quería estar con otro, con un mortal, en vez de con él.

Isabella alzó la barbilla de nuevo.

—No, no te estoy pidiendo nada. Simplemente te informo que voy a seguir con él.

Edward no discutió, no señaló lo limitados que eran los mortales. No le dijo que la había esperado durante toda su vida. No le recordó cómo habían reído y bailado en la feria. Nada de eso importaba. No en ese momento. Lo único que importaba es que ella había aceptado.

— ¿Eso es todo? —le preguntó amablemente.

—De momento. —Su voz sonó débil, privada ya de ira o agresividad. Pareció perdida unos segundos, y luego, vacilante, inquirió—: ¿Y ahora qué?

A Edward le entraron ganas de celebrarlo, de estrecharla entre sus brazos hasta que ella se retractase de sus condiciones, hasta que confesase llorando que en realidad su negativa era una aceptación. En lugar de eso, contestó:

—Ahora, mi reina, localicemos a Tanya.

Sacó su teléfono móvil y marcó el número de la Dama del Invierno. Ella había salido —o lo estaba ninguneando—, de modo que le dejó mensaje de que lo llamará.

Después de apagar el móvil, ordenó a los guardias que buscaran a Tanya.

—Yo sé dónde vive —murmuró Isabella—. Podemos reunimos allí más tarde. Llámame y…

—No. Esperaremos juntos. —Ahora que ella estaba junto a él, no tenía el menor deseo de perderla de vista hasta que todo hubiese acabado. No estaba seguro de desear perderla de vista jamás—. Tanto si ves esto como un trabajo como si no, tú eres mi reina, la que he estado esperando. Estaré a tu lado.

Isabella cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho, abrazándose.

— ¿Recuerdas cuando me pediste que volviéramos a empezar de cero? —Lo miró, nerviosa—. ¿Podríamos hacerlo ahora? ¿Qué tal si intentamos ser amigos? Será mucho más fácil si procuramos llevarnos bien, ¿no? —Le tendió una mano como para estrechársela.

—Amigos —repitió él, tomándole la mano. Entonces le impactó lo absurdo que era aquello: la soberana que le deparaba el destino veía su reinado como un trabajo compartido por colegas. En todos sus sueños sobre el hallazgo de su reina, de alcanzar al fin aquel punto, jamás había imaginado que sería un intento forzado de amistad.

Después de que ella le soltara la mano, se quedaron un momento allí plantados, incómodos, hasta que él preguntó:

— ¿Y adonde irías ahora si yo no estuviese contigo?

—A casa de Jacob. —Isabella se ruborizó ligeramente.

Edward había esperado demasiado; ella parecía volver a su mortal —«A Jacob», se corrigió a sí mismo— cada vez más. Entonces le dedicó una sonrisa que pretendía ser de ánimo y anunció:

—Me gustaría conocerlo. —«Puedo hacerlo», se dijo.

— ¿En serio? —Isabella se mostró más recelosa que sorprendida. Frunció la frente—. ¿Por qué?

Edward se encogió de hombros.

—Ahora él es parte de nuestra vida.

—Sí…

—Pues entonces me gustaría conocerlo. —Echó a andar para que ella no pudiese verle la cara, y se detuvo antes de doblar la esquina—. ¿Vamos?

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? ¿Isabella hizo bien en aceptar a Edward? ¿Creen que ella sea la verdadera Reina de Verano o se convertirá en la nueva Dama del Invierno?

Les diré que nunca me ha gustado condicionar mis capítulos por reviews, siento que es una forma de chantaje y no va conmigo, pero como gesto de solidaridad conmigo cuando alguien de ustedes vea que nadie me ha dejado un review en un capitulo me dejarían uno, solo pido uno porfis. *Pone ojitos de borrego a medio morir.

Si no me dejan no hay ningún problema seguiré actualizando tan seguido como pueda. Si es posible todos los días.


	29. Capítulo 28: Cambiara Todo

Chicas el siguiente capítulo se verá si Isabella será la Reina de Verano o Dama del Invierno. Vallan agarrando pañuelos por que se vendrá algo bueno.

Lamentablemente esta es una de las últimas veces que diré el desclaimer en esta adaptación: Los personajes no me pertenecen si no a Stephenie Meyer, la historia salio de la cabeza de Melissa Marr.

La portada es diseñada por Flore Lara.

**...**

**Capítulo 28: Cambiara Todo.**

_«Su lugar preferido para acampar y descansar es debajo de un árbol de espino_

_[…] [El cual es] sagrado para los elfos, y generalmente [se halla] en el centro de un círculo élfico.»_

_Leyendas antiguas, amuletos místicos y supersticiones de Irlanda, Lady Francesca Speranza Wilde (1887)_

...

Isabella se quedó inmóvil mientras Edward emprendía la marcha. Algunos guardias esperaron detrás de ella y otros se colocaron delante de él, como formando una valla móvil.

—Te presento a Jacob —ensayó inaudiblemente con los labios. Tenía cierto sentido presentarlos. Al menos eso intentó decirse a sí misma, con la esperanza de distender la presión que sentía en el pecho.

Luego caminaron en un tenso silencio. Cuando ya casi llegaban a la cochera de trenes, él preguntó:

— ¿Es buena persona tu Jacob?

—Lo es. —Isabella sonrió para sí; no pudo evitarlo.

Varios guardias se quedaron atrás con expresión dolorida al entrar en el solar.

Edward esbozó una sonrisa extraña y algo confundida al decir:

—No he pasado mucho tiempo con mortales masculinos. Los que he conocido no me parecieron muy amistosos conmigo cuando cortejaba a las chicas humanas.

Isabella se ahogó de la risa.

— ¿Qué pasa? —soltó él con voz recelosa.

—Edward, eres increíble. —Señaló sus pantalones militares y su jersey verde oscuro, prendas informales en la mayoría de la gente, impactantes en él—. Estás como un tren. Seguramente casi todas las chicas se morirían por hablar contigo.

—Casi todas, pero… —Se detuvo para dedicarle una sonrisa irónica—. Pero no todas.

Ella también se detuvo, y miró hacia la puerta cerrada de Jacob antes de decir:

—Aun así me has llamado la atención.

—Por supuesto. Eres una mortal. —Se encogió de hombros como si la admisión de Isabella fuese lo normal.

Y ella supuso que probablemente lo era. Ver a Edward sin su sortilegio era como contemplar un amanecer perfecto sobre el océano, como ver una lluvia de meteoritos en el desierto, y ¡que luego alguien te preguntara si querías quedártelo para ti!

Se mordió el labio para no reírse ante la idea de que Edward intentara congeniar con Mike, James o casi cualquiera de sus amigos. En público, ninguno de ellos podría sentirse seguro al lado de Edward, incluso aunque él empleara un sortilegio para parecer normal. Se le escapó una risita ahogada, y Edward la miró ceñudo.

— ¿Qué pasa ahora?

—Nada —respondió ella con sólo un asomo de risa. Luego se le ocurrió otra cosa—. ¿Las elfas también te tratan así?

—Yo soy el Rey del Verano. —Volvió a fruncir el entrecejo, con aspecto confundido.

Y entonces Isabella se echó a reír a carcajadas.

— ¡Pero bueno! —dijo él.

Mientras procuraba dominar la risa, Isabella llamó a Emmett con un gesto.

— ¿Mi reina? —dijo él dubitativo.

—Si abordas a una elfa, ¿ella… humm… siempre corresponde a tu interés? — Isabella observó que el rostro de Emmett mostraba tanta confusión como el de Edward.

—Yo soy consejero del rey. Las Ninfas del Verano tienen deseos… —Miró de reojo a Edward, como buscando su aprobación, y éste se encogió de hombros—. Nuestro rey sólo dispone de unas cuantas horas de esparcimiento. Los guardias, Jasper y yo hacemos lo que podemos para tener a las chicas contentas.

La risa de Isabella se esfumó. Mirando a uno y otro elfo, preguntó:

— ¿Cuántas chicas hay?

Edward levantó una mano para pedirle que esperara y se giró hacia Emmett.

—Ahora no son más de ochenta, ¿verdad?

El consejero asintió.

—Demasiado numerosas para cuidarlas sin ayuda —añadió Edward.

—Entonces ¿ninguna dice que no? —inquirió Isabella con incredulidad.

—Por supuesto que sí, pero no al rey, sino a nosotros. —Emmett le dirigió una mirada que decía claramente que encontraba sus preguntas tan desconcertantes como Edward—. Pero entonces siempre hay otra dispuesta. Son Ninfas del Verano, mi reina. El verano es para el placer, la frivolidad, el…

—Lo he captado —lo interrumpió ella—. De modo que su Corte…

—Nuestra Corte —la corrigió Edward.

—Bien. Nuestra Corte… ¿es bastante pródiga en afectos?

Entonces fue Edward quien estalló en carcajadas.

—Lo es… Pero también nos encanta bailar, la música, reír. —Agarró a Isabella de la mano y la hizo girar en círculos, desprendiéndose un momento de su sortilegio para derramar la calidez del sol sobre ella—. No somos fríos como la Corte Invernal, ni crueles como la Corte Oscura. No somos comedidos como la Corte Eminente, que se oculta en su «otro mundo».

Isabella vio cómo los guardias los miraban sonrientes; parecían más felices cuando Edward reía. Ella también se sintió más feliz, y se preguntó si sería porque ahora formaba parte de la Corte Estival. Se sacudió la languidez de encima.

— ¿De modo que los elfos que hacen daño a la gente no son los nuestros?

La sonrisa de Edward se desvaneció tan deprisa como había aparecido.

—Muchos no, pero algunos sí. Una vez que seamos fuertes —empezó, tomándola de la mano y mirándola con tal intensidad que ella tuvo que esforzarse para no salir corriendo—, Podremos hacer más para detenerlos. La Corte de Verano es la más inconstante y temperamental. Sin la orientación que mi padre les daba, no todos han limitado sus pasiones a pasatiempos honrosos. Tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer.

—Oh —repuso Isabella, de pronto consciente de la enormidad de la empresa en que se había comprometido, y se le antojó increíblemente desalentador.

Edward debió de advertir la preocupación en su semblante, pues añadió:

—Pero también disfrutamos. La Corte de Verano es un lugar de baile y deseo. Trabajar únicamente sería tan contrario a nuestra naturaleza como lo sería permitir que los actos tenebrosos quedasen impunes.

—Me he comprometido en algo muy ambicioso, ¿verdad? —Cerró las manos en puños muy apretados para impedir que le temblaran.

—Sí, creo que sí —admitió Edward con voz cautelosa.

— ¿Y qué función me toca cumplir?

—Tú reanimas la tierra cuando el invierno afloja sus garras; tú sueñas la primavera conmigo. —Le tomó las manos, se las abrió para colocarlas sobre las suyas con las palmas hacia arriba, y añadió—: Cierra los ojos.

Ella se estremeció, pero hizo lo que le pedía. Sintió el aliento de Edward en la cara mientras le hablaba en suaves murmullos.

—Y ellos soñaron finas raíces que se hundían en el suelo y criaturas peludas que se desperezaban en sus guaridas, soñaron peces que nadaban en las corrientes, ratones de campo que se escurrían entre la hierba, y serpientes que tomaban el sol en las rocas. Entonces el Rey y la Reina del Verano sonrieron ante la nueva vida que habían despertado.

E Isabella pudo verlo: el mundo se desentumecía como una bestia gigante que hubiese dormido demasiado, sacudiéndose de encima la nieve que lo había mantenido inactivo tanto tiempo. Sintió que su cuerpo resplandecía, sabía que estaba resplandeciendo, y no quería parar: podía ver el sauce blanco que había oído susurrar en la brisa cuando conoció a Edward, y percibir la delicada fragancia de las flores primaverales. Juntos, estimularían a las criaturas, a la propia tierra.

Contemplarían el mundo que revivía y se regocijarían.

Cuando abrió los ojos para mirar a Edward, unas lágrimas le resbalaron por las mejillas.

—Es una empresa… inmensa —dijo—. Reanimar todas las cosas que necesitan empezar a vivir de nuevo… ¿Cómo lo haré? ¿Cómo lo haremos? ¿Y si fracaso?

Él le tocó brevemente una mejilla.

—No fracasaremos.

— ¿Y el resto? ¿Los asuntos de la Corte? —Isabella se enjugó las lágrimas y luchó por no sobrecogerse al ver que eran de oro. Se metió las manos en los bolsillos y reemprendió la marcha—. Yo no sé gobernar a nadie.

Edward se encogió de hombros mientras la seguía.

—Pues aprenderás. Yo estaré contigo, y sé gobernar. Pero no pensemos en nada de eso hoy. También está la belleza del verano. Hay que organizar bailes y hay que bailar. Si nosotros disfrutamos, nuestra Corte también disfrutará. Eso es parte de nuestra tarea, tanto como despertar la Tierra.

—Vale, suena como un trabajo fácil. Despertar la tierra, gobernar a los ingobernables, reparar las cosas rotas y dar fiestas. —Tragó saliva al entrar en la puerta de Jacob, preocupada por la descomunal tarea y por tener que contárselo a Jacob —. ¿Acaso no podría encargarse cualquiera de esa pequeña lista de obligaciones?

—No, pero la Reina del Verano sí puede —le aseguró Edward y la obsequió con una última sonrisa cegadora, antes de trasladar su atención hacia la puerta que se abría y decir—: Sin embargo, hoy sólo daremos el primer paso: conocer al amado de mi reina e intentar trabar amistad con un mortal, ¿no es eso?

—Sí, algo así. —Sacudió la cabeza como para sosegarse y alzó la vista.

Jacob aguardaba tan pacientemente como cualquier otro día. El resto de las inquietudes de Isabella, sus cambios, incluso el propio mundo, se desvanecieron.

« ¿Cómo se sentirá Jacob?»

La acometió un fogonazo de temor; quizá las cosas se hubieran enrarecido tras la última noche, o Jacob ya no la desease, o estuviese enfadado porque había llevado los elfos a su casa. Pero él no estaba nervioso: ni por ellos ni por los elfos que la rodeaban. Aparte de ella y Edward, todos los demás permanecían invisibles, pero Isabella sabía que Jacob podía verlos y que estaba al tanto de quién era el que la acompañaba.

Aunque su expresión era indescifrable, Jacob le tendió una mano y le dijo:

—Hola.

Y entonces la Corte, Edward, Emmett, los guardias… todo quedó olvidado mientras ella se lanzaba a los brazos del joven.

Después de ver las caras de Isabella y su mortal, a Edward le resultó más fácil creer que su reina había tomado la única decisión posible. El conocía esa expresión; la había visto en los ojos de varias chicas, especialmente en los de Tanya.

—Vamos. —Jacob le hizo un gesto a Edward para que entrara, pero de pronto miró a Isabella—. Pero si él…

—Ya. ¿Puedes entrar aquí?

—Claro que puedo —contestó, e intercambió una breve mirada con Emmett ante el obvio conocimiento de Jacob de quién era él y su aversión élfica al hierro. « ¿Qué más le habrá contado Isabella?» Picado por la curiosidad, añadió—: El frío hierro no daña a un monarca.

Jacob no perdió ni un segundo. Arqueando una ceja, replicó:

—Supongo que eso significa que tú eres Edward.

Isabella se estremeció, Emmett y los guardias se quedaron de piedra. Edward se echó a reír. «Aquí tenemos a un tipo descarado», pensó, y dijo:

—Así es.

—Bueno, pues ya que mi casa no te hará ningún daño… —Dejó la frase en suspenso mientras conducía a Isabella al interior.

Edward los siguió al vagón tenuemente iluminado. Era pequeño, pero estaba muy bien cuidado. Su primer pensamiento fue que Tanya lo encontraría encantador, si no fuera por su incapacidad para estar rodeada de tal cantidad de hierro.

— ¿Quieres algo? —Jacob estaba en su minúscula cocina, metiendo una especie de bandeja de arroz en el microondas—. Bella necesita comer.

—Estoy bien —aseguró ella ruborizándose.

— ¿Ayer comiste? —Jacob aguardó unos segundos, y al no obtener respuesta, se volvió hacia los armaritos y empezó a sacar platos.

La opinión positiva de Edward hacia Jacob aumentó.

— ¿Sabes? —Dijo la muchacha—, Al final he decidido que… bueno, que voy a hacerlo. Eso de ser Reina. —Y se sentó en un extremo del sofá.

—Ya lo imaginé al ver que venías con él. —Jacob le lanzó un botellín de agua y luego miró interrogativamente a Edward.

Este asintió y atrapó en el aire el nuevo botellín lanzado por Jacob.

Sonó el temporizador del microondas. Nadie habló mientras el anfitrión preparaba la comida.

— ¿Y qué significa eso para nosotros, Bella? —preguntó al fin.

—Nada; eso creo. —La muchacha miró a Edward—. Ésa ha sido una de mis condiciones para aceptar el trabajo.

Edward se instaló en una butaca y esperó.

— ¿Y el instituto? —Se sentó al lado de Isabella y le tendió un plato, relajándose cuando ella se recostó contra él.

—Eso también está arreglado.

Jacob estaba manejando la situación con considerable aplomo, pero a Edward no le pasaron por alto los gestos posesivos del mortal, los roces naturales que anunciaban una conexión física con Isabella.

Jacob se dirigió a Edward.

— ¿Y qué va a pasar ahora?

—Isabella vendrá conmigo a ver a Tanya, superará la prueba y se convertirá en Reina del Verano. —Ocultó su irritación por ser interrogado. Ambos querían lo mismo: el bienestar de Isabella.

Jacob pareció molesto.

— ¿Le dolerá?

Isabella se sobresaltó al oír esa pregunta, y se quedó con el tenedor lleno a medio camino de la boca.

—No —respondió Edward—. Y después habrá pocas cosas en tu mundo o en el mío que puedan lastimarla gravemente.

— ¿Y qué hay de la otra, la Reina del Invierno? —Jacob había hundido sus dedos entre el cabello de Isabella, y se lo acariciaba distraídamente al hablar.

—Ella sí podría hacerle daño. Los monarcas pueden herirse entre sí o asesinarse.

—Los monarcas como tú —espetó Jacob—. Tú también puedes hacerle daño.

—Pero no se lo haré. —Edward miró a Isabella, ovillada junto a Jacob y con aspecto de sentirse feliz. Eso era lo que él quería para ella: felicidad. Se sentía incapaz de negarle nada que ella le pidiera… aunque de momento eso significara verla en los brazos de otro—. Le di mi palabra.

Luego se quedaron en silencio mientras Isabella comía, hasta que al fin ella preguntó:

— ¿Jacob puede acompañarnos?

—No. Ningún mortal durante la prueba. No sería seguro para él —respondió Edward con cautela, sabiendo el peligro que supondría un mortal allí. Incluso sin el don de verlos, el fulgor sería cegador cuando se liberase su poder, cuando Isabella obtuviera su propio poder.

Ella dejó el cuenco a un lado y se instaló en el regazo de Jacob.

Edward advirtió la tensión que reflejaban los ojos de la joven. Respiró hondo y añadió:

—Sin embargo, cuando todo haya acabado, podrías llevarlo al Rath con nosotros. Se nos puede unir para celebrarlo.

— ¿Y qué te parece si Jacob pudiera verlos… vernos? —Se corrigió Isabella antes de que la corrigiera él—. Para que todo sea más fácil.

—Un monarca puede autorizar eso. —Edward sonrió apreciando su atención a los detalles. Realmente sería una reina maravillosa.

—Entonces si tú…

—O tú, Isabella —replicó él.

—Vale. Si uno de nosotros lo aprobara, ¿estaría bien buscar un modo de que Jacob nos viera? —continuó ella con un extraño dejo, casi temeroso, en la voz.

—Yo ya lo apruebo. Sólo necesitaremos conocer los ingredientes de la receta apropiada. Tengo un libro en mi apartamento… —Reparó en el intercambio de miradas entre la pareja—. A menos que ya la hayáis encontrado.

Ninguno de los dos contestó. No debían hacerlo. Edward maldijo por lo bajo, pues sabía bien dónde habrían hallado aquella receta. ¿Quién más podría haberles dado tal cosa? Dejó a un lado el asunto y dijo:

—Tendrán que aprender a ocultar mejor sus emociones. Los dos. Ahora que Isabella es elfa estival, sus emociones serán más… inestables. Esa es la naturaleza de nuestra Corte.

Como Jacob alzó una ceja, Edward suspiró.

—Tú estarás con ella lo suficiente para aprender ciertas cosas que te serán muy útiles.

Isabella no dijo nada, pero Jacob se tensó. Le sostuvo a Edward la mirada varios segundos, y el elfo comprendió que el mortal era consciente de su inevitable competencia por la atención de la muchacha.

El respeto que sentía por el joven se incrementó. El mortal amaba a Isabella lo bastante para permanecer a su lado, pese a que todo estaba en su contra. Aquélla era una cualidad admirable.

Y mientras hablaban —no sobre la Corte ni el futuro, sino charlando simplemente, intentando conocer más cosas el uno del otro—, Edward encontró asombrosamente tolerable estar sentado con su reina y el amado de ésta.

Aun así, se sintió aliviado cuando Tanya telefoneó para decir que ya estaba en casa, que los esperaba y que se diesen prisa. Las arpías de Jessica habían estado recorriendo todo Forks, causando estragos. Los elfos de la Corte Eminente ya habían empezado a dejar la ciudad, poco dispuestos a quedarse mientras las cosas estuvieran revueltas.

«Por supuesto que no van a quedarse si hay dificultades», pensó Edward, y suspiró. Sería agradable que al menos otra Corte intentara aliviar los problemas, en vez de iniciarlos o huir de ellos.

Cuando colgó, les comunicó a Isabella y Jacob las palabras de Tanya, y se prepararon para marcharse. Isabella parecía inquieta por tener que dejar a Jacob, pese a que él le aseguró entre murmullos que se verían al cabo de poco tiempo.

Hablando con suavidad, Edward le recordó a Jacob:

—Las arpías no pueden entrar, pero Jessica sí. Hasta que regresemos, debes permanecer aquí. No querría que quedaras a su merced.

—La abuela está sola —susurró Isabella con los ojos muy abiertos. Y de inmediato salió corriendo por la puerta.

Edward se detuvo sólo un segundo y miró a Jacob.

—Quédate aquí. Volveremos tan pronto podamos.

Jacob asintió y lo empujó en dirección a la puerta.

—Mantén a Bella a salvo.

En el exterior, Emmett ya estaba enviando guardias detrás de Isabella.

—Deja alguien aquí para cuidarlo —ordenó Edward mientras echaba a correr en pos de Isabella, esperando que la preocupación de la muchacha no se confirmara, que Vanessa estuviese bien.

Cuando Isabella llegó al apartamento, la puerta se hallaba entornada. Fue hasta la sala. El televisor estaba encendido, pero no vio a la abuela. Fue al dormitorio.

— ¿Abuela?

Detrás de ella, los guardias invadieron la habitación.

En el suelo, con los ojos cerrados, se encontraba la mujer. Isabella se acercó a trompicones, le buscó el pulso y comprobó si respiraba. Vanessa estaba viva.

— ¿Está…? —Edward tiró de ella para que se levantara y se arrodilló junto a la abuela.

—Está herida —contestó Isabella—. Acompañadnos al hospital. Si alguien se acerca a mi abuela, lo detenéis.

Edward asintió con severidad.

—Nuestra reina ha hablado.

Los guardias inclinaron la cabeza. Uno dio un paso al frente.

—Haremos todo lo que podamos, pero si ha sido la Reina del Invierno en persona quien…

Isabella percibió el temor en la voz del hombre.

— ¿Tan poderosa es?

—Sólo el Rey del Verano, o el soberano de otra Corte, puede plantarle cara — contestó Edward—. Si yo tuviese mis fuerzas al completo, si tú tuvieras tu propia fuerza, podríamos contra ella. Si vamos al hospital, no seremos una gran defensa para Vanessa. Pero después de la ceremonia podremos protegerla.

Uno de los guardias levantó a la mujer con delicadeza. La sostuvo en alto cuidadosamente. Los otros se colocaron en fila fuera de la puerta.

Isabella tragó saliva; le repugnaba la idea de dejar a la abuela.

—Si ha sido la Reina del Invierno quien ha herido a la abuela…

—Si no ha sido ella, ha sido por orden suya. —Edward arrugó el entrecejo—. Te ha amenazado a ti, a Tanya…

—Bien, pues entonces vamos. —Miró a la abuela, inmóvil en los brazos del elfo. Se giró hacia Edward—. ¿Tardaremos mucho?

—No demasiado. —Lanzó una mirada a los guardias—. Hagan lo que deban. Nosotros iremos al hospital en cuanto podamos. Váyanse.

Mientras los guardias se apresuraban hacia el hospital, Isabella tomó a Edward de la mano y los dos echaron a correr —más rápido de lo que ella se había movido nunca— hacia la casa de Tanya y la prueba que iba a cambiarlo todo.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Gracias enormes por sus hermosos reviews me alegraron de verdad el corazón. Casi chille cuando los leí gracias por su respuesta por mi petición, de verdad no soy de esas que dicen lleguemos a tantos reviews y subiré el capítulo, prefiero reviews de corazón y no por obligación, un beso a todos ustedes.

¿qué les pareció el capítulo? ¿Creen que se aguantaran Edward y Jacob?

Y para que den brincos de alegría esta saga consta de 5 libros, así que todavía me falta adaptar los otro 4.


	30. Capítulo 29: Trágicos Amantes

Gracias Stephenie Meyer por haber creado a estos personajes, gracias Melissa Marr por haber inventado esta magnifica historia.

Gracias a Flore Lara por haber creado la portada, y gracias por tomarte el poco tiempo que te queda para diseñar la de Tinta Peligrosa.

Gracias a ustedes hermosas (perdón si por ahí hay un hombre) por todos sus hermoso reviews.

Último capítulo.

**...**

**Capítulo 29: Trágicos Amantes**

_«Nunca hubo nadie tan hermoso como [él] […] Los lobos no causaban destrozos, los vientos gélidos no eran cortantes, y el Pueblo Oculto salía de las colinas élficas para repartir música y satisfacción por todas partes.»_

_Maravillosas leyendas celtas, Ella Young (1910)_

...

Tanya sabía que Edward e Isabella estaban en camino, pero aun así soltó un grito ahogado cuando los vio acercarse, con las manos entrelazadas y a la desconcertante velocidad que sólo podían desarrollar los elfos más fuertes.

— ¿Tan? —Edward parecía enfebrecido de la emoción, con el rostro resplandeciente y el cabello cobrizo irradiando ya la extraña luz solar que albergaba en su interior.

Tanya se obligó a sonreír y bajó al jardín. La última vez que había asistido a aquella prueba ceremonial, era ella la que iba de la mano de Edward con la esperanza de convertirse en su compañera, su reina.

Por todo el lindero del claro había elfos: la mayor parte, de la Corte de Verano, pero también algunos representantes de otras Cortes. Ese hecho suponía un recordatorio de lo inusual que iba a ser aquella prueba en particular.

Edward quiso ir hacia Tanya.

— ¿Estás…?

Isabella lo detuvo posando una mano en su brazo con delicadeza; luego afirmó con la cabeza.

Él pareció confundido, pero no se acercó a Tanya ni le hizo preguntas que ella no quería contestar. Tanya cruzó una mirada con Isabella y asintió, agradeciendo su gesto; no podía vérselas con la amabilidad de Edward, no mientras se preparaba para cederlo a otra chica.

«Bella será una buena reina. Será buena para él», se dijo. Luego se dirigió al arbusto de espino —aún no florecido— en medio del jardín y depositó el bastón de mando debajo de él. Seth se colocó a su lado, y ella le puso una mano en la cabeza, buscando apoyo.

—Isabella —llamó Tanya desde el centro del claro.

La muchacha dio un paso adelante, resplandeciendo ya, apenas mortal ya.

—Si no eres la Esperada, cargarás con el frío del invierno. Le dirás a la siguiente de sus amadas mortales —continuó, indicando a Edward con la cabeza— Lo poco aconsejable que es esto. Mientras cargues con el frío, le contarás a la siguiente y a todas las demás lo imprudente que es confiar en Edward. Si aceptas pasar por la prueba, yo quedaré libre del frío, sea cual sea el resultado.

Hizo una pausa para darle tiempo a Isabella a reflexionar.

— ¿Aceptas todo esto? —preguntó al fin.

—Acepto. —Isabella echó a andar, y recorrió el trecho que las separaba con pasos lentos y pausados.

A sus espaldas aguardaba Edward; la luz del sol llameaba en su piel, y Tanya se sintió mareada con sólo mirarlo. Había transcurrido muchísimo tiempo desde que lo viera refulgir con tal intensidad, y se había convencido de que no era tan hermoso como le parecía en sus recuerdos.

Se equivocaba. Se obligó a apartar la vista de él.

—Por favor —rogó—. Por favor, que Isabella sea la Esperada.

Isabella sintió la presión, la insistencia en que alzase el bastón de mando. Siguió avanzando.

—Si tú no eres la que he estado buscando, deberás cargar con el frío de Jessica. —La voz de Edward la envolvió como una tormenta veraniega que soplara entre los árboles—. ¿Aceptas correr ese riesgo?

—Sí —respondió con voz demasiado baja para que se oyera, de modo que repitió más alto—: Sí.

Edward se veía indómito mientras iba hacia ella, tan radiante que a Isabella le costaba mirarlo; al andar se le hundían los pies en el suelo, que casi hervía.

—Esto es lo que yo soy. Lo que seré verdaderamente si tú eres, en efecto, la Reina del Verano. —Se detuvo a unos pasos de ella—. Esto es lo que tú serás si el frío no te atrapa.

Isabella sintió que se le tensaban los músculos, pero no se alejó de él. Entonces Edward, el Rey del Verano en todo su esplendor, se arrodilló delante de ella y le brindó otra oportunidad de abandonar.

— ¿Es esto lo que eliges libremente: arriesgarte al frío del invierno?

Las Ninfas del Verano se amontonaron en el claro, observando la escena. Las arpías de Jessica y un gran número de elfos de otras Cortes, algunos más familiares que otros, se situaron alrededor.

—Después de Tanya —continuó Edward, lanzando una mirada breve y triste a la joven—, Todas las mortales han escogido permanecer a la luz del sol. No han corrido el riesgo de convertirse en lo que ella es.

Los dedos cadavéricos de Tanya se tensaron sobre el pelaje de Seth cuando Edward agregó:

— ¿Eres consciente de que si no eres la Esperada, sufrirás el frío del invierno hasta que otra mortal consienta en pasar la prueba? ¿Y que tendrás que aconsejarle que no confíe en mí?

El susurro de los árboles se transformó en un rugido, como una tormenta sin agua, como voces que gritaran en una lengua desconocida.

Tanya alargó la mano y apretó la de Isabella.

—Sí. —La voz de Isabella fue más fuerte esta vez. Estaba segura de que aquello era lo correcto. En lo profundo de su ser descansaba esa certeza. Incluso si no hubiese habido ninguna prueba, en ese momento estaba convencida de obrar correctamente.

Soltó la mano de Tanya y se encaminó hacia el espino.

—Si esa próxima me rechazara, le contarás lo mismo a la siguiente y a la siguiente —continuó Edward yendo tras ella, irradiando calor—, y no te librarás del frío hasta que otra acepte.

—No habrá otra. —Isabella tomó el báculo, cerró los dedos sobre él y aguardó.

Miró a Tanya y Edward: la última chica que había hecho aquello y el elfo rey que aún la amaba. Ojalá —por ellos dos y por ella misma— la Esperada hubiese sido Tanya, pero no lo era.

«La Esperada soy yo», pensó.

Sujetaba el bastón con fuerza, pero no la doblegó ninguna clase de frío. En lugar de eso, el brillo cegador ya no sólo procedía de Edward, sino que también emanaba de su propia piel.

Las Ninfas del Verano se pusieron a reír y dar vueltas, transformándose en una maraña de enredaderas, melenas y faldas. Tanya —con su blanco cabello ahora de un rubio claro y las mejillas sonrosadas y saludables— dijo con una voz sorprendentemente melodiosa:

—Tú eres la verdadera Esperada.

Isabella se miró las manos, los brazos, el suave fulgor dorado que le cubría la piel.

—Lo soy.

Sintió algo que jamás habría imaginado: el mundo tenía sentido. Podía notar cómo los elfos que la rodeaban se empapaban de su misma alegría, se regodeaban en la sensación de seguridad que Edward y ella les proporcionaban. Y se echó a reír bien alto.

Entonces Edward la tomó entre sus brazos, la hizo girar en el aire y rió a carcajadas.

—Mi reina, mi adorable, adorable Isabella.

A su alrededor brotaban flores, el aire se tornó cálido y cayó una tenue lluvia desde el brillante cielo azul. Bajo los pies de Edward, la hierba crecía lozana, tan verde como sus ojos.

Durante varios minutos Isabella dejó que la volteara en el aire… hasta que vio acercarse penosamente a un hombre de serbal malherido.

—Mi reina —dijo el guardia con voz ronca mientras se arrastraba por el suelo, sangrando, pero empeñado en llegar hasta ella.

Isabella se detuvo y se quedó mirando cómo sus propios elfos —porque ahora ya eran suyos— llevaban al herido a su presencia. Todos se detuvieron. Edward le puso una mano en la espalda cuando se colocó a su lado.

—Lo hemos intentado —explicó el hombre de serbal, y con cada palabra le caía sangre por los labios—. Lo hemos intentado como lo habríamos hecho si ella hubiera ido por usted. El chico mortal…

Si Edward no la hubiese sostenido, Isabella habría caído.

— ¿Jacob está…? —No logró acabar la frase.

El guardia cerró los ojos. Le costaba mucho respirar; cuando tosió, le salieron pedazos de hielo por la boca. Los escupió sobre la hierba.

—Ella se lo ha llevado. Jessica se lo ha llevado.

…

Tanya se había escabullido, incapaz de ver a Isabella y Edward juntos. Una cosa era saber que él había hallado por fin a su reina perdida; y otra muy distinta, las emociones que acarreaba saberlo. Pero aquello era lo que debía ocurrir, lo mejor para todos.

«Aún lo siento como si me hubieran reabierto una herida reciente.» Ella no era la Esperada, jamás había sido la reina de Edward. «Isabella sí lo es.» Y ella no podía quedarse a contemplar cómo los embargaba la dicha.

No estaba lejos de su casa cuando la encontraron las arpías de Jessica. «No han tardado mucho», pensó con amargura.

Tanya sabía que Jessica se mantendría fiel a su palabra, sabía que su muerte no se produciría mucho después del ascenso de Isabella. Sin el frío del invierno para protegerse, estaba casi tan indefensa como un mortal.

Los guardias no eran tan rudos como los elfos oscuros, pero no por falta de práctica. Cuando lanzaron a Tanya a los pies de Jessica, ésta no dijo nada. Se limitó a darle una patada en la cara.

—Jessica, qué agradable verte —balbuceó Tanya, escupiendo sangre y con una voz mucho más débil de lo que le habría gustado.

La Reina del Invierno rió.

—Hasta podrías caerme bien, querida. —Alzó una mano manchada de sangre, y en las muñecas de Tanya se formaron grilletes de hielo—. Es una lástima que no seas de fiar.

Antes, Tanya creía que el peso del frío de Jessica resultaba doloroso, pero mientras luchaba contra las heladoras esposas, comprendió que no tenía ni idea de cómo era en realidad.

Cuando se aprestaba a contestar a la Reina del Invierno, la distrajo el sonido de una tos de asfixia.

Encorvado en una esquina estaba Jacob, tratando de ponerse en pie, con las piernas enterradas en varios palmos de nieve. Tenía el torso medio descubierto, con la camisa hecha jirones.

Jessica se inclinó. Su gélido aliento rozó el rostro de Tanya y la escarcha se adhirió al cabello de la joven.

—Tú debías ayudarme. Pero, en vez de eso, te has asociado con el enemigo.

—He hecho lo correcto. Edward es…

Con un desagradable ruido, Jessica pegó la mano a la boca de Tanya.

—Tú–me–has–trai–cio–na–do.

—No la enfurezcas más —exclamó Jacob débilmente mientras intentaba liberarse del montón de nieve.

Sus vaqueros estaban en las mismas condiciones que su camisa. La nieve que lo rodeaba estaba salpicada de sangre. Le habían arrancado un piercing de la ceja, y por la cara le bajaba un hilo de sangre.

—Es guapo, ¿verdad? No chilla como las elfinas del bosque, pero aun así resulta entretenido. Casi había olvidado con qué facilidad se quiebran los mortales.

Jessica se lamió los labios mientras observaba los intentos de Jacob de ponerse en pie. El chico temblaba violentamente, pero no cejaba.

Tanya no dijo nada.

—Pero tú… bueno, sé cuánto dolor puedes resistir. —Tomó el rostro de la joven entre las manos, y le clavó las uñas ya ensangrentadas en las mejillas y la garganta—. ¿Dejaré que los lobos se ocupen de ti cuando yo haya acabado? A ellos no les importa que sus juguetes estén un poco usados.

—No —dijo Jacob con voz estrangulada, señal de que ya había conocido a los elfos lobunos.

Jessica sopló hacia él y del suelo por donde intentaba arrastrarse brotaron puntas afiladas como cuchillas; algunas se le clavaron en las piernas.

—Es un chico porfiado, ¿verdad? —dijo la Reina del Invierno entre carcajadas.

Tanya no habló, no se movió. Sólo puso los ojos en blanco.

Jessica la miró fijamente. Luego sonrió, tan fría y cruel como el peor de los elfos oscuros.

—Bueno, sería más divertido si tú participaras. Eso es lo que quieres, ¿no? Como si pudieras engañarme… De modo que pretendes salir corriendo, ¿eh? —Le dio una bofetada, y la cabeza de Tanya chocó contra el suelo con tal fuerza que sintió náuseas—. Pero no lograrás huir.

Entonces se derritieron los grilletes y sólo le quedó la piel congelada como prueba de que habían estado allí.

Tanya fue hasta Jacob trastabillando, sin inmutarse por los fragmentos que se le clavaban en los pies, y lo ayudó a levantarse. Lo cierto es que no podía vencer a Jessica, pero seguía siendo una elfa lo bastante fuerte para alzar a un mortal y soportar mucho más dolor que él.

—La puerta está por ahí —musitó Jacob mientras ella lo llevaba casi a rastras.

— ¡Qué adorable! —Exclamó Jessica con deleite—. Los trágicos amantes de la maldita Corte de Verano intentando salvarse juntos. Es de lo más encantador.

Los observó varios minutos, mientras ellos trataban de abrirse paso por la creciente barrera de hielo, celebrando cada pequeño progreso y añadiendo nuevos obstáculos mientras lo celebraban.

Tanya no decía nada: reservaba sus energías para alcanzar la puerta con Jacob… infructuosamente.

Jessica ordenó a las arpías que se acercaran.

— ¿El hombre de serbal ha conseguido llegar hasta el insensato de mi hijo?

Las arpías contestaron que sí, y la soberana aplaudió.

— ¡Estupendo! Entonces estarán aquí dentro de poco. ¡Qué divertido! —Luego ladeó la cabeza inquisitivamente y le preguntó a Tanya—: ¿Crees que les trastornará más que estéis muertos o encontraros sufriendo? Decisiones, decisiones —murmuró mientras andaba sobre las láminas de hielo, lenta y grácilmente, como si estuviese saliendo a escena—. Sólo para no fallar, tengamos uno de cada, ¿no? —Alzó a Tanya tirándole del pelo y la besó en ambas mejillas—Creo que ya te había dicho qué iba a ocurrirte, querida.

Jacob resbaló hasta el suelo, tendiendo las manos hacia Tanya mientras caía, pero entre ellos se formó un muro de hielo.

Jessica pegó sus labios a los de la joven. Esta se debatió mientras el hielo le bajaba por la garganta, asfixiándola, llenándole los pulmones. Entonces vio que Jacob se abalanzaba sobre Jessica empuñando una cruz oxidada. Con una fuerza sorprendente para tratarse de un mortal —un mortal herido—, la hundió en el cuello de la Reina.

La mujer soltó a Tanya con un aullido y arremetió sobre Jacob, lanzándolo contra una pared.

— ¿Crees que esa baratija me matará? —inquirió, llegando hasta el chico con una velocidad pasmosa.

Le hincó los dedos en la piel del estómago y —empleando sus costillas como asidero— lo puso en pie.

Jacob gritó y gritó, de una manera tan espantosa que Tanya se estremeció. Pero ella no podía ayudarlo; ni siquiera podía levantar la cabeza del suelo.

Isabella oyó los gritos de Jacob al cruzar la puerta. Cuando vio a Jessica agarrándolo por el estómago, tuvo que aferrar el brazo de Edward para mantenerse en pie.

En medio de la estancia, tendida en el suelo e inmóvil, se hallaba Tanya; los labios le brillaban con trozos de hielo similares a los que había escupido el hombre de serbal. No había tiempo de pararse a examinarla, no con Jessica martirizando a Jacob de aquella manera. Edward no se había detenido, y tiraba de Isabella ante todo y todos, hacia Jessica y Jacob.

Cuando llegaron a su lado, la Reina del Invierno soltó a su presa, que se derrumbó, y dijo:

—Me preguntaba si ibas a aparecer o no.

Jacob puso los ojos en blanco y perdió el conocimiento. Pero seguía respirando: el pecho le subía y le bajaba de forma irregular. Incluso con sangre manándole del cuello, Jessica se mostró impertérrita. Levantó la mano y se arrancó la cruz. Después de lanzarle una breve mirada, la arrojó al suelo con desagrado. La sangre corrió por los charcos de hielo fundido.

—No tiene por qué ser así. —Edward habló en voz baja, dolorida—. Podemos encontrar una salida… como debería haber sido. Si estás de acuerdo…

Jessica se echó a reír y de sus labios brotaron remolinos de aire gélido.

— ¿Sabes que eso es exactamente lo que dijo tu padre antes de que yo lo matara?

Alzó una mano e hizo un gesto. Una gruesa pared de hielo se formó entre los Reyes del Verano, dejando a Jacob con Isabella, y a Edward solo con su madre al otro lado.

— ¡Isabella! —llamó Edward apoyando una mano contra el hielo.

Ella lo entendió y al punto lo imitó. Entre ambas manos, el hielo siseó y estalló al derretirse lentamente bajo su contacto.

Jessica los observó sólo un momento. Su rostro era una máscara distorsionada, más horripilante a través del grueso muro helado. Sin embargo, su voz sonó absolutamente nítida cuando le preguntó a su hijo:

— ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que pasará hasta que haya otro Rey del Verano?

—No habrá otro —gruñó él, y le agarró el brazo.

—Ah, ah, ah, cielito. —Le puso una mano en el pecho, y lo apartó de un empujón del muro que lo separaba de Isabella.

En el pecho de Edward, el hielo se deshizo con la misma rapidez con que se había formado y lo dejó calado hasta los huesos y humeando. Pero él se tambaleó, incapaz de mantenerse firme sobre la capa de escarcha que cubría el suelo.

Jacob gimió y abrió brevemente los ojos.

Unas cuantas arpías entraron en el recinto. Sin siquiera mirarlas, Jessica les dijo:

—Maten a la Dama del Invierno y al mortal.

Las arpías se dirigieron a Tanya. Edward se giró hacia ellas.

Entonces Jessica le agarró la cara y sopló hielo sobre sus ojos: densos copos blancos se apelmazaron en sus pestañas. Se derritieron casi tan deprisa como se habían formado, pero en el ínterin Edward no pudo ver nada.

Tras lanzarle un vistazo a Isabella, Jessica levantó el brazo. En la mano extendida le brotó una larga y fina daga de hielo. Le guiñó un ojo a Isabella y hundió el arma en el pecho de su hijo.

Él se derrumbó hacia delante, todavía cegado. Furiosa, Isabella golpeó con ambos puños la pared, que se fundió tan velozmente como la había creado Jessica.

La muchacha sujetó los brazos de la soberana invernal para impedir que apuñalara a Edward de nuevo.

Luego sopló sobre el rostro de Edward. Su aliento no sólo le dio calor a él, sino que su propia piel se volvió más caliente, hasta que los brazos de Jessica empezaron a echar humo; se originó tanto vapor que parecía estar entre nubes.

Edward parpadeó varias veces y tomó el rostro de Jessica entre las manos.

—Tienes razón, madre. Esto jamás funcionará si los dos seguimos vivos.

Con Isabella inmovilizando los brazos de Jessica, él se acercó más, hasta que sus labios casi tocaban los de su madre. Entonces tan sólo respiró y sobre ella se derramó la luz del sol como una especie de fluido viscoso. La mujer se debatió para girar la cabeza, y no pudo: estaba bien sujeta por las resplandecientes manos de su hijo mientras se ahogaba en la luz solar. El calor abrasó la garganta de Jessica y el vapor silbó por la herida de su cuello.

Cuando por fin se quedó inerte entre sus manos, Edward retrocedió e Isabella depositó el cuerpo de la reina en el suelo.

El acarició la mejilla de la muchacha con un dedo y murmuró:

—Vales muchísimo más de lo que podría haber pedido.

Edward pasó por encima del cuerpo vacío de su madre. Había tenido la esperanza de no llegar a aquel punto, de que encontrarían una manera de coexistir.

No había sido posible, pero no lo lamentaba.

Las arpías observaban discretamente, murmurando entre ellas. Habían desobedecido a Jessica, pero ésta ya no estaba allí para castigarlas.

Pálida por la conmoción y la ansiedad, Isabella se acuclilló en el suelo mojado para intentar reanimar a Jacob.

Una de las arpías le ofreció un pedazo de tela, que Isabella usó para vendar en silencio las costillas sangrantes de Jacob. El chico no tenía buen aspecto, pero los hombres de serbal estaban allí y ya habían llamado a sanadores, tanto álficos como mortales.

Edward se acercó al cuerpo inmóvil de Tanya. Los sanadores no podrían ayudarla. La acunó entre sus brazos y lloró. Tanya abrió los ojos y se encontró con que Edward la sujetaba. Por primera vez desde hacía muchísimo tiempo, se hallaba entre sus brazos.

Tuvo que toser antes de poder hablar.

— ¿Jessica ha muerto?

Entonces Edward sonrió, y se pareció a los sueños que ella negaba tener.

—Sí.

— ¿Y Jacob?

Le dolía hablar, pues tenía la garganta en carne viva por los trozos de hielo que había tragado y devuelto.

—Está herido, pero se salvará. —Le acarició la cara suavemente, como si ella fuese algo delicado y precioso. Le bajaban lágrimas por las mejillas que iban a caer sobre el rostro de la joven y derretían el hielo que aún tenía adherido—. Pensaba que te había perdido, Tany. Pensaba que habíamos llegado demasiado tarde.

—No importa. Tú tienes a tu reina. —A pesar de sus palabras, presionó el rostro contra sus manos, sintiéndose más en paz de lo que se había sentido en décadas.

—No es como lo nuestro. —Sopló sobre su cara para deshacer los últimos restos del hielo de Jessica que se le habían pegado al cabello—. Isabella va a seguir con Jacob, y a su misión la considera un trabajo. —Entonces se echó a reír quedamente—. Gobernará junto a mí, pero no será mía. Cuando te recuperes, Tany…

Una de las arpías se arrodilló a su lado y lo interrumpió.

—Mi reina —dijo con voz áspera—. Tu bastón de mando. —Y le tendió el báculo de la Reina del Invierno, el depósito del peso invernal.

Edward abrió mucho los ojos y dijo:

—Ella no es…

La arpía esbozó una sonrisa casi desdentada e insistió.

—Es mi reina. No la tuya, Rey del Verano. —Hizo un gesto en silencio—. Ella lleva en su interior el frío del invierno, y ese frío está creciendo.

Edward gruñó a las arpías y dejó de parecer humano.

—Conque ustedes lo sabían, ¿eh?

—El tiempo de Jessica ha pasado. —Las mujeres intercambiaron miradas entre sí —. Ella conocía las condiciones que impuso Paul, y debería haber sabido qué ocurriría si intervenía: fue su elección, y su fallo.

—Tanya será una reina fuerte —prosiguió la primera—. Hemos esperado hasta que alguien ha sobrevivido al beso de Jessica. —Miró a la joven con algo cercano a la reverencia—. Ahora ella es nuestra reina.

Todas inclinaron la cabeza en señal de respeto, y resultaron elegantes pese a sus cuerpos escuálidos. Luego dijeron:

—Nosotras servimos a la Reina del Invierno. Ése es el orden de las cosas.

Tanya se incorporó a duras penas. Alzó una mano y rozó con los dedos el rostro de Edward. Pasar la eternidad con él… ésa era la fantasía que había mantenido en silencio durante décadas.

Él la miró fijamente.

—No, Tany… Hay otra salida. Los sanadores te atenderán y…

—Esto no necesita cura. La Corte Invernal es mía. Lo siento en las entrañas; igual que siento a los elfos invernales.

—Las arpías pueden arreglárselas… no me importa cómo. Quédate conmigo, Tany. Por favor. —La estrechó con más fuerza, mirando con rencor a las arpías y los elfos lobunos que habían entrado en la estancia. Detrás de ellos esperaban varios miembros de la gente de espino. Sanadores de la Corte Estival y de la Invernal dieron un paso adelante. Algunos se estaban ocupando de Jacob bajo la atenta supervisión de Isabella.

Tanya lanzó una breve mirada a la Reina del Verano, y ésta se levantó. Ella, al menos, comprendía que lo que debía suceder era inevitable.

—Edward. —Tanya tiró de él hasta que sus rostros quedaron muy cerca—. El frío ya está en mi interior. Si trato de combatirlo, tardará más en crecer, pero no cambiará nada.

Aparte del abrumador deseo de borrar el horror que reflejaban los ojos de Edward, Tanya no estaba afligida. Pensaba que ese día iba a morir. Gobernar no era un mal canje, ni mucho menos.

Antes de que fuera demasiado tarde, rodeó a Edward con los brazos y se permitió deleitarse con la clase de beso que no habían podido intercambiar en muchísimo tiempo.

Cuando se separó, Edward se echó a llorar y sus lágrimas, semejantes a lluvia cálida, sisearon sobre el rostro de Tanya.

Entonces Isabella apartó a Edward y lo sujetó mientras las arpías ayudaban a Tanya a llegar hasta el cadáver de Jessica.

Nubes negras se formaron y descargaron, empapándolos a todos, mientras las emociones de Keenan se tornaban más inestables.

Aferrando el bastón de mando, Tanya presionó la boca contra el cuerpo inmóvil de Jessica e inhaló. El resto del frío de la Reina del Invierno fluyó hasta ella, invadiendo su interior como una ola de hielo, agitándose hasta que de pronto se detuvo y se quedó quieto: un insondable estanque helado, rodeado de árboles llenos de escarcha e intactos campos blancos.

Las palabras le llegaron desde aquel mundo níveo y se deslizaron entre sus labios como un viento invernal.

—Yo soy la Reina del Invierno. Como aquellas que me han precedido, yo llevo el viento y el hielo.

Y entonces estuvo curada, más fuerte de lo que había estado jamás. Al contrario que Jessica, Tanya no dejó pedazos de hielo en su estela cuando se acercó a Edward.

Las lágrimas bañadas de sol del joven resplandecían al caer en los charcos del suelo.

Tanya lo atrajo, cuidando de mantener su frío bajo control, encantada de poder hacerlo. Luego susurró:

—Te quiero. Siempre te he querido. Esto no cambia lo que siento.

Él la miró con los ojos muy abiertos, pero no dijo nada. No repitió sus palabras.

Luego Tanya tomó a Jessica en brazos, y con las arpías a la zaga se dirigió a la puerta. Se detuvo en el umbral, buscó a Isabella con la mirada y le dijo:

—Hablaremos pronto.

Después de lanzar una rápida ojeada a Edward, que seguía sin habla, Isabella asintió. Entonces, ansiosa por alejarse del fulgor de la pareja, Tanya aferró el bastón de mando y se alejó del Rey y la Reina del Verano.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Bueno chicas esta historia ha terminado, solo falta el epílogo y empezamos con Tinta Peligrosa.

Enorme gracias a todas las que estuvieron conmigo a lo largo de esta historia, y que les haya encantado esta historia.

Mañana subiré el epílogo.

¿Me dejarían un pequeño review?


	31. Epílogo: Primera Noche

Mi última vez en esta historia: los personajes no me pertenecen pero a Stephenie Meyer si, la historia tampoco no me pertenece pero a Melissa Marr si.

Gracias a Flore Lara por crear la magnifica portada.

Gracias infinitas y muchos besos a todas las personajes que estuvieron conmigo a lo largo de esta historia.

**...**

_**Epílogo: **__**Primera nevada**_

Aferrando la sedosa madera del bastón de mando de la Reina del Invierno —«Mi bastón de mando»—, Tanya salió de su casa y se internó en la sombra de los árboles desnudos.

En el exterior aguardaban sus elfos; los guardias de Edward se habían marchado… todos excepto Eleazar, que se había quedado como responsable de su nueva guardia. Había habido protestas por esa razón —un elfo estival, dirigiendo la guardia de la nueva Reina del Invierno—, pero nadie tenía derecho a desafiar las elecciones de Tanya.

«Ya no», pensó.

Anduvo hacia la orilla del río, seguida por seis de los guardias que Eleazar había seleccionado como los más fiables entre los elfos del invierno. Los hombres no hablaban. La grey invernal no era parlanchina, no como las Ninfas del Verano.

Como si lo hubiese hecho siempre, Tanya daba golpecitos al bastón mientras avanzaba, mandando dedos helados dentro del suelo, el primer indicio del invierno que pronto llegaría. A su lado correteaba Seth. En silencio, Tanya caminó sobre la superficie del río, que se había congelado. Alzó la vista hacia el puente de acero que lo atravesaba —ya no resultaba venenoso, no para la Reina del Invierno—, elevó el rostro al cielo gris y abrió la boca. De sus labios brotaron vientos aulladores y en el metal del puente se formaron carámbanos.

En la ribera se hallaba Isabella, envuelta en una larga capa. Ya estaba cambiada; cada vez que Tanya la veía, se parecía más a lo que ya era. La Reina del Verano levantó una mano a modo de saludo.

—Edward estaría aquí si pudiera —dijo—. Le preocupaba cómo te sentirías con todo esto. —Señaló el hielo.

—Estoy bien. —Tanya se deslizó sobre el agua helada, grácil como jamás había sido en la piel de Dama del Invierno—. Es algo familiar, y a la vez no.

No añadió que seguía estando sola; eso no era algo para compartir con la reina de Edward.

Permanecieron en silencio; los copos de nieve siseaban al tocar las mejillas de Isabella.

—Edward no es tan malo, ¿sabes?

—Lo sé. —Tanya alargó una mano y atrapó unos copos de nieve como si fueran un puñado de estrellas blancas—. Aunque yo no podía decírtelo, ¿no es así?

Isabella se estremeció.

—Estamos aprendiendo a trabajar juntos. La mayoría de las veces. —Se frotó los brazos, rindiéndose al fin al frío—. Lo siento. Todavía puedo salir, pero supongo que no podré quedarme demasiado tiempo cerca de ti y el hielo.

—Otra vez, quizá.

Tanya se dio la vuelta. Pero entonces Isabella dijo la última cosa que Tanya habría imaginado que diría la Reina del Verano, o cualquiera, en realidad:

—Sabes que Edward te quiere, ¿no?

Sin responder, Tanya la miró fijamente, miró a la nueva elfa que compartía el trono con Edward.

—No sé… —respondió al cabo, pero se interrumpió, tratando de dominar su confusión. Quizá fuese cierto, pero sí lo era, ¿por qué él no le había contestado cuando ella le dijo que seguía amándolo?

Aquélla era una conversación que no estaba preparada para mantener con Isabella.

Tanya no sabía a ciencia cierta cuánto había cambiado Edward después de que Isabella lo liberara, cuan conectados estaban, cuántas cosas conocía Isabella de él en realidad; la mayor parte de los días, no quería averiguarlo. La Corte de Verano no era asunto suyo, ya no. Ya tenía bastantes problemas ocupándose de su propia Corte. Los elfos invernales podían no ser un grupo locuaz, pero aun así protestaban: por la antigua mortalidad de su reina, por su insistencia en restaurar el orden, por restringir su complicidad con los elfos oscuros.

«Ése es un problema que no me apetece afrontar ahora.» El Rey de la Corte Oscura ya estaba presionando, poniendo a prueba los límites, tentando a la grey invernal. Paul había estado aliado con Jessica durante demasiado tiempo para retirarse con elegancia. Tanya sacudió la cabeza. Alrededor de su rostro caía la nieve, y sentía algo casi eléctrico cuando los copos le tocaban la piel. «Céntrate en lo bueno.» Habría tiempo de sobra para lidiar con Paul, con Edward, con sus propios elfos. Aquella noche era suya.

Tan silenciosa como la nieve que caía en torno a ella, Tanya regresó a la gélida noche y patinó por el río, esparciendo sobre el hielo puñados de nieve como purpurina.

**_Solsticio_**

Isabella y Jacob estaban en el vagón central del tren de Jacob con Edward, mientras éste intentaba recuperarse de su breve excursión por el frío.

—Venga. —Jacob empujó a Isabella hacia Edward—. Tengo que recoger unas cuantas cosas.

Isabella se sentó al lado del Rey del Verano, extrañamente cómoda.

— ¿Edward?

Él abrió los ojos.

—Estoy bien, Isabella. Dame un momento.

Ella lo tomó de la mano y se concentró, dejando que la calidez del verano la recorriera. Había acabado por convertirse en algo sorprendentemente fácil, como si aquello hubiese estado siempre dentro de ella. Lo percibió: un minúsculo sol llameaba en su interior, y entonces se inclinó y sopló con suavidad sobre el rostro de Edward. Un viento cálido se derramó sobre él. Luego lo besó en ambas mejillas.

Ignoraba por qué, del mismo modo que no comprendía por qué lo había hecho aquella otra noche en el callejón. Sencillamente parecía lo adecuado. Eso era lo primero que había aprendido sobre sus cambios: debía hacer caso a su instinto.

Edward se quedó mirándola.

—Yo no te había pedido…

—Chist. —Le apartó el pelo cobrizo de la frente y le dio otro beso—. Los amigos se ayudan entre sí.

Edward ya se sentía casi bien cuando Jacob regresó. El joven dejó un encendedor y un sacacorchos sobre la mesa.

—En la estantería hay velas. Y también comida que me ha proporcionado Emmett, además de su vino estival y una botella de vino invernal.

— ¿Vino invernal? —Preguntó Edward—. ¿Por qué?

Jacob se echó a reír.

—Emmett me ha dicho que estás en deuda con él por conseguírtelo. —A pesar de que Isabella le lanzó una mirada intimidatoria, Jacob guiñó un ojo y añadió—: Está todo bien.

Entonces Isabella se levantó y pasó un brazo por la cintura de su chico.

—Tendré el teléfono móvil encendido. Jasper ya sabe que estoy localizable si hay algún problema.

— ¿Se van los dos? —Edward se incorporó. Confiaba en su reina, pero aquello se estaba volviendo cada vez más raro—. Entonces, ¿voy a quedarme atrapado aquí?

Isabella y Jacob intercambiaron otra curiosa mirada. Después Jacob se puso la chaqueta.

—Estaré fuera. —Le sonrió a Edward, no con la persistente tensión con que parecía estar batallando desde la ascensión de Isabella, sino con genuino regocijo—. Te veré dentro de unos días.

Después de cerrar la puerta tras él, Isabella miró a Edward sonriendo con dulzura.

—Feliz solsticio. Aquí estás seguro. Incluso le hemos pedido a Jasper que lo comprobara por nosotros.

Le dio un breve abrazo y luego se escabulló, dejándolo solo y confundido.

«Atrapado. Isabella me ha atrapado. —Fue hasta la ventana y observó cómo su reina se marchaba con su amante mortal—. ¿Y qué hago ahora?»

Tanya abrió la puerta con la llave que le había prestado Jacob. Oyó a Edward paseando arriba y abajo, moviéndose enfadado con fuertes pasos, como una criatura enjaulada. A ella no la asustaba aquel genio, aquella peligrosa energía. Por primera vez, se encontrarían con igual fuerza, igual poder, igual pasión.

«Eso espero.»

Se quitó las botas, dobló su abrigo, y descorchó dos botellas de vino. Acababa de llenar la primera copa cuando Edward entró en la sala.

— ¡Tany! —se sorprendió—. ¿Tú aquí?

— ¿Humm? —Le tendió la copa. Como él la rehusó, la dejó sobre la encimera.

— ¿Qué haces…? —Parecía inusitadamente nervioso y la miró con cautela—. ¿Estás buscando a Isabella?

—No. —Sirvió una segunda copa, esa vez de su propio vino. Debía acordarse de mandarle un detalle a Emmett por pensar en conseguirlo—. Ya he visto a Bella. — Levantó la llave de la casa y balanceó el llavero con forma de calavera para que él lo viera. Le gustaba tener el control, el poder.

«Podría acostumbrarme incluso», se dijo.

Gobernar la Corte Invernal le había resultado fácil y cómodo; podía ser justa y ecuánime con sus súbditos. Pero tener poder sobre Edward… eso era peligroso.

Quería que él se sometiera a sus deseos, como ella había hecho durante tanto tiempo a los suyos. Se humedeció los labios con la lengua, y fue recompensada por un destello oscuro en aquellos ojos estivales.

Él se le acercó dubitativamente, pero en sus ojos había una luz esperanzada.

— ¿Por qué estás aquí, Tany?

—Por ti. —Bebió un sorbo de vino como si nada, más tranquila de lo que había estado nunca a su lado.

Él se aproximó aún más.

— ¿Por mí?

Tanya dejó su copa y se llevó las manos al lazo que mantenía unida su falda.

Edward se quedó sin aire. En su piel llameó la luz del sol, gloriosa y fulgurante.

—Por mí —musitó.

Alrededor de Tanya giraron copos de nieve cuando ella alargó una mano hacia la de él y dijo:

—Sí.

Y entonces Edward sonrió, con aquella increíble y perturbadora sonrisa que había obsesionado a Tanya en sus fantasías durante más tiempo del que él debería saber, de lo que sabría jamás.

«El verano y el invierno deben enfrentarse. Jamás seremos capaces de evitarlo.»

Le rodeó la cintura con una mano y lo atrajo más hacia sí.

El cuerpo de Tanya ardía como si fuese una escultura de hielo, lista para fundirse al contacto con el sol. Su hielo se alzó para recibir aquel sol, y los envolvió a ambos en una tormenta de nieve.

«Te quiero.» Pero no lo dijo; esta vez no. Ahora era su igual; no iba a arriesgarse a ladear la balanza con la ilusión de que él también dijera las palabras que sofocarían el turbulento murmullo de confusión de su interior.

«Aún te quiero, siempre te he querido.» No lo diría, pero lo pensó una y otra vez mientras en los ojos de Edward brotaban flores, mientras el resplandor de la luz solar la hacía estremecerse.

—Mía. Por fin eres mía —susurró él. Y sus labios descendieron sobre los de Tanya.

A ella le entraron ganas de reír de alegría, de llorar por el chisporroteo de hielo y calor mientras caían sobre el montón de nieve que había a sus pies.

«Esto es mucho mejor que negociar las condiciones de nuestra paz», pensó.

Aquello influiría en los deseos de Edward cuando negociaran; Tanya lo sabía bien. «Pero ésa no es la razón por la que estoy aquí», se recordó, aunque con la parte consciente de su mente admitió que era razón suficiente para estar allí, que sería una tonta si no se aprovechara de ello.

—Pensaba que jamás podría… —Edward murmuraba dulces palabras, y sonaba embelesado—. Mi Tanya, por fin toda mía.

La nieve se derritió, desapareció en forma de vapor, mientras ambos se tocaban.

—Chist. —Tanya cubrió los labios de Edward con los suyos, acallando sus insensatas palabras.

…

Isabella avanzó cuidadosamente por el suelo helado. Los guardias que los habían seguido esperaban al lado de Jacob. Aún le resultaban poco familiares, pues se los había prestado Tanya para los meses de invierno, mientras los elfos estivales no podían salir.

—Que nadie los moleste. —Paseó la mirada por los guardias, uno por uno.

Ellos esperaron, tan silenciosos como las noches de invierno.

—Por ninguna razón —añadió ella sonriendo—. Si hay algún problema, llámenme. —Luego movió la cabeza afirmativamente y le tendió una mano a Jacob—. Vamos. Es hora de que te presente a mi abuela. Si puede aceptar todo esto —añadió, señalando alrededor, a los elfos y a sí misma—, puede aceptarte a ti.

Jacob alzó una ceja.

— ¿Estás segura? Emmett me ha dicho que podía dormir con ellos en su apartamento.

—Confía en mí. —Lo tomó de la mano.

Él se miró los vaqueros desgarrados y la raída chaqueta.

—Al menos podríamos pasarnos por el apartamento. Si me cambio quizá…

—Olvídalo. —Isabella entrelazó los dedos con los de él—. Le he enseñado a la abuela las solicitudes para las otras universidades que has recogido. Piensa que podríamos examinarlas.

A Jacob se le iluminaron los ojos, y atrajo más a Isabella.

—Lo que más me gusta es el programa de Filosofía de la universidad estatal. Y allí tienen un buen programa de Ciencias Políticas para ti.

Ella se echó a reír.

—Podemos trasladarnos si queremos. Edward y la abuela ya lo están pidiendo.

Detrás y delante de ellos se desplegaron los guardias. Ninguno de los elfos estivales podía salir a los blancos ventisqueros. Sólo los elfos invernales y los oscuros jugaban en la tranquila noche, solemnes incluso en su jolgorio cuando ella pasaba por su lado… aunque más de una bola de nieve se convertía en vapor siseante cuando la veían los que no se dejaban intimidar con facilidad.

Incluso después de casi tres meses, no le resultaban menos terroríficos, ni siquiera un poco en realidad, pero por primera vez en su vida Isabella se sentía a salvo. «No es precisamente perfecto, pero podría serlo», pensaba.

Tiró de la mano de Jacob para tenerlo más cerca.

—Vamos a casa.

Atravesaron las calles nevadas; la piel de Isabella resplandecía lo bastante para mantenerlos calientes a ambos. El resto —sus miedos, las exigencias de la Corte, las inquietudes de Edward— tendría que esperar.

Cuando la Reina del Verano estaba alegre, sus súbditos se alegraban con ella.

De modo que se alegró, dejando que su júbilo se extendiera a su grey, sintiendo que Edward se lo devolvía, viéndolo reflejado en los ojos de Jacob.

«No es perfecto, pero lo será.»

_**FIN POR AHORA.**_

¿Qué les pareció el final? Déjenme un pequeño review por el adiós.


	32. Aviso Importante!

Hola para todos los que quieran seguir esta magnifica historia. ya esta la continuación de esta.

Aquí esta el link: www. fanfiction s/12024303/1/ Tinta-Peligrosa

Ya saben todo junto y sin espacios.


End file.
